Sayonara
by ChibiKain JeansEnvy
Summary: Edward was lost to the gate but was able to Bring his brothers body back. Now Alphonse lives his life as a holder of the philosophers stone and a key to life for those that live off it. Along the way hell gain family and make those around him happy.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

This story contains M-PREG! Those that do not like this TURN AWAY NOW! I will not look at and will ignore any flames on this matter and i could careless about what you like or do not like.

My reasons on how M-preg is possible.

1) when traveling though the gate the ability is granted via the gate feeding off body parts and the possibility of having one placed within you during passage.

2) Homunculus are genderless thus they have both body parts and the ability to reproduce.

3) Alchemy of the body messing around with the natural body structure because human body alchemy is very unstable to work with.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayonara 1

- two years pervious-

Ed: you know i have to go and get al back... you know this... i promised him and im not going back on that... its what all this has been about!

Rose: -nods- I understand...

Ed: ... Rose... tell all of them... im sorry... but this is how it must happen... - draws the blood markings on himself-

Rose: I will. Edward...thank you...you've saved everyone...you saved my baby. -holds the child close-

Ed: ... -nods- ... i know it was rape Rose... but think of it this way... it was given to you.. that soul in your arms... perhaps.. your kaine... wanted you to have it so you can be happy again..

Rose: -smiles- I like to think my kaine was reborn in him..-looks down at the baby-

Ed: ... -smiles- .. then think that... - finishes the circle-

Maes: .. - slides down the opening-... oww.. slippery as hell.

Roy: -slides down and hits his head- owww

Maes: . - helps him back up as what looks like a bright flash appears up ahead and walks looking down from a balcony- ... ed..

Roy: -looks down- ! EDWARD!

Ed: .. - claps his hands and places them on his chest as the circle activates-

Roy: NO! -frantically searches for a staircase and runs down-

Maes: .. Roy!.. - follows him quickly-

Ed: .. - the transmutation picks up in power as it flashes between red and blue-

Roy: -tries to run into the circle but gets shocked by the light-

Maes: . - grabs him and pulls him back- ...

Ed: .. - circle goes white blue and the markings shine as they move and grow starting to engulf his body-

Roy: -struggles- Let me go! ED!

Maes: ... its to powerful! - pulls him back and doesnt let him go-

Roy: I don't care! I'm not losing him!

Ed: ... - opens his eyes and looks at them as his body is slowly consumed by the light- ...

Roy: ...ed...

Ed: ... good.. bye... - light flashes blinding bright then slowly starts to dim leaving behind a lone figure completely naked on the ground blondie hair strewn like a puddle- ...

Maes: . - covers his eyes- !... - looks once the light is gone- ...

Roy:...-slowly walks over to the figure-

Al: ... - groans body skeletal and turns his head-

Roy:...al...

Al: ... - groans and slowly opens his eyes- ... mmmm... uhhh..

Maes: .. he did it... i really did it..

Roy:...-hugs al, tears in his eyes-

al: ...uhhh... - looks around- ... wha..

Roy: hello al...we finally meet in the flesh

al: ... - blinks and looks at him and raises his hand and gasps and looks at his hands- ... im... not metal... anymore..

Maes: .. thats right kiddo... your back... in full flesh...

Roy: your brother...saved you

Al: ... brother... - looks around- ..

Maes: .. - pulls off his coat to cover the shivering boys- ...

Roy: ...he sacrificed himself

Al: .. brother... - frowns- .. wheres my brother..

Roy: ...gone...

Al: ... brother... stupid.. brother...im alone again...

Roy: ...you're not alone

Al: .. -sniffs and looks up at him- ...

Maes: .. were here...

Roy: we'll take care of uoi

you

Al: ... - clings to him-

Maes: .. common... lets go...

Roy: -picks al up and carries him out-

Maes: .. - looks at rose and nods for her to follow them- .. common..

Rose: -follows- edward...he just wanted al to get his life back

Maes: . yeah... -hugs him as they finaly get to the surface and the whole group is there- ...

Roy: -shields al's eyes from the light-

Al: .. - presses close to him and flinches-

maes: .- covers him up completly- ... years without any worldly contact... hyper sensitive..

Roy: everything will be new for him

Maes: ... common guys move it!..

Everyone backs up and rushes out to the military vehicles-

Al: .. - whimpers from under the long jacket pressing closer to roy and clinging to him- ...

Roy: shh shh, it's ok...-nuzzles him-

Al- ... Relaxes and sighs-

Maes: .. - lets get home.. fast.. - hugs them and gets them in the back of one of the trucks- .. no light allowed in it got it!..

Al: .. - pokes his head out once the flaps are tied shut and blinks as his eyes adjust to the minimal light-

Roy: ...-lets him look out-

Al:.. - looks around finally not having the red hase in his vision from before- ... ?

Roy; this is what the world looks like

Al: ... - mmm... carefully and squints at the sunlight and looks out the flap next to them then pulls back eyes watering-

Roy: -wipes off his eyes with a tissue-

Al: ... its hard to see... hurts..

roy: it will be difficult to get used to

Al: ... but.. i like it... i just wish.. brother was here too..

Roy: ...I do too...-holds him close as he silently cried-

al: ... - hugs him and nuzzles- ...

Maes: .. here we go.. brace your self... - truck bumps around a bit as it moves over rubble-

roy: -holds al as they jump a bit-

Al: .. ! - giggles a little-

Roy: -smiles- it's ncie to hear your laughter

Al: .. - smiles and nuzzles against his neck- .. dad..

Roy: ...-hugs him-

al: ... - touches him and everything amazed by the feel-

Roy: -brushes his bangs out of his face and kisses his forehead- son...

Al: .. - looks up at him and smiles at the feeling and runs his fingers over him- ... its warm..

Roy: -smiles-

Al: ... - touches his hair and smiles then tugs on his own hair and winces -...oww... - rubs his head- ..

Roy: -kisses the top of his head-

Al: .. -smiles- .. love you dad.. - nuzzles against him-

Roy: I love you too al. -snuggles him- when we get home I'll give you a nice warm bath and you can eat as much food as you want

Al: .. - smiles and nods eyes closing- ..

Roy: rest. -rubs his arms-

- home a few weeks later-

Al: .. - still curled in bed but not looking as skeletal as before- ...

Roy: -knocks then walks in- hey little boy

al: .. - shifts and stretches- .. hmmmm.. morning dad

Roy: hey. you ready to get up? -sits on the side of the bed-

Al: ... hmm.. what time is it? .. - looks at his window that has the shades drawn closed-

Roy: nine o'clock

Al: .. yeah.. i better get up...

Roy: all right. -helps him up-

Al: .. - stands there for a moment leaning against roy before taking slightly wobbly steps to get ready-

Maes: .. hey there.. well well.. look whos up.. - smiles-

Roy: up and ready to go!

Al: .. - smiles and walks out of the room and stops at the picture of ed they had on the wall- ...

Roy: ...-keeps walking-

Al: ... - nods to the picture and catches up to roy and nuzzles against him-

Roy: -nuzzles back- ok, exercises.

Al: ... - nods and stands still waiting not liking these as they make him sore but knows they are to help-

Roy: I know it hurts but we have to do thus

Al: . i know.. im ready...

Maes: .. alright al... just slowly.. well help you.

Roy: -holds onto his hands-

Al: .. - waits for his instructions-

Roy: -lift your leg up to your hips and march-

Al: .. - does as hes told or at least tries slowly wincing every now and then-

Roy: just a few more

Al: . - finishes 5 more and stops- ...

Roy: atta boy

Maes: . now arms up..

Roy: -straight out and swing them-

Al: .. - does so working the muscles-

Maes: .. - lifts his arms high up and forces him to stretch and that allows him to count his ribs a bit and see how the bones are doing- .. not bad.. ok .. relax...

al: .. - drops his arms- wheew..

Roy: -rubs his arms- i feel a little muscle

Al: ... .

maes: .. your getting much better al... its improving.. we would be worried.. if it wasnt... and look your even up and walking...

Al: ... not for long though... - legs already feeling like jello-

Roy: -picks him up- we'll do more after lunch

Al: .. - wraps his arms around roys neck- ... can we go outside?

Roy: sure. let's get some fresh air in our lungs!

Al: . - smiles-

Maes: . - takes one of the thinner blankets and wraps al up in it as they leave the house- .. just to be safe al... to much sun to soon and we dont want that .. - ruffles his hair-

Roy: no sunburn, but a little color might be nice. you've already got rosy red cheeks.

Al: ... - giggles and nuzzles against his neck as they walk along the path-

Maes: .. hmmm... a nice shady area... hmm.. ahh the park..

Roy: yes, let's sit right under the big trees

Al: .. - looking all around as they walk and blinks at some of the strange looks they get- ..?

Maes: .. what.. hes sick.. got a problem with that? - glares at the person-

Roy: -shakes his head- people...

Al: ... - lays his head on roys shoulder and nuzzles again and spots someone in one of the alley ways with four other familiar figures- ... - mumbles- .. where… have I seen… hmm.. ..-eyes connect with martas-

Marta: ... - blinks seeing him and motions to the others- ... look..

Greed: what? what'd ya find?

Marta: ... that kids looking at us...

Doro: . - looks back at him- ... hmmm..

Greed: what kid? -looks out the window-

Marta: . the one in that guys arms all bundled up...

Greed; -looks- ...that kid sick or something?

Marta: .. dont know...

al: .. - blinks as a gust of wind blows the hood off and his long hair blows around- ..

Greed: hmm...kinda looks like elric

Bido: .. heh.. speaking of... we havent seen them around much... you dont think.. you know.. he succeeded of anything.. i mean.. the looks are uncanny

Greed: ...I wonder...

doro: ... -watches the kid wave once the hood was back up and they continue on there walk across the street-

Roy: who are you waving to al?

Al: . huh... oh... just a.. kitty i saw..

Maes: . you and cats al.. - smiles and kisses at his head-

Roy: maybe we'll buy a cat today

Al: .. ! - looks at him with wide shiny eyes-! REALLY!

Maes: . hahahah magic word

Roy: -chuckles- yes, really

al: .. - smiles and hugs him tightly- ... thank you daddy!

Roy: you're welcome al. -pats his back- ooh your grip is getting tight

Al: .. - lets go- .. sorry.. -nuzzles and kisses his cheek as they keep going his eyes shifting back to the alley but doesnt see them anymore- ..

Roy: No, I mean it's good. you're getting stronger

al: .. - smiles- ..

Maes: ... well go past the pet store on our way back home.. for now theres the park..

Roy: -nods and continues to walk-

Maes: . - gets to the tree- .. and.. we... oi... trouble maker...

Zolf: . - laying there fast asleep chest bandaged tightly as is his head- ...

Frank: -rubs his head gently-

Maes: ... ummm... - looks to roy- ..

Zolf: .. - shifts slightly- ...

Roy: -frowns and turns as he walks in the other direction-

Al: ... - blinks and looks at them- ... umm.. hello mister Archer..

Frank: -looks up- …

Zolf: .. - turns ever so slightly so hes on his side on the blanket- ..

Frank: ...hmpf. it's been weeks and you're still skinny as a rail. I'm surprised you aren't dead yet

roy; -turns his head and mouths- Fuck you

Maes: .. - growls and glares at him- .. should have let that rat there die... hes useless anyway...

Frank: and yet he's still in top physical condition. he'll heal soon. he can still perform alchemy better than any alchemist in the military

Maes: . unless we decide to lock him up for good this time... hes got alot against him... - smirks- .. i and i have alot of dirt on him... dont fuck with intelligence archer..

Frank: you think I'm actually scared by you? -smirks-

Maes: .. no.. but he should be.. his next step would be the firing squad...

Frank; i doubt that. my influence in the military is much greater than yours. and besides, I'm sure I have more dirt on you two then you do on him

Maes: .. well see about that.. keep your filthy rat under control... come al..you dont need to speak to low lifes like them... there nothing... alchemist he calls that rat.. your the best around... just like edward..

al: .. im second to brother

Maes: .. nonsense.. see.. - holds als hands- .. you can do it to after all.

al: . - smiles and nods-

Roy: you are much better than him, in both skill AND personality. -glares at frank-

Frank: -glares back at him-

Zolf: .. - grunts and starts to wake up- ...

Frank: -pats his shoulder-

Roy: -walks away from them-

Zolf: ... - cracks one eye open disrupted from his nice nap and grumbles-

Frank; hey, sorry about that. seems we cant have a nice afternoon without being bothered by the brats of the military

Zolf: ... hmmmm? .. - looks up and eye rolls and pulls the blanket over his head- ... i hate this... i heard most of what you said.

Frank: it's true. If they try to put you up to the firing squad I can just mention all you've done that had helped the military, and point out that mustang and hughes are going against the fraternization law: always touching and holding al

Zolf: ... - smirks- ... oh really... little pedos in there own right ehh.. - grins at him-

Frank: -smirks- i would easily win


	3. Chapter 3

sayonara 2

Zolf: .. hmm just hold it over there heads for a bit then... - yawns and curls back against him-

Frank: oh I plan to. -rubs his shoulder-

Zolf: .. - sighs and cracks his eye open at him and eventually just lays his head on Franks thigh and relaxes again-

Frank: how are you feeling?

Zolf: ... hmm... im fine... just tired still... that happens when you have a hole through your chest..

Frank: should we go back home?

Zolf: .. mmm.. yeah... the peace was demolished..

Frank: -nods and helps him up-

Zolf: .. stays standing and lets his ribs adjust and walks one arm still around his chest- ... damn scar...

Frank: -has his arm around his waist- but thank goodness you survived

Zolf: .. - smiles a bit and leans against him- ... no idea how i survived... i coulda sworn i was dead... you know..

Frank: don't talk like that anymore. it's over, you survived

Zolf: ... mmmm.. - nods and keeps walking-

Al: .. - watches them leave -

Roy: hmpf. damn archer!

Maes: ... - glares at them as they leave- ... humf... - lays al down under a nice shady tree- ... comfy al?

Al: ... mmhmm... -stays curled up in the blanket but touches the grass smiling at the cool feel-

Roy: -rubs his shoulders-

Al: .. - smiles and relaxes blinking as a butterfly lands on his nose- .

Roy: awwww

Maes: .. - pulls out a camera and takes a picture-

Al: .. - moves the butterfly onto his finger and watches it flutter its wings then fly away- ... hehe

Roy: you're such a sweetie!

Al: .. - smiles up at him then looks through the grass and sees some flower seeds possibly from birds and thinks- ... hmmm... - puts his hands together and thinks then touches the grass and blinks smiling as all the flowers bloom all the way down the hill-

Maes: . wow...

Roy: ...al...how did you do that?

Al: ... i just... - claps his hands together- .. just like brother..

Roy: but that was plant alchemy. organic alchemy. how did you learn that?

Al: .. oh... umm... i dont know.. i just... knew..

Roy: ...it was the gate...it taught you

MAes: . smiles- .. well were right roy.. Al is the best alchemist around now.. Kimblees just destroys not creates.

Roy; heh. -smirks- i can;t wait to see the look on archer's smug face!

Al: .. - smiles and giggles and touches the tree making it bloom in full-

Roy; wow...

Maes: .. a very talented boy we have.. - smiles and nuzzles al-

Roy: and a kind, sweet adorable boy. -nuzzles him-

Al: .. giggles-

Maes: . now.. lets relax a bit and then well see about that kitten hmm

Al: .. - smiles and nods laying down between them both and smiles-

Roy: -smiles at him-

Maes:... - smiles- ..our little boy..

Roy: yes...our son...

- later that night-

Al: . - laying in bed his brand new kitten laying on his pillow next to him-

Roy: -quietly shuts the door after he says goodnight-

Maes: .. - smiles and hugs roy- .. to bed with us.. - kiss-

Roy; yes. -Returns the kiss-

Maes: . - leads him to bed and lays down with him- ...

Al: . - snuggles into his pillow moving to wrap his arms around his kitten-

Kitten: -mews and nuzzles him-

Al: ... my little mia..

Mia: merow! -purrs-

Al: . - smiles and closes his eyes and gets ready for sleep -

-a breeze rolls through his window. all seems peaceful...-

al: ... .- snuggles further into his covers-

-a dark figure with purple eyes slowly makes his way up the side of the house and through the open window-

Al: ... - buries himself under the covers and nuzzles Mia-

Mia: -opens his eyes and sees the figure. hisses-

Figure: -hisses back at her-

Mia: -buries herself under the covers in fear-

Al: ... mmmmhmm...

Figure: -moves closer to al and sniffs- ahh, juts as I thought...the philosopher's stone runs through your veins...

Al: .. mmmhmm.. - frowns and shifts- . shhh mia.. go to sleep... - shifts a bit his long hair falling in his face- ..

Figure: well, i suppose there's only one way I can get to it... -gently moves his hair out of the way and leans down to his neck-

al: .. - feels the tickle of his hair and shifts nailing greed in the face with his hand and stays asleep-

Greed: ack! ooohh...you'll pay for that...

Al: ... - still fast asleep and mewls-

Greed; -leans down again, mouth wide open, teeth showing and prepares to bite down-

Al: . - feels the warmth and grabs a hold of him and turns in bed-

Greed; MMMF! -struggles- you little brat!

Al: ... - nuzzles against him arms wrapped around his waist-

Greed: that's it kid! -bites his neck and covers his mouth with his hand-

Al: .. ! - screams into the hand and shoves and kicks trying to get away-

Greed: Oh no you don't! -holds him close, shoving his face into the pillow to muffle his screams and bites again-

Al: .. - tries to struggle and scream unable to breathe because of the pillow-

Greed: -drinks his blood-

Al: .. - struggles and cries trying to get him off-

Greed: -keeps drinking until he's satisfied then lets go-

Al: ... - feeling weak and is pale taking a deep breath once hes not being suffocated by the pillow and cries-

Greed: -grabs him by his hair and growls harshly into his ear- listen up kid, if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you.

Al: .. - cries eyes wide at him and whimpers-

Greed: I'll be coming back every now and then, and you better not scream or struggle next time

Al: .. - whimpers loudly-

Greed: Hush! -glares at him-

Al: .. - bites his lip-

Greed: -gets up- remember...don't tell anyone...-leaves out the window-

al: .. - curls up on his bed and touches his neck whimpering-

Roy: -fats asleep, didn;t hear a thing-

Greed: -walks off- ahh...he's more delicious than any stone I've ever tasted!

Doro: .. you ok now? .. you were looking pretty grey and deathly for a while..

Greed: I feel great! Better than I've felt in years!

Doro: . - smiles and wags his tail- .. so i did good?

Greed; you did wonderfully!

Doro: . - smiles and rubs against his legs and keens-

Bido: .. hey.. who opened the window.. yeah me thats who... - crawls down a wall-

Greed; and you did good as well bido

Doro: .. well lets go home now... - smiles and nudges at Greed happily that his brother wasnt ailing now-

Greed; yup. -walks home with them-

Doro: . - runs up ahead and smiles happily-

Greed: -follows him- I feel like I'll be good for a couple of weeks at least

bido: .. good.. you were pretty much knocking on deaths door huh boss.

Greed; yeah. stones are so hard to come by these days

Doro: .. dont want to see you like that again... ever.. - whimpers-

Greed: -pets him- hey, I'll be ok pup

Doro: . - smiles and nuzzles his hand- .. im glad... - runs back home with them-

Greed; -runs with him- woo! I feel young again!

Doro: . - jumps around then tackles him through the door of the bar and licks his face-

Greed; ahhh! happy puppy!

Marta: .. well i see we succeeded hmm.. haha

Doro: .. - grabs and tugs on greeds clothes playing and rough housing like before

Greed; hey! -tackles and plays with him-

Doro: . - rolls around the floor with him knocking things over like always-

Marta: .. lets them and plans to clean it up later-

Greed: -laughs and wrestles him

Doro: . - growls and pulls and is finally pinned tail wagging-

Greed; gotcha!

Doro: . yip!

greed: -tickles him-

Doro: . arew! - wiggles form side to side and rolls- HAHAHAHA!

Greed; -tickles more

Marta: . - chuckles with Roa and bido- .. pups got his brother back

Greed: -nuzzles doro-

Doro: . - nuzzles back and hugs him- .. my brother - smiles-

Greed: my brother. -hugs him-

Marta: .. well.. hes been by your side since you started to .. well.. get old on us.. looks like you dont have any white hair anymore..

Greed: I know! thank goodness!

Marta: . .yeah.. old man. .hahah

Greed: not anymore! I am young and energetic once again!

Marta: .. thank god... you know.. we rely on you more then you know greed... honestly we would all be lost without you...

Doro: . - nudges the back of his knee and nods-

Greed: -smiles- thank you everyone. and I don;t know what I would do without all of you

Marta: . well.. one.. you would be dead and alone..

Greed: ah, that's true...

Marta: . and if doro tried to do that before now..you would be in a twisted heap

Greed: yeah I would...

Doro: . - whimpers- .. i would have been gentle!

Greed; -snickers-

Doro: .. what!

Greed: -looks at him with big eyes and a slight blush- will you be gentle with me doro~?

Doro: ... - blinks- ... oh...

Greed; -laughs-

Doro: ... well.. if you want me to be..

Marta: .. to much gay in this room.. - goes to the kitchen roa and bido following-

Greed: ha ha ha! I was just kidding bro!

Doro: .. i wasnt..

Greed: ...huh?

Doro:.. - nudges at his knee and sits there and paws at his leg- ..

Greed: uh...eh hehe heh...doro...you know I just love you as a brother, right?

Doro: ... huh..oh.. yeah..

Doro: . - nuzzles and walks off to his bed in the den and lays down- ..

Greed: ...-gets up and goes to his own room-

doro: . - watches him then lays back down-

Greed: ...yeah...we're just brothers

-few weeks later-

al: . - still sleeping with Roy and Maes mia above his head-

maes: ... al... why dont you want to sleep in your room?

Al: ... i ... feel alone.. -snuggles-

Roy: aww, it;s ok. -snuggles him-

Mia: -whimpers with little mews-

Al:.. - smiles and snuggles back then picks up mia and hugs him- ..

Maes: . well im not complaining. -smiles and covers everyone- .. bed time.. - stretches-

Roy: -kisses al's cheek- sleep tight

al: .. - smiles and sleeps-

Doro: .. - looks at greed at the nest and whimpers- ...

Greed: -groans-

Marta: . hey old man again..

Greed: erg...I need stones...

Marta: .. well we dont have any... you had the last two we could find to hold you out to this..

Greed: -slowly gets up- back to the kid again

Doro: .. - nuzzles and walks with him- ..

Greed; -walks slowly to the house-

Doro: . - looks in the window- .. hes not in there..

Greed: what? shit! what do I do now?

doro: . - whimpers-

Greed: ...-sighs- fine...I'll find another method

Doro: . - sniffs and looks in a different window- .. hes in there.. sleeping with the adults..

Greed: then we have to get him away from them

Doro: ... - thinks- .. i can.. be a decoy?

Greed; hmmm, could work...

Doro: . alright.. wait here.. youll know when to go in.. - heads for a different window and backs up and nods to greed before running and taking a flying leap and crashes into the window-

Roy; -jolts awake- what was that?

Maes: . not a clue.. - gets up daggers in hand-

Al: .. ! - whimpers and hugs Mia close-

Mia: Merow!

Roy: stay here al, -follows him, gloves on-

Greed: -climbs up the house into the window-

Al: .. daddy.. pa... - gulps not liking that he was alone now and hides under the covers-

Greed: -taps on the covers- don't scream...

Al: .. - curls up tighter- ...

Greed: -pulls the sheets down- surprise...-smirks-

Al: .. - whimpers and gulps then claps his hands- .. go away.. or ill hurt you..

Greed: ah ah ha, I wouldn't do that if I were you. -changes his hands to their carbon claw form-

Al: ... - gulps seeing that-... go away... who are you... - scoots away from him-

Greed: a demon. one who wants your blood. and you better give it to me

Al: .. what did i ever do to you... leave me alone.. - whimpers-

Mia: .. - hisses-

Greed: -hisses back, bearing his fangs-

Mia: .. - doesnt back down this time and arches his back - MRRAOOOWWW!

Greed: stupid cat. -smacks him-

Mia: .. - Mrow.. - jumps at him and claws at his face-

Greed: aahhhh!


	4. Chapter 4

Sayonara 3

Al: ... ! mia..

Mia: .. - bites and claws -

Greed: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! -flails his arms-

Al: .. - pulls Mia off and hugs him close-

Greed: erg...-touches his face which is scratched up-

Al: .. - gulps and puts mia down and touches greeds face and closes his eyes the stone reacting and uses some healing alchemy to heal the scratches -

Greed: ! -pulls back at first-

Al: ... - backs up-

Greed: ...-looks at him-

Al: ... - gulps and ducks back down under the covers-

Greed: ...how is it, -stands and walks over to him- that a skinny little kid like you has the power of the philosophers stone? -lifts the covers up-

Al: .. - gulps and looks up at him hands curled up under his chin- ... i... when i.. was given it..

Greed: ...you passed through the gate

Al: ... - nods- ... brother... brought me back..

Greed: brother...the older elric

Al: ... you know brother?

Greed: -nods- i fought him

Al: ... - blinks- ..

Greed: because I kidnapped his younger...brother...-looks down at al closely-

Al: ... - gulps and remembers- .. your... your greed..

Greed: yes...and you're the boy in the armor!

Al: ... -nods-

Greed; ...oh my god...

Al: ... but... what happend to you? ... you dont look.. like greed much ... anymore..

Greed: ...without the stone's power...my age starts to show

Al: ... -gulps- ...

A: .. it hurts... - hears the sound of a snap and some flames with a howl and then barking and growling-

Doro: . missed stupid human HAHAH!

Al: ... - blinks- ..

Greed: ...I have to get doro out of here before he gets hurt...-climbs out the window-

Al: .. - blinks at his leaving-

doro: .. - dodges another snap and growls- ..

Roy: -frowns- erg, dammit!

Doro: .. hehehe... - sits there and grins-.. whats wrong human...getting old?

Roy: -snaps his fingers again, directly at him-

Doro: .. - jumps but gets his tail set on fire- YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE!

Roy: -smirks- I'm not old, nor am I slow

Greed: ! -tries to get doro's attention without getting noticed by roy or maes-

Doro: . - runs in circles then dashes into a alley way- AROOWWWWOOO!1

Roy: -runs after him-

Greed: -picks doro up and runs faster-

Maes: .. - runs with Roy and looks down the alley on both sides- .. lost him... damn it..

Roy: crap! -puts a hand to his forehead- well, at least it's out of the house. we'll report this in the morning

Maes: . - nods- .. back to al... poor kid must be terrified.. ill board up the window..

Roy: I'll stay watch tonight

Maes: .. we both will.. - kiss and wraps a arm around his waist and heads back-

Roy: -returns the kiss-

Greed: -runs back to devil's nest-

Doro: .. - tail now naked of fur and bright red with burns- ... - whimpers- ..

Greed: -carries him up the bathroom and turns the cold water on the tub-

Doro: .. - whimpers and looks at his tail- ... owwww...- ears back and whimpers more-

Greed: I'm sorry pup...we shouldn't have gone there at all...

Marta: .. hey... what happened... ?

Doro: . - whimpers and shows her his tail-

Marta: .. what did you do? .. loose a fight with a fireplace?

Greed: one of the kid's parents is an alchemist. doro, get undressed…

doro: . - blushes a bit at that and removes his clothing showing other smaller singed places but not that serious..

Marta: .. ohh.. i see... wheeew... ill get the first aid kit to your room ok greed..

Greed: -nods- thank you. and some healing cream for burns

Doro: .. -in the water but doesnt let his tail touch it - ...

Greed: doro, you have to let the water touch your tail

doro: .. - standing on all fours in the water then eventually sits only to jump up gain and grab him as like a white hot pain surges up his spine from his tail- .. AROOWWWW!

Greed: -grabs him- it's ok, it's ok, calm down

Doro: ... - whimpers as his tail lays in the water and blisters start to form from the heat- ... aweeew..

Greed: maybe the water isn't such a good idea...

Doro: .. - whimpers and lifts his blistered tail that had blisters on blisters- ...

Bido: .. walks past and sees- . WOAH!... thats one fucked up tail...

Greed: -sighs and picks doro up gently-

doro: .. - clings to him -

Bido: ... fireplace again doro?

Doro: .. not funny... -whimpers-

Greed: he was burned by an alchemist.

Bido: . ohhhhhh ive had that before... and tails are sensitive... i should know..

Greed: burn cream would be best

Marta: . its all set on you bed greed... poor pup..

Greed: yeah...poor pup...-carries doro to his room-

Doro: .. -blinks and looks around the room hes never seen before- ..

Greed: -gently lays him on the bed on his stomach-

Doro: .. - Automatically curls up a little and keens looking around- ..

Greed: -gets the ointment and puts it on the burned area-

Doro: .. - looks back at him- ... why didnt you feed?

Greed: I had to save you. besides...i couldn't...

Doro: ... but you'll die.. - whimpers-

Greed: ...i won't die...

Doro: . - whimpers at him- ... but...

Greed: hush...-genlty rubs around the burned area the spot where his tail meets his body-

Doro: .. - blinks and melts-

Greed: -doesn't realize what the effect he's having on him and continues. -slowly moves his hands over the other burnt areas-

Doro: ... - flattens out and keens-

Greed: feeling better?

Doro: .. - keens and looks at him half lidded-

Greed: ...I'll take that as a yes

Doro: .. - slowly wags his tail-

Greed; ...-smiles at him-

Doro: .. awoo... -keens-

Greed: you rest here tonight. -scratches behind his ears-

doro: . - rolls on his side and nuzzles against his hand- .. greed... what about you..

Greed: i'll take the floor

Doro: . - whimpers and jumps down from the bed and nudges at him- .. no... your so weak... look your shaking.. -

Greed: you're the one that got his ass burnt

Doro: .. well its just.. my ass... and while it hurts my lifes not in jeopardy here...

Greed: ...don't worry about me, I'll be fine

Doro: . greed... i cant help but worry... -nuzzles against his leg -

Greed: ...I told you...I'll be...-pants and then passes out-

Doro: . ! - catches him before he hits the floor and whimpers- .. greed... greed... - calls for the others and just sits there holding him as they all rush around digging and flipping everything over to try and find even a crumb of a stone-

Greed: ...-eyes shut, exhausted. used all his energy running-

Doro: .. - whimpers and pulls him onto the bed and hugs him with a whimper as the others come back without anything and wait-

Greed: ...-doesn't move-

Doro: holds him close for hours- ...

Marta: .. -sighs well go out and see if we can find something...

doro: .. that kid.. his parent is a alchemist but it worked last time... get him... no exceptions..

Greed: -heart beat begins to slow down-

Doro: .. - whimpers and licks his cheek- ...

Greed: -hair turns grey, face becomes pale and wrinkly-

Marta: . - looks in the window- .. this is the place... you can tell... so... well get the kid... you deal with the parents... loose them bido..

Bido: .. - nods you got it mar mar.. - heads off to the boarded up window and uses his tail and rips the woof off- .. ooppse... was that to loud.. hehehehe.

Maes: .. yeah it was.. - daggers out- ..

Bido: ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - runs as daggers fly after him-

Roy: not more! -snaps his fingers-

Bido: . - crawls around- .. OI OI OI OI OI OI !

Marta: . keep them busy bido.. - slips into the window and pets the cat-

mia: . - purrs although wary and goes back to sleep-

Marta: . - grins and covers als mouth with her hand-

Al: . MMHMMFFHH!

Roy: -chases after bido-

Maes: . - stands outside the window throwing daggers-

Marta: . listen... we need some of your stone blood... its a must.. now come with us.. alphonse..

Al: .. - blinks- ... mmaffa?

Marta: . - still holding him runs out the window- .. lets go.. i got the kid. - takes off

Roa: .. - whistles loudly and runs after her-

Bido: . - still running from roy hears it and dashes and climbs up a building a disappears-

Roy: goddamit! why are they all here?

Maes: ... - blinks as mia walks out and meows-

Roy: ...-runs upstairs- ! AL!

- bed is empty and the window wide open-

Roy: Oh god it was all a distraction!

Maes: . - runs up and looks around- ... al... oh gods..

Roy: ...the stone! They were after the stone!

Maes: .. - runs to the window and looks out- .. well find him roy.. well find him..

Roy: -runs put the door and in the direction the others ran off in-

Maes: .. - follows him quickly-

Marta: .. - lets al go in the nest- ... welcome back to the nest alphonse..

Al: . - standing in his kitty pjs and looks at them all- ...

Marta: .. -looks up as doro comes down-

Doro: .. - looks at them- .. good.. get the kid up here... we need that blood and dont complain or struggle alphonse... hes to weak to deal with you..

Marta: .. - grabs up al and walks up the stairs-

Al: . - whimpers-

Greed: -near death-

Doro: .. - goes up to him and nuzzles and takes his place behind him again and hugs him- ... greed.. we got the kid... youll be ok..

Al: . - brought in and dropped down on the bed- ... ? ... - looks at them- ...

doro: .. dont argue... just give him the blood..

Greed: ...-eyes don't even open in reaction-

Al: .. - gulps and nods- from.. where?

Doro: .. where ever.. blood is blood..

al: .. - pulls up his sleeve and scoots closer and presses his wrist to greeds lips- ...

Greed:...-eyes don't open but bites him-

Al: . - flinches but is held in place by marta-

Doro: .. - nuzzles greed and licks his cheek- ... drink all you want... - takes his hand and holds it-

Greed: -keeps drinking, looking younger and younger every second-

doro: . - smiles and nuzzles him more- ... greed..

Al: .. - looking pale and has to pull away-

Greed: -eyes slowly open-

doro: . - smiles and nuzzles him- ... greed... youll be ok now... - smiles-

Greed;...-becomes aware of what is happening and pulls away from al- !

Al: .. - blinks and sits back as his wrist heals up-

Doro: .. - nuzzles and licks at his cheek- .. greed

Greed; ...who...brought him here?

Marta: .. doro told us to bring him here..

Doro: . i had them go get him... - smiles and nuzzles-

Greed: ...-looks at him-...-frowns- you idiot

Doro: . - blinks- ...?

Greed: Haven't we traumatized him enough? I didn't want him here!

Doro: . but... you were dying... hes got the stone.. you needed that.. - frowns-

Greed: I didn't want it!

Doro: .. - blinks- ... but..

Greed: If it means I have to take from him, then I don't want the stone. I don't want to be greedy anymore. and I'm fully prepared to die

Doro: ... no.. dont you get it.. we wont let you.. i wont let you die.. even if it means taking the stone from him i wont let you just die!.. - growls at al- .. that stone is the life source then ill take it..

al: ... - gulps- ... umm...

Greed: -grabs doro by his shoulders- would you listen to yourself? You'd take the life force of a kid? You're just as greedy as I am! Maybe worse!

Doro: .. i dont care about the kid.. i care about you!... - looks at al- .. now give the stone- .

Al: ...! - gets what he means and takes off out the door doro hot on his heels-

Greed: dammit, doro! -chases after them-

Al: . - runs and is tackled by doro- .. !

Doro: . give me that stone!

Greed: -grabs doro off and tackles him- leave him alone!

Doro: ... -scratches at the floor trying to get to al as he cowers under a low table- ... give the stone!...

Greed: stop it! let him go! I don't want the stone!

Doro: .. because you want to leave us! - shoves greed off and grabs al- .. ill just remove the stone my way then... bleed it out... - growls eye pupils wide and dark-

al: ! - struggles at the claws around his neck- !

Greed: -growls- Obey your master: GET OFF HIM!

Doro: ... - doesnt listen and squeezes tighter-

Greed: ...-grabs doro's tail and squeezes hard popping all the blisters from the base of the tail to the tip-

doro: .. ! - drops al and yelps loudly and like a flash is out of the room tail between his legs-

Al: . - falls on the floor and coughs as he takes in deep breaths-

Greed: -looks at al- ...get outta here kid...but don't tell anyone where you were...I don't want my family to go back to lab 5

Al: ... - coughs and looks up at him hand on his neck- ... - stands then backs up and runs out-

Greed: ...-goes to where doro ran to-

Doro: ... - nursing his tail from under a few extra short tables in the storage room-

Greed: ...I'm sorry doro, but i had to.

doro: .. - backs up from him further into the dark corner to hes out of sight-

Greed: ...please..try to understand...I've realized the error of my ways...taking someone from somebody else just so you can be happy, or stay alive if it means taking way the happiness or life force of someone else...it's cruel...it's wrong

Doro: ... - stays curled up in his corner head laying on his curled up hands- ..

Greed: and that was al..I remember him...even if it wasn't him eventually I would have come to this realization: I don't want to be greedy anymore

doro: ... - turns away from him and licks at his tail as more of the already damaged blisters pop oozing hot water and blood- ...

Greed: so if it means I have to take from him to live...I should just accept my death

Doro: .. -looks at him for a minute ears drooping down further and turns slipping through a hole in the wall with a dug out tunnel-

Greed: where are you going?

Doro: . - keeps going and doesnt respond to him as the darkness of the tunnel makes him disappear-

Greed: ...-crawls in after him-

Doro: .. - crawls off to the right of one of the many tunnels and curls up the back all over the under ground den are pictures and items that they all thought they had thrown away- ...

Greed: -keeps following him-...-looks around- wow..pack rat much?

doro: ... - back turned on him and keeps licking at his tail-

Greed: ...I'm sorry

Doro: ... - lays there in his piles of stuff. Clothing that was ripped from fights, bandages that were once blood soaked but washed clean, magazines and just plain objects to make a nest and curls up in it sniffing at each of the objects and pushes them with there same scented brothers-

Greed: ...I'm not trying to leave ...if there was another way for me to live I'd take it because I want to be with you all...but I can't...please...accept it

Doro: ... then just go...

Greed: ...I'm sorry..my brother...-turns to leave-

Doro: ... - turns away from him and lets the hard to fight back tears fall down his cheeks-

Greed: ...-turns and looks at him-

Doro: .. - not looking at him only at a small picture that was salvaged from the old bar burnt in corners and had a few small bullet holes-

Greed: ...-crouches beside him-

doro: ... - curls is tail under himself as he gets closer-

Greed: ...-reaches over and pets him-

Doro: . - pulls away and scampers back- ..

Greed: ...-pulls his hand back-...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sayonara 4**

Doro: .. - settles back down- ...

Greed: I'm sorry...

Doro: ... - turns away from him-

Greed: ...if I had the choice I wouldn't die

Doro: ... just go away...

Greed: ...I'm sorry

Marta: . - calls down the hole- . Greed? .. you in there or is this some other animals?

Greed: it's us

Marta: . ahh ok... just letting you know that umm.. dinners ready..

Greed: ...doro...do you want dinner?

Doro: ... no... - scampers off to another den area-

Greed: ...i can't get through to him

Marta: . give him a little time maybe..

Greed: -nods-

Mara: .. - heads back out of the den and stops- .. is that one of my old broken daggers? ... i thought i tossed that ages ago..

Greed: they're his keepsakes

Marta: ... hoarder more like it.. - crawls out-

Greed: ...-crawls out-

Marta: .. hes not eating right now.. so eat up .. better then wasting it

Bido: . - takes doros portion and chomps down-

Greed: at least save some for him

Bido: .. - already eating the second plate- ...

Greed: ...-sighs-

Marta: ... - hands greed a red tinted glass- ... found some blood left over..

greed:...i don't want it

Marta: .. greed.. drink it... please..

Greed: -shakes his head-

Marta: .. ok .. ill put it in the fridge then..

Greed: No. Get rid of it

Marta: .. greed..

Greed: "I'm not drinking it, end of discussion

Marta: . - sighs- .. fine..

Greed: ...-shoves his plate away- I'm done eating too

Bido: . well if you say so.. - grabs the uneaten food and downs it- .. what.. i was starving!

Greed: -walks to his room-

Marta: .. - sighs and shakes her head- ...

- few days later- ...

Marta: . - picks up another uneaten plate of food from the hole and places a new one by it and stands up- ... still hasnt eaten..

Greed: ...

Marta: .. - runs her fingers through his hair- .. greed..

Greed: ...we need to go back down there

Marta: ... trust me i tried why do you think i just lay the food there instead of inside now?

Greed: ...I'll go in

Marta: .. alright..

Greed; -crawls through the tunnel-

Doro: .. - the tunnels have changed a bit since last and three new tunnels have been made from the den he was previously in-

Greed: -getting lost-

- tunnel hes in is filled with bones- ..

Greed: ...

Doro: . - from the other side shoves a bunch more bones into the space and goes back out a slight breeze coming from the new tunnel-

Greed: ...doro...

Doro: . - searching through the sewers and picks up a bunch more bones hes found and dumps them- ( there the chimeras that died in the first attack)

Greed: ...our teammates?

Doro: . - brings more bones in and dumps them and situates them by scent and is able to separate all of them with there rightful owners-

Greed: ...you can't bring them back

Doro: ... who said i was trying to... - goes back for more and dumps them- ...

Greed: ...-thinks- I'll be joining those bones...unless I become dust..

Doro: ... - finishes and starts to patch up the hole he made to drag the bones in-

Greed: ...please come back, everyone misses you

Doro: .. dont feel like it.. - digs a bit and kicks dirt around tail not blistered anymore but just scabbed up-

Greed: please...

Doro: ... - keeps digging the hole- ... just go away... homunculus..

Greed: ...we are no longer brothers are we?

Doro: ... - doesnt answer him and keeps digging-

Greed: ...why can't you just accept this?

doro: ... you turned away from me first..

Greed: ...I didn't want you to get hurt

Doro: .. humf.. - growls at him baring his teeth-

Greed: ...i suppose i did worse

Doro: .. - keeps digging his hole-

Greed: ...you shouldn't have grabbed al like that

Doro: . so now the brat has a name.. just leave.. your not welcome here.. - growls-

Greed: ...

Doro: . - growls at him glaring and keeps digging-

Greed: ...I'm sorry...I was too harsh with you

doro: . - glares at him then looks at one skull and grabs it throwing it at him- .. take your self and get out!

Greed: ! -ducks-

-Skull rolls to a stop in the other den-

Greed: -pants-...well, go on...smash it

Doro: ... - looks away from him and curls up- ...

Greed: do it...I'll die anyway, get it done quicker...and I know you want to

Doro: ... - stays curled up- ...

Greed:...-walks over to him-...i cannot stay alive, as much as I want to. you have to accept this

Doro: ... then like i said.. just GO! - growls at him -

Greed: I'm not leaving until you leave this tunnel

Doro: .. im not leaving.. its my home..

Greed: No. The nest is your home.

Doro: ... no its not... thats your home for you and your little followers..

Greed: -snarls- how dare you talk like that. you have all been family to me! I love every single one of you!

Doro: . - turns his back on him-

Greed: you're turning your back on all of them?

Doro: .. best do that before they do it to me!.. they dont want to be together ... they only stay to serve you... there master..

Greed: I'm am not their master! I'm their friend! and you are too!

Doro: .. I RESIGN FROM IT!... Im leaving that pack!..

Greed: You can't!

Doro: .. i already have... - pulls the dog tags that had the nest emblem off and kicks it at him- ...

Greed:...-picks them up-

Doro: .. -goes off to a corner and lays there his one hand feeling at his now bare neck-..

Greed: ...so this really is goodbye...

Doro: ...

Greed: ...-turns to leave but stops- ...no...not like this...-walks to doro-

Doro: ... - fingers playing at his neck lightly- ..

Greed: ...-crouches down, puts his hands on the sides of his face and kisses him-

Doro: ... - blinks- ...

Greed: -pulls away after a while- I'm sorry...

Doro: ... - just stares at him- ...

Greed: -lets go and turns to leave-

Doro: .. - thinks for a moment and gets up slowly and softly patters after him stopping when he does-

Greed: ...-reaches down and pets him- my doro

Doro: ... - blinks- ... - closes his eyes just feeling-

Greed: come on. we're all waiting

Doro: .. - stops and goes over to the skull curling around it and licks it as if to tell it sorry-

Greed: -shivers- ah...

Doro: . - pulls it close with his paw-

Greed: -shivers a bit more-

Doro: .. - curls closer to it and closes his eyes-

Greed: ...will you follow me out pup?

Doro: ... - picks up the skull placing it with in his shirt like always and follows after him slowly-

Greed: -crawls out of the tunnel-

Marta: .. - blinks and looks in the door as she sees him come out-... no luck huh...

Greed: -smiles and moves out of the way-

doro:.. -.. pops his head out-

Marta: .. its a bloody miracle..

Greed: -chuckles-

Doro: .. - doesnt find it funny and just lays there on the floor body over the skull-

Greed: -shivers again-

Doro: . - looks up at him and nudges his hand with the dogtags-

Greed: ...put them back on...they're yours...-smiles a bit-

Doro: .. -nudges his hand and licks the knuckles-

Greed: -pets him-

Doro: .. - presses closer to him and nuzzles-

Greed: -crouches down and hugs him-

Doro: .. - snuggles against him and slowly wags his tail clinging to him-

Greed: -nuzzles him- i'll miss you pup

Doro: . - licks at his cheek-

Greed: -kisses his cheek- I love you more than a brother

Doro; .. - blinks- ... ?

Marta: . as i said before.. to much gay in one room.. - walks off-

Greed: -chuckles- ignore her

Doro: . - blinks at both things and goes back to nuzzling and licking-

Greed: -nuzzles more then freezes- ahhh...t...take the skull out of your shirt...

Doro: . - blinks and pulls out the skull and places it down- ..

Greed: -pulls him closer and hugs him tighter-

Doro: .. - smiles and licks at his cheek and face ending up pushing him over-

Greed: -chuckles and kisses him-

Doro: . - blinks as his lips touch greeds again and looks at him-

Greed: -looks at him- I didn't want to go without telling you how I really felt

Doro: .. - eyes go blank again- ... oh..

Greed: I'm sorry..I shouldn't have brought that up again

Doro: ... - shrugs-

Greed: ...lets not speak of it. -kisses him again-

Doro: .. - kisses him back a bit-

Greed: -kisses a bit harder-

Doro: . - keens-

Greed: -adds tongue, hands on doro's hips-

Doro: .. - rat tail wagging quickly and kisses him back opening his mouth to him-

Greed: -explores his mouth-

Doro: .. - keens and falls off to the side on his back/side-

Greed: -pulls away after a bit- ...bedroom? -asks cautiously-

Doro: .. - blinks and hops up the stairs-

Greed: -grins and follows him-

Doro: . - hops up the stairs and stops by the bed and circles then jumps up on it-

Greed: -jumps onto the bed- oh you didn't think we were going to sleep did you?

Doro: . - blinks- ... arwo..

Greed: -crawls to him and kisses him again-

Doro: . keens and nuzzles-

Greed: -rubs up against him-

Doro: . arwww... - presses back on instinct-

Greed: -starts to rub at his shoulders-

Doro: .. - keens and arches his back in to the massaging-

Greed: -moves even closer, straddling him-

Doro: .. -keens and wiggles up against him-

Greed: -starts to take off is clothes-

Doro: . - wiggles out of them and sits there completely naked in front of him-

Greed: -looks him up and down- beautiful...

Doro: .. - blushes and nuzzles up against him-

Greed: -kisses at his neck-

Doro: .. - smiles and nuzzles against greeds neck and licks at it-

Greed: mmmm, -moves his head a bit-

Doro: . - pushes at him and climbs on him licking at him all over-

Greed: ahhh~ -moans-

Doro: . - nearly gives him a full body lick bath-

Greed: -pants and moans, squirming around with pleasure-

Doro: .. - goes lower and licks down there-

Greed: AHH! -arches his head back and moans loudly- doro...ohhh

Doro: . - keeps licking and and moves down his along his thighs and then back up and nuzzles-

Greed: -pants- ahhhhhh...

Doro: . - nuzzles and lays next to him on his stomach- .

Greed: your turn, -flips him over and goes down on him-

Doro: .. ARROOOOOOOO! - arches and squirms-

marta: . great.. they get back together and they fuck.. wonderful

Greed: -sucks, hard and fast-

Doro: .. arwooo arwooo! Greed! - moans and squirms around-

Greed: -licks at the slit and sucks the head-

Doro: . ARWOOO!

Greed: -lifts his head and looks at him-

Doro: . - nuzzles and kisses him-

Greed: -kisses back- should we...all the way?

Doro: . - nuzzles and pushes at him and nods-

Greed: how...shall we do this? I mean...who should...take top?

Greed: I mean...would you...-blushes and spreads his legs a bit- be gentle with me? -half serious, half teasing-

Doro: . - tilts his head and smiles and nuzzles-

Greed: well...what do we do then?

Doro: .. - kisses him- .. if you want me to

Greed: …..

doro:. ill be gentle or what ever you want me to do

Greed: -spreads his legs more- just do it...I need you

Doro:.. - keens and nuzzles up against him and licks at his neck- ... do you really want me?

Greed: yes, please...-moans lightly and wraps his legs around him-

Doro: . - nuzzles and kisses him-.. do you need any prep mate?

Greed: I...I guess a little...

Doro: .. - nuzzles- .. as you ask.. -nuzzles and moves down kissing him all the way down with his tongue-

Greed: ahhh! -squirms and grips at the sheets-

Doro:. - smiles and licks his way all the way down-

Greed: -spreads his legs wider- doro...i..ah!

Doro: . - grins and licks using his tongue to prep him-

Greed: -nearly squeaks then blushes-

Doro: . - pushes his tongue in and out licking and nibbling-

Greed: ahhh~haa...

Doro:. - finishes and kisses him-

Greed: -looks at him, eyes half lidded and panting-

Doro: .. ready - gets in position-

Greed: -holds onto his shoulders and nods-

doro: . - smiles and kisses him as he slowly pushes in-

Greed: AAHHH! -grips at his shoulders-

doro: . - nuzzles and whimpers- ... greed.. - licks at his cheek lightly-

Greed: -pants-...I...I'm fine...

Doro: . - nuzzles him close and starts thrusting-

Greed: ahhh..doro...doro...-moans-

Doro: . - nuzzles and thrusts faster - arwoo.. keen ahhh.. greed... - moans and thrusts harder- ... ahh... -nips at his neck-

Greed: Doro! Oh yes! ahh...-pushes down to meet his thrusts- god yes doro!

Doro: . - keens and goes deeper- .. greed.. im...-keens loudly-

Greed: ohhh doro...dorochett...my pup...-pulls his down for a kiss and he grinds his body against doro's, bringing him in deeper-

Doro: .. - returns his kiss deeply and thrusts one last time pressing as deep as he can into him and comes-

Greed: -screams- DORO! -Comes-

Doro: .. - howls and lays on top of him panting as he slips out-

Greed: -moans lightly- doro...gods! so. incredible!

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him- .. smiles-

Greed: -smiles back- doro...I love you

Doro: . love you too greed.. - kiss-

Greed: -snuggles him and rests his head on his shoulder-

Doro: . - nuzzles and kisses him tail wagging-

Greed: -smiles and shuts his eyes-

Doro: . - nuzzles and licks at him grooming-

Greed: -sleeps-

Doro: . - smiles and curls around him- .. my mate- .. snuggles and sleeps-

Greed: -as he sleeps, feels himself getting older-

- days later-

Doro: .. - grooming back greeds hair and nuzzling as they lounge outside-

Greed: -sighs, content, with a smile-

Doro: .. - wraps his now slightly furry tail around him-

Marta: .. wow.. never thought... .. hey doro.. we finished filling up the hole in the wall.. since you dont need it anymore.

Doro: .. mmmmm its fine with me.. - nuzzles and licks greeds cheek-

Greed: -nuzzles doro- what about all your stuff?

Doro: . its still there.. but i dont need to look at it all the time.. - nuzzles-

Greed: ok. -kisses his cheek-

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him his hands rubbing up and down his stomach-

Greed: hmm? -puts his hand over doro's-

Doro: . - nuzzles and kisses at his neck moving so he can nose at greeds stomach-

Greed: -chuckles- you're so obsessed with my stomach

Doro: .. - nuzzles and lifts up his shirt and nuzzles and sniffs-

Greed:...I'm not pregnant...

Doro: .. - sits back up and nuzzles- .. i know.. just checking.. you never know..

Greed: ...if it was true...-looks saddened-

Doro: . - whimpers and frowns licking him lightly-

Greed: ...no...I can't be pregnant

Doro: .. ? ... why not... - nuzzles-

Greed: ...if I won't live...they won't live...

Doro: .. youll live... - nuzzles- ..

Greed: ...I'm already getting older

Doro: ... -nuzzles- .. youll be fine.. – kiss and nudges him over and crawls on top of him-

Greed: -holds him, nuzzling-

Doro: .. - presses against him-

Greed: mmm, -kisses his cheeks-

Doro: . - nuzzles him and slowly pushes him up to there bedroom-

Marta: . everyone get your ear plugs.. there at it again..

Greed: -chuckles and nuzzles him- which one of us should top this time?

Doro: .. me again.. - kiss- .. since you seem to like it so much..

Greed: -blushes- h..hey...

doro: . well you do.. - nuzzles and quickly strips him and himself of clothing and slowly slides in knowing he doesnt need prep as they had mated only a few hours ago that morning-

Greed: -moans loudly- doro...oh doro!

Doro: . - smiles and thrusts nice hard and fast. running his hands all over his body as he nips and licks at his neck-

Greed: -pants and moans, squirming, nearly screaming doro's name-

Doro: . - nuzzles and moans panting and not to long after ne comes deep inside him and licks at his neck pulling out but still hard-

Greed: -pants, feeling cum drip from him-

Doro:.. - nuzzles and bites at his neck moving him so hes on his hands and knees and leans over him and rubs against him-

Greed: ahh...another round huh?

Doro: . - nips at the back of his neck and thrusts in this a entirely new angle that lets him go even deeper-

Greed: -arches his back and screams in ecstasy-

Doro: . - growls and thrusts hard and deep every time and finally thrusting deep and comes holding greed close as he comes not once by twice before pulling out to lay on his side spent-

Greed: -pants heavily, cum dripping down his legs and splattered across his lower stomach-

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him pulling him close and leans down to lick him clean notices a clear liquid and tilts his head shrugging as he licks the cum from greeds body-

Greed: full...I feel so full...-shaking a bit, still calming down from two rounds of incredible sex-

doro: .. - nuzzles at his thigh once hes licked clean and rubs his lower stomach-

Greed: mmmm -pets his head-

Doro: .. - smiles and leans up kissing him-

Greed: -smiles and kisses back-

Doro: . - sleep my mate.. - licks his hair back-

Greed: ok...I love you mate. -sleeps-

Doro: . - smiles and curls around him- ... love you too..

- two days later- .

doro: . - blinks at how much greed is eating- ... ? someone's starving.. - nuzzles at him and grooms him as he eats-

Greed: -stuffs more ice cream into his mouth-

Doro: . - chuckles and kisses him licking his lips at the sweet treat- ..

Greed; -kisses back- hmm...I could really go for some bacon right now...and chocolate chip cookies...and an egg roll

Doro: .. - nuzzles- .. anything you want . you shall have.. Write down a list and ill go fetch it.. - nuzzles and then leans down and noses his stomach blinking and sniffs again then licks and rubs against it- .. yes.. anything at all that you want..

Greed: ok then...-thinks- I want pancakes with salsa, onion and garlic flavored potato chips...-continues-

Doro: . - smiles and makes the list kissing him then runs off to get said list and a lot of extra other stuff-

Greed: -leans back in the chair and pats his stomach- ouch! -looks down at his stomach-...

Marta: ... -walks by-... woah.. someone was hungry...

Greed: ...-rubs his stomach-

Marta: ... piggie.. - ruffles his hair and grabs the dishes- ... where did doro run off to in such a hurry?

Greed: i asked for food

Marta:.. ahh i see. hes getting you anything and everything you want... he really loves you greed.. - kisses his cheek-

Greed: yeah...he does...

Marta: .. - hugs him- .. we all do...

Marta: . his is just different.. your mates..

Greed: right..

- shortly doro walks in with a ton of bags of things and food-

Greed: ah, thank you

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him tail wagging and shows him a nice large pack of snow cakes-

Greed: ummm...doro...I think i know why I'm eating so much

Doro: . hmmm?

Greed; ...I think...I'm...I'm...-gets tears in his eyes-

Doro: . - drops what hes doing and quickly goes to him and hugs him- .. greed.. - nuzzles-

Greed: ...I'm pregnant

Doro: .. - nuzzles and kisses him- .. its ok..

Greed: It's not ok! -clings to him-

Doro: . - nuzzles and holds him close- .. sure it is.. well figure something out.. - nuzzles -

Greed: ...-cries-

Doro: .- whimpers and holds him- ... well figure everything out.. i promise

Greed: ...the babies...need to stay alive...

Doro: .. - nuzzles- .. well figure something out.. - kiss- .. trust me.. ill figure something out.. even if i have to figure out how to make red stones.. i swear ..

Greed: -sniffs- ...i don't care if i die...just let the babies live

Doro: ... ill make it so you all live.. - nuzzles- .. just trust me.. ok ... they have to see there mommy after all.. - nuzzles and licks at him -

Greed: ...-leans against him-

doro: .. - hugs him and grooms him soothingly-

Greed: ...al...

Doro: . shhh.. ill talk to him this time.. ill give him the option... i wont... be cruel... or force him... i want to be fair to the kid..

Greed: Ok...and...don't scare him if he refuses. let him be. if anything...don't tell him i'm pregnant

Doro: ... - nods- .. alright... if he says no... i swear.. ill fingure something else out... even.. if it means.. going back to the lab and hunting for stones.. or red water..

Greed: -grabs his arm- no!

Doro: .. shhh... i wont get caught... its a last resort.. - kiss-

Greed: ...-nuzzles him- be careful doro

Doro: . i will... now... you enjoy those snow cakes.. i know how much you like them... and go rest.. ill go talk to the kid... and i mean.. just talk.

Greed: -smiles- ok. thank you love.

Doro: . welcome.. my devil... - kiss and nudges him off to rest as he himself leaves-

Maes: .. roy.. its been weeks.. im sure al is safe now.. nothing has happened.. since...

Roy: I'm not taking any chances.

Maes: . alright alright.. but just be safe here at home now.. hes gotten much stronger..

Maes: . right al?

Roy: He is one boy. ONE. and how many chimeras attacked us? at least four

Al: umm..uh..

Maes: ... roy... ok... ok... al... youll be comming to work with us again... but no distracting your dad from his work with your cuteness ok

Al: -smiles a bit- I'll try...

Roy: -hugs al and kisses his cheek-

Al: -giggles-

Maes: . alright.. go get your coat and well go.. - smiles -

Al: -gets his coat-

Roy: -packs extra gloves, just in case-

Maes: . - checks to make sure he has his daggers filled as well as his hidden daggers and nods- .. well kiddo.. lets go.. heh - ruffles his hair-

Al: ok! -smiles at him-

- military HQ-

Riza: . sorry sir. .al cant go into the meeting room.. hell have to stay out.. dont worry the grounds outside your office is very safe.. and im sure al would like the fresh air

Roy: couldn't we at least assign a body guard to him?

Riza: .. alright..Furey's been needing a job and he does have a dog. - smiles-

Maes: .. hes a great one.. al is kinda shy and kains shy. perfect match..

Al: kain's nice, I like him

Maes: .. then you can go hang out with him while were at the meeting ok.. - smiles and kisses his forehead- .. im sure hell do just about anything he can with you al.. just understand.. he may need a little help with things ok.. he cant walk.. alright

Al: Ok, I understand.

Roy: good boy. -ruffles his hair- we'll see you in a little while

Kain: . - rolls out with Al- .. be careful now.. Ryle keep a eye on al.. dont rough house to hard.. no one needs any injuries.. - smiles-

Ryle: -yips-

Al: -pets ryle- so cute

Kain: . - smiles and watches them play and rolls slowly trusting ryle-

Doro: . - looks over at al and pssts at him-

Al: hmm? -looks over- !

doro: . please.. dont be scared.. i.. im sorry about the way i acted.. please... i .. i just .. didnt want to lose him... hes... he means the world to me.. and .. i just.. .. im so sorry..

Al: -had started backing away, but stopped-...

Doro: . please.. just.. hear me out.. - pulls out his katana and slides it to him and sits on his knees- .. please.. take my katana as my apology..

Al: ...-looks at him-

Doro: ... greed.. he.. he never had to resort to blood before.. but.. its not just any blood.. is blood that has red water.. your blood is like that.. because of the stone... we resorted to that because.. we cant find anymore stones.. and... with out them .. hell die..

Al: ...-listening, silent-

Doro: .. were so used to people being scared of us.. that.. we have never been able to get them to help us when we need it most.. and greed.. he did everything for us.. so.. we wanted to do anything for him... we .. never meant to hurt anyone.. but i ... im sorry... we just.. didnt know any other way to get the blood for him...

Al:...I forgive you

Doro: ... - looks up at him and whines- .. thank you alphonse... im still so worry for what i did... i just.. hes dying... all because we cant find stones.. we dont know what to do... and with him... p... - bites his lip- ... i cant lose him al... but i dont know what to do... hes dying and theres nothing i can do to stop it..

Al; ...-glances at kain-...I...I want to help but...

Doro: .. i understand... i just.. ill find some way... i dont blame you for being afraid... we never were that kind when taking it... hes sorry for that as well... its why... he ... punished me... for bringing you that night... he was fully ready to die.. but i... i coudlnt... it was me that told the others to kidnap you .. im so sorry.

Al: ...I...-glances at kain again-...I'll come with you

Doro: . - blinks up at him- ... yo...you will..

Al: -nods- but we have to make this quick

Doro: . of course.. i can get us there fast.. just hop on..

Al: umm...-climbs on his back-

Doro: . - looks to ryle and talks in dog- .. pretend like your playing with al.. well be back in a few minutes.. thanks for the cover.. - takes off-

Ryle: -nods and continues with his usual barking-

Al: -holds tight-

Doro: . - skids into the nest al on his back-.. you ok ?

Al: y...yes

doro: . follow me.. dont worry.. no one will hurt you.. - heads up the stairs and pushes the door open-.. greed... - heads for the bed and nuzzles him awake-

Greed: mmmm -opens his eyes- doro..

Doro: . - kisses him- ... Al said he would .. help.. - looks over at the boy-

Al: ...-stands there, looking nervous-

Greed: -sits up-...

Doro: .. al... you can turn back and no will think different of you...

Al: -shakes his head- No...I want to...


	6. Chapter 6

**SAYONARA 5**

Doro: .. - smiles and nuzzles greed- .. he.. offered...

Greed: ...are you sure?

Al: ... yes.. im sure... doro.. seemed... very sincere.. and... its not your fault you cant find stones..

Greed: ...-walks over to him- I'll be gentle...

Al: ... -smiles and nods- ok..

Greed: -takes his arm and gently bites down-

Al: .. - cringes a little but relaxes-

Greed: -drinks-

Doro: .. - smiles and goes over to them and nuzzles against greed and noses at his stomach knowing the babies were getting there fill as well-

Greed -keeps drinking, a bit more than usual as he is eating for more than one-

al: ... - lets him and watches what doro is doing-

Doro: .. -has his head under greeds shirt licking and nuzzling his stomach-

al: .. - giggles-

Greed: -squirms a bit and giggles a little-

Al: .. - smiles- .. what are you doing doro?

Doro: .. - pokes his head back out- ... just checking -goes back to his nuzzling-

Greed: -after a while stops and licks at the last drops of blood-

al: .. - takes his arm back and looks at the bite that heals up- ... better?

Greed; -nods- thank you al

Al: .. of course... i couldnt just let you die... umm.. but i really need to get back .. before kain gets worried..

Doro: . -head still under greeds shirt licking and nuzzling keening lightly at the pups inside-

Greed: -squirms and giggles- hee hee! Ok you..ha ha ha! that tickles! go! thanks again!

Doro: . - moves back and then kisses him before allowing al back on his back and takes off quickly-

al: .. WAHHAHH!H! TO FAST TO FAST!

Greed: -lays down on his back, resting-

Doro: . - skids to a stop by the concrete wall- .. here we are.. - looks back at al and then drops him off on the other side- ... Thank you al... i... ill tell you when we need to ... do this again.. hopefully not for a few weeks ok...

Al: .. call on me when you need me doro.. bye puppy... RYLE! - runs back to play with the dog only finding him not there- .. ryle? ...

Kain: . im sorry ROY! IM SORRY! Ryle never gave me a signal! IM SO SORRY!

Al: . uhhhohhhh

Roy: I'M GOING TO BURN THAT DOG THAN YOU'RE NEXT!

Kain; ... IM SORRY ROY! - covers his head and holds Ryle close-

Roy: -gets ready to snap his finger-

Kain: . - whimpers-

Maes: . Roy! -runs down he steps jean behind him- .. what the hell...

Jean: ! -grabs roy's arm, holding it back-

Roy: HE LOST AL!

Kain: .. - im sorry... - bites his lip thinking- i really am useless... I cant go places when im like this... im so useless.. and now als missing..

Jean: you're not useless...

Roy: YES HE IS! HE LOST MY SON! HE'S DEAD BY NOW!

Maes: . Roy!.. listen to yourself!.. its possible al just wanted to get icecream or something.. there is a icecream shop across the street you know.. probly saw no harm and got caught up.. you know al..

Doro: . pisst. al.. - tosses him a popcicle- .. good cover up gotta go!. - jumps down and runs off-

Al: . - holds the popsicle in his hand- ... ye..yeah..

Kain: . - hugs ryle closer - .. im.. sorry roy...

Roy: Don't you DARE use my first name! You have no right! -tries to snap his fingers again-

jean: dammit roy STOP THIS!

al: ... - bites his lip and walks out- ... dad...

Maes; .. al... - sees the popsicle- .. your in trouble young man... you should have told kain first..

Al: . i.. im sorry...

Roy: ...-runs out of jean's grasp and hugs al-

Al: .. - blinks and hugs him back- .. dad.. im ok.. i .. i just got some icecream..

Roy: Don't...you...EVER...scare me... like that ...again.

Al: .. im sorry ... its not Kains fault..

Roy: ...-turns to kain- kain...I'm..I'm so sorry...I went crazy...i just assumed and...

Kain: ... its... alright... i... have some radios that still need fixing... - rolls off ryle still in his lap-

Jean: -follows him-

Maes: ... - sighs then looks to him- ... common Al.. no desert to night... think about what you did... ok..

Al: .. im sorry... - follows them-

Rou: what were you thinking? You know what sort of creatures are looking for you!

Al: .. im sorry.. i wont do it again.. i promise..

Roy: good. -hugs him, holding him close-

Al: .. hugs him as hes picked up - daddy... were you really going to burn ryle and kain?

Roy:...

Maes: .. drop it al... common... youll be staying in the corner of the office for 20 minutes as punishment then you have to stay in the office the rest of the day..

Al: . ok...

Roy: ...-still quiet-

Kain: .. - silently working on a broken radio-

Jean: ...kain, don't listen to him. you're not useless at all, and it wasn't your fault.

Kain: ... i know... - keeps working-

Jean: ...-hugs him-

Kain: ... i would have let him... you know... not to ryle... its not his fault.. hes just a puppy..

Jean: kain stop that! -frowns- it was NOT your fault!

Kain: ... i couldnt follow al any father then the path allowed Jean... im restricted.. i cant do what others can anymore.. hes right.. im useless.. at least here... all i do day and night is what.. this... - tosses down a oil cloth on top of the wires- ... how many times has this same radio been so called broken jean.. i find the parts in the tool box.. im not stupid... your all trying to find work for me but cant and have resorted to breaking things for me to fix!..

Jean: that's not true! sure, maybe now there are some restrictions but that doesn't mean you're completely useless! you're still smart, clever, creative, you're still you

Kain:... i cant even do something as simple as keep an eye on al... and hes a teen ... not a little boy... and you said it too jean.. not completely useless.. but im still useless.. - rolls from the room running into roy and the others- ... sorry sir... - salutes and rolls out-

Roy; kain wait, I want to talk to you

Jean: -follows kain out- you're not usless!

Kain: ... sorry sir.. im far to busy at the moment to talk... - keeps rolling-

Roy: Please, i really want to apologize. I said some very hurtful things that were not true

Kain: . sorry sir... - swallows- ... but really you actually opened my eyes.. i should thank you for that... ive been putting it off ... - pulls off his status badge and tosses it to him- ... im sure sergeant Matthews will be a great replacement.. hes smart, intelligent, nice and ... well... can do anything and everything you want.. - rolls off-

Roy: kain no! i don't want him! you're part of our team! please...

Kain: . - pushes the door open and lets to close with a heavy click-

Roy:...-holds the badge and looks down-

Jean: -frowns and grabs the badge away from him. shoves roy- you fucking idiot. -walks out the door-

Al: ... dad... - looks to him-

Roy: ...I am a fucking idiot

Al: .. - frowns and hugs him tightly nuzzling against his neck- .. .its all my fault.. if i had only told him where i was going... im sorry

Roy: ...we should both apologize to him...me more than you

Al: . - nods- ..

Roy: -walks out the door-

Kain: . - at home kain tosses his uniform in a bag and tosses it by the door for trash day before putting a pot on for some tea- ...

Jean: Kain please, come back

Kain: .. jean.. just drop it... why go back.. theres nothing for me there.. nothing... just ... shut up about it..

Jean: But we need you.

Kain: .. no you dont... you can get along just fine .. better without me there...

Jean: No, that's not true at all

Kain: . jean.. just drop it.. im not changing my mind... -gets the pot when it starts to whistle and pours himself some tea and jean a cup as well handing it to him-

Jean; But...

-knock on the door-

Kain: .. - places the cup down- ... i havea good feeling who that is and im not changing my mind.. - rolls off to the balcony to sit and relax-

Al; .. - tries knocking lightly-

Roy: please kain..

Al: .. - knocks again- ..

Jean: -answers the door- al can come in, you, mustang can't. -frowns-

Al: ... - frowns- .. but... dad wants to say something to kain...

Jean: well he can't

Al: ... - looks up at roy-

Roy: ...go on al...

Al: ... but...

Roy: go on...

Jean: -when al isn't looking gives roy the middle finger-

al: .. only be a few minutes... ok ... - lets go of his hand and walks in looking around- ...

Jean: we have a visitor

Ryle: -jumps over to to al, tail wagging-

Al: .. - pets ryle-... hey ryle... - huggles the dog-

Ryle: -wags his tail-

Kain: .. - looks up hearing the voice and nods to al. he cant be mad at the kid-

Al: ... - goes over to him and hugs him from behind in the chair- ... im sorry kain... i should have told you... im sorry

Kain: .. - ruffles his hair and smiles at him- .. its not your fault kiddo... your just a kid... i should have done my job better...

Jean: you shouldn't have left like that al. we were all worried

Al; .. i know.. im sorry... i just.. it looked really good... im sorry.. dad is sorry too..

Kain: ... i know... i know he is... but colonel mustang... is right... al... im not going back to the military... but.. you can always visit..

Jean: Kain don't listen to that asshole. he is not right, he hardly ever is.

Kain: .. jean.. language around the kids... regardless im not going back...

Al: ... ok... but youll visit right? .. dad and pa wont let me out of there sight.. so i dont know how often i can come here..

Jean: sneak away form them. piss off mustang some more

Kain: . jean!.. enough... maybe for some lunches every now and then al... - smiles and ruffles his hair-

Al: . -giggles- .. ok ... - hugs him again- ... i better go... dad couldnt come in...

Kain: .. yeah... - lets him go as he runs off-

Roy: -waiting outside-

Al: . - runs back out- ..

Roy; how is he?

Al: ... i think hes fine.. he smiled at me.. but.. his uniform i noticed is in a bag by the door and he said hes not coming back... but hell visit for lunches with me some times.

Roy: ...I have to talk to jean...if he'll even let me

Al: .. ok.. - runs back over- .. ummm jean... can you please talk to dad... he really wants to say something... please..

Jean: ...tell him he can just die

Al: .. - wide eyes and gets tearful- ... but then.. hed be like.. brother and mom..

Jean: ah, no...i didn't mean it like...-sighs- oops...

Al: . - sniffs and wipes at the tears-

Jean: hey...-crouches down- i'm sorry

Al: . - sniffs- .. please.. just talk to him... hes really sorry..

Jean:...-sighs- fine

Al: .. - hugs him and clings to his neck -

Jean: -pats his back-

al: . - pulls him off to the door by his hand- .. daddy... i got jean..

Roy: ...-looks to jean- I'm really really very sorry. please let me talk to kain

Jean: ...-nods-

Al: .. - smiles and hugs jean- .. thank you..

Jean: yeah yeah

Roy: -walks inside to kain-

Kain: ... - sipping his tea and motions to another cup and the pot- ...

Al: .. - hanging of jeans back as they talk-

Roy: I just...ever since ed...I guess I've been over protective of him...I don't want to lose another one

Kain: .. understandable sir... and i am and always have been sorry for your loss..

Roy: -nods- but it was no reason for me to lose my temper with you. I would never threaten to kill my subordinates, especially one I respect so much.

Kain: ... im sorry sir... but i suppose i didnt fit that quota.. i was in range of your fire...

Roy: please kain...I care about you. you're part of my team.

Kain: .. - shakes his head- .. no sir... your right... what am i ... i cant serve you or the military properly like this... i couldnt even watch al...

Roy: you're still invaluable. I need you.

Kain: ... why? ... what could i possibly be that you need so badly?

Roy: you're my friend

Kain: ... - blinks then looks down- ... i...

Roy: please...please forgive me...please come back.

Kain: ... - a few tears fall down his cheek -

Kain: ... i... - goes to move to go back inside over corrects and falls-

Al: .. ! - jumps down to help then stops-

Roy: -helps kain up-

Jean: -rushed to him and helps him up-

Kain: ... - being held up and expecting to be placed back in the chair but isnt- ... ?

Jean: -holds kain-

Kain: .. - blinks at them- ...

Al: .. - smiles and watches both of them slowly let kain go


	7. Chapter 7

**SAYONARA6**

Jean: -lowers kain into his wheelchair-

Kain: . - sits there and keeps looking at them-

Roy: you ok?

Kain: ... yeah... just a bruise if anything

Jean: should I get you a bandaid

Kain: .. i.. umm.. no.. just a little ice...

Jean: ok. -goes to get ice-

Roy: -rolls kain back into the house-

Kain: ... - still looking at roy- ...

Roy: so...do you forgive me?

Kain: ... yeah... - gives him a small smile-

Roy: -smiles back- thank you

Jean: -comes back with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel- where does it hurt?

Al: .. awww. common.. even tough guys hug.. heehehe- laying with Ryle-

Kain: . - takes the ice and places it on his arm-

Roy: Umm, right, a hug...-hugs kain gently-

Kain: ... - smiles and chuckles- ...

Roy: -holds him close and pats his back-

Kain: ... - closes his eyes and relaxes all his anger and self hate washing away-

Roy: ...-buries his face in his neck and breathes in his scent-

Jean: ...-has to look away for a moment. seeing the two beauties he loves together both turns him on and is painful because he thinks he can only have one, not both-

Kain: .. - smiles and nuzzles against him -

Roy: ...-lets go-

Kain: ... - completely relaxed and doesnt have a look of utter self hate anymore-

Roy: are you ok now?

Kain:. yes.. im fine... - smiles-

Al: ... youll come back now kain?

Kain: . - blinks- ... yeah.

Roy: -smiles- good

Jean: -also smiles-

Kain: . - smiles and chuckles a bit- ...

Al: .. - sees the badge and picks it up handing it to Roy-

Roy: -pins it to kain's shirt- welcome back

Kain: . - smiles and chuckles and half salutes- ..

Roy: -salutes- I expect to see you back at work tomorrow St. I'll try to give you something fun to do

Kain: .. – smiles- thanks Roy.. and... sorry about... my attitude...

Roy: I don't blame you. I was really horrible to you. you never deserved it.

Kain: .. - smiles and puts his hand on roys-

Roy: ...I'm very sorry

Kain: .. forgiven... - smiles brightly at him-

Roy: -smiles back at him-

Kain: .. well.. ummm.. since your all here.. would.. you like to stay for .. ummm dinner? ... you can call maes..

Al: .. - half tackle playing with jean and ryle- .. can we dad?

Roy: sure!

Jean: -face getting licked by ryle- hey silly pup! I already had a bath today!

Ryle: -yips and wags his tail-

Al: . hahah! -sitting on jeans stomach to pin him down- ryle.. lay down..

Ryle: . - lays down over jeans face-

Jean: hey! I can't see!

Kain: . - laughs-

Ryle: -eventually gets off him-

Al: .. hahaha.. awww ryle you cant give up!

Kain: .. i think someones trying to take you out jean... the enemy has appeared..

Jean: -tries to get up-

Ryle: -hops on his chest-

jean: ah! -down again-

Kain: . - chuckles- ... while you three play... ill fix dinner.. - rolls off to the kitchen-

Roy: need any help?

Kain: . oh.. umm.. yes.. if you dont mind.. - smiles and collecting things to cook stopping at the stove and begins cooking- .. can you start on the vegetable soup?

Roy: sure. -cuts up the veggies-

Jean: -calls maes-

Maes: ... please dont tell me i have to plan a funeral?

Jean: no actually we're inviting you to dinner

Maes: .. - blinks- ... your not eating roy are you?

Jean: -about to laugh, but then gets an idea. makes his voice sound sweet in an evil way- what makes you think that maes?

Maes: .. well.. i.. oh common jean.. i know your a cannibal!

Jean: are you suuuure about that?

Maes: . yes i do know your a cannibal!

Jean: oh dear, seems my secret has been revealed. what to do? you better watch out maes...

Maes: ... oi... ill be there in a few minutes .. dont cook him yet.. shove a apple in his mouth.. ok but nothing more..

Jean: ok. then i'll have al for desert. he looks like a sweet treat...-hangs up

Al: .. - blinks- .. huh?

Jean: -smiles and ruffles al's hair-

Al: . - giggles and jumps on him-

Jean: -tickles al-

Al: . ahhhh! ahahahaa - runs trying to get away from him-

Jean: -chases him around the house-

Kain: . - watches then and chuckles-... there having fun.. - leans back unintentionally against roy-

Roy: ...th..that's good...-heart beats fast-

Kain: ... - blinks- .. umm sorry...

Roy: ...don't be

Kain: .. i can lean against the counter and wait...

Roy: no, it's fine

Al: . AHHH! - running ryle trying to catch jean-

Kain: . - chuckles and stays leaned back comfortable-

ryle: -nips playfully at jean's ankles-

Jean: -runs, chasing al while being chased by ryle-

Roy: ...-face feels hot with blush-

Kain: .. - relaxed not noticing the blush only watching the group play

Jean: -ctaches al-

Al: . ahhh ahahahah! - looks up as the door is picklocked open-

Jean: oh, I see our guest have arrived

Maes: .. wheres roy?.. and there better only be a apple in his mouth you cannibal!

Jean: -grins at him and licks his lips- 'fraid you're a bit too late. I just couldn't resist...

Maes: .. - eye roll and bonks him on the head-

Jean: ow! -lets go of al and grabs the top of his head-

Kain: .. - chuckles and shakes his head closing his eyes and relaxing-

Maes: .. ahh.. well dont you two look comfortable..

Roy: umm uh...this is...

Kain: . sorry.. my back was starting to hurt... i didnt mean to lean on him but he just let me

Maes: .. uuhhuh... - gives roy a look- .. hey jean.. your boy friends cheating on you .. did you know that?

Jean: really? but doesn't that mean yours is too?

Maes: . yes.. that is true.. hmmm.. well what do you say i know this great all you can eat meat place.. just your style call it a date and leave the vegies behind..

Kain: .. all you can eat.. meat? .. -covers his mouth just thinking about it makes him sick-

Maes: . yeah .. they even have your fav jean.. dog chops

Kain: .. - rolls to the bathroom quickly-

Jean: first of all, it was a joke! I don't eat dogs! second of all, kain's a strict vegetarian.

Maes; . your telling me.. vegan everything in this place.. how do you live!

Jean: you get used to it. besides, it's good, and I've lost weight! -pats his stomach with a smile-

Roy: still look tubby to me. -pokes him-

Jean: -frowns-

Maes: .. hey kain.. - watches him roll back out- .. plants are alive and feel even as you eat them...

Kain: ... IM A MONSTER! poor pants and vegies and fruities... awwww.. im sorry forgive me!

Maes: .. - dials the phone- .. hey.. yeah.. breada.. you owe me 30 bucks.. he did go all sorry on the vegies..

Jean: kain don't listen to him. -hugs him- he just likes to mess with people

Kain: . but what if they can feel!.. ohh poor things..

Maes: . ok ok .. 50 bucks says he makes a habitat for them in the fridge

Jean: they can't feel, they have no nerves. they can't think they don't have a brain. and they have no heart

Kain: ... well.. thats true...

Maes: . - chuckles and hangs up- .. hey roy..

Roy: what about articoke hearts?

Jean: shut up! -hisses-

Kain: ! AHHHHHH - rolls to the frige- .. FORGIVE ME!

Jean: -sighs and facepalms-

Kain: .. no more fruits and vegies no meat nothing! WE HAVE PURE FOOD SPRAY!

Roy: kain, we were joking

Kain;... that not funny!

Roy: sorry...

Jean: -bops roy and maes on their heads-

Al: . - giggles watching them -... adults are strange..

Roy: oww! -grabs his head and pouts at jean, an uke pout-

Jean:...-turns away-

Maes: .. - rubs his head and tugs on his hair- think your gonna get away with that huh

Jean: ahhh!

Maes: . hehehe.. - pushes him around- .. here roy have a blondie..

Roy: ...uhhh

Jean: ..-blinks at him-

Maes: .. awww what.. you like kain but you dont like poor jean.. how sad.. sorry jean..i tried...

Kain; ... - rolls his eyes as he goes back to the food-

Roy: -blushes a bit-...

Jean: ...-turns away-

Kain: .. dinner will be ready in a few minutes if you boys want to stop playing who gets my boyfirend

Roy: ...

Jean: I'll set the table

Kain: . - smiles and goes to move the big boiling pot of hot soup-

Maes: . alright buddy wash up time- . grabs up al and swings him around-

jean: -sets the table, heart beating fast-

Roy: -looks at himself in the mirror, face red with blush-..

Maes: .. hey... whats up with you?

Roy: N...nothing...I think I have a bit of a fever, that's why my face is red

Maes: .. -feels his forehead- ... hmm you feel fine... maybe just the stress of the day.. - kisses him- ... dont have to worry anymore.. looked to me like kain forgives you in full..

Al: ..yeah.. and dad likes kain ... allooot..

Maes: ... ?

Roy: A...as a friend!

Maes: .. something your not telling me? ... - kiss- .. ohh i know.. you to a crusth on wheels and smoke stack

Roy: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Jean: -nearly jumps at his yell-

Maes: .. - blinks- .. ookay...

Kain: . - looks over where there bathroom is- ... umm..

Roy: ...s...sorry...

Maes: ... - kisses him- ... oh relax..

Kain: . - brings the food out and moves himself from the wheel chair to a the dinner table and leans back with a sigh-

Jean: dinner is served

Roy: -sits-

Maes: .. ahhh nothing like a good veggie dinner.. who knows roy.. maybe youll get as toned as jean now.. hahha.. just kidding dont flambe me!

Roy: ...-says nothing-

Jean: -eats- delicious as always my sweet. -smiles at kain-

Kain: . - smiles and leans back in his chair relaxing like he always does before eating-

Roy; -eats- mmm, it is really good. -smiles as he eats-

Al: . - gulping down all the veggies on his plate- ..

Roy: -eats slowly, savoring each bite-

Maes: .. well someone like his veggies ...

Roy: It's delicious!

Kain: .. - im glad you like it.

Roy; I LOVE it!

Kain: . - smiles and blushes-

Jean: -finishes eating with a big smile on his face-

Roy: -same case-

Maes: .. - leans back - . aahhhh very good... delicious!

Jean: that's my kain. great chef, great person

Roy: I have to agree with you there!

Kain: ... blushes- .. jean... really.. - still hasnt eaten and leaning back-

Jean: hey, why haven't you eaten?

Kain; . i will in a few minutes... - still leaning back and shifts a bit his back cracking- .. oww

Maes: .. yeah that sounded painful..

Jean: -immediately sits up and rushes to him-

Kain: . im fine jean.. just... hurts a bit

Jean: -rubs his shoulder-

Kain: . -shifts-

Maes: .. hey.. kain.. why does it hurt if you cant feel?

Kain: . thats just it.. i can.. i just... cant seem to get walking.. i can feel everything..

Maes: .. then .. you should walk..

Kain: .. - blinks- ... but i just.. said i cant..

Maes: . have you tried since the accident?

Kain: . well... umm... no..

Roy: maybe you should.

Kain: .. but.. how..

Roy: we'd help you. it'll take time and physical therapy, but I believe you can

Jean: ...maybe we should

Maes: .. haha.. how about this.. - stands up and picks him up - ..

Kain: ahh.. ok ok ... -held up completely by maes- .. umm...

Maes: .. common.. try and brace your legs.. im going to let go.. roy jean help me out here huh

Roy: maes don't let go! -stands and grabs kain- he's not ready for that yet

Maes: .. i wansnt really going to let him go fully... promise..

Kain: .. -blinks at roy and looks to jean-

Jean: ...I don't know about this

Roy: not yet.

Maes: .. common guys.. kain.. think you can try.. we wont let you go.. ok..

Kain: ... - looks up at roy then jean and nods-

Roy: ok...

Jean: ...all right..go

Maes: .. - holds under his arms- .. alright.. easy...

Kain: .. - winces and moves his legs but cant really support himself-

Maes: .. hey jean... - smiles- get over here

Jean: -walks over- wow...you're doing it! you're really doing it!

Roy: ...-smiles-

Kain: . - smiles and keeps going until he shakes his head- .. cant anymore.. hurts.

Jean: ok, you don't have to. -wheels over the chair-

Maes: . - settles him back down- .. hey kain... see.. with help.. you can do it... hey... do you legs hurt? - rubs his leg-

Kain: .. just.. like pins and needles-...

Maes: .. becacuse your using muscles you havent in a long time..

Jean: rest. -rubs kain's other leg-

Roy: you did good

Kain: ...mmmmm - smiles and nods- ...

Maes: . hows your back now?

Kain: .. fine now.. doesnt hurt anymore

Roy: -rubs his shoulders anyway-

Kain: .. - looks at all three of them and smiles-

Al: .. hehe.. - watches them- ... do i have four dads now?

Roy: ...-lets go- No...not at all

Maes: .. -looks up at him - ...

Roy: ...you have two dads...that's all...

Al: ... - tilts his head and looks at them all- ... but.. you all do look nice togehter..

Roy: th...that's because we're team mates. friends...friends only...maybe as close as family...but just friends nonetheless

Maes: .. - looking at him eye brow raised- ... not to sound like im pushing the subject.. but over all the rest of us you seem to be the most defensive about the whole thing..

Roy: ...I'm not defensive

Maes: .. yes you are..

Roy: I'm not...

Jean: ...he's right though...only two people can be together...

Al: .. i dunno.. ive seen it with more then that... when brother and i were on our journey... we ran into these four guys and they were all together.. and happy..

Jean: ...really?

Al: . yup - smiles- ...

Jean:...but...that was a different culture...

Al: .. no it was here in central..

Maes: .. well then.. that takes care of that haha

Jean: ...different religion

Al: . now your just making excuses.. look i dont care.. i dont mind... ed wouldnt care either.. we just want to have a family... now.. we both love you guys to death thats true and would never change.. but we say be happy.

Jean:...we are happy

Al: .. liars.. just now.. being together right there helping.. you were happier then then when your apart.. i see these things.. because i watch people

Jean:...

Maes: .al.. how do you know?

Al:. i spent years in a metal body.. couldnt sleep, feel or eat.. i spent that time watching everyone around me... to learn the feelings again. so i know what you dont

Roy: ...

Maes: . well... umm.. wow.. ummm...

Roy: -still quiet-

Kain: . - looks at jean- .. ?

Jean:...I can't take it anymore! -runs over and kisses roy hard-

Roy: !

Maes: .. - blinks and watches- ... wow

Al: .. - smiles knowing he was right and takes more of the vegetables and eats them-

Jean: -after much passionate kissing, pulls away, a string of spit attaching their mouths-

Roy: -pants, face flushed-

Kain: . - blinks- ..

Jean: -grabs maes and does the same-

Maes: .. MMMHMMM!

Roy: -smirks as he crouches down and kisses kain-

Kain: .. Epp! Mmmmamam

Roy: -adds tongue-

Kain: ... mmmmamm.. - opens his mouth- .. ahhh

Al: .. - turns around and steals more of the sweet vegtables-

Jean: -lets maes take charge of the kissing-

Maes: .. mmmmm - pushes him against the wall forcing his mouth open-

Jean: -moans and lets him-

Al: .. - goes out onto the porch with ryle to give the adults some space-

Maes: . - pulls back- ... damn..

Roy: -adds tongue to the kiss-

Kain: .. mmmhmmmmm - head tipped back and moans-

Roy: -moans into the kiss-

Kain: .. - pulls away after a moment and swallows- ...

Roy: -pants- damn...

Jean: damn...

Maes: ... fuck is more like it.. wow

Jean: -smiles and nuzzles maes-

Roy: -nuzzles kain-

Maes: .. - blinks and hugs him- ... hot damn...

Jean: so...I guess Al had four daddies after all

Roy: guess so. -smiles-

Maes: . roy.. that kids smarter then we thought...

Roy: -chuckles- our smart boy

Maes: .. yes.. very smart boy... - nuzzles and bites jeans neck chuckling-

Jean: ah! -squirms and moans-

Roy: I suppose...later tonight...-rests his head on kain's shoulder-

Maes: .. rizas going to have to take care of the kid and ryle for the night.. hmmmm.. - grins down at jean-

Kain: .. -leans his head on roys-

Jean: then we'll have the whole house to ourselves

Roy: -smirks and growls-

Kain: . - blushes- .eep.

Roy: oh don't you be scared...we'll take it sloooowly

Kain: ... nods and leans back against him again- ...

Maes: ... ahhh i have the big golden puppy.. - grins and nuzzles-

Jean: And I get the strong dagger -nuzzles him- plus...my own colonel...-grins-

Maes: .. chuckles and holds his chin up and kisses him biting his lip lightly- .. oh yes... well have plenty of fun getting to know our two new lovers hmm roy

Roy: indeed we will...wheels and the smoke stack

jean: and the flame and the dagger

Kain: .. -chuckles and nuzzles-

Roy: -kisses his cheek-

Jean: shall we switch? you haven't had the chance to kiss kain yet maes. it is...very nice..-smiles-

Maes: .. hmmm yes.. you should try this pup.. hes pretty nice himself pushes him back against roy with one last kiss before taking his turn with kain-

Jean: -smirks- damn colonel...you look so sexy when you're submissive...

Roy: -blushes a bit as he and jean make out-

Maes: .. - tips kains head back and kisses him deeply supporting his head- .. right roy.. he does taste good

Roy: doesn't he? -smiles-

Jean: -whispers naughty things into roy's ear-

Roy: -face gets redder and redder-

Maes: .. - chuckles catching tidbits- .. ahh that can be arranged..

Jean: great. i'd love to take a ride on the mustang

Roy: ...-smirks- do you really think you can handle this rodeo?

Maes: .. - chuckles and nuzzles at kain who is awfully quiet- ... aww whats wrong little mouse.. - kisses his neck and nuzzles- ...

Kain: . - blushing and looks at them all- ...

Maes: ... well dinner was lovely... well be back... we just have to get al home with riza and well be back.. - kisses kain once more- ... but will you both be ready for us?

Jean: oh we will, we will

Roy: I should hope you will. -gently nips at jean's lips-

Kain: .. – watches maes and roy leave with al taking ryle with them to look after the boy- ... jean.. what just happened?

Jean: we just got two new lovers

Kain: . wow... -looks up at him- ... and tonight were.. going to... wow.

Jean: yeah...hey, is this moving too fast for you?

Kain; .. no.. its fine... i actually ummm... well you know.. liked them... its why.. his words effected me a lot more then... they should have

Jean: -crouches down to him- I see...I liked them a lot too

Kain: . - smiles and reaches out to him to hug and kiss him-

Jean: -hugs kain tightly- I'm glad we're all together now

Kain: .. me to.. and... im happy.. i might be able to walk!

Jean: -grins widely- that too!

Kain: . - smiles and nuzzles against him- .. i love you jean

Jean: I love you too kain. -kisses him-

Kain: . - chuckles and nuzzles leaning against him happily closing his eyes-

- else where-

Doro: ..- pulling things around on the bed making a fabric nest around greed nosing at his stomach and sniffing at times-

Greed: -smiles as he helps set up the nest- how many do you think we'll have?

Doro: .. - thinks- .. hmmm.. 6... 6 is a good number..

Greed: yes, 6 is a good number...-face falls- six...

Doro: .. yes.. 6... i like 6... its a good solid number..

( they are really only haveing two lol )

Greed:...i'm going to push out six babies...

Doro: .. yup.

Greed:...ow..

Marta: . well youll need a new ass greed.. that one wont last..

Greed: well, i do have another opening for them to come out

Marta: . wait.. you have a vagina?

Greed: s..sort of...

Marta: .. you have a dickgina... wow

Greed; Not that!

Marta: .. whats the diffence mangina dickgina?

Greed: because it's not in my dick!

Marta: . is it behind your dick?

Doro: .. -knows the answer-

Greed; y..yeah...basically

Marta: .. yeah.. its not a dickgina.. thats a mangina...

Greed; yeah...

Doro: . can we stop talking about my mates birth hole

Marta: . thats a new one.. birth hole

Marta: . but still 6 .. wow.. you going to be huge.. and.. ummm well birthing is painful as hell.. blood and other liquids that is if you dont pop first..

Greed: please stop talking about it

Marta: . greedy go

Bido: POP!

Greed: -rushes to the bathroom, covering his mouth-

Doro: .. - growls at them and then goes in there with him and nuzzles and comforts him-

Greed: -hurls-

Doro: .. - rubs his stomach and kisses at his neck and rubs his back- ... shhhhh... shhh

Greed: uhhh..

Doro: . youll be fine Greed.. -has him clean out his mouth -

Greed: erg...i hope so...

Doro: . you will.. - kisses him- .. my homunculus mate

Greed: -half smiles- my caring pup mate. -nuzzles him-

Doro: . - nuzzles and helps him back to the nest bed and pushes the blankets further around him pushing some to lay against his stomach as protection padding-

Greed; -settles down- ahh, nice and comfy.

Doro: . - smiles and covers him up with a nice thick quilt and kisses him- .. i love you

Greed: i love you too. -hugs him, pulling him into the pile of blankets-

Doro: . - smiles and shifts around so hes curled around him a hand on his stomach-

Greed; now it's even comfier!

Doro: . - smiles- .. our pups...

Greed: our pups...-smiles-

Doro: . thats right.. i cant wait... - smiles and rubs his stomach that has a small bump-

Greed: neither can i

-7 months later-

Maes: . common kain!.. common!.. you can do it! you can beat those bars!

Jean: we're here for you

Roy: if you need to stop just tell us

Nurse: . you have to make it to at least half way today before you can stop ... common now..

Kain; .. - grimaces and forces his legs to move- ...

Roy: that's it, you're doing it!

Maes: . common love.. you can do it... common!... common you can walk to roy.. Walk to him! common...

Jean: you make it sound like he's a baby taking his first steps

Maes: .. well sorry.. but in this hes RE learning how to walk .. so same thing its difficult!

Kain: .. - grimaces and pushes him self to take a few more painful steps finally getting to the end and falling right into roys arms panting- ..

Maes: . - walks over and kneels next to them- .. hey... - brushes kains hair back- .. you did great..

Roy: you're really improving. -smiles at him as he rubs his shoulder-

Kain:.. - smiles and leans against them closing his eyes tired and sore-

Maes: .. well your done for today... wanna go to the park?

Kain: . - sounds nice... - groans snuggling deeper in roys arms-

Roy: -picks him up- lets get al too.

Jean: we all need fresh air, right boy? -pets ryle-

Ryle: -barks and jumps up-

Kain: . - smiles and reaches out and caresses his cheek-

**-at the bar- **

Al: .. woah!.. how.. wow.. ou huge!

Marta: . hahahahahahah thats what we said! looks like he swallowed a watermelon whole! HAHAHAH

Doro:... want me to bite her?

Greed: it's fine, it's fine

Al: .. wow.. so.. there are going to be mini yous soon! COOL!

Doro: . yup.. our little pups.. soon

Al:... i was getting a bit worried because i havent been called on for a while.. and as i can see with the white hair.. you forgot... - crosses his arms and shakes his head-

Greed; I'm fine, really. it's the babies that need it more than me

Al: .. well since you skipped.. you need to take a bit more then normal.. and it is to important for you.. if your not strong enough then the babies could die..

Greed: ok, i will. are you sure it's ok al?

Al: . Greed ive been doing this for you for 8 months.. before i even knew about the babies.. i want to do this.. all the stone is doing is staying useless and dormant with me anyway.. might as well use it for something... - sits down on the bed back facing him and is careful when leaning back on him and moves his hair out of the way- ... best way to get more of it in a shorter time right... doro.. you got those cards?

Doro: . - holds them up and shuffles them used to this exchange-

Greed: -gently licks al's neck to soften it before he bites down-

Al: . - winches once closing his eyes letting him dig in good enough for the blood to flow then relaxes-

Greed: -drinks, feeling himself grow younger-

Al: .. - notices his hair turn back to black and puts his hand through it-

Greed; mmm...-like the feeling-

Al: .. - plays the cards every now and then reaching up to pet greed-

Greed: -smiles-

Al: .. - blinks when he feels the babies kick against his back and giggles-

Greed: -stops after a bit- ahhhh...delicious

Al: .. how do you feel now? - takes the damp cloth and cleans off his neck as it heals-

Greed: better, thanks to you. -smiles at him-

Al: . - smiles and kisses his cheek- ... well let me know when the babies arrive... i can feel them kicking around ready to come out. - giggles- .. come get me when ever you need me ok.. bye! - runs out-

Greed: ...-touches his cheek-

Doro: . - smiles - hes a great and loving kid..

Greed: yeah...great kid

Doro: . how do you feel love... - sits next to him and rubs his large stomach-

Greed: fine, but these babies are going crazy! I guess they're happy to be fed

Doro: . - chuckles and kisses him as he feels the babies wiggle around and kick- ... must be.. there going insane... hey you ... give your mommy a break.. - nuzzles and kisses the stomach-

Greed: -chuckles- oof! they'll be playful little ones

Doro: . any day now... any day and well see our little ones..

Greed: -grins- i know!

Doro: . and youll be here with them.. - kiss and pushes him gently back on the bed-

Greed: mmmm -wraps his arms around doro-

Doro: . - smiles and licks at his hair grooming it back into its spikey doo-

Greed; -chuckles- my doro

Doro: .. my homunculus mate... mother of my pups.. - snuggles down against him-

Greed; my doro...my pup...father of my pups.

Doro: .. -keens and pulls the blankets all around him making sure he was protected on all sides before curling around near his stomach-

Greed: -snuggles him and sleeps-

- few days later-

Doro:. - down stairs fixing up a blood shake like al showed him in case greed needed it by using flakes of dried blood-

Greed: -lays in bed, hand on his stomach- lunch is coming my darlings

- babies give a hard kick-

Greed: OOH! that hurt!

-babies kick hard again and wiggle-

Greed; oww oww. boy you guys are active today

- stomach contacts and the babies move kicking lower-

Greed: ...uh oh..

-stomach contracts again hard and the babies give a nice solid kick lower down-

Greed; DORO!

Doro: . - just finished the glass and jumps dropping it when he hears the yell and zoom up the stairs looking around- Greed? - looks around for some kind of intruder ready to rip them to shreds-

Greed: I...it's time...

Doro: . time.. - blinks- ?

Greed; THE BABIES!

Doro: AHH THE BABIES! MARTA! GET THE WATER BIDO THE BLANKETS AND TOWELS! THE PUPPIES ARE HERE!

marta: . - standing right outside the door and got the full ear full- ... oww...

Greed: -pants- ahhh..this hurts...

Doro: BIDO HURRY! - rushes back into the room and helps him get the clothing off taking the towels bido brings him and pushes them on the bed under him thickly and waits- .. shhh.. shhh... just relax.. if you have to move to another position go ahead... its all you now.. - kisses his forehead pulling a privacy sheet over him-

Marta:. - walks in with the bowl of warm water, smaller towels and the receiving blankets closing the door on roa and bidos faces until its done-

Greed: -spreads his legs open and shifts so he's somewhat squatting-

Doro: .. - kisses him and rubs at his stomach- ... you can do it.. - kiss-

Greed: ahh! -feels his water break-

Doro: .. - smells the blood - shhh shh.. its ok... just push when you feel the need.. - kiss-

Greed: -pants and groans- doro...come here...

Doro: . - goes over to him - ... yes mate.. - nuzzles-

Greed: -glares at him- you will pay for this!

Doro:. - ears go flat- .. im sorry.. i love you.. - nuzzles -

Greed: You're the reason I'm in pain! -grabs his shirt collar-

Doro: .. yipe.. - lets him leaning over and kissing his forehead brushing his hair back

Greed: Cut that out! -growls- how DARE you do this to me! I hate you!

Doro: ... - whimpers-

Marta: . dont take him seriously.. its just the pain talking...

Doro: .. - nods and kisses him again- .. you have to push love..

Greed: Oh I'll push..and than I'll kill you when this is over! -groans as he pushes-

Doro: .. of course love.. - moves down still holding his hand and looks to try and help him - .. common love i can see it.. push hard.

Greed: I'll rip your dick off, I swear I will! You're always thinking with it! That's what got me into this...AHHH! -gives a hard push-

Doro: .. - makes plans to use that bone den he made a year ago- .. im gonna die..

Marta: .. no you wont... hell be to happy with his babies..

Doro: .. love do you need to move to a different position.. it may help pushing them out..

Greed: -pants- I...I feel...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -screams as he pushes out one baby-

Doro: .. - gasps and picks up the squirming , screaming, bloody bundle- ...

Greed; -pants-...doro...that's..

Doro: .. our first pup

Greed: ...-smiles- our first...oh doro! -looks at him with tears in his eyes-

Doro: . - smiles and has marta take the pup after he cuts the cord and goes to greed and kisses him- .. our first... common.. you can do it.. i know there's another one in there.. - rubs his belly...

Greed: -sniffs- doro...I didn't mean what i said...I'm sorry! -cries-

Doro: . shhhh shhh.. - kiss- . i know.. i love you too..

Greed; -sniffs then groans as he pushes again-

Doro: . thats it love thats it.. push you can do it..

Greed: -pushes hard- ahh! it hurts!

Doro: . i know.. - licks his forehead i know... common..push ... push.. - goes back down and gets ready to catch the baby-.. push i can see it.. common..

Greed; -screams as he pushes the second baby out-

Doro: . - catches the wailing baby cutting the cord and smiles at it- ... hey there little one hands him off to marta for cleaning and kisses greed knee- ... you did wonderful love.. - grabs some warm wet cloths and starts to gently clean him up knowing he was going to be sore before tossing the soiled towels into the trash and replacing them with new clean ones to catch any left over blood before laying next to him- .. did beautifully.. - kiss-

Greed: -pants- tha...that was only ...two...

Doro: . yeah... only two.. - kiss-

Greed: ...the others...did they die?

Doro: .. greed.. no.. there was only two love.. - kiss its ok.. two is perfect.. - nuzzles-

Greed: ...you're happy?

Doro: . - im very pleased... im so happy.. - kiss- .. they are beautiful

Greed: ...-smiles- can i see them?

Doro: . marta? are they all clean for momma to see them?

Greed: I don't care if they're not clean, I want to see my babies

Marta: . ok ok .. calm down now.. here are your perfectly healthy and lovely baby boys.. - hands them to him carefully-

Greed; two little boys...-holds them gently-

Black haired pup wiggles around-

Greed: they're...perfect...-smiles, tears in his eyes-

Doro: . - smiles- absolutely perfect

Greed; -nuzzles them- hello my babies

Brown haird pup- : .. arrrggaggghhh

Greed: -kisses his forehead- oh really?

Doro: .. - smiles and sits with him helping him to cradle the small pups- ... they are so gorgeous.. the most perfect babies ever... hi there little ones.. - licks at the tops of there heads-

Greed: -kisses the black haired ones forehead- our little angels

Black haird one yawns showing very tiny barley noticeable shark teeth-

Greed: oh wow, look at that

Doro: . haha.. well he looks like you the most.. just look at that cute devious face..

Greed; -chuckles- you'll be a troublemaker won't you?

Black haired one: .. graahhhhhh.

Doro: . yes...

Greed: ha ha! -smiles-

Doro: . - smiles and licks at there heads again- .. they are perfect.. and so are you mommy.. - kiss-

Greed; -smiles- so are you daddy

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him deeply- .. so when do you want the next ones. - joking-

Greed: hmmm, not for a little while

Doro: . i was joking my love... they are perfect enough for me..

babies: .. - start wiggling around and make light whine sounds-

Doro: . - copies the sounds-

Greed; -talks back to them-

pups: . - respond to him and yip call again curling up with there little tails and settling down-

Marta: . - takes a quick picture- .. i know youll want it later... - walks out to give them privacy-

Greed: are you hungry little ones?

Pups: .. - wiggle- ..

Greed: I'll takes that as a yes. -smiles and brings them closer to his chest-

brown haired one suckles immediately and kneads at his chest slightly.

Black haired one suckles but bites a bit with the small teeth he has before just suckling-

Doro: . your amazing you know that..

Greed: oh I'm really not OW! No teeth! -nuzzles at the black haired one-

Black haired one kneads at him and just keeps suckling-

Greed; we have to name them

Doro: .hmmm names.. well .. we have our dubbed trouble maker right there.. hmm

Greed: -chuckles- how about we name the brown haired one Dobe?

Doro: . dobe.. - smiles- .. perfect... yes

Greed: -smiles- hello dobe. -kisses above his eyebrow-

Dobe: . - makes a light keen sound-

Doro: .. little dobe.. and gree..

Greed: gree...perfect. -smiles-

Doro: . little greed.. - chuckles and kisses at him -

Gree: .. ahhhggthh.. - goes back to suckling-

Doro: . well then..

Greed: they are very hungry. doro, I worry that now that they're finally here I'll need more blood

Doro: .. dont worry greed.. i figured it out once.. i can do it again.. - kiss- .. anything for my family.. - smiles as the pups both finish there food and wiggle around yiping to each other-

Gree: . arwo.

Dobe: . arrtk

Greed: ha ha ha! -smiles- keeping secrets to each other already?

Doro: ... naa there saying hello.. .. aroow.

Gree and Dobe: . - pause a moment - .. arfkk

Doro: .. keens and nuzzles them getting nuzzles back-

Greed: well hello to you too. -nuzzles them-

Pups: . - yawn and curl up close to him and fall back to sleep-

Doro: ... sleep my little ones... you have a big life ahead..

Greed: and momma and papa will make sure it's a good one

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him- ... you will need more blood... ill talk to al.. im sure hell know what to do.. he know what he can handle and what he cant.. - kiss-

Greed: -returns the kiss- I love you doro

Doro: . and i love you.. - kiss-

Doro: . - kisses him and stands up going out the door a moment and closes the door seconds later - IM A DAD! AROWWWWOOOOO! - crashes and running could be heard-

Greed: -chuckles- oh dear...

Bido: NO NO NO! AHHHHHHHHH! - spun around in circles-

Greed: -looks to the pups- just so you know, your father is insane

pups: . arw.. - snuggle closer black ones pointy ears flicking and the brown ones slightly floppy ones wiggles-

Doro:ARWOOOOOOOOOOOO! - howls out the window now-

Marta: DORO GET YOU HOWLING ASS INSIDE BEFORE I GERK A KNOT IN YOUR TAIL!

Greed: Let him! he's excited!

marta: . no choice now.. hes off to go howl it to the world.. - shakes her head with a smile-


	8. Chapter 8

**Sayonara 7**

pups: .. - wiggle and yawn lightly in sleep-

Greed: -nuzzles them- sleep my darlings -curls around them-

**-Mustang house- **

Al: .. - gets home and sees that kain wheel chair is by the door and blinks- ... carrying him around again heheh.. they never leave kain alone.. - shakes his head-

Roy: -cuddling with kain on the couch-

Jean and Maes on the floor right next to them clinging to one of his legs-

Kain; .. - stuck in a kain sandwich-

Al: . - walks in and sees this- .. wow

Roy: -smiles- hello al. where have you been?

Al: . hmm oh just out with friends - smiles and picks up mia and nuzzles her winking- and i see you all are having fun

Maes: . hey hey.. he walked the whole way today.. he gets cuddles as his reward

Al: .. he gets cuddles everyday... i hardly see him move on his own anymore.. - chuckles-

Jean: well we just can't resist

al: . i can tell.. - giggles and kisses each of them on the cheek-

Kain: ... - wiggles a little- .. we were waiting for you ... were going to the park..

Jean: couldn't get your cell

Roy: did you have it on?

Kain: . hmm.. - checks the phone- .. woops.. sorry i had it on silent.. button must have gotten pressed... sorry.

Jean: ah, I see.

Roy: well, we know he's safe no, no harm

Kain: .. -smiles- .. umm.. guys.. if were gonna go.. we have to get up... - sees no one move- ...

Al: . - laughs-

Roy: aww but i'm comfy

Kain: . - nuzzles him- .. aww... but the nice park.. with the birdies and the duckies and the squirlies and - goes on-

Jean: Oh ok, we'll go

Kain: . - smiles and winks at al knowing that that was his secret. annoy them with cutesy-

al: . - giggles and steals him half dragging him away from the other males almost laughing as they automatically follow- ...

Roy: wait for us!

Maes: . yeah.. get back here with our kain Al..

Kain: . ahh.. run al .. drag me with you.. there gonna get me!

Al: .. - well sorry.. but your a bit heavy.. - drags-

Jean: -has almost caught up with them-

Al: . - gets kain in the chair and has the door open- .. hurry kain.. maybe we can out wheel them!

Roy: hey! unfair advantage!

Kain: . then youll just have to catch us.. - rolls out quickly down the street al hitching a ride on the back -

Maes: . HEY! - grabs his keys and runs after them laughing-

Jean: damn you! -runs-

- park-

Zolf: . - stretches and does a few fighting style moves as his daily warm up-

Frank: -works with him-

Zolf: . - jumps and stands on his head perfectly balanced in yoga-

Frank: -lays in a crabwalk pose- how do you do that?

Zolf: ... its all about your inner balance... - slowly moves his arms body not even looking like its having a problem- .

Frank: I see. -sits up, native American style-

Zolf: .. - opens his eyes and smiles at him- ... eventually youll figure out yoga... the meditation.. because when you get stressed damn do you need it

Frank: -chuckles- yeah, I do.

Zolf: . hmmm.. check 12 oclock.. i hear people..

Frank: -listens- ...sounds like mustang and his crew

Zolf: . it is...

al: .. - run with kain pushing the chair up the hill as fast as he can panting once there at the top -.. haha! yeah we win!

Roy: -pants, hands on his knees-

Maes: ... - panting then looks back and chuckles as jean is the last to make it up there-

jean: -practically crawling up the hill- I...can't...breath..

Maes; .. - helps him up with a kiss-

jean: -kisses him back-

Kain: .. hehe.. - rolls around and spots zolf and frank- ... hmm...

Roy: -looks over-...-frowns- it's like they think they own this park

Zolf: .. - evenly balanced still-

Maes: .. humf... he looks like a dumb ass monkey..

Kain: . now maes.. be nice.. - smiles at al and ruffles his hair as the kid picks flowers-

Zolf: .. - heard the monkey comment and claps his hands and touches the ground chuckling when al yelps as the ground explodes and rains him and the others with dirt-

Roy: pff! ick! that's it! -stomps over to them-

Frank: seems we have company

Zolf: . - ehh... - stays in the yoga position-

Roy: knock it off crimson!

Frank: what's wrong mustang? don't like a little fun? -smirks-

Zolf: .. i dont know what. your talking about mustang perhaps the boy just triggered a land mine... you know how those things are.. - smirks- .. how many of you men ran that mine infested area just to get your snapping fingers to the destination. hmmm..

Roy: -frowns- and how many people did you blow up just to hear the sound?

Zolf: .. ohhhh - claps his hands- .. exactly 556 and they all had different sounds... i can remember them all fondly..

Roy: you're a sick man crimson. a sick, horrible man

Zolf: .. you know.. there is but one that escaped me that day... a little tiny boy

Roy: ...bet you were upset you didnt get a little bomb. -glares-

Zolf: .. yes.. i was planning to try again eventually.. - grins-

Roy: ...why the hell are you still alive?

Frank: because he is vital to the military

Zolf: . im special!

Zolf: .. - looses balance-..ooops .. lost my inner balance.. - flops over-

Roy: heh, yeah, you're special all right.

zolf:. wanna make something of it... you see.. ive been practicing... wanna see me make a bomb even though its far away?

Roy: no thanks. I'd rather stay alive

Zolf: . ohh i was talking about those juicy perfect specimens that would be great bombs.. especially the small one.. - grins-

Roy: -frowns and glares- you stay the hell away from my family

Zolf: .. ohh i dunno.. - grins and readies his hands -

Roy: -steps closer to him- do you have any idea how much evidence we have to put you back on death row? heck, you'd be at the front of the line.

Zolf: .. and do you have any clue what we have on you?

Roy: ha! -smirks- like what?

Frank: -reading a book- like you taking that extra job at the military morgue.

Roy: ...

Frank: we know it's not for more money. -eyes shift up to look at him- you're collecting bodies aren't you?

Roy: -taken aback-

Frank: You won't bring him back.

Roy: ...who said I was trying to?

Frank: Don't play dumb

Zolf: .. ohh common.. we know all about you and your pedo ways

Roy: I don't know what you're talking about!

Frank: even if it isn't true, we can easily convince the judge and jury.

Zolf: . oh so easy it would be.. bye bye al and who knows.. hey frank wanna be a daddy? hahaha

Frank: ugg, never. Can't stand children.

Zolf: . i mean the little alchemist. since this pedo isnt a suitable parent.. cant even keep his eyes on the shrimp.. and look where he is.. 6 feet under

Roy: You shut up!

Frank: have we hit a nerve? -smirks- hmm, actually, it might be good for us to have al. we could train him...

Zolf: . ohhh yes i could teach him everything i know... hehehe

Frank: we'll make him into a fine soldier. though, from the way he lives know, he'd need very strict training

Roy: ...stay away from him...stay away from all of us

Zolf: .. naaaa i like the idea.. - grins and takes a look at al- .. yeahh.. i can see it.. hell learn the hard way.

Roy: ...fine...I'll leave you alone...so long as you leave us alone

Zolf: .. i dunno.. Frank.. how long would it be to get al to ourselves..

Frank: It would be quite good. we'd move up in the ranks like that. 'snaps his fingers-

Roy: -growls- enough!

Zolf: . nope.. i made up my mind.. Frank.. i want the kid..

Frank: all right. mustang, prepare yourself for a court marshall.

Roy: -takes out his gloves- I don't think so

Zolf: . ohh wanna fight.. - claps his hands excited-

Roy: don't get too confident crimson.

Jean: -looks down the hill- uh oh, looks like they're gonna fight

Maes: . - watches- .. KICK HIS ASS ROY!

Jean: uhh, aren;t you worried he may be blown up?

Roy: -snaps his fingers before zolf has the chance to do anything-

Maes: . roys beated Crimson many times..

Zolf: . ! - jumps out of the way zooming in front of him and knocks him down with a good round house kick- ... ohh did i forget to mention.. i got back in touch with my Xingese roots.. - grins-

Roy: oh really? -dodges him and lifts his leg so high he knocks zolf to the ground- did I mention I have it in my blood? -smirks-

Zolf: . - hits the ground and growls -

Maes: . whoooo yeah thats my sexy baby!

Kain: .. - watches worried but also quite amazed- .. ohh..

Roy: -snaps his fingers again, trapping zolf-

Zolf: ! -looks around the flames- .. using your alchemy... and i havent.. tisk tisk.. thats all your good at.. burning people.. -s mirks-

Roy: only when I need to you meanwhile kill whenever you want to. there's a huge difference

Zolf: . your not playing the game fairly.. so . .i guess i wont.. - claps his hands and touches the ground-

al: ... - watching and tilts his head confused by that not seeing a boom yet- .. huh?

Kain: .. - suddenly feels really sick to his stomach and breaks out in a cold sweat- ...

Jean: -looks to him- kain? what's wrong?

Kain: .. - looks at him his skin a skicky greyish..

Jean: Kain! Oh my god!

Maes: . ROY! hes doing something to kain!

Zolf: . - grins- . heheheh.

Kain: .. - grabs his stomach and groans-

Roy: -grabs zolf by his shirt collar- stop it right now!

Zolf: . now why would i want to do that?

Roy: -has his other hand ready to snap, points it at frank- or you can kiss your ticket to freedom goodbye

Zolf: . - blinks then glares at him and raises his hand- fine..

Kain: . - quickly turns his head and gets sick-

Jean: -pats his back-

Roy: -drops him-

Maes: . - holds him close- ..

Roy: -glares at zolf then walks away-

Zolf: . - chuckles and crosses his arms- . i still got it

Frank: good work

Zolf: . - goes over to him and nuzzles-

Frank: -nuzzles back and kisses him-

Zolf: . mmmmmm - opens his mouth to the kiss and runs his hands over his cheek his palms sparking slightly-

Frank: mmmmm -pulls him close-

Zolf: .. - shocks him slightly with a small harmless pop- .. chuckles-

Frank: mmmm...feels nice..

Zolf: . only you would say that.. - nuzzles against his neck- ... the kids ours.. period

Frank: -smirks- eventually. but we'll have to toughen him up

Zolf: . yes considering how.. much of a marshmallow he is.. but .. i say let mustang try to bring back the other kid... maybe hell kill himself.. haha

Frank: ha! he'll take care of himself for us! ha ha!

Zolf: .. ahhh that was refreshing.. – stretches- i demand icecream.. lets go

Frank: -chuckles- ok ok

Kain: .. - shaking eyes closed in maes's arms-

Roy: -also holds onto kain- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have egged him on like that

Kain; .. thats ... a horrid feeling... like everything is changing in your body..

Maes: . - rubs his back- .. shhh.. relax kain... - looks to jean and hands him off to him- ..

Jean: -holds kain close- you'll never have to go through that again

Kain: . - snuggles against him used to the familiar size of his first love- ..

Jean: -nuzzles and kisses him-

Kain: . - snuggles back and relaxes- .. well.. were under the tree.. - smiles-

Maes: . hmm - smiles yeah we are.. alright happy time and more snuggly time!.. - latches on to kain-

Kain: ... -eye roll but doesnt complain-

Roy: -kisses kain's cheek then pulls al in close- I won't let them take you away from us

Al: . - snuggles getting himself between them by laying ontop of kain and nuzzles- ...

Ryle and mia curl up together with the group under the tree-

Roy: -sighs-...-thinks- they know...they know I'm collecting cadavers as my sacrifice to the gate...they know I'm trying to bring ed back

Maes: . - reaches up and caresses his cheek his head laying on kains hip-

Roy: ...-looks at him with a smile- (thinking) I can't let them know. they can never find out

Al: . - smiles and nuzzles against kain-

- weeks later-

Maes: . roy.. where you going at this hour?

Roy: extra work to do, again.

Jean: really? geez, they have you working like every other night!

Maes: .. -frowns- you've been working to hard... we miss you..

Roy: and I miss you too. But hey, I am getting paid for overtime

Kain: ... - rolls over to him and struggles to stand using roy as a help to balance- ... good bye kiss... wont see you till morning knowing you.

Roy: -kisses him back- then I'll give you all a good morning kiss

Kain: . - smiles into the kiss and holds onto him even though his legs are still a bit shaky-

Roy: -gently lowers him down- don't force yourself

Kain: .. - pulls him down with him and keeps kissing him- ... dont work to hard... - smiles and nuzzles-

Roy: -smiles and nuzzles him back- I'll try not to.


	9. Chapter 9

**SAYONARA 8**

Maes: . - smiles and kisses him- .. see you in the morning love.

Roy: -kisses him back- sleep well Maes.

Jean: -kisses him too- you'll be in our dreams.

Roy: -smiles- I should hope so. -kisses him-

Al: .. night daddy.. - snuggles against him then yawns knowing it was way past his bed time-

Roy: Goodnight al. -hugs him and kisses his forehead- sweet dreams.

Al: . - nuzzles and heads off to bed with Kain-

Roy: -shuts the door and walks off the work- (thinking) they still haven't figured it out, good, good...

Doro:. -wandering around with greed that night having taken to a nice relaxing walk. the term walk having made a few of the others chuckle. dog jokes-

Greed: -sighs happily. the pups were fast asleep, the little angles-

Doro: . - smiles at him and nuzzles-

Greed: -nuzzles back- ahhh, a nice warm night

Doro: . perfect for a little walk with you... - kisses- .. you've needed a little relaxation.. the pups have been taking a lot out of you

Greed; Oh I don't mind at all. they only cry if they're hungry, want attention or need changing -puppy diapers!-

Doro: . - chuckles- . i think that gave marta a good laugh.. the great greed.. changing diapers.. - smiles-

Greed: -grins- I think it shows I'm a real man!

Doro: . - chuckles and kisses him- . yes.. a real man with a birth hole.

Greed: -half smiles- oooiii...-noogies him-

Doro: . awrrooo.. - smiles and tries running-

Greed: -runs after him-

Doro: . - smiles then stops and sniffs- .. ?

Greed: what? what do you smell?

Doro: ... blood..

Greed: ...a murder? suicide?

Doro: . - sniffs- .. more then one person..

Greed: ...we should check it out.

Doro: . - nods and sniffs around following the scent and walks up to see a basement window and what looks like a transmutation circle and a pile of bodies in the center-

Greed: ugg, don't tell me; another idiot trying to perform human transmutation.

Doro: .. possible... - slowly sneaks in and looks around then ducks behind some crates as the said alchemist comes out-

Roy: -walks toward it- hopefully this will be enough...

Doro: . - blinks and watches him-

Roy: -smiles- I'll bring you back ed...I know you're still alive beyond the gate...

Greed; ed...

Doro: . - tilts his head then sniffs and looks to greed and mouths- .. thats als dad.. i smell al all over him.

Greed: that means it's ed's dad too.

Roy: -claps his hands together-

Doro: . - blinks and ducks down so he's only just peeking out-

Greed: -ducks as well-

Roy: -places his hands on the circle-

- circles glows blue and the air swirls around as the gate appears-

Roy: ...edward...

The gate opens a little showing eyes all looking at him-

Roy: Edward Elric! I want Edward Elric!

The mouths smile and laugh as the arms leech out and grab at the bodies pulling them into the darkness for a moment before the door opens fully and more of the arms come out- ... fool .. you think this is even enough... edward elric does not reside in the world or the one between... - arms grab at him-

Roy: -yelps- NO! Let me go! I...I'll get more! I promise!

Greed: poor fool

Gate: ... you will never have enough.. - arms hold him down as a figure comes out of the gate and looks at him up and down and blinks at him with his one eye and grins-

Roy: -eyes wide, bites his lip, frozen with fear-...

Figure: ... - grins and reaches out and caresses his face and looks at his eyes- ... i want it

Roy: -shuts his eyes tight-

Greed: ...-fells kind of bad for him-...he knew what he was getting into

figure: . - grins and forces his left eye open and presses his fingers in-

Roy: ! -screams- !

Figure: .. - grins and keeps digging and grabs the eye and rips it out with a laugh-

Roy: -keeps screaming, blood flowing down his eye socket-

Greed; ...-looks away-

Doro: . - whimpers then growls and jumps out barking and growling at the figure-

Figure: . -startled and backs up from where he was about to take roys other eye the hands retreating

Greed; Doro! what are you doing?

Roy: -dropped to the ground-

Figure: .. - backs up not expecting another- ...

Doro: . - growls and stands over roy teeth bared- .. enough.. you had your fun...

Figure: .. -retreats taking the eye with him and the gate closes-

Roy: -pants, hand over the empty eye socket-

Greed: ...-slowly stands-

Doro: . - looks at roy and nudges at him and licks his cheek-

Roy: -shakes- stop...h...hurts...

Doro: . - whimpers and nudges- ... your als dad..

Roy: ...wha...what did you say?

Doro: . your alphonses dad... - looks down at him and licks at his cheek again-

Roy: ...-slowly opens his one eye-...who...what are you?

Doro: . - sits there tail swishing and ears flicking- ... well.. im a dog chimera..

Roy: ...from lab 5

Doro:. - whimpers at hearing that name-.. yes..

Roy: ...what do you want? my blood? you smell it...I'm a meal to you...

Doro:. hey .. im not a cannibal.. thats kind of a mean thing to say to someone that chased that thing off.

Roy: ...you...saved me?

Greed: you bet your ass he did

Roy: another one...

Doro: . thats my gorgeous mate Greed. And you... are lucky.. its only the eye your missing..

Roy: ...-curls up-

doro: . hey.. common.. you need to get to a hospital.. have them clean that..

Roy: ...they'll find out...

Greed; not if we can help it -picks him up-

Doro: .. a chimera attack.. if you want.. you can blame it on us... that is a taboo.. we know..

Roy: ...I won't blame you two...-lays against greed-

Doro: .. - pulls off a cloth from around his waist and pushes it gently against his missing eye- ... hold that there..

Roy: -holds it, other eye shutting-

Greed; He's loosing a lot of blood, lets go -runs-

Doro:. - quickly follows him-

Greed: -runs to the hospital-

Doro: . - stop and points to a stretcher just outside the emergency entrance- .. lay him there.. press the button then run like hell

Greed: got it. -does just that-

Roy: thank you...

Doro: .. just tell al ... thank you for us... hes... a good friend... - pats his shoulder and presses the button then runs like hell-

Roy: ...wait what?

-too late, they're gone-

Kain: . - sitting on the couch watching a scary movie when the phone rings just as the guy comes through the door with a chainsaw- AHHHHHHH!

Jean: -tosses the bowl of popcorn into the air- DON'T KILL US!

Kain: . eep!.. - has the bowl land on his head popcorn and all falling out around him-

Jean: -pants-...ph..phone...

kain: . - picks up the phone- .. umm... h.. hello?

Maes: . - comes out of the kitchen- ..

Kain: ..yes.. this is the mustang household... yes... WHAT!

Jean: what? what is it?

Kain: . yes.. well be right there! - hangs up and tries to get into his chair fast and falls- . ooof.. .. its roy.. hes in the hospital

Jean: -jumps up- WHAT? What happened?

Kain:. they just said.. that he was asking for us..

Jean: -already out the door-

Maes: . - helps kain into the chair- .. Jean!.. hey.. we cant leave al.. .

jean: oh right right -runs upstairs and grabs al, still asleep, wrapped up in a blanket-

Maes: . - pushes kain out the door and to the car quickly-

- hospital-

Maes: . - runs into the room- .. Roy!

Roy: -groans- Maes...

Maes: . - rushes to him and takes his hand noticing the bloody bandage around his face coving his left eye- ... roy... - caresses his face- .

Jean: -places al down on the extra bed and sits on the bed next to roy- ...

Kain: . - rolls in and looks at him worriedly- .. roy.. you ok ?

Roy: hardly...

Maes: .. - keeps caressing his face- ... what happened love..

Roy:...a mad man, wanted to start a rebellion on his own...came up to me...said, "I'll start with you"...I burnt him, but just as he caught fire...he shot me...-points- dead in the eye...

Maes: .. !

Kain: ! oh my…..

Al: .. - frowns and whimpers-

Jean: ...-shakes-...

Roy: luckily it didn't reach my brain...but...-sighs- it's gone...

Maes: . - gulps and hugs him close and nuzzles- your still beautiful to us.. - kiss-

Jean: you always will be. -kisses his forehead gently- and we'll help you with this

Kain: .. thats right.. - rolls over to the side jeans on and reaches up putting his hand on roys-

Roy: -smiles- thank you...I love all of you

Kain: . love you to Roy... - rolls to the end of the bed and reads the chart- ... - looks to roy- ... - thinking- .. he lied... no bullet wound.. just what looked like scratches... but... why would he lie..

Roy; -nuzzles against jean-

Jean: -nuzzles back- hey, on the bright side, you get to be a pirate. -grins-

Roy: -laughs- that i do!

Maes: .. a sexy pirate.. - nuzzles and kisses at his neck-

Al: ... -smiles yawning still bundled up in the thick quilt-

Roy: -chuckles- someone bring my little boy over here

Kain: . - pulls al onto his lap and rolls him over letting him climb up on the bed and snuggles down-

Al: . - yawns loudly and snuggles down-

Roy: -huggles him- my baby boy

Al: .. - smiles up at him and nuzzles- .. daddy...

Roy: -kisses his forehead- i love you Al

Kain: .. you should rest to Roy...

Maes: . yes.. well still be here.. we need coffee.. - brushes his hair back and kisses just above the bandage-

Roy: thank you again everyone

Jean: No need to thank us. it's all cuz we love you

Maes: . yes.. very much.. now sleep love.. - kisses him again as he heads for the door-

Kain: . - smiles and forces himself up and pushes himself up to try and reach roy for a kiss-

Roy: -bends down and kisses him-

Kain: . - smiles and nuzzles as he sits back down and rolls out-

Roy: -lays back-...(thinking) edward...if you don't exist in the world between...then where are you?

- few weeks later-

Zolf: . - laying on the couch- ... so.. do tell me that the founding's are true.. the badge belongs to colonel ass wipe?

Frank: it does indeed. right by that bloodied transmutation circle. -grins like a stereotypical villain- we found our material...

Zolf: .. - grins- .. good.. i want that kid.. none of those losers are allowed near him... get the papers filed.. well have the little alchemist all to ourselves.

**XXXxxXXX**

Al: . - helps roys tie the eye patch on and hugs him around his shoulders from behind- .. love you daddy

Roy: -kisses his cheek- I love you too. -nuzzles him with a smile-

Al: . - giggles and kisses his cheek- ... - looks up at the clock- .. i have to go meet ...my friends now...

Roy: ...al...I'd like to meet your friends one day

Jean: yeah, you have been keeping them a secret from us...

Al: . i.. umm.. well. i.. - gulps-

Roy: ...-bends down, looks like he's fixing al's shirt and whispers in his ear- I know who they are

Al: !

Roy: they saved me

Al: . - blinks- ... what... umm.. ok.. you can come with me... just... dont hurt them.. please dad..

Roy: why would i want to hurt my saviors? -smiles- i would have bleed to death if it weren't for them

Al: .. - blinks and smiles nodding- .. ok.. .. im taking dad to meet my friends.. just to have proof that im not... - blushes- .. dating a girl Jean!

Kain: . - giggles-

Jean: ok ok, if you say so

Roy: -smiles- be back in a little while

Kain: . be careful.. - smiles-

Al: .. - drags roy out and to the bar quickly-

Roy: not so fast! -follows-

Al: . - smiles and looks at the door and pushes it open- .. hello everyone.. i .. umm.. brought someone with me.. - blinks and looks down seeing two little pups looking up at him wagging there tails- .. AWWWWW PUPPIES!

Greed; -walks down the stairs smiling proudly- aren't they preci...ohhh...-notices roy-...

Roy; ...-walks toward him-

Greed; -backs up against the staircase- al...why...why did you bring him here? he'll...the pups!

Doro: . - walks down behind him- ... - looks to the pups- ...

Al: .. hmm.. no.. its ok..

Greed: -panting- ...-shoves roy out of the way and runs to his pups, protecting them-

Gree and Dobe: .. arwoo..

Gree: . - moves out of the protection and bark yips at roy then gets down and wages his tail with play growling-

Roy: -crouches down-

Greed: ! -tries to grab him-

Gree: . - attacks roys hand and yips jumping around and flops on his back tail wagging-

Al: .. greed.. hes ok.. dad wont hurt him... - smiles and pats greeds shoulder-

Roy: -pets gree with a smile- cute

Greed:...-calms down-

Doro:. - nods to him and stays near to roy and gree as they play-

Al: .. so umm... two of them huh... wow.. there so cute.. - picks up dobe and holds him- .. haha.. they look like you guys alright..

Gree: . - growls and tugs on Roys pant leg shaking his head around-

Doro: .. and hes the trouble one.. im sure you can see why..

Roy: they're yours? wait...but...you're both men!

Greed: you are correct sir

Al: . my innocence of anatomy was broken when i came to find out and got a lesson from marta..

Marta: . your welcome Al!

Roy:...well uh...i should thank you for saving me the trouble...

Doro: . hmmm?

Roy: i don't have to explain it to him now

Greed: oh you might

Al: . yeah.. i know allllll about the stork now..

Marta: . - grins-

Doro: . stork... ?

Marta: . hush mutt.. the stork!

Roy:...hoo boy...-sighs- i'll tell you later al. meanwhile could someone tell me how these pups came to be?

Greed: -points to himself, lower abdomen-

Roy:...ohhh

Marta: . how hard is that to understand? .. - forms a circle with one hand then takes her finger and makes a in and out motion-

Roy: I got it I got it!

Greed; -chuckles-

al:.. - blinks- .. ?

Doro: . when your older..

Al: .. oookaaay... anyway.. you need anything from me today greed? .. - plays with dobe and puts him down watching as his black haired brother tackles him with surprising power-

Greed: er, not today...-does but does not want to admit it in front of the father-

Al: .. greed.. dont lie.. - crosses his arms then reaches up and plucks a white hair from his head-

Greed; Oh is that one of mine? -chuckles nervously-

Al: .. - taps his foot and gives him a look-

Roy: need anything from you? -frowns- what's going on here?

Greed: -whispers harshly- another day. not now

Al: .. nothing... was wondering if he needed some of my special cookies... they all go insane for them..

Bido: . cookies?

Greed: whew...

Roy: I see...-still suspicious-

Al: .. well guess you dont want them then.. - shrugs-

Greed: we would, but it seems you don't have them silly al!

Al: .. -hmmm... ohh.. darn.. and here i was planning to bake them here.. - looks at greed and winks-

Greed; huh? OH! right! yeah! then bake them!...please

Al: . knew you couldn't resist.. but you should slow down on them greedy.. - pokes his stomach-

Doro: . - chuckles then quickly shuts up-

Greed: -pouts-

Marta: . greedys getting fat

Roy: I'd like one too. your cookies are always good al.

Greed; I am not! -freezes at roy's words-

Al: . sure thing dad!

Greed: !

Roy; thank you. -smiles-

Greed: ...so...how's your eye?

Doro: .. yeah...

Roy: doesn't hurt at least. -pats his patch a bit-

Al:. - goes into the kitchen and with martas help and starts baking the plain batch then takes the second batch and cuts his wrist with a wince and she helps bleed him out of enough blood before taking it and putting that in instead of water- .. well hide those in here.. for later and these ones will be served..

Al: .. - wobbles on his feet- . whoooo

Greed; -whispers- did you tell them how it happened?

Roy:...I couldn't

Doro:. you should tell them...

Roy: I can't..

Greed; and why not?

Roy: ...it's the taboo.

Greed: so? didn't the elrics do that?

Roy: yes but, they were children. they didn't know the risks. I did.

Doro: .. i know.. but.. its a secret.. and.. its not like anyone else knows.

Greed: you knew the risks yet you still committed the taboo?

Roy: i had to try.

Al: . hand to try what?

Roy: nothing...

Greed: had to try one of your cookies of course!

Al: . hmm oh.. yes.. they will be done soon.. and i made a bigger batch for you and the kids greed.. - looks at him making sure he got the hint-

Greed: why thank you al! so sweet

Al: . - smiles and nods sitting down to talk and watch the pups play-

Al: . ohh.. i know.. - claps his hands and makes a light up ball-

pups: .. - stop and look at it sniffing-

Gree: .. - paws at it and jumps back when it lights up and tilts his head walking around it and barks-

Greed: -smiles- al, you such a kind boy

Roy: that's my son. -smiles proudly-

Al: . - smiles and watches Gree try and kill the ball as he tackles it and it rolls away-

Gree: . arowoo.. grrrrr ruf ruf YIP!

Greed: -chuckles- silly boy

Al: . - looks at the clock- .. well.. its time for us to go.. getting close to dinner time

Roy: right. well it was very nice to meet you greed, doro, marta, bido, roa, gree, dobe. -smiles-

Greed; you too roy. -smiles- glad you're better

Doro: . yeah.. had us worried that night.. come by again.. possibly bring your other mates with you

Roy; I'll try

Al: . bye. guys!.. - walks out with roy-

Greed: Bye. -waves-

Pups: . - look out the window and yip -

Roy: -smiles and waves to them-

Al: .. - walks with him and nuzzles against him- ..

Roy; -puts his arm around him and nuzzles- your friends are very nice

Al: . - smiles- .. there great.. started off rocky.. but.. became just like this.. nice..

- car swerves and blocks them off- ..

Al: .. - blinks- ...? .. isnt that a military car?

Roy; yes...-frowns- and I know just who it belongs to...

Frank: -steps put of the car, a smug smile on his face- hello mustang

Zolf: . - steps out of the car with a wide grin- .. ello flamey..

Roy: -growls- archer, crimson. what do you to want?

Frank: we just wanted to let you know of your court issue.

Roy: -blinks- for what?

Zolf:.. ohh.. im sure you know what.. - scratches at his left eye-

Frank: expect a letter soon. better get a good suit and a good lawyer. -grins like a snake who found a mouse- you'll need it.

Roy: Now hold on! what the hell are you two talking about?

Frank: your badge was found at an enormous transmutation circle...HUMAN transmutation circle

Roy: -goes pale-...

Frank: and did I mention there was blood everywhere?

Roy: -heart beats fast-...

Zolf: .. - clears his throat and pulls out a warrant- ... as by state law any and all that are found to commit the taboo known as human transmutation has by here seen guilty of the forbidden act. All those found to be guilty of this will have their state title stripped and all rights that they hold removed.

Al: .. dad?

Roy: ...

Frank: just try to get yourself out of this one. -smirks- see you soon. -gets back in the car-

zolf: . - moves to get back in-.. ohhh one more thing.. Frank .. we forgot something.. - pulls out another paper- ... you know what these are Mustang?

Roy: ...-can't even speak-

Frank: these are papers for guardianship of Alphonse Elric. Which you will soon lose

Zolf: .. and since he is such a great alchemist... he needs some guidance... so we decided.. since we always wanted a kid.. well take the little marshmallow under our wings.. awwwwww.. hahahahaha

Al: .. - clings to roy- ..

Frank: turn him into a rock, a much better soldier than you're making him to be, a stronger person too

Roy: ...

Zolf: .. hell learn the hard truths about alchemy... hell turn into a fine hard cold soldier and user of alchemy... who knows.. i might just bless him with his own tattoos

Frank: it will be a wonderful change. for the best, of course. can't have the kid living like a little girl. he's a man and should live like one

Zolf: .. see you in.. 4 days roy toy.. hahahah.. and we have a room just for you al.. - gets back in the car laughing-

Frank: -gets into the car, still smiling smugly-

Al: .. - stilling cling to roy- .. daddy?

Roy: ...-shaking-

Al: .. daddy? .. - hugs him tight-

Roy: ...it's over...

Al: ... daddy?

Roy: ...I'm sorry al...daddy messed up...

Al: ... -hugs him tightly-

Roy:...lets go home...I have a lot to tell all of you...the truth...

Al: . - holds his hand tightly-

Roy: -walks home-

- home-

Maes: ... roy... why... i meant.. oh god.

Kain: . i knew you were lying about something... you were never shot.. i read the injury reports

Jean:...-silent-

Roy: I'm sorry...I should have told you from the beginning

Maes: ... gods...

Al: .. - clinging to roy- ...

Roy: there's nothing we can do about it. the evidence is there.

Jean:...

Kain: . were going to loose al .. aren't we?

Al: . - whimpers and clings-

Maes: . And to those bastards!

Jean:...-takes a deep breath- you're a real idiot roy

Roy: I know...I'm sorry

Jean: No,. I don't think you know. You have no idea how stupid you are. not only did you put yourself at risk, you put our entire family at risk

Kain: ... jean..

Jean: I know exactly why the gate took your eye; you only see, you never think. you take what's in front of you and use it without even thinking of the consequences or how it will affect anyone but yourself

Al: . - whimpers and nuzzles closer-

jean: what the hell roy? you know it's forbidden! you know it's extremely rare that a human transmutation would work! why did you do it?

Roy: i told you, to try to bring ed back

Jean: that's no excuse!

Roy: -frowns- so you don't even want him back? -stands-

Jean: -stands as well- I'm not saying that, don't put words in my mouth! Of course I'd love to have him back with us, but that is impossible. you have to accept that. but I guess that's even too difficult for the famed Flame Alchemist

Maes: .. guys stop.. this. - gets between them as it starts to get physical-

jean: ...-sighs, frustrated- it's all over now...no way we'll win

Roy: -mumbles- should just hand over al now

Al ... - whimpers-

Roy: I'm sorry al...

Al: ... i dont have daddies .. anymore.. do i?...

Roy: ...no...you don't...I'm sorry...-hugs him-

Jean: the ones you'll go to won't be fathers at all. -growls- they'll be trainers...cold, hard, demanding...gods there's too many bad words for them! -takes out a cig and lights it up-

Kain: .. - goes to remove the cig-

Jean: -pushes his hand away- I need it

Kain: .. - blinks and frowns-

Al: ... - clings to roy and cries-

Roy: -cries as well, tears only from one eye- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Jean: -takes a long drag as silent tears fall form his eyes-

Maes: ... - silent leaning against the wall- ..

Kain: ... well fight... well do are damndest.. in court..

Al: . - sniffs and looks at him-

Kain: . i dont feel like letting my boy go.. ill fight to keep him

Jean:...I will too

Maes: .. same here.

Roy: ...and me too

Kain: . well do our best.. - takes the cig from jean and takes a drag from it-

Jean: kain?

Kain: .. i told you years ago.. you dont quit its like eveyone else smoking... so might as well smoke..

Jean:...I'll stop

Kain: .. then start by giving me that pack in your pocket

Jean:...-hands him the pack-

Kain:. - rolls to the trash can and breaks all the cigs and tosses them-

Al: .. - snuggles against his fathers-

Kain:.. - rolls over and leans against roy and him-

Maes: . - sits next to roy and puts his arms around them-

Jean: -gets in the hug- we'll fight

Roy; -nods-

- 4 days later-

furher: . - looks at the evidence- ... roy mustang... you have done the taboo.. its STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!.. you are LUCKY to be alive today... though... after you hear this.. i doubt that.. Active this second.. - motions to the officer forward- .. you are no longer a alchemist under the state.. - watch is removed- ... you are no longer a colonel status.. - badges are removed- ... and you are here sentenced for a year.. at the briggs scout house on Mt. Dulcan.. a communications between briggs and central...

Roy: ...-silent-

Frank: -tries to hide his smirk as best as he can-

Furher: ... i believe that is all...

Zolf: . but sir.. wait.. - fakes concern having practiced and tries to hold in his laughter- .. hes adopted the elric boy... the youngest one. they did the taboo once!. having a... a father doing the same thing. i fear for the boys mental lessons in life.!

Furher: . - hmmmmmm - thinks about this-

Frank: also, our extensive proof of possible pedophilia in the household.

Jean: That's a fucking lie!

Maes: . WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SIR THATS A OUTRAGE!

Kain: if anything we comfort the boy! We never touch him or treat him in such disgusting ways!

Furher: . SILENCE! ... .Archer.. what proof do you have of this? .. show me.

Frank: -hands him a stack of papers- going against the fraternization law, constantly hugging, kissing and touching him, dressing him in outfits not fit for a child of his age, suggesting they want him to look as young as possible, and in the lie detect test before, they admitted to bathing and sleeping with him.

Jean: It's PARENTAL love! that's all! it's what any loving parent would do! but I guess you never felt that, did you archer?

Frank: -turns to him- Shut your mo...ahh., -regains his composure and clears his throat-

Maes: . sir.. we did bathe and sleep with him but in innocence.. Alphonse was bathed either when he was sick or to weak to hold himself up one of us would bathe with him.. on one ore more occasions kain did as well but its hard to help someone who can hardly sit up in sickness when one cant stand or kneel himself.. sleeping is when he has nightmares or is scared of being alone and we allow him to come to our bed to SLEEP! he comes to us, not us seeking him out for that! hugging and kissing his cheeks and forehead!. Its parental love what would you rather us do shun him and hit him!

Furer: ... it still bothers me these pictures.. ... he is what.. 15..16... years of age.. and he dresses like a 10 year old? ... younger in some cases.. is carried around like a baby? .. constantly touched... and in every pictures one or more of you are kissing his cheeks or nuzzling him... - shakes his head- .. i cant say its just parental... it goes farther then that.. what would you have me do then Archer? .. send him to a orphanage or foster home?

Frank: personally sir, I feel it would be best to have him stay with a trained soldier and alchemist. he'd become a perfect soldier through the right training, and might be able to grow up, be a man instead of a boy

Jean: -growls and tries to get at him to strangle him-

Maes: . - holds him back-

Furer: . who do you have in mind ?

Frank: I was thinking, perhaps, major kimblee and I? we do have the right credentials

Zolf: .We want to show him what parents really are like.. and show him how to tame his alchemy.. being a strong alchemical heritage after all.

Frank: i mean, sir, we really don't want to think so highly of ourselves. -smiles a fake smile-

Furer: .. hmmmm - thinks about this- ... well.. i honestly cant think of any other alchemist or soldier i know well enough... very well .. as the court now sees it.. Frank Archer and Zolf J Kimblee are now the official guardians of one Alphonse Elric..

Jean: NO!

Frank: -tries to hide his smirk again-


	10. Chapter 10

**SAYONARA 9**

Kain; .. they will destroy him!

Zolf: .. now thats mean to say.. - pouts-

Furher: .. i have made my decision... thats the end of it.. court out of session!. - slams the gavel and stands-

Frank: -stands, still trying to hide his smirk- you four are the ones who nearly destroyed him. we will fix him, make him a proper man

Jean: -growls again- go to hell..both of you

Maes: ... - glares at them- .. if you so much as touch a hair on his head...

Zolf: . you'll what... .. furher sir!.. in due to fear that they will not accept this i would like to have a restraining order placed on them. they are not to come anywhere near Alphonse.

Furher: .. very well.. he is your son now..

Frank: -salutes- thank you sir. we will do our best to be good parents. at least, better than his previous household as shown. -thinking- ugh, our son? never. he's a trainee, nothing more

Jean: No...no...-tears stream down his face-

Ryle: . - growls and jumps barking and growling. if he had not been on a leash would have gone up and bitten them- .

Zolf: . get control of that dangerous mutt or else ill have it put down.. - growls and grabs up the papers and signs another few stating him and frank as the new guardians-

Frank: -signs the papers- there, it's complete.

Secretary: . - takes the papers and nods leaving with the furher and two soldiers bring al in whos holding mia- ..

Al: ... - frowns and holds mia close and runs to roy- .. dad!.

Roy: ...I'm sorry al...we're not your fathers anymore...

Frank: sir, they're violating the restraining order

Jean: he came to us! you shut up!

Al: . restraining order? ... daddy.. pa... da...dad?... what...

Mia: . mew!

Roy: ...archer and kimblee are your new fathers...-growls and mumbles- if they can even be called that...

Jean: you have to live with them now...and...-cries as he says this- we can't even go near you anymore!

Al: ... - looks at them and steps back- .. i dont want to go with them...

Secretary: .. you have to..

Al: ... no... - snuggles Mia- ..

Roy: Al...I know it's hard...but you have to

Jean: we're sorry...we're so sorry

Frank: Alphonse, come now. let's go home. -speaks sweetly, faking kindness for public-

Al: ... - shakes his head and backs up behind roy- .. i am home.. here.. - nuzzles up to roy-

Roy: ...-breaks down and sobs, all his pains catching up with him-

Frank: Come on Alphonse, we have a nice lunch waiting for you.

Al: ... - ignores him and hugs roy tight and nuzzles- .. daddy...

Roy: -shakes and sobs-

Maes: . - walks up and hugs them-

Frank: Ah ah, in violation

Roy: Al...just go

Al: .. but.. daddy... -

Roy: I'm not your daddy anymore

Al: ... - blinks at him- ... pa?...

Maes: ... - looks down-

Al: ... da... dad? .. - looks to kain and jean-

Jean:...-looks away- go to them al...we're not your parents

Roy: please...don't make this harder than it already is...you have to go with them

Al: ... but.. i dont want to..

Roy: I know, but you have to

Jean: we all have to do things we don't want to sometimes

Al: ... was i bad? .. is that why your giving me away? .. - sniffs-

Roy: No...it was...all because of my mistake...the taboo...then all this came into place...now go.

Al: ... but..

zolf: . enough of this.. - grabs his arm and pulls him over- ... its time to go.. we have a lot to do..

Roy: -in a futile attempt tries to reach toward him-...-brings his hand back when he realizes it's impossible-...

Frank: your training starts early next morning. actually...I don't see why we can't start now

Al: . - tries to pull away- .. let me go.. i dont want to go with you.. - tries to shake zolf off him and pulls trying to go back to roy and the others -

Mia: . MROOWWWW - bites zolfs hand-

Zolf: OWW DAMN CAT! NO ANIMALS ALLOWED! GET RID OF THAT FLEA BITTEN TRASH!

Frank: -signs frustrated and takes al by his shoulders, squeezing hard so he can't get away- enough Alphonse. I can see this will take longer than we thought.

Al: . - winches and shifts- .. oww..

Frank: -leads him out the door- Now put the cat on the streets before we get in the car. No disagreement

Al: .. no!.. shes mine! Daddy got her for me!

Frank: they are not your "daddies" anymore, we are. -rolls his eyes as he says it- and I say you get rid of it

al:. your not my daddies! let me go! - shakes trying to get him off-

Frank: -holds tight- if you don't get rid of it i'll just put it down myself

Al: . no!. .. - holds her closer and starts to cry-

Frank: stop that crying.

Al: . - crouches down and keeps crying-

Zolf: . - growls- . hes making a scene..

Frank: -sighs and shoves him into the car. buckles him up, shuts and locks the door, then gets in the drivers seat-

Al: . - clinging tight to mia-

Frank: -turns to look at him- that cat will NOT live with us. Get rid of it before you step into the house or you won't get supper tonight or tomorrow

Al: .. - crying still pressing his face against her fur-

Mia: . mew.. - licks at his tears-

Frank: Fine, have it your way. -starts up the car- but if that beast takes on step in our house, I won't hesitate to yank it out of your hands and throw it onto the streets

Al: ... - looks out the window at his dads as the car drives off-

Zolf: .. better yet.. - growls and grabs mia by the scruff of her neck and tosses her out the window of the moving car-

Al: MIA!

Frank: thank you zolf.

Roy: ...-looks down at his uniform, bare of all stars and his pocket watch-...-looks at the papers for the briggs reassignment-

Maes: . - hugs him tightly- ...

Roy: ...I'm sorry everyone...

Kain: .. - rolls out and looks up at him- ... -sighs- ... - head turns hearing the yell and sees a small furry thing tossed out a window and rolls across the pavement before coming to a stop and wobbly moves around- .. mia.

Jean: -runs over and picks her up-...-cuddles her and walks back over- those bastards!

Mia: . mew... .. mew... mew!... mew!..

Jean: shhh shhh -kisses her furry head- we'll have to nurse her back to health. maybe even bring her to the vet to check for broken bones

Kain: .. poor thing how could they just toss her out the window like that... bastards..

Jean: damit, if only someone else had seen it! not like anyone will believe us, -spits out the word- "pedophiles"

Maes: ... roy.. you dont have to go..

Roy: yes I do. i'm court ordered to

Maes: . quit the military..

Roy:...what else can I do? the whole city knows my reputation now...I committed the taboo, lost my eye...accused of pedophilia...and my reputation as a colonel wasn't that good either

Maes: ... i... i dont know Roy... - hugs him tight and nuzzles-

Roy:...i have no other choice...i have to go

Kain: ... Roy..

Roy:...I'm going...

Maes: ... - kisses him- ... alright...

Roy: -nods-

Jean:...it's your choice...we'll support you

Maes: .. lets... go home..

Roy:...

Jean: -holds mia close as she still shivers-

Kain: .. - follows them-

Jean: -stays by kain's side-

Al: .. - crying and curled against the door-

Frank: stop your crying. you're a man, not a child

Al: ... - keeps crying

Frank: honestly, -sighs, frustrated- you're so weak. you need to be strong, tough

Al: . - sniffs and frowns at him- .. leave me alone

Frank: We're your guardians now, you have to do what we tell you. now stop crying

Al: .. - ignores him as he looks out the window-

Frank: -drives home-

- house-

Al: ... - sniffing and looking out the window-

Zolf: . - looks at him as he plays with a dagger- ..

Frank: your room is up the stairs, second door on the right. bring your stuff up

al: ... i want to go home...

Zolf: . you are home now.. now take your shit up stairs.. now

Frank: as I said, you will not get dinner tonight. now take up your suitcase.

Al: ... - takes his bag and carries it up the stairs with a whimper-

Frank: -sits in his chair-...-can no longer hide his smile of victory- we did it

Zolf: . - grins- .. perfect.

Frank: -chuckles happily- we finally got rid of mustang and destroyed the rest of that group!

Zolf: . - smiles and tosses the dagger at the photo- .

zolf: .. that kids hair though... its to long.. cut it nice and short.. ill give him a buzz cut

Frank: sounds good. long hair can be a problem during training

Zolf: . - plays with his rat tail- . accept for me.. - grins-

Frank: only because it looks quite sexy on you. -kisses him-

Zolf: . - growls and nips his lip-

Frank: mmmmm, -licks at zolf's lips-

Zolf: .. hmmmm so training... BRAT! GET DOWN HERE!

Al: ... - peeks his head in- ...

Frank: training starts now

Al: ... - doesnt feel like doing it and turns away-

Frank: that's an order

Al: . i dont feel like it..

Zolf: . - goes in and grabs him and shoves him in the chair- .. sit and shut your mouth brat!... you kow something.. i hate that hair of yours..

Al: .. - blinks and holds his braid - ...

Zolf: . - pulls the dagger from the picture- .. time to say good bye to it..

Al: ! - runs for the door-

Frank: -grabs him-you're not going anywhere

Al: . NO LET GO! DADDY!

Zolf: . hold him down... the hair is going.. - grabs the pony tail and pulls-

Al: AHHH! LET GO THAT HURTS!

Frank: Stop that. you have to go through a bit of pain. and no crying, you're not allowed to cry anymore

Al: .. - grabs at his hair- LET ME GO!AHH! -

Zolf: . - yanks it up and cuts at it with the dagger dropping the chunks of hair on the floor-

Al: .. ahhh!.. stop it! - cries-

Frank: Enough! stop acting like a child!

Al: .. - cries and once they let him go feels at his head and looks at the basic uneven cuts and cries more- ...

Frank: honestly! more crying? stop that right now!

Al: .. -curls up on the floor and sobs- ... leave me alone!

Zolf: .. - claps his hands and destroys most of the hair- .. hmmm... - takes the braid and grins placing it into a envelope- ... a special message to the crew eehh.

Frank: -smirks a bit. grabs al by his shirt and pulls him up- stop that crying. time for your training. now

Al: .. - bites his lip and hiccups-

Frank: dammit, you are not a child! -smacks his cheek a tiny bit-

Al:.. - whimpers more-

Frank: zolf, lets start with the exercises. best to teach him now, he needs it badly

Zolf:. right.. out to the back yard... - drags al out back- .. alright... get down and give me 20

Al: ... - just stands there-

Frank: you heard him. -shoves him to the ground- 20

Al; ... - just stays kneeling on the ground not at all planning to listen to them-

Frank: Alphonse, do as we say this instant! -lifts his foot and places it on his back-

al: . -yelps that still being a very tender spot on his body- ..

Frank: Get up! do sit ups! it will make you stronger

Al: ... - stands but doesnt do anything only rubs the tender spot on his back-

Frank: get back down and give us 20!

Al: ... - shakes his head-

Zolf: . - kicks his feet out from under him and pushes him down- DO IT!

Frank: We don't want anymore of your childish excuses or attitude! Grow up!

Al: .. stop it!..

Zolf: . - pushes him down with his boot-

Al: .. ! - screams and curls up sobbing-

Frank: this is too much! -frowns- It's just sit ups! DO THEM!

Al: .. - covers his head and cries- ...

Zolf: . get to it! - growls and half kicks him in the back to get moving making him scream again and curl up- .. GET MO... ! - hanging up side down in the tree and vine wrapped around his leg- . YIPE!

Frank: ! -growls- YOU GET HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Al: .. - still curled up hands just barley touching the ground and not knowing what hes doing-

Frank: THAT'S AN ORDER! -Kicks his side- NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS!

Al: . - screams again and curls in on himself- .. stop... please... stop it...

Frank: LET HIM DOWN!

Al: . i dont know how! - cries-

Zolf: .. - swings in the tree then grabs the vine and rips it- ! AHHH! - lands on his back- .. oww..

Frank: -sighs- dammit, this is not going as I planned at all! -goes over to zolf and helps him up- you ok?

Zolf: . yeah... ... kids did alchemy with out a circle.. - stands and rubs his back- ... hmmmm

Frank: yes, just like his brother...despite his behavior, attitude and personality problems, he may be of good use to us.

Zolf: . hehehe.. Get up brat!.. go to your room .. get out of our sight!.. - kicks him making him scream again as he slowly stands-

al:.. - sobbing and whimpering as he holds his sides and walks back to the house-

Frank: -sighs- such a frustrating child. I just hope we aren't too late to change him

Zolf: .. heh... perhaps we are... little weakling..

Al: . - goes to the bathroom and whimpers as he does his business noticing that there was blood in it and looks at himself in the mirror pulling up his shirt to the huge black boot marks- ..

Frank: weakling doesn't even begin to describe him! when i was his age I already knew how to fire a riffle and never missed a target!...-half smiles- I just made an "When i was your age" comment, didn't I? God I sound old!

Zolf: . yes you did just make a when i was you age comment.. and your not old.. just finely aged.. like wine..

Frank: -smiles- you're sweet. -kisses him- but I am old

Zolf: . hmm.. yeah.. you are old..

Frank: -laughs-

Al: ... - goes to his room and curls up on the bed with a pained whimper-

Frank: shall we have lunch?

Zolf: . yes .. sounds perfect..

Frank: what would you like?

Zolf: . ohhh i was thinking some good old fasioned mac and cheese hehe..

Frank; all right, I'll make it

Zolf: . - kisses at him -... so sweet

Frank: -returns the kiss-

- morning-

Zolf: . - stretches and heads down for breakfast- .. has the brat gotten up yet?

Frank: No, -checks his watch- and he's late. we told him to get up on the dot

Zolf: .. hmmm...

Frank: -sighs- I'll get him. -knocks loudly on al's door- alphonse, get up now!

Al: .. - groans and tries to move only whimpering-

Frank" I said NOW! -bangs on the door-

Al: . - tries to get up again only falling on the floor with a yelp-

Frank: what was that?

Al: ... - pained whimper-

Frank: ...-bangs the door open-

Al: .. - whimpers arms around his middle-

Frank:...-frowns- stop faking. get up

Al: .. - groans-...

Frank: I mean it. Get up!

Al: ... hurts... - whimpers-

Frank: Stop it, I am not falling for it! -walks over and kicks him a little-

Al: . - screams and heaves- ..

Frank: -steps back-...

Al: .. - gets sick blood mixed in the stomach acid -

Frank;...y...you weren't kidding

Al: .. - gets sick again this time darker blood-

Frank:...ZOLF! call 911!

zolf:. - huh.. ?

Frank: Alphonse is sick! Throwing up blood!

Zolf: .. what!... - gets on the phone quick when he sees-

al: .. - rolls on his side crying from the pain-

Frank:...no...not sick...from our...abuse...

Al: .. - heaves again and cries - ... hurts..

Frank:...I'm...I'm sorry...

Al: .. - sobs as he keeps throwing up blood closing his eyes-

Frank:...-gently picks him up-

al: . - arms still around his stomach and whimpers loudly-

Frank: -wraps him up and carries him downstairs-

Ambulance gets there and quickly takes al-

Zolf: ... - watches- ..

Frank:...-gets in the ambulance with him-

zolf: . - gets in as well-

Medics: .. - get al started on a Iv-.. its ok .. kiddo.. name? ...

Al: ... - whimpers- .. al...

Medic: .. how old are you al? -

Al: ... 15...

Frank: ...(thinking) 15...only 15...

Zolf:. 15.. i..thought he was 18... - whispers-

Medic: ... what happened al?

Al: ... bullies... on way home last night...

Frank:...we found him in the alley way near our home

Medic: .. - pulls up the shirt to feel around and stops- ... holy shit.. and you didnt call 911 when you saw this?

Frank: we just found him now

Medic: ... - frowns but nods- .. right... -jumps and grabs the bucket as al is sick again- ..

Frank:...-closes his eyes, seems lost in his own thoughts-

Zolf: .. - looks at him-

- few hours later-

doctor: . - walks out a clip board in his hand- .. Mustang? ..or.. umm... - frowns -

Frank: archer. we're his new legal guardians

Doctor: .. ahh .. i see... well.. hell be fine now... we injected a special medicine into both kidneys that were bruised to hell and one in his stomach... we had to pump the blood from his stomach and the reason for the blood was because of the backup in the kidneys.. i cant give him any pain medication because his kidneys cant handle the chemicals right now..

Frank:...thank you sir...

Doctor: ... and i say if you find the ass holes that did that to the poor boy.. give it back to them... i know al.. hes the nicest damn kid youll ever meet...

Frank:...yes sir

Doctor: ... hes ready to go home... gentle.. very gentle.. light food.. semi warm soup is the best...

Frank: -nods- yes doctor, and thank you again

Doctor: . room .. 350..

Frank: -nods again and walks to the room-

Al: .. - - curled up in a blanket iv still in his arm- ..

Frank:...alphonse?

Al: ... - half opens his eyes- .

Frank:...I'm so sorry...I'm unbelievably sorry...

Al: .. - nods- ...

Frank: I mean that. -sits in the chair next to him- I couldn't be more sorry for my actions

Al: ... - its ok...

Frank: It's not ok...you could have died!

Al: ... - shifts a bit and tries to hold back a whimper-

Frank: don't move too much, it will hurt. -stands and moves him so he's comfortable- better?

Al: .. - blinks looking at him- ...

Zolf: . hey.. papers are signed..

Frank:...for what?

Zolf: . to get him out..

Frank:...-nods-

Al: .. - tries to fall back to sleep-

Frank: rest...you deserve it...

Al: ... - closes his eyes and snuggles into the blanket-

Zolf: ... - walks in to stand next to frank- ..

Frank:...what have we done?

Zolf: .. i .. dont know.. i just... i wanted to get back at them .. so much.. and... - sighs-

Frank:...I've become what I hated most...

Zolf: .. -look at him-

Frank:...jean's words in the courtroom...they hurt...because it's true...I didn't have a normal family...there was no love...only work. -frowns- it's all it ever was. I was trained to be as strong, smart, and overall, perfect.

Zolf: .. my life... im from xing... part of the slave trade because my family was poor and my father gambled..

Frank: you had it even worse than I did

Zolf: .. i guess.. - sighs- ...

Al: .. - nuzzles into the blanket fast asleep as a nurse walks in and checks him then takes out the iv and places a kitty band aid over the area- ..

Nurse: .. hes all good to go home now.

Frank: thank you. (thinking) home...we've created anything but a home

Zolf: .. - moves over to al and tightens the blanket around him a bit- ..

Al: .. - stays asleep-

Zolf: . - gently picks him up-

Frank: -brushes back his short hair-...

Zolf: .. - carries him out of the hospital to the car-

Frank: -gets in the drivers seat- make sure he's buckled up

Zolf: . - lays him down in the back and pulls the belt over him loosely and holds him- ..

Frank: good. -drives slowly and carefully-

- home-

Zolf: . - lays al on the couch and covers him with a second blanket- ..

Frank: -fluffs up a pillow for him and gently lays it under his head-

al: .. - mmmmhmm.. - snuggles down into the pillow-

Frank: he can only eat light foods until he's better

Zolf: . yeah... ill make something for him.. - plays with his short hair and frowns-

Frank:...we shouldn't have done that...among other things

zolf: . yeah..

Frank;...we're sorry al...

Al: .. - opens his eyes- .. its ok

Frank: stop saying that. it's anything but ok

Al: ... i wouldn't listen... so i got punished...

Frank: no, no, that's not it. we're at fault, not you. we shouldn't have treated you like that

Al: ... - shifts again and moves his arms to snuggle the pillow-

Frank: from now on we'll be kind...or at least...we'll try...

Al: .. -nods- .. ok...

Frank: sleep little one

Zolf: . - brushes his hair back -... sleep.. you need to heal..

Al: ... - slowly closes his eyes-

Frank:...-sighs-

Zolf: .. - keeps brushing his hair back- ..

Al: . - shifts around trying to find something to wrap his arms around- ..

Frank: ...-hesitantly hugs him-

Al: .. - wraps his arms around only going about half way and relaxes-

Frank: ...

Zolf: ... hes a sleep hugger

Frank: I can see that

Zolf: .. you guys look kinda cute..

Zolf: . did i just say ... cute..

Frank: you did...and you're wrong -lets go of al- we can't keep him

Zolf: .. i know... ... what do we do? .. we just got him... the furher... he wont be pleased with this back and forth shit

Frank: No...that's true...

Zolf: . next step for him would be an orphanage or foster home... and.. ive had both..

Frank:...then I've changed my mind...we'll take care of him

Zolf: ... at least.. until Mustang gets back.. then... well hand him over to his real parents... umm... the restraint... umm...

Frank: we'll cancel it.

Zolf: . yeah.. let them see there boy.. umm.. after .. hes healed.. .

al: . - snuggles closer -

Frank: -nods-

Zolf: .. he so darn ... cute... 15.. i thought he was 18..

Frank: so did I.

zolf: . just.. really is just a baby..

Frank: ...-nuzzles him-

Al: .. - mews and snuggle nuzzles back-

Frank: -half smiles- cute

Al: .. - pushes up under his chin-

Frank: ...that's why he slept with them...comfort...warmth

Zolf: ... and we made it seem like...

Frank: ...we're horrible people

Zolf: .. lets take him up stairs to bed.. hes literally trying to roll off the couch to get to you frank..

Frank: our room. -picks al up gently-

Zolf: . - follows him kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket and belt to the side before getting on the bed and carefully taking the cocooned bundle- ..

Frank: -also takes off his uniform and gets into bed-

Al: . - moves winching a bit and spreads out-

Frank: -gently rubs his side-

Al: ... - mumbles and mewls in his sleep-

Zolf: .. really now.. - chuckles and pulls he quilt over them-

Frank: -smiles- he really is cute. -hugs and cuddles him-

Al: ... - stays asleep nice and warm- ..

- 7 months later-

Kain: . - slowly walking with his double arm canes through the snow next to jean and maes to the communications cabin-

Jean: hey, -smiles- you're doing better -helps kain walk-

Maes: . no more wheel chair.. wait till roys sees.. - smiles-

Jean: -smiles- he'll be so proud

Kain: . - smiles wide despite the cold and keeps going-

Jean: ah, there it is. -points the tiniest, most run down shack, cloth for a roof, holes in the wood, barely any smoke coming out as signs of a fire-

Maes: .. big piece of crap i say

Jean: damn, not even the abominable snowman can live in that thing

Kain: . poor roy.. im glad i made a big bunch of soup for him to get warm..

Jean: is it still warm though? -rubs his arms- it's freezing!

Kain: .. oh yes.. its in a double insulated bag in my pack - smiles -

Maes: . thinks of everything.. doesnt he?

jean: -smiles and kisses the top of kain's head- ooh, we better get inside fast. you're cold

Kain: . just a bit.. - shivering as they head inside-

Jean: -knocks- roy? we're here

Kain: . - walks inside and doesnt see anyone- .. hes not here.. and the fires about to go out

Jean: -goes over to it and fans the flames- no firewood or coal

Maes: ... - sighs- .. if its roy he wouldnt need any.. just alchemy he can control the flames even without coal or wood..

Kain: . i didnt know that.. wow... impressive

Jean: -half smiles- that's our roy-boy

Maes: . now.. just where is he?

Kain: . well.. no roy.. but he made a nice snow man.. - smiles and looks at it-

Jean: kinda looks like him

Kain: . - wobble walks with his canes to the front of it- .. yeah.. it does.. ... - looks around- ..Roy!.. where are you?

Jean: Rooooooy!

Maes: .. he couldnt have gone far... flame was still going... ROY!

Jean: -looks at the snowman-...it really looks like roy...no...it couldn't be...

Maes: .. - hmm.. - pats at the snow man- .. ! - brushes it off him- . ROY!

Jean: It is him! -helps to free him-

Kain; . Roy!.. - hobbles over and helps to brush off the snow with one of his hands- ..

Jean: omg omg omg omg!

Maes: . - grabs him and rushes him inside- .. ROY! - rubs at his arms and body to warm him-

Jean: omg how long was he out there?

Maes: .. who knows... damn it you.. - pats his cheek-

kain: . - quickly pulls out some blankets from his pack one handed and hands them to maes-

Jean: he's moving!

Roy: -stirs a bit-...

Maes: . roy!.. roy!.. common Wake up you dumb ass!

Kain: . -sets his pack on the table and pulls out the still steaming soup and pours a cup- . here!

Jean: -brings it up to roy's mouth-

Roy:...-drinks a little-

Maes: .. common.. havent had the best damn vegetable soup in a long time huh flame..

Roy:...-moves color comes back into his face-

Maes: . hey... welcome back flamey.. - kisses his forehead- ..

Roy:...-gasps-

Jean: -breathes-

Kain: . - smiles- ..

Maes: . ahh the soup of life huh kain.. - chuckles-

Roy: -blinks-...maes...jean...kain...

Jean: good he knows our names

Maes: .. hey love.. long time no see. - smiles-

Kain:. hi.. - smiles and hobbles over-

Roy:...kain...you're walking...-smiles-

Kain: . - smiles moving his legs not perfectly but better- .. no wheels.. - smiles-

Roy: still, you're doing much better. -kisses him-

Kain: . - smiles and kisses him back moving close having missed this-

Roy: -kisses maes-

Maes: . - smiles- .. we've missed you so much love..

Roy: and I've missed you -kisses jean-

Jean: -hugs him-

Kain: . what were you doing out there..

Roy: standing guard. guess I fell asleep

Kain:. oh roy.. that was so dangerous... we had a hard time getting you to wake up..

Jean: we thought you were dead!

Roy: thank you for saving me

Maes: ... and if we hadnt been here roy... - frowns and nuzzles him tightly-

Roy: -nuzzles back- my loves...-smiles- it's so good to see you again

Maes: .. and its good to see you again too... gods we missed you.. - holds him close- ...

Kain: . yeah... jean .. cried for days..

Maes: . - chuckles-

Jean: I did not! -pouts-

Roy: I did.

Jean: Ok I did too

Maes: . - chuckles ahh who we kidding... we all did.. - kiss- ...

Kain: . - shivers in the cabin and pours more soup-

Roy: -drinks- mmm, it's delicious kain. but no surprise there

Kain: . - smiles still shivering-

Roy: I have extra coats and blankets if you need them

Kain: .. - shivers and nods- .. thanks..

Maes: . hey roy.. whats with the match stick in here turn up the fire flamey

Roy: it's too small for a big fire. we could burn the place down

Kain: . you must have frozen all this time... - gets a look of mother hen and hobbles around tips on a flunky board- WHOOOAH! ooof!

Maes: .. - looks over from his place at the door- .. kain.. you ok?

Roy: -gets up with jean and helps him- sorry, should have warned you. some of these boards are loose

Kain: .. its ok.. - smiles- .. happens all the time actually... once.. on the stairs..

Maes: . yes.. lets try not to repeat that heart attack huh.. - ruffles his hair where there were some healing stiches-


	11. Chapter 11

**SAYONARA 10**

Roy: poor kain. -kisses the top of his head-

Kain: .. - giggles and smiles pressing into the touch-

Roy: -smiles- where's ryle? home, safe and warm?

Jean: he's...uh...

Maes: ... with al..

Roy:...but al is...

Kain: ... something happened we think ... but all of a sudden a few weeks later here they are frank carrying al like a baby into the office and sets him down and tells us to take all the time we need.. then it kept happening and al calling us asking to meet someplace... comes to visit mia because apparently cant take her back because he found out Zolf is allergic... or something

Jean: frank never smirks so it doesn't seem that he's plotting something. he seems...sincere...

Roy: ...-frowns- I still don't trust him

Maes: .. we knew you would say that.. - kisses his nose- .. but.. after nearly 7 months of this.. and Al seeming happy.. i just dont know anymore... i still dont know what prompted the change... but.. im happy for it... Als back again...

Roy: ...

Jean: people change roy, even them.

Kain: ... even if its hard to believe.. it was zolf who found me on the stairs when i fell..

Roy:...it was?

Kain: . - nods- .. yeah..

Maes: .. by the time i got there after hearing the yelling it was to find zolf doing some first aid to try and stop the bleeding-

Jean: frank even carried him to the car

Roy: ...I must be dreaming

Maes: .. how do you think we all felt?

Roy: ...maybe al had some effect on them

Jean: No one can resist those puppy dog eyes. -smiles

Kain: .. - smiles- .. perhaps he opened there eyes.. and there hearts... - smiles-

Roy: maybe...

Jean: either way, it seems they've really taken on the role of parents

Maes: ... -nods- ... but... were still als daddies.. al said so.. - smiles-

Roy: good. -smiles-

Kain: .. - smiles and looks around- now... its late.. too us forever to get up here because im slow.. so .. bed? ... this time much warmer im sure

Roy: -nods- it will be nice to have three warm bodies surrounding me again

Jean: -hugs and nuzzles him- it's hard to sleep without you

Maes: . yes since hes a grab cuddler... that poor pillow..

Kain: . - giggles- .. yes he is a grab cuddler.

Roy: aw, you love it, admit it

Jean: we do. -kisses his nose-

Maes: .. - heads off to the bed smiling and pulls out more blankets before slipping off his hiking gear and clothing- . holy shit cold!.. - jumps between the sheets quickly-

Jean: -gets under the covers and then changes out of his clothes-

Maes:. cheater..

Jean: -sticks his tongue out-

Kain: . - chuckles and comes over and changes out of the clothing one handed-

Roy: -smiles and undresses as well-

Kain: . - snuggles under the blankets between roy and maes-

Jean: -nuzzles against roy-

Roy: mmmmm, -sighs, content-

Maes: . - smiles and moves so everyone is squished together and snuggles-

Roy: ahh, so warm

Kain: . - smiles and nods- .. mmmhmmm... - nuzzles against him and sighs-

Jean: -cuddles roy's back-

Roy: -starting to fall asleep already-

- else where-

Al: .. - finishing making dinner and looks up as zolf and Frank get back home- ... hi...

Frank: hello al. -smiles- how are you?

Al:. im good.. - smiles at him and keeps cooking-

Frank: You don't need to cook for us Al, we'll do that. you go do something fun

Al: .. - blinks- .. this is fun.. - looks over at all the cookies hes made-

Zolf: . woah...

Frank: my goodness! you had a marathon today!

Al: . - giggles- .. yeah i just wanted to bake... - jumps down from the stool he was using and grabs two cookies and hands them to them- .. try

Frank: thank you. -takes a bite- MM! this is delicious!

Zolf: . - inhales his- ... oh god.. yumm... hey your going to make us fat with this stuff.. . look you've already started on frank!

Al: ... - blinks- ...

Frank: -on his third cookie- wha? -mouth full-

Zolf: . see..

al: . - giggles- ..

Frank: -swallows- they're perfect. thank you al. -smiles and kisses his forehead-

Al: . - smiles and hugs him-

Frank: -returns the hug- you're so sweet

Al: . - smiles and nuzzles-

Zolf: ... al.. have you eaten at all?

Al: . umm.. i had a snack..

Frank: then we'll fix you up something good

Al: . - smiles thanks Unka and Unku - smiles and runs off to play with Ryle-

Zolf: . Unka and Unku...

Frank: -chuckles- the old way of saying Uncle for a family with two men

Zolf: . haha... uncles huh...

Frank: yes. we're considered his family now. -smiles-

Zolf: .. smiles and kisses him- .. sounds... pleasant... 5 months more until mustang comes back..

Frank: -nods- I've been thinking about it...we need to find a way to give them back custody of al...perhaps find a lawyer to argue against us

Zolf: ... yeah... - kiss- .. we have to go on that trip to Lior

Frank: -nods-

Zolf: .. we cant leave al alone.. the group wont be back before we have to leave... well have to take him with us..

Al: . LIOR! oppsie.. - jumps down from the window he was eaves dropping at-

Zolf: ... little sneak..

Frank: -chuckles- yes al, we're going to lior

Al: . can i go too .. pleaaaaase!.. Rose lives there!

Zolf: . .a girl friend ?

Al: . - gets red- NO!

Frank: aww, he's all red, it must be true

Al: . she has a baby!

Frank:...is it yours?

Al: !

Zolf: . HAHAHAHA! the look on his face!

Frank: -laughs- I'm only kidding! ...well..half-kidding

Al: . what do you mean half kidding! Shes NOT my GIRLFRIEND!

Frank: ok ok, we believe you

Al: . so can i go! pleeeaaaaasssseeeee!

Zolf: . well... - smiles- .. alright..

al: YAY!

Frank: -smiles- we should start packing now

Al: . OK!- runs back into the house and up to his room-

Zolf: . overly excited wouldnt you say...

Frank: I would

Zolf: . - smiles and kisses him again arms going around his neck-

Frank: -returns the kiss, placing his hands on his hips-

Zolf: . - purrs and presses close-

Frank: mmm, -rubs against him-

Zolf: . - moans lightly and pushes flush against him-

Frank: -kisses along it's neck- you know...it's been a while...

Zolf: . mmmhmm.. - pushes him against the stove and presses against him making him burn his ass on the hot metal-

Frank: O_O YEOWCH!

Zolf:. - jumps back- !

Frank: -grabs his ass- ow ow ow ow ow ow ow get ice ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Zolf: .. ... - watches him and runs and grabs some ice putting it in a bag and presses it to his rear- ...

Frank: erg...owwwwww

Zolf: . sorry... - kisses his cheek- ...

Ryle: . - on the floor rolling back and forth making a dog laugh kinda sound-

Frank: oh what are you laughing at?

Ryle: . - barks and looks at him-

Zolf: . animals will never respect you now HOT buns

Frank: -looks at him and frowns-

Zolf: .. love you.. - makes a cute face and kisses him- .. common.. to the bed room .. lets see the damage

Frank: ok, -makes his way up the stairs, whimpering at each step-

Zolf: . - helps him and closes the door to the bedroom- .. alright.. strip it

Frank: -takes off his clothes-

Zolf: . ohhh.. baby... - purrs-

Frank: oi, I won't be able to do anything, don't get so excited. -looks at himself in the mirror- oh god it's so red

Zolf: .. - frowns and has him lay on the bed- .. ill get some cream... not to bad... just looks like you enjoyed a heavy spank kink.. - grins-

Frank: you're the one that enjoys that

Zolf: .. very true.. and you get off on it.. - comes out of the bathoom with some cream and slowly rubs the cool cream on his reddened cheeks-

Frank: -sighs- ahhh

Zolf: . - smiles as he takes the sting out of the burn-

Frank: mmm..that's better

Zolf: . mmmm it is.. good.. - licks up his back-

Frank: ahhh! -arches-

Zolf: . - smiles and keeps rubbing in the cream- ... feels good hmm.. - moves down a bit between the cheeks-

Frank: yeeessss -presses his face to the pillow-

Zolf: .. - grins and nibbles on the lower back skin as his fingers rub against his entrance-

Frank: -pants- ahhh, ahhh

Zolf:.. - chuckles and pushes a finger inside him- . ohhh so tight..

Frank: AH! -moans- zolf...

Zolf:. - smiles and presses another finger inside-

Frank: -moans and pants- ahhhh...yes...ah, so good

Zolf: . - adds a third and thrusts them in and out-

Frank: -pushes against them, moaning- zolf...oh zolf...

Zolf: .. hmm getting all worked up hmmm... wanting to get fucked...

Frank: please zolf...I need you...I don't care if it stings a bit

Zolf: . - nuzzles- .. very well... you asked soooo nicely... - pulls his fingers out and unzips his pants-

Frank: -raises up on his knees a bit-

Zolf: . - smiles and grabs onto his hips and rubs against him-

Frank: -pants- zolf...come on...don't tease me

Zolf: . - leans over him chest flat against his back- .. tease you.. never.. - presses and thrusts inside with a loud moan-

Frank: AHH! Oh yes...

Zolf: . - bites at his shoulder and starts thrusting hard and fast-

Frank: -moans loudly- yes zolf yes! ohhh..-pushes against him-

Zolf: . - panting and moves faster- .. fuck.. gods yes... take it.. ohh gods..

Frank: -grips at the sheets- yes...zolf...AHH! Right there! mmmmm! oohhh zolf...

Zolf: . ahh fuck yes... - thrusts hard a few more times grabbing his hips and goes as deep as he can before coming- .. FUCK!

Frank: -nearly screams- ZOLF! -comes, splattering the sheets and himself-

Zolf:. - panting and falls over him semi squishing him-

Frank: -pants- haa~...so good...gods...so good zolf

Zolf: ... - grins and moves his hands up to cup over both of franks- ... s were you... so tight... and those moans... - chuckles-

Frank: mmm, -smiles- Zolf, I love you

Zolf: . love you too.. - kisses him- ..

Al: . -in his room hands over his ears- ... tmi.. tmi.. tmi... tmi!

Frank: -returns the kiss-

- lior-

Al: . - running around- .. wooooaaahh.. its gotten bigger and everything is fixed!

Zolf: . - chuckles- .. yeah..

Frank: -chuckles- like a kid in a candy store

Zolf: . yeah... - swallows eyes darting around -

Frank: don't be nervous, I'm here

Zolf:. - blinks- .. yeah.. just . memories... - walks close to him following al-

Frank: -puts his arm around him- you're safe, I promise

Zolf: . - smiles and leans against him-

Rose: . ALPHONSE!

Al: ROSE! - waves- HAHA! HEEEY!

Rose: . - runs and hugs him- .. Its been so long!.. Its good to see you.. and not all deathly and skeletal!

Al: .. yeah.. that took a while- grins- .. but im all better now!..

Rose: . you still practicing alchemy?

Al: . well. yeah.. its the best thing i know... but... im not going to try bringing brother back again... it.. just goes back and forth... one of us dies.. the other lives.. equal exchange..

Rose: .. im sorry..

Al: .. its ok.. Brother wouldnt want me to do that anyway... where ever he is..

Frank: a noble thing to say

Rose: . - looks up and frowns and pulls Al back- .. and just what are you both doing here.. leave his instant and leave Alphonse alone!

Zolf: . that was rude..

Al: . Rose.. there my guardians..

Rose: . ! i thought roy and meas were!..

Al: .. long story... rather not get into it.. there.. my uncles..

Rose: .. shitty uncles..

Al: ROSE!

Rose: . ohhh what ever al.. well have a look around.. the city is ten times what it used to be.. but.. stay away from the ... underground city al.. you hear me

Frank: -walks over to her- I'm sorry. we really were horrible the last time we meet. forgive us. -extends a hand-

Rose: . - looks at him- .. yes.. you were.. but... if al can forgive you then.. - shakes his hand- .. welcome to lior..

Frank: -nods- thank you rose

Rose: . - nods- ..

Zolf: ... - turns his head and blinks sensing something- ... - un nerved- ..

Al: . - blinks and grabs at his chest a bit breaking out in a cold sweat- ...wha... - ground starts to shake-

Zolf: !

Frank: what's going on? an earthquake?

Zolf: . maybe!

People all over run for open ground-

al: .. -falls as the ground starts to crack open-!

Frank: ! al! come on! -reaches for him-

Al: . - grabs his hand- .. AHH! - something grabs his leg and he looks back seeing the black hands- ! NO LET GO!

Zolf: . - pulls him with Frank and holds him- .. is .. is that the gate!

- armored figures start to crawl from the ground covered in a black goo-

Frank: what the hell are those things?

Rose: . Everyone!1 Run!

Al: ... there... there from the other side... that armor... just like in his books... - pulls out a pair of gloves with a new transmutation symbol on them and claps his hands running and touches one of the armor watching as it turns on his fellow armors- .. it works!

- stone spikes come from another direction-

Al: !

Armstrong: ALPHONSE ELRIC! - sparkles muscle pulse- .. LETS MAKE BEEAUUUTIFUL ALCHEMY TOGETHER!

Al: ... - eye switch-

Zolf: .. you have got... to be.. kidding me

Frank;...

al: .. - steps back as more of the armors come at him- ... - claps his hands and touches the metal arm bands on his hands forming the carbon claws and fights against them

Zolf:. frank.. did you know al could do that?

Frank: I didn't...

Zolf: . and we called him a weakling?

Al: . - back kicks knocking a few of them over- .. - claps- .. EVERY ONE HOLD ONTO SOMETHING! - touches the ground and the wind around them forms a tornado collecting the armors and dumping them all in a pile-

Frank: -holds zolf as they hold onto a stone pillar-

Zolf: . - huddles under him holding onto him and the pillar until the wind dies down-

Al:. -standing there and looks at the pile of armor- ..

Frank:...what...was that?

Al: .. it was a elemental alchemy ive been practicing

Zolf: .. holy shit...

Al: .. - looks at the armor and then the cracks in the ground but they dont give off any alchemic power- ...hmm... brother?

Frank: brother? al...is ed...

is he here?

Al: . no.. i just.. for a second.. i thought... i felt him..

Frank;...that armor came from the other side of the gate...it must be where he is...either alive or in spirit

Al: .. - nods- .. yeah.. - jumps back as the gate opens again and starts taking the armor with it- .. !

Ed voice coming from the gate: YOU IDIOTS! THERE ALL GOING TO BE DEAD!

al: .. brother... ! BROTHER!

Frank: It is ed!

Al: . -grabs onto one of the armors-

Zolf: AL! - grabs at him and pulls him back-

Al: . ITS BROTHER !

Frank: it's too dangerous! -tries to pull him back-

Zolf: . - holds onto al as the last of the armors disappear with the gate- .

Al: BROTHER!... he.. he was there.. he was there!

Frank: I know al, I know. but it's much too dangerous! we could lose you too!

Al: .. but... brother.. hes alive.. hes stuck.. -cries- .. brother..

Zolf: . - rubs his back- .. Major Armstrong... send a emergency message to central... about all of this.

Armstrong: ... - nods- . yes sir.. ill get right on it... but.. was that really Edward?

Al: . i know my brother!..

Frank: I'm sorry Al...it's too dangerous

Al: . but... he needs help...

Zolf: . hey.. hell find a way... just like he found a way to get you back..

Al: ... - thinks about that and nods-

Frank: come on, let's clean this place up

Al: .. - nods and helps them out-

- else where- ..

Kain:. - takes down the communication line message- .. vacations over.. were being summoned back to central

Jean: what happened?

Kain: . something about enemy soldiers found in lior

Jean: al is there...lets go!

Kain: . - nods and stands heading for the door with them- .. well be back roy.. stay warm.. love you.. - leans up and kisses him-

Roy: -returns the kiss- give al my love

Jean: -kisses roy- we will. stay safe

Maes: . no more snow roys ok.. - kisses him and caresses his face lifting the eye patch and kissing the scared flesh-

Roy: -flinches a bit and smiles-

Maes: . - kisses his lips and heads out into the snow with the others walking slowly with kain as they head down the slope to the much more clear roads-

Roy: -waves goodbye-

Jean: -waves to him-

Kain: . - balances and waves with maes-

Zolf:. - back with al in central noticing the military was all over the place setting up barricades- ..

Frank: here too? dammit.

Zolf: . al.. listen to me.. i want you to go home.. you hear.. go home and hide... alright.. take ryle and mia..

Al: . but... i dont want to be alone..

Frank: everything will be ok. we'll be home soon

Al: .. ok.. - hugs them and runs off-

Frank; zolf...you don't think...the gate has been opened on the other side..do you?

Zolf:.. frank.. i know alot about alchemy.. but those figures.. they were once living humans.. they came from the other side... like al was talking about.. what ever is happening it started with the gate opening.. and the only reason why they came out dead is this side has not opened the gate yet.. once that happens.. well.. they can come through..

Frank:...yet ed seemed to survive

Zolf: .. the philosophers stone..

Frank: ...-nods- for now though, we have a city to protect

Zolf:. right.. - runs off with him-

Kain:. - walking along with Jean- ... nothing so far... im getting a bit worried.. where did the enemy come from?

Jean: who knows? rebels maybe

Kain: . oh deary dear..

Jean: -pats his back- don't worry, we got this

Kain: . - smiles- . yeah your right.

Zolf: . - walks into the house late-

Al: . - frowning and dreaming of being in the other world with ed and running from people-... ill open the gate... what? ... i cant hear you... i .. think the connection is.. dying... brother... brother i dont want to ... dont let it stop . BROTHER! - sits up quickly-

Frank: -hears this- al? -runs to al's room- al, what's wrong?

Al: .. i... i dreamt of brother.. no.. the armor i controlled.. i used a piece of my soul and attached it to do it.. that piece went to the other world! I saw Ed! hes stuck there with people called the tulle society and they want to get to shambala were shambala or something and they want to take it all over! they have envy and are using brother to open the gate! - takes a deep breath-

Frank:...woah, slow down there...

Al: .. I have to help brother

Frank: Al no!

Al: .. but my brother needs me.

Frank: It was just a bad dream, nothing more


	12. Chapter 12

**SAYONARA 11**

Frank: it was just a bad dream, nothing more

Al: .. no.. there's no way... i... - looks down-

Frank: I'm sorry, -rubs his arm-

Al: ... - sighs and leans against him- ..

Zolf: . - walks in and looks at him- ... well do what we can alright... - smiles and walks over to him and ruffles his hair-

Frank: -kisses his forehead-

Al: . - relaxes again after being startled awake-

Frank: sleep. everything will be ok

Al: .. - nods and curls back up to sleep mia curled up on the pillow-

Frank: -brushes back his hair than gets up and walks out, shutting the door quietly-

Zolf: . kids having those nightmares again..

Frank: -nods- it's always the same ones...

Zolf: .. those boys are connected in ways we dont know.. you think.. they really are dreams.. or... is he seeing things from the other side..

Frank:...he might be...but what can we do?

Zolf:.. noting actually... we have no power over this.. just hope i guess

Frank: yeah...

Zolf:. common.. lets get some sleep while we can..

Frank: right. -puts his arm around him-

Zolf: . - nuzzles as they head to bed-

Kain: . -half falling asleep at the radios- ..

jean: hey, -shakes him a little-

Kain: . - shoots up- .. ehh! what.! who..!

Jean: you fell asleep

Kain: . oh.. i.. im sorry.. - rubs at his eyes-

Jean: it's fine, I'm sleepy too. -yawns-

Maes: .. both of you sleep ... ill stay up..

Jean: maes, this is too much work for one man

Maes: .. its fine. you both need rest.. your almost pulling 36 hours.. - sits and puts on the headphones-

Jean: ...ok...

Kain: .. - hobbles over to the couch and lays down-

jean: -goes over, hugs him and snuggles him-

Kain: . - smiles and shifts a bit so hes laying on top of him-

Jean: -smiles and kisses him-

Kain; . - dead asleep -

Maes: . - watches them and listens to the radio-

Jean: -sleeps-

- few hours later- ...

Maes: . - half asleep in the chair when a loud boom is heard and everything shakes- ! WHAT THE HELL!...

Jean: YAH! -jolts awake- it's the end of the world!

Kain: . - ends up on the floor thrown off jean when he wakes up-

Maes: .. - listens to the radio- NO THE ENEMY IS HERE!

Jean: ooh...sorry kain...

Kain: . its ok... - gets up as the alarms go off in the building-

Com: ALL SOLDIERS TO YOUR DEFENCIVE POSITIONS THE ENEMY HAS BREECHED THE OUTTER WALLS!

Jean: -gets up and runs to his post-

Maes: . - runs out with his gun and gets into position hearing gun fire from out side the hq walls along with screams and not just from soldiers- ... dear gods..

Jean: what is this?

Maes: .. not a clue.. just be ready..

Kain: . - takes position at the sand backs in front of them and has his rifle at the ready- ..

Jean: has his rifle ready-

Kain: . i really wish roy was here... - looks back at them- ..

Jean: ..yeah, so do I

Maes: .. yeah...

Zolf: . - running around the house jumping as he feels the walls rattle at every boom- .. Al! Hurry! common!

Frank: we have to get out of here!

Al: . - runs down the stairs Mia in his arms and looks at them and jumps as another explosion goes off outside-

Frank: come on! -grabs his arm and runs, pulling him along

Al: . - follows him quickly-

Zolf: . - runs out of the house and knocks them down as a bomb hits a house two houses away from them- .. .. everyone ok?

Frank: -pants- yes...al?

Al:. - looks up at them mia in his jacket- .. yes.. im ok

Frank: good. -kisses his forehead- mia, you too?

Mia: . - mew- .

Zolf: . Frank! lets get going! the enemies behind us!

Frank: -gets up quickly and pulls al along again-


	13. Chapter 13

**SAYONARA 12**

Zolf: . - runs as he uses his alchemy to block the bullets they fire-

Frank: -shoots at the enemy

al: .. - skids to a stop and eyes get wide as the find the street is blocked off by a burning building- ! were stuck!

Zolf: . ! - looks at it- ... not for long!.. - claps his hands and touches the building concentrating and lets go as the whole one side is blown out of the way- ...

Frank: -picks al up, holding as they run-

Zolf: .. - runs after them-ahhh! - falls on the ground bullet in his leg- ... !

Al: !

Zolf: .. - winces and limp runs with them- GO!

Frank: Not without you. -puts al down and picks zolf up-

Al: . - runs along side of them-

Frank: -runs, dodging each obstacle-

al: .. - runs then stops and looks down a alleyway where the bar is- ...

Frank: -runs past it- AL! come on!

-inside the bar-

Greed: -huddled over his pups-

Pups: . - yelp and cling to him from under him-

Doro: .. - looking out the window- .. greed.. we gotta leave..

- another bomb hits and makes the whole place shake dust and cracks forming on the ceiling-

Greed: i know. make sure everyone gets out as well

Doro:. - nods- .. just get to the exit.. go.. - nuzzles and licks at his pups before running down to he basement level-

Al: . - keeps looking at the bar- .. i... - runs to the bar-

Frank: AL! what are you doing? -runs after him-

Greed: -runs down the basement, both pups clinging to him-

Doro: . - looks at the other chimeras they have become friends over the time and looks at another set of little ones- .. were evacuating this is no longer safe here.. lets go!

marta roa and bido grab injured and start up wards-

Doro: . hurry.. get to the streets and STAY TOGETHER!

Greed: -leads other out- this way! go!

Marta bido and roa lead the group out-

Doro: . - looks around making sure they didnt forget anyone and heads up the stairs stopping as another bomb hits close by shaking the whole foundation yelping and jumping back as some beams fall in the way of his exit- ... ! - goes up to them and tries to get them to budge- ...

Greed: -looks around- doro? -bangs on the exit- doro?

Doro: .. GO! DONT WORRY! ILL FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT! JUST GO!

Greed: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! -Turns full carbon and punches and claws at the door-

Doro: .. - starts trying to dig under the beams-

Al: .. - sees all the bar crew running- .. Marta! wheres greed, doro and the pups?

Marta: . checking to make sure everyone is out!.. were running to the safe house.. be careful al!

Greed; -bangs at the entrance- doro!

Doro: I SAID GO!

Pups: . - arwwoo... - whimper-

Greed: DON'T SAY THAT! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!

Doro: I HAVE ANOTHER WAY OUT! GET THE PUPS TO SAFTEY! ILL MEET YOU AT THE SAFE HOUSE GO!

Greed: NO! If you have a way out than get out! I need you here now!

Doro: . i have to go out from under the city! please go ill meet you at the safe house! PROTECT THE PUPS! - runs off and through to the storage room and digs open the hole again and slips into the dens-

Greed: doro? doro!

al: . -runs in- Greed!

Greed: Al?

Al: . common!. quickly.. those planes are getting closer!

Greed: i can't leave until I know doro's safe!

Al: . you heard him .. he has a way out.. trust him.. right now you have two pups that are terrified right now.. and its your job to keep them safe..

Greed: ...-looks down at his pups-

Pups: . - curled up on each other ears back tails between there legs shaking and eyes wide-

Greed: ...my babies...-hugs and cuddles them- I'm so sorry...ok, we'll go

Pups: . - cling to him and whine-

Al: . common.. hurry this way!. - runs out the door-

Greed: -runs with him-

Al: . - runs back to frank and zolf- .. lets go!..

Zolf:.. - leg bandaged and limp runs with frank-

Frank: -picks zolf up again and runs-

- safe house-

Al: .. - looks around at everyone- ...

Greed: -holds his pups-

Frank: -looks at greed-...

Zolf: . long time no see greedy.. - waves and winces as Marta digs her claw in to pull out the bullet-

Frank: you know this person?

Zolf:. yeah.. hes the one that broke me out of prison the first time..

Marta: digs deeper-

zolf: AHHHH DAMNIT WOMAN! WATCH IT WITH THOSE CLAWS!

Marta: . ILL BITE YOU NOW SHUTUP!

Zolf: AND ILL BLOW YOU SKY HIGH!

Marta: -digs with her claw-

Zolf: AHHHHHOOOOWWWWWWW!

Frank: -holds zolf close- just relax. it will be over soon. -kisses his cheek-

Marta: . - finally pulls out the bullet a big long slug- ... daaaamn... i would make this into a necklace honestly..

Frank: thank you miss

Marta: . Marta.. dont call me miss. - hiss-

zolf: . this is marta.. the bitch of all bitches.. wanna know who shes related to?

Frank: s...sorry..marta

Marta: . dont speak of my sister..

Zolf:. shes related to ... Olivia Armstrong... there sisters!

Marta: . - whacks him a few times- WHAT DID I JUST SAY!

Frank:...waaaaiiit a minute...you're an armstrong?

Marta: .. - sighs- . yes..

Frank:...but...they never mentioned another sister...

Marta: . why would they when shes supposedly dead?

Al: . - looks at greed- .. hell come..

Greed: ...-nursing the pups, looks worried-

Al: . - pets the pups as they nurse not at all bothered by the sight but actually finding it endearing- Dont worry greed... he has a wonderful family ... he wont leave it

Greed: ...I know he won't leave it...but will he survi ow! Gree, no teeth

Gree: .. - softly gnaws a moment then just keeps suckling-

al: . i think thats grees way of saying dont question daddy

Greed; -half smiles- my smart boy

Al: . - smiles and pets them getting light growls from gree he thinking al was going to steal his milk-

Greed: -chuckles- don't worry gree, the milk is just for you and your brother

Al: . - chuckles- .. then looks out side hearing something outside- ... the enemy? !

Greed: -clutches his pups-

Marta: . - dagger out-

Al: . - stands-

Frank: -has his gun out-

- door slams open and a figure walks in covered in dirt and grime and gets on all fours and shakes- .. uggg... i need a bath... that was the nastiest shit i ever went through

Frank: -holds his gun up- who are you and what do you want?

Doro: .. i should ask you.. - flips on the light showing he was one filthy dog-

Greed: DORO! -runs over and tackles him in a hug-


	14. Chapter 14

**SAYONARA 13**

doro: - hits the floor- .. hey. told you not to worry.. - kiss-

Greed: -kisses him all over-

Doro: . ahhhh i need a blath.. you do not want to know what i was crawling around in.. - smiles and kisses him back-

Greed: may i come with you?

Doro: . yes love... - caresses his face- ..

Pups: . arwoo..

Al: . - smiles knowing everything was right now and looks out the window at the fires and smoke- ... unka.. unku... i have go to pa.. dad.. and da... they need me.. you'll both be safe here..

Frank: be safe al. -kisses the top of his head-

Al: . - hugs them both tightly and kisses there cheeks- ... you too...

Wrath: . im going with you.. - walks in with a click clack of his own automail-

Greed: Oh no you don't. it's too dangerous

Wrath: . i have to... i can feel him.. i can feel envy... hes in pain..

Greed: envy...ok...go

Wrath: .. - hugs him- .. thanks for taking care of me..

Greed; come home safe. -kisses his cheek-

Wrath: . - presses there foreheads together and speaks to him with there homunculus link- ... * i will... love you * - heads for the door with Al-

Frank: stay safe...

Zolf: . love you al...

Al: . love you both too.. - smiles and runs out wrath close behind him-

Al: . - by the time they get close to the hq its nearing dawn- .. there every where wrath... there has to be a way to stop them .. or.. it will never stop... the gate just makes them more powerful..

Wrath: ... open our gate... and stop them from there side..

Al: . but then.. they can fully come through!

Wrath: . so can your brother.. and even you have to admit.. with him and envy here... well be stronger.. two alchemists.. to destroy the gates..

Al: ... where do we go?

Wrath: .. underground.. envy showed me a while back... it has a gate circle already made... from 1000 years ago.

Al: . alright.. lets go then.. - follows him as they take a different path and under the HQ-

Greed: -holds his pups close, nuzzling them as they paw at doro-

Doro: . shhh little ones... i would never leave you.. - nuzzles them and licks at them-

Doro: . - looks out the window- ... lets go get cleaned up... - prays al and wrath will be safe as he heads up-

- other side-

Ed: .. -looks up at envy- ...

Envy: -pants, losing a lot of blood-

Ed: . LET HIM GO!

Ekheart: . never Elric... hes the one we need .. we just need the other side to fully open up then everything on that side will be ours..

Ed: . - struggles in his bindings-

Envy: ed...get out...free yourself...

Ed: .. envy...

Ekheart: ... if it doesnt open soon.. well force the serpent to eat the boy.. his blood will fully open the gate

Envy: -growls- never!

Ekheart: . you wont have a choice!

Ed: . -struggles with the bindings -

al: . - runs down the stairs with wrath and sees the marking- .. is this it?

Wrath: . yes... all it needs is a sacrifice.. to open..

Al: ... ! - looks to him-.

Wrath: . its why i came here with you.. envy is the other sacrifice... ill go back to the gate with him..

Al: . wrath.. you told greed you would come back home safe!

Wrath: . i lied

Al: ... wrath... ! - jumps as a large thing comes bursting out of the cave wall- !

Wrath: . gluttony... hes become a monster!

Envy: -struggles with his binds-

Ed: . envy... someones on the other side..

Wrath: .. get the circle ready... ill take gluttony with me..

Gluttony: - roars and attacks knocking wrath around like a doll-

Envy: yes...I feel it too

Al: . - dodging and trying to finish the circle-

Ed: ... who... al...

Envy:...yes...al...wrath too!

Ed: . .the alchemist and the sacrifice..

Envy:...wrath! No! -coughs up blood-

Wrath: .. - eats up the stones gaining more power and knocks gluttony around a bit flipping around through the air landing in the circle and - punches through a blank spot just as Gluttony strikes and bites him- ! - gush of blood comes from his mouth-

Al: . wrath!...

Wrath: . do it.. both of us as sacrifices... were strong enough to open the gate... do it..

Al: . but wrath.. i..

Wrath: . - screams as gluttony crushes his ribs- NOW!

Al: . - looks down- ... im sorry.. - claps his hands and rushes forward and activates the circle with both sacrifices-

Ed: .. ! - feels the power and looks up as the gate activates- !

Envy: He opened it! wrath!

Ekheart: . Release the serpent now! let it take its sacrifice!

- activates the spears and sets envy free take his sacrifice-

Ekheart and the other soldiers run to there planes and start them up waiting for the gate to fully open-

Ed: . - looks at envy as he comes closer to him-

Envy:...I won't do it

Ed: .. envy... - looks to him- ... take me home.. - smiles-

Envy:...ed...

Ed:. take me home envy... - closes his eyes-

Envy:...I...I can't...not like this!

Ed: .. who said kill me.. - looks at the open gate-

Ed: . ! - looks behind him as the planes zoom over him into the gate- ! NO!

Envy: ! ed, hop on!

Ed: . - jumps on his back and holds on tight-

Envy: -flies into the gate-

Ed: . - holds on as the doors to the gate open and they fly through the black inkiness filled with bodies of the dead souls from both sides- ...

Wrath: .. - floating in an area chunks of his body missing as well as his automail gluttony floating not to far from him-

Envy: WRATH!

Wrath: . - just floats there-

Envy:..no...no!

Ed: .. - looks at him as they fly by-... wrath...

Wrath: ... - cracks his eyes open seeing them fly by- ...

Envy: He's alive!

Ed: .. - reaches out and grabs him turns and sees the arms fly after- ENVY MOVE FASTER THE GATES NOT HAPPY!

Envy: -flies fast-

Ed: . - holds wrath as the end of the gate appears and the fly through it- !

Envy: -flies through it, still in pain-

Ed: . Envy land!

Envy: -lands, hard, tired-

Ed: .. - jumps off holding wrath and lays him next to envy and runs around collecting the stones he sees laying everywhere-

Al: .. - pops his head out hearing the voice after seeing the planes-

Envy: -pants- you're home...good...-weakly smiles-

Ed: . - runs back to him- . shh.. dont talk.. - gives him the stones and then shares with wrath and sighs thankfully as he watches the boys body heal-

Envy: -sighs as his body heals-

Ed: .. - watches them both- ..

Envy: -as soon as he's healed runs to wrath and cuddles him-

Ed: . - watches him-

Wrath: ... - body still healing from the large bite out of his body as his ribs start to heal first-

Envy: -nuzzles and kisses at him-

Wrath: . - groans and blinks a bit- ... huh

Envy: hey little brother. -smiles, tears in his eyes- I've missed you

Wrath: . Envy... your back...

Envy: yes, ed too

Wrath: . - smiles and snuggles against him-

Envy: -kisses the top of his head-

Ed: .. Envy... you can stay here with wrath... i have to go top side..

Envy: ok, be careful

Ed: . - nods and runs -

Maes: . - fires his gun as more soldiers break through- ! FIRE!

Kain: . - firing at them- .. they never stop!

- armored soldier shoots at the sandbags kains hiding behind-

Jean: -shoots- dammit! it's like they're supernatural!

Kain: . AHH! - gets shot at and a bullet hit his helmet and ricochets grazing just under his ear-

Jean: Kain! -tends to him-

Kain: . - falls back against him-

Jean: OH god! Medic!

Maes: . - runs over to them and checks him- .. Kain..

Kain: .. ahh.. ow ow ow ow.. ohh my heads riging from that one..

Jean: just stay still. Medic!

Medic: . - runs over and kneels checking him- ..

Jean: -stays close, shooting at the approaching army at times-

Kain: . - blinks and looks to the side- ... roy..

jean: he's not here...I'm sorry

Kain: ... - tear falls- ... i wish he was here... were going to die

jean: no...kain..we're not...-not sure-

Kain: .. - closes his eyes and whimpers as the medic bandages his head and hears a snap-

Jean: that sounded...oddly familiar...

Maes: . - smiles and hears the quick succession of snapping- ...

Jean: ROY! -smiles wide-

Kain: . - still whimpering a bit -

Jean: kain, roy is here!

Roy: -appears out of a cloud of smoke, a smile on his face- miss me?

Kain: . - looks in his direction eyes wide- .. ROY!

Roy: -snaps at the enemy- I can see you guys need all the help you can get

Kain: .. - struggles to get up-

Jean: don't, you're hurt.

Roy: -runs over- what happened?

Jean: shot in the head. his helmet was on, but..

Kain: ... - sniffs- roy-

Roy; kain...-brushes his hair gently with his fingers-

Jean: how did you get here?

Roy: got the call. they needed all available and able bodied alchemists

Kain: . - sniffs and whimpers- ... there's no stopping them.. they keep coming... - nearly three days without sleep and the fear finally getting to him-

Roy: not if I can help it -snaps both his fingers-

Kain: . - closes his eyes-

soldiers all start firing more confident with the flame alchemist there-

jean: rest kain. you need it

Kain: . - stays curled up behind the sand bags between roy and jean-

jean: -rubs his head gently-

Roy: -keeps snapping at the enemy-

- two blonds are all of a sudden alchemizing there way into the air to a large plane-

Maes: .. Roy... its... ed and al.

Roy: what? -looks up- oh my god...

Ed: . - forms a spear and attacks the planes guns with al-

Roy:...I need to go to them

Maes: .. how you going to get up there?

Roy: I don't know...but I have to!

Maes: . - whistles- .. i have an idea- .. YOU 5 THIS WAY! jean.. stay with kain...

jean: -nods-

Armstrong . riza, falman and breada all putting a hot air balloon together- ..

Maes: . use that.. use you alchemy to get to those boys.. and be careful.. - kiss-

Roy; -smiles- thank you maes. -returns the kiss-

Maes: . its all yours.. like i said.. be careful.. - helps him into the basket while he and the other hold it down- ...

Roy: -salutes to him as the balloon rises-

Maes: . - salutes back and watches him float off-

Ed: .. - fighting and gets blown back sliding off the wing of the plane- !1

Al: ED!

Roy: -catches him- gotcha!

Ed: ! - blink and looks up- ... !

Roy: still getting into trouble Fullmetal? -grins-

Ed: .. - smiles and hugs him still in the basket- ... shut up...bastard colonel

Roy: -hugs him back with a smile, tears streaming down his one eye-

Ed: .. dad... - touches the eye patch-

Roy: I'll tell you about it later. we have work to do now

Ed: .. - looks up where al is still hanging on- .. right.. that thing has to go down.. the others will crash soon.. the drivers are dead.. this one however..

Roy: then that's where we'll go. -directs the balloon to the plane-

Ed: . - hangs on then when close enough jumps from the balloon on to the back of the wing clapping his hands and destroys one of th ecannons- . HA..! - a bigger one forms- WHAT THE HELL!

Roy: ! -snaps his fingers-

Ed: . - see that it was destroyed and nods to roy as he and al make there way to the hatch of the plane-

Roy: -follows them-

Ed and al drop down into the plane deck- .. DAD

Roy: come here my sons -puts his arms around them both-

Al and Ed: - hug him tightly-

Al: . - daddy..

Roy: my boys. -smiles-

Ekheart: - laughing from the main cabin- DIE ALL OF YOU!

Roy: -frowns, turns around and snaps his fingers at her-

Ekhart: - blocks it with the black goo- HA! i have all the powers i need here.. now get away from me you disgusting vermin! LEAVE MY SHAMBALA!

Roy: look here you bitch. first off, I don't know what the hell a "shamballa" is, but you can't have it. this is our world and you aren't welcome to it. -snaps his fingers again-

Ekheart: . - blocks again- .. vermin! - strikes out nailing him with a black goo whip right into one of the front windows-

Ed and Al: DAD!

Roy; -crashes through the window-

Ed: . - rushes forward and grabs his hand-

Roy: -hold onto him but feels himself pulling ed down- ed! let go!

Ed: . no!... - holds tight- AL! HELP!

Al: . - busy dealing with ekheart- I.. I cant! - dodges-

Roy: Let go ed! I risked my life to save you, I'm not going to let you do the same!

Ed: .. IM NOT LETTING GO! - hooks his legs around a bent pole and holds on for dear life-

Roy: erg...dammit...let go you TINY SHRIMP!

Ed: ... fine.. AL.. hold the fort! - lets go of the pole and they slide off the plane-

Roy: NO!

ed: .- falling with him flailing as they free fall- ..

Roy; -grabs him and hugs him- at least you'll have some padding

Ed: . - hugs him close- ... dad..

Roy: ed...I'm sorry...-shuts his eyes, preparing for the pain- (thinking/praying) please let him live

Ed: .. - thinking - *Envy.. ENVY!*

Envy: -in dragon form flies up to catch them-

Roy; what the?

Ed: . get ready! - grabs onto envy when he flies under them -

Roy: what is this thing?

Envy: pleased ta meet cha again colonel! -flies up to the plane-

Ed: .. this would be Envy... hey envy.. think you can turn that plane around- .. were taking it back where it came from.. for good

Envy: Not a problem.

Roy: we just have to get al out of there first

Ed: ... you got it.. Envy.. if you dont mind.. give that bitch a little scare hmmm

Envy: yes sir! -flies up to the window and bears his teeth-

Ekheart: !

Al: . ENVY! - runs out and jumps on his back with roy and ed- .. What are we going to do about the plane.. shes got it lock and sealed!

Envy: perfect. -gives it a good slap with his tail and watches as it flies back into the gate-

Ed: . base ball with he plane huh envy.. - grins as he hears ekheart screaming-

Envy: home run!

Ed:. - smiles and kisses the side of his scaly cheek-

Envy: -smiles and nuzzles against him-

Ed: . lets get to the gate..

Envy: -nods and flies to it-

Ed: .. - stops and looks at the gate- ... this is the end... maes and the others on that side are working to destroy the gate..

Roy:...ed...what are you saying?

Ed: ... were closing the gate for good..

Roy: -nods- I'll help

Ed: ... youll have to... i have to go back..

Roy: WHAT? NO!


	15. Chapter 15

**SAYONARA 14**

Ed: ... - blinks then sighs-

Roy: You just got back! You can't leave! -puts his hands on his shoulders-

Ed: .. - looks up at him - .. i dont want to either... - sad-

Roy: then don't! stay here...where your friends and family are...-tears come to his eye- please...

Ed: ... -swallows and looks at the gate- ...

Roy:...ed...I lost my eye trying to bring you back...please...we all need you here

Ed: . - looks at him and reaches up and touches the eye patch- ... ok... - kisses his cheek and hugs him-

Roy: -smiles and hugs him- thank you...

Ed: .. they know how to close it... they just have to destroy the whole thing...

Roy: who?

Ed: . the other worlds you and maes

Roy:...other world...our doppelgangers

Ed: . yeah... - clings to him-

Roy:...you'll have to tell me everything you saw there

Ed: . i will... - turns around in his arms and claps his hands-

Roy: -lets go of him and stands back-

Ed: -presses his hands to the ground the marking lighting up as the gate slowly closes the black arms flying out in retaliation-

Roy: -snaps his fingers, keeping the arms away-

Ed: . - watches as the gate closes completely and stands -

Roy:...is it over?

Ed: . finally... yeah

Roy: -walks back over and hugs him-

Ed: . - hugs him tight- .. dad..

Roy: -smiles and nuzzles him- my son. -kisses the top of his head-

Ed: .. - nuzzles and smiles-

Roy: come, let's go home. there's so much to tell you!

Ed: .. - smiles and follows him-

Roy: -looks for al in the plane- al, ready to go home?

Al: . - peeks out and runs to him - mmhmmm!

Roy: -hugs and nuzzles him- there's my boy

Ed and al: . - smile and hug and nuzzle at him-

Roy; my sons...we're together again. -smiles-

Ed: . - smiles and holds on as the whole place shakes- !

Roy: come on! -runs, leading them to the hot air balloon-

Ed and Al run to keep up with him climbing into the balloon with him-

Roy: -fires up the balloon-

Ed and al: . - hug and wait as parts of the ceiling fall

Roy: -avoids any falling pieces-

Ed: .. look al... its over... for good..

Al: . - smiles and nods hugging him- . . missed you brother

Roy: -smiles- we all missed you

Ed: . - smiles- .. missed you all too

Roy: -flies them down to the ground-

Ed: .. - smiles and stands there really looking at everything around him-

Roy: -calls to the others- we're back!

Maes: .. - looks up and smiles- ... welcome back loves..

Roy; -goes over and kisses him-

Kain: ... - still curled up the battle stress to much for him-

Maes: . - kisses him back and nuzzles-

Jean: -curled around him, nuzzling-

Ed and Al: walk over-

Maes: .. kains just stressed... pot traumatic stress...

Roy: oh dear, poor baby, -walks over and rubs his back-

Kain: . - opens his eyes and looks up at roy with his wide chocolate eyes-

Roy: aww, poor puppy. -kisses his cheek-

Kain: .. - relaxes a bit -

Roy: shhh, everything is ok now

Maes: .. its over kain... its over

Roy; No more fighting

Kain: .. - smiles at that and closes his eyes falling asleep-

Roy: rest. we'll take you home

Maes: . you ok jean? .. - looks at him and helps him up nuzzling-

Jean: yeah, I'm fine. just worried about kain

Roy: we all are

Ed: .. - smiles then looks up seeing envy and wrath flying over head-

Envy: -flies back down, turns into his preferred form and cuddles wrath-

Wrath: . - smiles and hugs him- ...

Envy: missed you little brother

Ed: ... - walks over to them- where will you both go now?

Wrath: .. well go stay with greedy brother

Envy: yeah, he's given wrath a good home

Ed: .. -smiles- . then ill be seeing you around then.. envy

Envy: of course you will shortie. -smirks-

Ed: ... i choose not to hit you for that.. now go on.. - smiles - see you around worm

Envy: -smiles- see you

Wrath:. - holds onto envy as he transforms again-

Ed: . - goes up and kisses the dragon on the nose- ..

Envy: -gently licks his cheek-

Ed: . - smiles and lets them go-

Envy: -flies off-

Ed: . - looks back at everyone-

Maes: . - holding kain in his arms- ... lets go see what the house looks like after all this hell

Roy: -nods and looks to ed- er...sorry...didn't tell you...maes, I, Jean and Kain are together now

Ed: . wow... - smiles- .. the more the merrier!

Al: . see i told you he would like it too!

Roy: -smiles- good

MAes: . then lets get going

Jean: -nods, carrying his rifle-

Maes: . - looks at the house- .. haha.. untouched.. good.. - smiles-

Al: .. -looks at it and knows that the bar was destroyed and frowns- .. they dont have a home now...

Roy: what did you say al?

Al: .. the bar... its gone..

Roy:...greed and his friends

al: .. yeah.. they dont have a home..

Roy:...we'll look for a new home for them. where are they now?

Al: . the safe house.. with.. Zolf and Frank.. Zolf was hurt!

Jean: he was? we have to get over there!

Maes: .. - nods- .. ill grab the first aid kit!.. - runs to the kitchen-

Roy: I'll stay with kain

Maes: .. - kisses him- .. ok.. hes missed you terribly...

Roy: -returns the kiss- I did too. all of you.

Maes: .- kisses him again- .. Ed.. stay here as well ok.. lead the way al!

Al maes and jean run out-

Roy: -carries kain into the house-

Ed: . - follows him-

Al: . - runs back to the safe house-

Zolf: .. - resting against frank the bandages on his leg dark- ...

Frank: -runs his fingers through his hair-

Al: . unka unku!.. im back!.. its over!

Frank: Al! -smiles- it's over? Oh thank goodness

Maes: . -walks in with jean- .. hey... how is he?

Frank: not much change, but it's better than before

Maes: . - nods and walks over with a first aid kit and starts to remove the bandages-

Frank: thank you

Jean: don't mention it. -holds zolf's leg up- you took care of our son.

Frank:...I also took him away from you

maes: .. we dont like to think about the negative.. only the positive... - checks the bullet wound and takes out a bottle of alcohol and pours it-

Zolf: ! - hisses loudly-

Jean: I know it hurts, just stay still.

Zolf: .. - bites his lip-

Al: . - goes over to him and kneels and nuzzles against him in a hug-

Maes: .. - smiles and keeps cleaning out the wound- ... alright... - pulls out a needle and surgical thread and starts sewing it closed-

Jean: -slowly lowers his leg down-

Frank: really...I can't thank you all enough

Maes: . cant let als favorite uncles stay in pain you know.. - lightly and gently bandaged the leg-

Frank: -smiles a bit-

Jean: that should do it. how do you feel zolf?

Zolf: .. better... doesnt throb like hell fire...

Jean: Good

Zolf: . - relaxes-

Al: . - kisses his and franks cheek then goes off to look for the chimera-

Greed; -nuzzles his pups and they play and paw at him-

Doro:. - smiles as he washes up from his trip through the sewers-

Greed: -plays peek-a-boo with the pups with a towel-

Pups: .. - laugh and paw at the towel when he disappears again-

Greed: -pulls it off his face- boo!

Pups: . - run around in circles laugh yipping then come back-

Doro: . - chuckles- .. your the best mother ever..

Greed: -smiles- and you are the best father

Pups: . - look up at a knock on the door-

Al: . - umm... can i come in?

Greed: sure, we're mostly decent

Al: . - walks in a blush on his face- .. sorry... umm.. the war is over... everything is normal again.. but umm... the bar is.. ummm

Greed:...destroyed, isn't it

Al: . - nods- ... im sorry

Greed: it's ok...-sighs-

Al: . well dad said we would help to get you a new home

Greed: he did?

Al: . yeah - smiles-

Greed; -smiles- we'll have to thank him

Al: . - nods- . just come by the house ok.. - smiles and leaves-

Greed: huh? but wait!...everyone else

Doro: . im sure he meant everyone dont worry love.

Greed: I meant..the rest of his family...they don't know about us

Doro: . they will soon.. im sure it will be fine love

Greed: hopefully...

Pups: . - run around and wrestle with each other-

Greed: -watches them-

Doro: - smiles at them- ... mmmm... more..

Greed: more?

Doro:. pups

Greed: OH! ...-blushes a bit- ok..if you want

Doro: .. but of course... your gorgeous when heavy with pups-

Greed: -smiles as he blushes-

Doro: .. hmm.. - smiles at him glad he was in the tub under soapy water to hide his need-

Greed; -leans on his hands and kisses him-

Doro: . - kisses him back and whispers- .. i need you..

Greed; -smiles- I'll ask someone to watch the pups

Doro: . - pulls him in for a deep kiss- .. ill meet you in the bedroom..

Greed: -nods and walks downstairs- can I get a babysitter please?

Al: . - blinks as maes and jean help zolf out to the car- .. umm.. we can take them to the house..

Greed: could you really? -smiles-

Al: - smiles of course.. i would love to! - smiles and picks up the pups and nuzzle them-

Greed: thank you so much al! -kisses his forehead then runs to his bedroom-

Al: . - blinks then smiles a blush on his face as he carries the pups out-

Greed: -runs into the bedroom and takes off all his clothes-

Doro: . - blinks at how fast he does this and chuckles-

Greed; -grins- I want you dorochett

Doro:. i can tell.. now get over hear my mate..

Greed: -nearly tackles him, kissing him all over-

Doro: . - keens and grabs at him kissing and licking-

Greed: mmm, -moans-

Doro:. always mine.. my beautiful mate.. - runs his hands up and down his body moving him so hes ontop with greed on his hands and knees as he kisses down his spine-

Greed: ahhh, -arches his back- doro...ahhh

Doro: . - moves all the way down and starts stroking him and grins as he lubes his entrance his own way-

Greed: Ahhh! doro! -pants-

Doro: . - grins and pushes his tongue inside his free hand on his chest rubbing at the milk filled nipples-

Greed: Oh gods! mmm...doro...ahh! -feels a bit of milk leak out-

Doro: . - presses on the nipples making milk leak out pulling his hand back to lick the drops away- .. mm... very sweet.

Greed; -blushes- doro..

Doro:. - kisses him while rubbing against him-

Greed: mmmm -lifts his legs and wraps them around doro's waist-

Doro: . - smiles leaning over and kissing him- .. i love you my mate..

Greed: -smiles- my mate...my doro...please...make me yours...claim me

Doro: . - nips at his neck and pushes in-

Greed: -leans his head back as he moans-

Doro: . - nuzzles and starts thrusting-

Greed: -pushes back to meet his thrusts- ahh..doro...so big...so good...ahhh~hhaaa

Doro: . - panting and moaning in his ear as he thrusts deep and hard- .. mmmhmmm.. always so tight... - rubs his thighs and licks at his nipples-

Greed: -grips at his shoulders and moans loudly-

Doro: . ahhh greed.. im.. ohhhhh

Greed: doro...ahhh...ahhh!

Doro: . –After a while thrusts once more and comes deep inside him-

Greed: DORO! -comes-

Doro: . - panting and moves pulling out and looks down and starts to lick clean him -

Greed: Ohh! -squirms- ahh...

Doro: . - goes all the way down and clean him there before heading back up and curling around him-

Greed: -smiles and wraps his arms around him, face flush-

Doro: .. - smiles and runs his fingers up and down his body soothingly-

Greed; mmm, -nuzzles- this is nice

Doro: . yes.. very nice.. - licks his hair back-

Greed; -lays his head on his chest- I think I may already be pregnant

Doro: . well see in a few days love.. - kiss- ... if not its alright... we can always keep trying... - rubs his stomach-

Greed: -grins devilishly- I like the sound of that

doro: . of course you do you horny thing... you love it especially when im in heat

Greed: I do indeed. -places a kiss on doro's neck- you always get me so hot

doro: mmmmm.. - purr growls-

Greed: -nuzzles-

Doro: . - kisses him and closes his eyes just holding him-

Greed: -closes his eyes and rests-

Al: - holding the pups at home and then sets them down to explore the new house-

Dobe: -stays close to al, nervous about this new place-

Gree: . - explores and looks at every one in the living room as he sniffs then looks at the grandfather clock and watches it and gets closer looking in the glass at the pendulum and barks at it-

Clock strikes 7 and a loud dong goes off scaring gree-

Gree: YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE!

Dobe: ! -hides behind al's legs, whining-

Al ; . wwwww.. its ok little ones.. see its just a clock.. - picks dobe up and snuggles him-

Gree: .. - whimpers from behind frank-

Frank: ...-leans under and tries to pet him-

Dobe: -snuggles into al's arms-

Al: . awww. cute little one.. - kisses at him and scratches up and down his back-

Gree: . - growls and tries to act all big and tough and looks at all the them to try and tell them who the real boss is around here-

Frank: Oh really? -looks right back at him-

Dobe: awooo, -gives out a little sound of approval-

gree: . - turns tail in the air- .. arwwoo.. huf..

al: . - chuckles- .

Frank: -chuckles- tough guy huh

Al: . just like his mommy.

Maes: . - chuckles- .. cute... but i think the bear may be tougher.. - puts a teddy bear on the floor with gree-

Gree: ! - jumps back and then goes up to the bear and sniffs it -

Bear: . .. I LOVE YOU! -starts moving around-

Gree: AROOWW!OOOO!- Runs and hides under the couch-

Dobe: -snuggling in al's arms-

Frank: -laughs-

Jean: -goes to the couch- hey little guy, don't be scared

Gree: . - crying out in light yips for his mother-

Maes: . whoops.. sorry.. didnt mean to scare him that bad..

Jean: -reaches under the couch- come here baby

Gree: . - is picked up-

Jean: -holds him close- don't be scared. the bear won't hurt you

Gree: . - paws on his chest and looks at the bear-

Kain: .. - on the couch curled in a little ball-

Al:... - takes dobe and lays him with kain-

Roy: -curled around kain-

Dobe: awo? -looks at kain and nuzzles him

Jean: -picks up the bear- see? it won't hurt you

Kain: . - face pressed into his neck moving a little and notices the little pup-

Gree: ... - looks at the bear and it starts moving again and he whines-

Jean: shh shh, it's ok. -nuzzles him-

Dobe:...awo...-goes low onto his stomach, ears back-

Kain: . - blinks and picks him up - .. shhh little one.. - covers him and curls around him- .. shhhh

Gree: .. - licks at jeans nose-

Dobe: awoo. -nuzzles, happy-

Jean: hee hee, that tickles!

Gree: . - wags his little tail and paws at him-

Jean: -pets him- aww, you're so cute!

Kain: . - closes his eyes again and nuzzles against roy- ...

Maes: . there both adorable... and you say they have no home with there parents and family?

Al: . yeah.. there home was destroyed..

Jean: then we'll take care of them

Al: .. well there parents will be here too..we cant separate them... thats like taking there kids away

Jean: right, of course. I meant take care of the whole family

Al: . oh.. right.. hehehe..

Gree: . - growl plays as he tugs on jeans collar-

Jean: somebody's playful. -smiles-

al: . yes.. and a trouble maker from what i hear..

Gree: . - pulls off a button-

Jean: hey! -puts him back down on the floor-

Gree: . - chewing on the button-

Jean: -tries to distract him with a tennis ball-

gree:.. - looks at the ball leaving the button alone and sits there waiting-

Jean: -picks up the ball and gently tosses it-

Gree:. - takes off after it and tackles it doing a flip and then starts chewing on it with play growling-

Jean: -snags his button-

Maes: . careful with small objects.. - kisses jeans neck-

Jean: mmm, -smiles- I will be

Maes: . good.. - nibbles on his neck-

Jean: hhaaa...m...maes...

Dobe: -watches them- (thinking) just like mommy and daddy

Al: . - lays on the floor and plays with gree-

Maes: . - nibbles along the skin on the front of his throat-

Jean: ahh! -leans against him-

Dobe; -starting to fall asleep, liking kain's warmth-

Zolf:. - just pretends hes asleep on the second couch -

Frank: -pretend sleeps with him-

Zolf: . - nuzzles arms wrapped tight around him-

Frank: -nuzzles back and smiles-

Maes: .. - finishes getting jean all riled up and looks over at Kain and Roy who are fast asleep- .. heh

Jean: -pants-

Maes:.. al.. well be back.. were going to take a nap of our own..

Jean: -whispers to maes- no fair! you know my neck is sensitive!

Maes: . - sucks on it and then nips his ear with a growl- .. i know... and i plan to take full advantage of it

Jean: mmm, -grins- I look forward to it

Maes:.. - throws him over his shoulder and heads upstairs-

Jean: eep!

Maes: . - gets to the bedroom and tosses him down on the bed with a grin and locks the door-

Jean: -lays out on the bed with a smile-

maes: . well since this shirt is missing a button already... - runs his hand down the front and basically rips it off him-

Jean: hey! now I have to do more sewing! -pouts-

Maes: .. mmmm yes our little sewing boy.. - attacks his neck-

Jean: ahhhh! -moans and squirms-

Maes: . - quickly moves down and tosses the pants and boxers aside- .. ohh yes..

Jean: -crosses his legs, closing them- let me see you now.

Maes: .. - pouts at losing the great view and moves quickly removing his shirt and starts on his pants-

Jean: -watches him with a smile-

Maes: ... - grins and finishes stripping his member at attention-

Jean: -grins wider and uncrosses his legs-

Maes: . - grins and leans over him kissing as he lays over him bodies flush- ..

Jean: ahhhhh! -arches into his touch-

Maes: . mmmmmm gods jean... i love those sounds you make

Jean: and i love the ones you make. -kisses his collar bone-

Maes: . mmmhmmmm.. - runs his hands down and under his thighs spreading his legs wider- ..

Jean: -shivers with pleasure, panting-

Maes: .. do you want me to prep you love?

Jean: just a little...

Maes: . alright.. - nuzzles and reaches for the lube getting some on his fingers and presses them to his entrance-

Jean: mmm -pushes against his fingers- maes...

Maes: . - presses all three inside him slowly as he strokes his cock and sucks and nips at a nipple-

Jean: -moaning loudly- oh gods maes!

Maes: . - grins and thrusts his fingers in and out of him quickly-

Jean: -nearly screams as maes hits his spot hard- maes!

Maes: . - grins and pulls out his fingers and positions himself pushing in his much larger self-

Jean: -arches his back- AHHH!

Maes: . - panting and lifts him up a bit for a better angle and starts to pound into him-

Jean: YES! Oh gods yes maes! -grips at the sheets-

Maes: . - thrusts harder pushing his legs up and moving even faster-

Jean: Maes! deeper, oh gods! more!

Maes: . - thrusts harder pushing inside him as far as he can go and comes filling him up- .. fuck.. jean!

Jean: -moans loudly- MAES! -comes-

Maes: . - stays inside him before pulling out a stream of cum following-

Jean: -pants, face flush- maaeeesss..

Maes: .. - leans down over him and kisses him- ... love you..

Jean: -smiles and kisses back- love you too

Maes: . - falls off to the side and runs his hand up and down from his belly to his chest-

Jean: -nuzzles him-

Maes: . - smiles-

Jean: -lays his head on his shoulder and rests-

Al: .. - on he floor sleeping with gree when a knock comes at the door-

Greed:...-nervous-

Doro:. its ok.. - licks his cheek-

Al: . mmmm...

Gree: . - sniffs and runs to the door with a yip - yip yip yip yip yip!

Dobe: -wakes up- awo?

Al: . oh.. looks like mommy and daddy are here

Gree: - pawing at the door- YIP YIP YIP YIP!

Doro:. - chuckles- .. someone knows whos here.. - smiles-

Greed: -smiles a bit-

Dobe: -also runs to the door and yips, jumping up and down- yip! yip!

Al: . ok ok .. calm down.. im opening it you silly pups.. - opens the door-

Greed: hello al. -smiles-

Dobe: -runs around greed and doro's legs- yip yip yip!

Gree: . - uses his little carbon claws and climbs up greeds pant leg-

Al: . hello greed.. doro.. come on in..

Greed: -picks gree up- aww, did you miss mama?

Dobe: -paws at doro's feet, whining-

Doro: . - picks dobe up and kisses him and makes noises at him-

Gree: .. - snuggles close and licks at greed-

Greed: hee hee, mama missed you too

Dobe; -yips, talking back to him-

Al: .. they were very good little pups.. everyone loves them..

Greed: good to know. thank you again al

Al: . - nods and lets them in- .. your room for now is up stairs on the right.. and we have a little nursery already fixed up... - smiles- ..well more like a play room.. but.. yeah

Greed: -smiles- so thoughtful.

Al:.. ed made it

Greed: he did?

Al:. yeah.. you should go see it.. its amazing - smiles-

Greed: I will, and thank him when I see him

Al: . - nods and heads off to fix dinner-

Greed: -carries the luggage up the stairs-

Dobe: -tries to climb the stairs but can't even get up the first step. wiggles his legs and eventually falls over- awooo -pitiful sound-

Gree: . - tries and digs his claws in but falls as well- .. arw arew arew!

Doro: .. - goes back down and picks them both up by the back of there shirts in his mouth and carries them up-

Dobe: -wiggles his legs-

Doro: . - puts them down once in the play room-

Gree: . ! - looks around at all the things in the room- !

Dobe: YIP YIP YIP! -runs around and sniffs at all the toys-

Greed: woooooow...

Doro: . wow is right.. ed .. really did out do himself..

Ed: ... - at the door- .. well... you lost everything...

Greed; -nearly jumps- !

Ed: . sorry to startle you

Gree: . - runs up to ed and paws at him -

Ed: .. - picks him up - .. you like it do you?

Gree: .. YIP! .. - licks his nose-

Dobe; -runs around ed, yipping happily-

Greed: thank you very much ed.

Ed: . - puts gree down and scratches behind dobes ears- ... your welcome... i know what its like to loose everything you have... i just wanted to make you all fell better...

Doro: .. you did just that.. seeing our pups this happy... does that..

Dobe; -smiles and nuzzles against his hand-

Greed: -smiles- yes, it means everything that they are happy

Ed: .. there great.. - smiles and stands- .. well you two have fun alright... i have to head out and help with some of the damage.. - thinking- .. and meet up with a certain dragon.

Greed: thank you again!

Doro: . alright kids.. you stay here.. - walks out the door and puts up the child gate and turns on the two way baby monitor to hear for them-

Dobe: -runs around his puppy gym, excited-

Greed: -smiles- they're so happy

Doro: . - smiles- yeah... - watches his pups run around and play- ... lets hope more are on the way.. - nuzzles and licks at him-

Greed; I think they are. -pats his belly-

Doro: .. -smiles bright-

Greed: -nuzzles him- love you

Doro: . and i love you... my mate... youll look gorgeous again more so then now if thats possible when your heavy with pups... perhaps this time we will try for 6 hmmmm - chuckles-

Greed: we could...-smiles-

Doro: .. you would be very heavy!

Greed; but they would be our babies. it would be worth the pain

Doro: . - kiss- .. true... remember when the pups were born... - digs into his wallet and looks at the pictures of when they were first born-

Greed: how could i ever forget? -smiles wide-

Doro: . - smiles and flips through the pictures he has a huge collection of like when they first opened there eyes a week later-

Greed: such precious memories...-sighs- and now we get to make more

Doro: . yes.. - smiles and pats greeds still flat stomach-

Greed: -hugs and nuzzles him-

Doro:. lets go rest up.. youll need it - heads to there bedroom-

Greed: you too

Doro: . - crawls up into the soft bed and flops down on his stomach-

Greed: -does the same-

Doro: . - sets the monitor on the lamp desk and curls up-

Greed; -curls around him and sighs happily-

Ed: . - wandering the outskirts of the city- ... ? - looks around-

Envy: -sneaks up behind him-

Ed: . - blinks and kneels down to get a drink from the stream-

Envy: -puts his hands over his eyes- guess who?

Ed: ! - jumps then relaxes- ... a palm tree?

Envy: -pouts- it's me!

Ed: . yeah.. a palm tree.. - smiles and stands up-

Envy: -sticks his tongue out-

Ed: . - catches it in a kiss-

Envy: epp! -kisses back-

Ed: ... - smiles- .. my dragon..

Envy: my shrimp. -nuzzles-

Ed: ... - glares at him-

Envy: -kisses him again-

Ed: ... - kisses back and nuzzles against him-

Envy: how is everything?

Ed: ... everything is fine... and you and the imp?

Envy; we're fine

Ed: ..honest? .. - nuzzles

Envy: yes, honest.

Ed: .. - caresses his cheek- ...

Envy: -smiles and looks into his eyes-

Ed: . . - smiles back and leans against him -

Envy: -rubs his back slowly-

ed: . - melts against him- ...

Envy: -nuzzles the top of his head-

Ed: ... love you

Envy: love you too.

Ed: .. where are you staying?

Envy: an appartment in town, big enough for the two of us-

Ed: .. good.. - kiss- .. i would hate to hear that you didnt have a place.

Envy: don't worry about it. I have a job so I can pay the rent.. Kinda still had it from umm.. a look out from before. I wanted to get away from Dante and such for a long time. With Wrath.. I had to think of a way to make money.

Ed: .. a job?

Envy: -grins- yup! I wait tables now!

Ed: .. - smirks- ... really now... dressed up and everything? ..

Envy: yes, -smirks- wanna see it?

Ed: .. mmmhmm..

Envy: then come on! -takes his hand- I can show you our apartment too!

Ed: . - smiles and lets him drag him off-

Envy: here we are. -in front of a small, but nice, apartment complex-

Ed: .. - looks at it- ... - smiles- ..

Envy: Nice right? -takes out keys and opens the gate door-

Ed: . mmhmm.. - walks in with him and looks around- .

Envy: -walks up two flights then opens a door- ta da!

Ed: . - looks around and the first thing he notices is the muddy foot prints- ….

Envy: -sighs- Wrath! you forgot to wipe your feet off again!

Wrath: .. - from the kitchen- .. what!

Envy: -walks in- I've told you a hundred times; wipe your feet on the mat before you come into the house! We just got it and we want it to be nice!

Wrath: . - in the center of a huge mess of pb&j-

Envy:...

Wrath: . - eats more-

Ed: .. wow...ummm...

Envy:...you are in sooooo much trouble young man

Wrath: ... - blinks and eats upside down-

Envy: stop eating and clean up this mess right now!

Wrath: . i just finished making the sandwiches for when you got home! - points to the plate of about 10-

Envy: ...ok...thank you for that...but that doesn't excuse the mess

Wrath: .. - eats another one-

Envy: wrath. -looks at him, arms crossed-

Wrath: . ok ok ok ! yeeesh!.. - starts cleaning the mess up-

Envy: good boy. and clean up those footprints too.

Wrath: .. ok... - keeps cleaning while he eats-

ed: . - chuckles-

Envy: -shakes his head- he's a good kid...frustrating at times, but a good kid nonetheless.

Ed: ... - smiles and walks around avoiding any mess as he checks out the apartment

Envy: the furniture already came with it!

Ed: .. well thats a plus at least.. - smiles and keeps looking around- .. now.. that outfit of yours

Envy: right! -runs to his room-

Ed: .. - smiles and follows him-

Envy: -shuts the door-

Ed: .. stands outside-

Envy: -emerges a little while later in black pants, a long white, button up shirt, a black vest and a red tie- how do i look?

Ed: .. - looks at him and blinks and circles him-

Envy: -stays still- it's simple but comfortable

Ed: . - wraps his arms around him from behind- .. and very sexy i would have to say.

Envy: -smiles and leans against him- glad you approve

Ed: . how could i not... - pulls him backwards into the room and kicks the door closed as his hands play up the buttons-

Envy: -smirks- naught naughty ed..

Ed: ... hmmmm what you gonna complain?

Envy: -brings him down in a hug- never. -kisses him fiercely-

Ed: .. - mmmmmmhhh!..

Envy: -licks at ed's lips-

Ed: . -opens his mouth to the kiss as envys vest and shirt hit the floor-

Envy: -takes of ed's shirt and licks along his chest-

ed: . - grabs his head and moans loudly- ... gods

Envy: -tugs at his pants with his teeth-

Ed: . - mmmm... - undoes the belt and zipper-

Envy: -looks him over- damn...soo beautiful..-pants at the sight of him-

Ed: ... what.. youve seen me before... - smiles and caresses his cheek as he walks around the room-

Envy: yes, but it still gets me...you really do have a nice body Ed. -watches him walk, eyes moving up and down-

Ed: .. hmmmm glad your enjoying the sight.. - crawls up onto the bed and lays out on it-

Envy: Oh I am indeed. -kisses along his neck as his hands wander across his body-

Ed: .. mmmmmmm - wiggles and squirms-

Envy: kisses the base of his neck as he strokes him-

Ed: . ahhhh... mmmmm.. Envy... ahhhhh

Envy: ahh, those adorable sounds you make ed...-strokes faster-

Ed: AHHHH! .. - arches at him- .. dan it.. now... stop playing with me

Envy: Oh? do you really want it? -rubs a finger around his entrance teasingly-

Ed: ... ahhhh yes.. damn it... - growls- ..

Envy; say the magic word. -gently moves one finger in and out-

Ed: . ahhh please.. gods please!

Envy: ok, since you asked nicely. -kisses him and adds a second finger, moving them faster-

Ed: .. ahhhh... mmmhmm.. Envy! please

Envy: -removes his fingers- need lube?

ed: .. yes.. i want to be able to walk

Envy: -smiles and takes a bottle out of his dresser drawer-

Ed: .. - panting laying back on the pillows and watches him-

Envy: -pours it onto his erection-

Ed: ... mmmmm.. - reaches out and pokes the tip of his erection lightly-

Envy: mmm, -smiles and runs his hands along the underside of his thighs-

Ed: .. - smiles and allows him to move his legs and spread them-

Envy: ooohhh gods...Ed, ready for me?

Ed: ... im always ready for you.. - smiles-

Envy: -grins- even though we've only done it once. -gets in position and pushes the head of his penis in-

Ed: .. ahhh.. - groans and wiggles- ...envy... common.. please... im ok.. im ready

Envy: ok. -pushes all the way in-

Ed: .. ahhhh! -arches and moans- .. yes.. ahhh gods yes

Envy: -pants- oh ed...gods...so tight! -thrusts gently at first then picks up speed-

Ed: . ahhh yes yes yes envy!... ah so good!

Envy: -moans- ed...ahhh..-moves his legs up higher and thrusts in deeper-

ed:.. oh gods! yes! ENVY! ENVY DEEPER!

Envy: -goes in even deeper, thrusting hard. arches his back- Ed! gods Ed! Incredible! ahhhhh!

Ed: . ahhh ahhh... - grabs the sheets and moans loudly- .. oh fuck yes... ahhh i need it.. please... ahhhh..

Envy: -moans ed's name over and over again as he goes faster, balls deep inside him-

Ed: .. - screams his name as he arches high and comes-

Envy: ED! -screams as he comes deep inside him-

Ed: .. - flops on the bed out like a light-

Envy: -smiles and lays down, snuggling him- Edward...I love you

Ed: ... - dead to the world panting-

Envy: -kisses his cheek, pulls the blanket over them and sleeps-

-in the other room-

Wrath: . - finally takes his pb&j ear plugs out-

Envy: -gets up after a little while and dresses-

ed: .. mmmmm.. - wakes up as he feel his warmth has left the bed- .. ?

Envy: -dresses in his waiter uniform-

ed: .. work time huh

Envy: yup. I'm gonna grab a PBandJ then it's off to work.

Ed: .. - smiles and gets up and straightens his tie- ... you look absolutely ravishing in this get up you know.. -smiles and kisses him-

Envy: -smiles and kisses him back- why thank you. and you look perfect in everything you wear, -smirks winks- and whenever you're not wearing anything.

Ed: . - smiles and does a little spin for him then kisses him again- ...ill be heading home soon... so dad doesnt freak out... it already been 5 hours as it is.. so hes gotta be chomping at the bit-

Envy: Ok. hey, have you told him about "us"?

Ed: .. no.. not yet...

Envy: ok, whenever you're ready. -kisses his forehead-

Ed: . - smiles and kisses him back- .. get going before your late.. love you

Envy: -love you too. runs out, taking a sandwich with him- thanks wrath! see you later! -runs out the door-

Wrath: .. bye bye..

Envy: -waves to him from the window, sandwich in his mouth. gives a thumbs up and walk-runs off-

Wrath: ... - looks at the clock and nods- .. be home at 11..7 hours to myself... - goes to watch TV

Ed: .. - gets dressed makes wrath a few snacks then leaves-

Roy: -pacing in the house- he left 5 hours ago, where is he?

Jean: calm down captain freak out.

Roy: calm down? CALM DOWN?

Ed: . - walks in soda in hand-

Roy: There you are! -grabs him- where have you been?

ed: .. at a old friends i havent seen for a long time

Roy: -breathes- please let us know beforehand if you'll be late

Ed: . sorry.. - frowns-

Doro: . - sniffs and looks at ed with a knowing look-

Roy: it's ok...I guess I'm just scared that every time you leave...you won't come back again

Ed: . - hugs him tight- .. ill always come back... im here for good now dad.. - nuzzles-

Roy: -smiles and hugs him- thank goodness

Ed: . - smiles and snuggles-

Roy: -nuzzles-

Doro:. - whispers to greed- .. hes mating..

Greed: -whispers back- what? already? he can't be any older than 17

Doro: . - nods- smells a little like you.. but its not... thats what the person hes mating with smells like

Greed: hmmm...a little like me...-gasps- envy!

Ed; . - blinks and the gasp and looks at him-

Greed; ...sorry...just talking to doro.

Ed: .. - blinks and turns back to his dad nuzzling-

Roy: -nuzzles and picks him up-

Ed: .. - eep.. - clings to him-

Roy: -kisses his cheek-

Ed: . - smiles and snuggles down against his shoulder-

Roy: my boy. -nuzzles-

Doro: . - looks to greed-

Greed: ...well, nothing we can do about it...he'll tell his parents when he wants to

Doro: . - nods and licks his cheek and settles down against him-

Greed: -smiles and lays his head on his shoulder-

Doro: . - turns so greeds laying against him and wraps his arms around him lightly petting him-

Greed; -purrs-

Maes: . - looks to frank- .. hey... your worrying about... zolfs just sleeping off the medication i gave him .. thats all

Frank: he's been asleep for too long. -tapping his foot-

Maes: .. hes ok.. i mean it.. his body just went to shock and is recovering... sleep is good for him

Frank: if you say so...

Zolf: .. - grumbles- .. shut.. up... sleeping..

Frank: Oh thank god! -hugs him-

Zolf: . hmmmm... - gives him a look like one about to kill- .. me.. sleeping... grrrrr

Maes: . - chuckles- ..

Frank: -lets go-

Zolf: . love you anyway.. - closes his eyes again-

Frank: -smiles- love you too

zolf: . - looks to him and smiles-

Frank: -rubs his back- feeling better?

Zolf: .. yeah... a lot better actually.. now that ive gotten back a lot of the blood i lost the other day.. - smiles- ..

Frank: good. -looks to maes- thank you again maes

Maes: . - puts a hand on franks shoulder- ... its what friends do.. and family

Frank: ...I'm sorry I was so cruel to all of you back then...

Maes: .. we all were a bit cruel to each other.. and it seems only Al saw past all that..

Frank: -nods- he can see the good in all people

Maes: . that he can.. hes an amazing little boy...

Frank: yes, -smiles- a darling boy

Al: . - blinks and looks at them feeling as if they were talking about him- ... ?

Frank: -smiles at him-

Al: .. - smiles and gets up and goes over to them-

Frank: -opens his arms for a hug-

Al: .. - smiles and snuggles up to him wrapping his arms around him but unable to reach all the way around him-

Frank: -ruffles his air-

Al: .-giggles and nuzzles against him- ... will unku Zolf be ok?

Frank: yes, he'll be ok. he took his medicine and he's resting

al: . good... - relaxes and smiles at everyone in the room- ..

Roy; -sits on the couch, still holding ed, smiles at him-

Ed: .. - curled up happily like a baby-

Roy: -kisses the top of his head-

doro: .. - smiles and rubs at greeds stomach-

Greed: mmm, -squirms- it's sensitive. that's a good sign.

Doro: . - smiles- .. yes.. thats a very good sign... - kisses him and then starts grooming him-

Greed: -lays still and lets him-

Doro: . - moves him around as he grooms him -

Maes: .. - watches with some amusement- ..

Roy: -chuckles- it's like you're his puppy

Greed; hee hee! I guess I am

Doro: . - licks up and forces his head back as he grooms-

Greed; -lets him, like a living rag doll-

Maes: . would he groom all over you if we let him?

Greed: -shrugs- probably

Maes: ..ahh.. yeah.. take that to the bedroom..

Doro: . - already started pushing greeds shirt up and keeps grooming-

Greed; ahhh -squirms-

Maes: BAD DOG DOWN! not in front of the kids! - claps his hands loudly and doro jumps down and hides behind the couch-

Greed: hey, go easy on him. he's excited; I may already be pregnant

Maes: ... ohhh boy...

Al: . ahh.. more puppies!

Greed; -smiles-

Roy: congratulations. -smiles-

Zolf: .. yay.. more.. furry things... - mumbles half dead asleep-

Frank: -chuckles and rubs around his shoulder blades, a spot he knows helps him rest. like, when you touch it, instant sleep-

Zolf: .. - melts and is half asleep-

Frank: -massages his shoulder blades-

Zolf: . mmmm.. i like that... mmmm - talking in his sleep -

Al: . - giggles-

Frank: -smiles- I know you do.

Doro: . - comes back out and jumps on the couch again and continues to groom-

Greed: -lays back and lets him- only above clothing please

Doro: . - nods and attacks his hair again this time from the back and makes it look like its defying gravity-

Greed: -giggles- how do I look?

Ed: . look a screwed up rooster

Greed: -frowns-

Doro:... humf.. - grooms him and lets his hair settle where it belongs then lays over him and nuzzles curling him under him-

Greed: -runs his hands through doro's hair lovingly-

doro:.. - keens tail wagging-

- pups up from there nap and start howling-

Greed: ah, our babies want attention.

Doro: . - gets down and helps him up as they head up to the play nursery- ... were coming.. - smiles-

Gree: ... - howling loudly - !

Greed: oh dear! -goes into the room and picks him up- what can the matter be?

Dobe: -whining, paws at greed as he is picked up too-

Dobo: . awooooooooooooo awooooooooooooooo! - doesnt stop with the howling

Doro: . - frowns- .. hmmm i dont know the howling doesnt mean anything... its just.. noise..

Greed: -rocks him- maybe something's hurting?

Dobe: -still whimpers-

Doro: . hmmm.. i dont know.. nothing there saying with the sounds make sense..

Gree: ARWOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!

Doro: .. - sniffs and makes some noises-

Gree: .. arrowoooooo. whine whimper awooo

Greed: I wonder...-feels around gree's belly and abdomen-

doro: - frowns and whimpser worried-

Gree: . - has what feels like a over bloated belly and yelps and whines when its pressed on-

Greed; bloated. we should go to the doctor

Doro: .. - nods and takes dobe- .. get him checked out too just in case..

Dobe: -looks at him with big eyes. whimpers-

Greed: -pets his head- you worried about your brother? don't be; the doctor will look him over and let us know what's up

Doro: . thats right.. - nuzzles and places him inside his obi as they walk out- .. taking gree to the vet.. hes not feeling to good

Roy: aww poor baby.

Frank: hope he feels better

Greed: thank you.

Jean: -hands him keys- here, it'll be faster

Doro: - takes them- .. thank you.. be back soon .. we hope.

-doctors-

doro:. - at the vets signs them in and goes back and looks at them- ... still hurting huh

Greed: -nods-

Dobe: -paws at greed's arms, whining-

Doro: . - holds him- .. shhh shh gree will be fine little one.. - kiss and grooms him lightly-

Dobe: -whines-

Greed: -holds gree close, gently petting him-

Vet: .. Gree and Dobe?

Greed; -stands- that's us.

Doro: . heads over and they are let into the room-

Doctor: . so.. what seems to be the problem with our pups today.. hm.. - puts dobe on the table and starts giving him a little check up - .. hehe.. wiggly one arnt you.. - holds him down gently and looks in his ears-

Dobe: .. grrrr. - wiggles around-

Greed: hush now. She won't hurt you

Doctor: . - pulls out a thermomitor and takes his temp holding him still- ... you wont like this but its the best way till your older little one- ..

dobe: . - blinks- .. ? ... - feels it- ... ARWWWOOOWOWOWO! - tries to bite her but cant-

Doro: ... -cant help but chuckle a little at the reaction-

Greed: hey hye, calm down. -holds him by his back- I know it's uncomfortable. -chuckles when he still tries to bite-

Doctor: . - finishes and lets dobe hide over by his mother to try and get back some of his dignity- .. well this one seems to be just fine.. just according to my files needs his updated shots

Greed: -nods- ok, thank you. now gree..

Doctor: . yes.. next one..

Doro: . - puts gree up on the table who doesnt even try and stand-

Doctor: . hmmm... well ... - starts giving him a check up actually quite shocked by his lack of response to anything he does- .. well.. no temp... he looks healthy.. - feels around on his gut and gets a immediate reaction of a loud pained yelp- .. ! well well... what was that... hmmm.. - frowns- ... ill have to take some xrays.. hes pretty bloated and hes very pained on his stomach area..

Greed: Ok. what do you think it could be?

Doctor: . well.. could be a number of things.. but the xrays will tell for sure. - picks him up in a blanket- .. ill be back with him in a few minutes-

Greed: ok.

Dobe: -clings to greed, tail between his legs, shaking-

Greed; you did not like that thermometer, did you bud?

Dobe: -whimpers and nuzzles against him-

Doro: . - smiles a little- ... shh.. its ok.. its done.. no more thermometers but you will get those shots.. its due time.. - nuzzles him-

Dobe: ! -senses what they're talking about. yip-whines-

Greed: sorry, but we need you to stay healthy

30 minutes later-

Doctor comes back in a nurse holding gree and hands him back to his parents-

Doctor: . - puts the x-rays up on the light board- .. your not going to believe what i found

Greed: what?

Doro: . - goes over holding gree worried- ..

Doctor: . by chance have either of you been missing any pocket change? ... - turns on the light and shows a bunch of quarters nickels dimes and pennys in his stomach- .. you have a living piggy bank

Greed:...oh my god...

Doro: ... ! HOW ! I ! We never leave... omg!

Doc: . it happens all the time.. anything they can fit in there mouth it does down... it happens... its just that.. it when it gets to be a whole piggy bank is when it gets problematic..

Greed:...my kid's as greedy as I am...will you have to operate?

Doc: .. well. first im going to give him something that will induce vomiting... see if that does anything... and hope its not to far down ... if it doesnt work.. well have no choice..

Greed: Ok. thank you very much.

Doc: .. -nods- ... alright piggy bank.. open up.. - holds his head and forces his mouth open and drops a few drops down his throat-

Gree: ! - sticking out his tongue-

Doc: . ohhh dont even complain.. you can eat money.. you can eat that you silly thing

Greed: -chuckles- you have my greedy nature, but do it in a gluttonous way.

doro: . - cant help but chuckle at that and lays him on the table as he starts to heave-

Doc: . - puts a pail next to him as he starts to throw up the milk- .. nurse.. ill be back on 15 minutes.. keep checking for stomach change. .. were trying to make a withdrawal.. - cant help but try and lighten the mood with a joke-

Greed: sorry gree, but you shouldn't have eaten those coins. you eat food

Gree: . - vomits again and spits up a penny-

Greed: -pats his little back- there there

Doro: .. sorry buddy

Nurse:. while we wait on him i have the little ones shots

Greed: ah, thank you. -puts dobe down-

Dobe: -whines and tries to cling to him-

Nurse: . - gets the needle ready-

Doro: ... - turns white himself and his tail goes between his legs-

Greed: -pets both doro and dobe-

dobe: -sits down, tail still between his legs, puppy eyes big-

nurse: .. ohhhh i know... i know.. but thats the only place baby

Dobe: -whines- O^O

Nurse:.. awwwwwwhh.. - picks him and and huggles him hiding the needle then as he calms down a bit gets it ready and aims and - poke-

Dobe: ! -howls-

nurse:. - fast with it and puts him back down-

Dobe: -hobbles along the table, whimpering with each step-

Greed: oh dear, -picks him up and kisses his nose-

nurse:.. sorry little one.. i know... now.. just one more.. in the other cheek.. - gets out a needle thats a bit bigger-

Doro: . i hate these shots.. its because were half dog

Greed: they help you stay healthy. -holds dobo head down-

Dobe: -whimpers and wiggles his legs-

Nurse: . - readies the needle and gets the medicine in it and alcohol swabs the other cheek -

Dobe: ! Awo! -tries to escape-

Greed; i'm sorry baby boy. I'll get you ice, and ice cream, at home

nurse: . - poke and presses the syringe-

Dobe: ! -howls-

Greed: thank you. -cuddles dobe, rubbing his lower back- i'm sorry baby. -kisses the top of his head-

Dobe: -shaking and whining- awooo...awoooo

Doro: .. - licks at his cheek and nuzzles- .. shhh.. sorry baby.. sorry

Nurse: . - checks gree- .. no more.. change.. sighs just as the doctor comes back in- .. nothing else..

Doc: . - sighs- .. ohhh boy.. well you got your self in deep didnt you pup

Greed: -pets gree- does this mean the only other option is surgery?

Doc: . - nods.. to much for it to go through his tiny body...

Greed: -sighs- oh boy gree...

doc:. sorry... i know its never a great thing to hear

Greed: ...but it needs to be done...-sighs- we should have kept a closer eye on him

Doc:. happens all the time.. well take good care of him..

Greed: -nods- thank you very much doctor

Doc: . -nods- . nurse.. get the little one set up for surgery..

Dobe: -looks at his brother and whines-

Greed: shh shh, he'll be ok.

Gree: . - lays there not really caring and not feeling well at all-

Doro:. - nuzzles and licks at his head-

Greed: -leans down and kisses the top of his head-

nurse:.. - takes the blanket and starts to undress gree and wraps him up laying him on the table and grabs a breathing mask putting it close to his nose for a slow falling asleep so as not to scare him-

Greed: -rubs his back-

Doro: . sleep baby... well see you when you wake up ... - kisses him- ...

Gree: .. - whines as he eyes start to close-

Greed: shh, we're here, we're not leaving

Dobe: -whines and paws at greed-

Greed: he's just sleeping dobe, don't be scared

Gree: .. - falls fast asleep- ...

Greed: ...-takes doro's hand and holds it-

Doro: .. - holds his hand and squeezes and holds dobe- ...

Greed: he'll be ok...

Doro:. i think when we get home.. we check every nook and crany for anything he can swallow

Greed: -nods- i wonder how he even managed to swallow them all? didn't they taste bad?

Doro: .. i dont know.. perhaps it was just.. i dunno

Greed: kids will eat anything i guess

Doro: . yeah they will

Greed; we'll talk with him after the operation

Doro: . yeah.. - looks down and dobe and kisses his nose- ..

Dobe: -whimpers and licks at him-

Doro: . - puts him down in his obi - .. shhh.. everything is fine

Dobe: -nuzzles against him, whining a little but settles down fast-

Doro: . - takes a seat to wait

Greed: -sits with him-

- 2 hours later-

nurse: . - walks in with a bundled up little pup-

doctor: . hes all better now.. id say hes going to be wanting milk soon.. and here you go.. 4 dollars and 22 cents richer then you were before.. - hands them the bag of change-

Greed; -shakes the doctor's hand- thank you so much ma'am

Doctor: . your very welcome.. - hands him the bag of change- ... and hell have a tiny scar on his tummy but dont worry it will fade as he gets older and not eating money..

Greed; we'll make sure it never happens again

Doctor: . good.. well hes already to go home with this right here.. its a little bit of medicine.. nothing big as the incision was so tiny

Greed; thank you again. -takes gree and holds him gently-

Gree: .. - curls up against his and nuzzles at his chest and whines-

Greed: ok baby, we'll give you milk in the car ride home. doro do you mind driving?

Doro: . not a mind in the word. - smiles as they walk out pups not safe and healthy-

Dobe: -pops his head out, yips and wags his tail when he sees gree-

Doro: . see.. brothers all well.. but you have to be gentle for a while ok... i think you can play in the play area.. but grees going to nap in the crib.. ok..

Dobe: Yip! -nods-

Doro:. good.. - licks his head and they walk out-

Maes: . Ate 4 dollars and 22 cents! holy!

Roy: how did he even manage that?

jean: I stuck a quarter up my nose once

Roy: not the same jean...not the same at all

Kain: ... hmmm... well.. someone must have left change out.. if they eat one.. they will eat more

Greed: and he ate A LOT more

Roy: I'm very sorry...we should have taken better precautions

Greed: don't worry it. things happen

Doro: . but well have to be ten times more careful... were.. expecting more little ones.

Roy: then we'll make the entire house child proof

Al and ed look at each other- .. well clean it top to bottom before the little ones arrive! -smiles-


	16. Chapter 16

**SAYONARA 15**

Greed: -smiles- thank you everyone

Doro: . - smiles and kisses the pups- .. to the play room with the two of you... momma.. needs to rest.. to stressful of a day

Greed: and no more eating coins Gree

Gree:.. -makes a sound of agreement-

Doro: . - kisses at greed again and nudges him to head up the stairs- ..

Dobe: -follows his brother up the stairs, struggling at times with the steps-

Doro: . - watches- .. greed.. ... common dobe.. common pup... - smiles and stands at the top of the stairs-

Dobe: arrr, yip! -hops up a few steps-

Greed: atta boy! come to daddy and papa!

Doro: . thats it... common. you can do it.. common

Dobe: -makes it to the top, panting flops down-

Greed: -picks him up and kisses the top of his head- good job.

Dobe: awwwwwoo...-tongue out, eyes closed-

Doro: . - kisses at him- .. good boy.. you made it... so proud of you.. - nuzzles-

Dobe: -smiles and nuzzles- arrroo

Greed: -takes him to the nursery and puts him next to Gree-

Doro: . - smiles down at them in the crib- ... time for a little nap.. - leans down and kisses there heads and pulls a blanket over them- .. now Dobe.. be gentle with your brother.. ok

Dobe: -yips and nuzzles his brother as he falls asleep-

Greed: -brushes their fur gently-

Doro: .. - smiles and watches them- ... perfect..

Greed: -smiles- our little angels

Doro:... - smiles- .. yeah.. miracles actually... surprise miracles

Greed: indeed. now we'll have more miracles, but planned ones

Doro: . yes.. very true.. - nuzzles at his stomach and kisses it then kisses him-

Greed: -returns the kiss-

Doro: . come love... you need to rest.. what with the pups and all

Greed: yes, -puts his arm around Doro- you too. it's been a stressful day for all of us

Doro: . true that... - licks at him and nuzzles as he pushes him gently down onto the bed and nuzzles lazily against him-

Greed: -snuggles against him with a smile-

- few months later-

Gree: . - barking at everything that comes by in the front window-

Greed: hey crazy boy. -pets him- whatcha doing?

Gree: . - keeps barking at people walking on the sidewalk-

Doro: .. territorial.. haha

Greed: hey hey, no one's going to steal our home. don't worry

Gree: . - growls and then sneezes at the window shaking his head and rubbing his nose-

Al: . - fixing lunch and chuckles-

Greed: -smiles and wipes his nose with a tissue- bless you

Gree: . - jumps down and then starts chasing his own tail-

Greed: somebody's hyper! -chuckles-

Doro: . - watching the tv-

Dobe: -watching with him, chewing a squeaky carrot-

Gree: .. - runs to the door and barks at the door and growls-

Kain: . - working with the keys and finally opens the door- .. hey there gree... - watches him attack his cane and chew- ... its metal silly..

Gree: . - still gnawing on the cane-

Greed: no gree, no chewing.

Roy: welcome home. -goes to kain and kisses his cheek-

Kain: . - smiles and nuzzles up against him - ... im all clear... - smiles-

Roy: great! -smiles-

Kain: .. .- smiles and hugs him tight- .. they still said i need to be careful... but ill eventually be able to walk without the cane...

Maes: .. haha!.. yes. i knew it!

Gree: . - runs around in circles growling and barking then blinks a bit and hides behind the couch and you hear a little sound like water-

Greed: oh dear, not again. -goes to the couch-

Gree: . - runs out from behind it as if he did nothing wrong and tackles dobe-

Dobe: YIP!

Greed: Gree, come here

Gree: . - blinks and runs over to him and grabs his pant leg and tugs on it playing-

Greed: Gree. -looks at him seriously-

Gree: . .- blinks and yips-

Greed: -goes to the couch and points to the stain-

Gree: .. - blinks and follows thinking there was a toy there- .. ?

Greed: what is this? -crouches down and points-

Gree: .. - blinks and sits there-

Greed: Gree, we have told you: you need to go on the puppy pads

Gree: .. - blinks and sniffs then runs off to the puppy pad and goes again then yips-

Doro: . - chuckles- ..

Greed: that doesn't excuse this. come here and help me clean it up

Gree: . -blinks and runs over and then pees again-

Doro: . - cant help but laugh this time-

Greed; Oh brother, i should have expected that. -picks gree up- don't go on the carpet.

Gree: . yip yip! - growl-

Greed: No. -looks him in the eyes- Pad only

Gree: .. -whines-

Doro: . hes defiantly a mini you

Greed: yeah, he really is.

Maes: .. dont worry about the stain greed.. there just babies... its fine.. ed will be able to alchemize it away.

Ed: . what am i .. a stain remover now?

Roy: yes

Greed: I'm still sorry, we're trying to get him to go on the pad. dobe's got it down

Maes; . some of them are just stubborn... - ruffles grees head- ... it happens... then again he takes after you.. soo.. im not surprised..

Gree: .. - barks and wiggles around wanting to be let down-

Greed: he is, and that's what scares me sometimes. -puts gree down-

Gree: . - runs off and tackles dobe again playing tug of war with a toy and wins-

Dobe: yips

Doro: . hes got your strength as well

Greed: yeah...I wonder...maybe he has my powers too...

Doro: .. oh wont that just be great... everyone be prepared to see scratching all over the place..

Maes: .. already prepared.. right ed

Ed: . - grins- .. scratch proof

Jean: the place is already childproof to the max

Kain: . were prepared for just about anything

Gree: . - runs through all the rooms then yipes and slides across the linoleum floor and hits the cabinet with the fine china and breaks it all- ...! - hides-

Maes: ... except for that..

Greed: I'll pay for everything!

Doro: GREE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!

Maes; .dont worry about it.. accidents happen..

Ed: . ill fix it... - walks to the kitchen- .. umm..well as soon as i figure out umm... what piece goes with what..

Doro: GREE GREDI! GET OUT HERE NOW! - barks loudly-

Roy: I'd kind of like to see a china mosaic

Greed: -looks for gree- Listen to your father!

Gree: . - slowly scampers his way over to them ears flat and tail between his legs-

Ed: .. picking up the pieces-

Doro: . well!.. what do you have to say for your self!.. How many times have we told you.. NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE! Now look what you did!

Greed: Apologize to your uncles!

Gree: . - looks to them and whimpers- .. awoo..

Greed; -points his finger to the team of four-

Gree: .. - looks at them and whimpers- .. arwoo... ..

Greed: -frowns- Now Gree

Gree: .. awwwoooorrr.. - whimper- ..

Doro: . he said hes sorry... now get over here..

Greed; -sighs and crouches down-

Doro: . dont go thinking your out of the woods yet... come here...

Gree: .. - whimpers and scampers over and is picked up and put over doros knee- ... yipe!

Greed; this is for your own good

Gree: . - whimpers and wiggles trying to get down then yelps loudly and whimpers as hes spanked-

Greed: don't try to get out of it. you know what you did wrong

Roy: ...-thinking- it's not my place to say but...is it really necessary? it was just an accident

Doro:.- finishes and puts him down- ... now.. will you run in the house again?

gree: . - shakes his head-

Doro: . good.. you can go on and play now.. and use the puppy pad..

greed: please make sure you use it next time. you don't want another spanking, do you?

Gree: . - whimpers and shakes his head as he scampers off-

Dobe: -whimpers and licks at his brother-

Gree: .. - head over to the play hide away house and lays down to nurse his acing behind-

Dobe: -brings over gree's favorite toy and places it in front of him-

Gree: .. - doesnt feel like playing-

Dobe: -whimpers. licks his cheeks a little-

Doro: . leave him be for now dobe... hell be fine in a bit..

Dobe: -looks up at him-...-lays down by gree's side-

Doro: . sorry you all had to see that.. im sorry about the china.. it wasnt so much the china but the fact that hes not listened to anything... time to nip the rebellious act in the butt.

Roy: really, it's no trouble at all

Doro: . -nods then looks to greed- .. how about you love.. 7 months

Greed: feeling fine. -lifts up his shirt a bit, revealing the baby bump-

Doro: . - touches and feels around the bump knowing there were quite a few pups in there this time around-

Greed; oi, its gonna be real painful this time...

doro: . but after.. youll love it

Greed; -smiles- yes, this is true

Kain: . how many this time?

Greed: six we think

Roy; oh boy...

Jean: we may need to childproof the whole neighborhood

Roy: .all cars and bikes should beware.. will have to reinforce the front windows for the barking craze

Greed: I'm sorry...

Roy: don't say you're sorry. -smiles- we look forward to it

Kain: .. nothing better then having little ones running around the house.. - smiles and thinks- .. considering we cant have any and the only kids we have are older

Jean: yeah, it will be nice,. -smiles-

Doro: . well.. glad they are completely welcome.. when ever they decided to stop making camp and come out

Greed: they still have two more months to go

Doro: . yes.. - nuzzles- .. by then you wont be able to walk... you'll roll

- everyone chuckles-

Greed; -pouts-

Jean: rolly polly greedy!

Maes: . - laughs- . rolly polly.. ready to….

Marta: .pop!

Greed: hello marta!

marta: . hello - smiles- .. so hows the greedy whale?

Greed: doing fine. -rubs his stomach-

Marta: . - rubs his tummy and smiles-

Greed: they're not really kicking right now. must be sleeping

Marta: . well how rude you little munchkins.. auntie marta comes and you dont say hello.. humf.. well then.. i dont think mommy will feed you this triple chocolate cake i brought

Greed: -chuckles then stops- ooof! ow! damn, I think they heard you!

Marta: . hmm must have been the magic word then haha

Greed: I'd say..ouch!

Doro: - whimpers- you ok?

Greed: yes, I'm fine. there are just so many that the kicks are a bit painful

Doro: . - nuzzles at is stomach and rubs it trying to make them calm down-

Greed; -sighs and relaxes-

Marta: . well.. what about you two pups.. want some cake?

Dobe: -wags his tail and yips-

Gree: ... - stays curled up-

Dobe: -nudges at him and yips-

Gree: ... - whimpers and moves back more his back side still stinging-

Dobe: -whines- ...

Marta: . hmm guess not.. - frowns- ..

Greed: gree, don't you want cake?

Gree: .. - shakes his head -

Greed: but you love aunt marta's chocolate cake

Gree: .. - goes further back into the play cave house-

Greed:...gree...-reaches his hand toward him-

Gree: - tail between his legs his bottom stinging -

Greed:...-picks him up- I'm sorry baby. we hurt you huh?

Gree: . - whimpers-

Greed: -gently rubs his backside- doro, could you get some cooling cream please?

Doro: .. - nods and gets some as they take him up stairs -

Greed: I'm sorry. maybe we were a little too harsh on you

Doro: . - sighs- .. im horrible.. - frowns and gets some cream out and rubs it along his red cheeks-


	17. Chapter 17

SAYONARA 16

Greed: don't say that

doro:... - keeps rubbing the cream in lightly and then huggles him- ... i was to forceful...

Greed: ...-hugs them- we both were

Doro: .. hey.. lets go eat some cake hmm.. baby.. - nuzzles and licks at gree-

Gree: ... -ears still back but nods-

Greed: we're sorry. -kisses the top of his head- we love you

Gree: .. - looks at them ears poking up and flick-

Doro: . - smiles and kisses at him and nuzzles-... my little baby..

Greed: -nuzzles- we're so sorry.

Gree: .. - tail wags a little-

doro: . good.. now.. lets go have a big slice of that cake.

Gree: . .- wiggles and is let down as he runs out of the room and down the stairs for cake-

Greed: -smiles a bit-

Doro: .. - smiles and kisses him- .. all better.. - nuzzles-

Greed; -kisses him back- we should be a bit more careful next time

Doro: . yeah... my fault.. ill never do that again... - kiss- .. common... those pups there want cake

Greed; -nods and walks downstairs slowly-

Doro: . - helps him arm around him and other holding his hand-

Greed: I feel bad too...I yelled at him so much...-sighs- I really shouldn't, he's just a kid

Doro: . yeah... well make it up to him.. and never do it again...

Greed: -nods- we'll let him have the biggest slice of cake

Doro: . nods and helps him to the table and chuckles- . or well just let them both dig in...

Dobe and gree head first in the cake marta laughing-

Dobe: -munches his way through the cake-

Greed: -laughs- I'd say they like it!

Marta: . well of course.. they always have. - smiles-

Gree: .. - head inside the cake as he eats-

Greed: -shakes his head- what are we going to do with these two?

Gree: . - sits back full and chocolate covered-

Dobe: -lick the frosting off his fur-

Doro:. bath time for the two of you i see

Gree: . - YIP! - licks at dobe to get more chocolate-

Dobe: ipe ipe! -wiggles and squirms-

Doro: . - chuckles- . grooming your brother gree.. or do you just want more of that chocolate

Dobe: ipe ipe ipe! -tries to get away from gree-

Greed: -chuckles-

Gree: .. - leaves him alone and then licks his own hands-

Doro: . alright you two.. bath time..

Greed: -picks dobe up and kisses his chocolate covered forehead- mm, you are yummy! -licks his lips and kisses him again-

Dobe: -whimpers- awwwooo O ^ O

Doro: . - licks at Gree-

Dobe: -yips and tries to escape-

Greed: oh no you don't! -holds him tighter-

Doro: . common.. lets take out sweet treats up stairs and lick them to death and eat them up

gree: O^O

Dobe: ! IPE! Q ^ Q

Greed: -chuckles- so sweet, I could eat you up right now!

Gree: .. - bares his shark teeth- ARWOO!

Greed: oh calm down silly boys. we're not really going to eat you

Maes: . jean would

Jean: HEY!

Dobe: -whimpers and tries to hide in greed's arms-

Gree: . - burrows into doros shirt-

Jean: i don't eat dogs! it was a joke!

Kain: . - giggles-

Roy; right, suuure it was

Jean: -pouts-

Doro: . common now.. - takes gree to the bathroom for a bath-

Greed: -follows carrying dobe-

Doro: . - readies the water and plops gree into it and hands him some toys that float-

Greed: -places dobe in-

Dobe; -yips and doggie paddles-

Doro: . - smiles as he watches them play in the water and scrubs at them- .. your going to smell so nice..

Greed; -washes gree, massaging the shampoo into his fur-

Dobe: awwwooo -lets out a content whine-

Doro: . - rinses him off and kisses at his nose and sighs with a loving smile- ... my little ones.. - content sigh-

Dobe: -shakes his fur off then nuzzles against doro-

Doro: . - smiles and takes a towel and lifts him out of the tub and rocks him like a baby- ...

Dobe: -make the sound of contentment again-

Gree: . - whines and paws at greed-

Greed: -picks him up and dries him off- you want some cuddles too?

Gree: . - tail wags and snuggles up to him- .. arr.. ma!

Doro: !

Greed; Ma? OMG he's starting to talk! yes, I'm your mama!

Gree: .. - blinks- ... arrwoo ma!

Greed; yes! oh my clever boy! -nuzzles him-

Gree: . - smiles and tail wags-

doro: .. - smiles- .. first word

Greed: -grins- that's my boy.

Gree: . - yawns full and clean-

Dobe: -starting to fall asleep in doro's arms-

Doro: . - smiles and keeps rocking him- ... nap time i think

Greed; yes. -yawns- I wouldn't mind one myself

Doro: .. of course.. you are so close.. - smiles and takes the pups- .. go lay down love.. ill put them down for a nap

Greed: ok. -kisses him- thank you love

Doro: . - kisses him back and walks off with the pups-

Greed; -walk to his and doro's room and rests on the bed-

Doro: . - smiles and puts the pups to bed- .. nap little ones.. -hums to them-

Greed: -rests, falling asleep almost immediately after his head touches the pillow-

Doro: . - walks in and sees him and covers him up with the quilt and presses some more of the blanket around his middle-

Greed; mmm, -smiles and wiggles-

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him- ..

Greed: mmm, -blinks his eyes open- hello there. -smiles-

Doro: . mmm.. hello to you too... the pups are taking a lot out of you huh

Greed; it's just the time in the pregnancy. even more so with six pups, I get really tired. i remember it from the last time

Doro: . - smiles and nods kissing him- ... it takes a lot out of you... i think after this batch.. well wait a while..

Greed; -nods- maybe even after this bunch it will be enough

Doro: . yeah.. - smiles and kisses him again and brushes his hair back-

Greed: -wraps his arms around him-

Doro: . - smiles and gets in bed and moves around so greeds leaning against him-

Greed: -nuzzles him- yeah...i'm much more comfier now

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him - ... rest now love.. you ll need all the energy you can get

Greed; -sleeps, laying on him-

Doro: . - smiles tail wagging as he nuzzles against him- ... and to think... nearly a year ago... i almost lost you..

Greed: ...don't think about that -half awake-

Doro: . hmmm.. - arms wrapped around him- .. i know... i know... - nuzzles-

Greed: I'm here, I'm alive, and my energy source is always near me

Doro: ... - nods- and so am i... - kiss-

Greed: -returns the kiss- please...promise you'll always stay with me

Doro: .. i will forever..

Greed; right...forever...

Doro: . - nuzzles and nips his ear- .. forever.. - kiss-

Greed: ...-lays his head against him, eyes closed, but not sleeping-

- nearly 3 months later-

Doro: . - looking at his stomach- ... they have made camp..

Kain: . - brings in a bowl of hot water again- ... well maybe you were off on the time of conception?

Greed: maybe. but sometimes babies are born even a month late

Doro: ... yeah.. true... any longer and well take you to get induced.. dont want to wait to long... could be a problem..

Kain: .. hmmmm -thinks- . ohh i have a mother dog give birth 2 months to late once.. they were all fine.. and.. what.

Doro: . hes not a dog.. regardless of the.. pups.. and me...

Greed: I get what you're saying though kain. but, I just want these guys out!

Kain: ... i know... im sure they will come soon.. just rest and sleep as much as you can...

Greed: ok...-tries to relax-

Doro: .. - runs his hand up and down his side and kisses his forehead- .. you'll be ok... - hums-

Greed: -sighs and smiles at him-

Doro: . - smiles- ... any time now.. any time... - nuzzles-

Pups chase each other down the hall- ..

Dobe: -yips and runs off, dodging gree-

Greed: No running in he house!

Gree: . - ears back and stops running and looks into the bedroom-.. arrowo ma!

Greed: yes, I'm your mama. -smiles-

Gree: . - runs in and jumps at the bed legs wiggling trying to get up-

Doro: . - lifts him up onto the bed- ..

Gree: . - nuzzles against greed- .. mama... - puts a paw on hiss stomach-

Greed; -pets his head- my boy...do you feel the babies moving?

Gree: . - feels his tummy and lays on it and listens - .. AHH!.. - pats it back-

Dobe: -runs in and paws at the edge of the bed- awwppp..awwp! -trying to say mama and papa but can't quite get it yet-

Greed: -chuckles- it's saying hello

Doro: . - picks him up with a kiss and places him next to his brother- ... there are baby puppies in there your brothers and sisters..

Dobe: -yips and nuzzles at greed's tummy-

Greed: they might come out very soon

Doro: . and then you will be big brothers..

Dobe: Yip! -wags his tail-

Gree: . - smiles and settles against the tummy and paws at it -

Greed: -smiles and pets the pups- they're excited

Doro: . yes.. this is good.. - smiles and licks at them-

Greed: ahh! the kicks are getting harder

Doro: . shh.. relax love... - kiss-

Greed: mmmm...-relaxes as he feels the kicks go lower-

Dobe: ? -feels them too as he lays his head against greed-

Doro: . - feels as well- .. it will be time soon.. - kiss- .. rest...boys watch mama.. ill be right back

Gree: . arrwoo!.. - moves up and nuzzles at greeds cheek-

Dobe: -licks greed's cheek-

Greed: hee hee, -smiles-

Gree: .. - nuzzles against his neck -

Doro: . hey guys... its almost time.. the pups have moved down.. its only a matter of hours..

Kain:. ill call up dr. Marco..

Greed; oof! d..do it quickly...

Doro: . scratch that.. screw hours.. its now..

Kain: . - rushes to stand and trips- . EEP!

Maes: .. - grabs the phone and dials for the doctor-

Roy: -helps kain up-

Jean: -runs to boil hot wtaer-

Greed; s..sorry everyone...

Maes:. - puts the phone down and gathers the pups- .. hush.. dont be sorry about giving birth..

Greed: i could have held it back...ahh! ow!

Roy: what? did your water break?

Greed: no...not yet...

Doro: . - picks him up and carries him up the stairs quickly as al and ed grab towels and follow him-

Greed: -clings to him-

Doro: . - lays him down on the bed and kisses him- . just try and relax love.. - takes the towels and places them under him thickly and helps him to undress covering him with a sheet-

Maes: . doc will be here in 20 minutes... perfect time for birthing in the dead of winter huh greed

Greed; erg...

Jean: -places a bowl of hot water next to greed- you all right?

Greed; I damn sure hope so

Maes; .. Kain... i dont think we can wait for the doc on this.. you know how to birth?

Kain: . well like i said. ive helped with the dogs before.. and once a horse. . oh and a kangaroo.. and a parakeet.. and umm.. - starts listing off animals-

Jean: ...did you just live in a zoo all your life?

Kain: ... well... - pouts- .. i .. didnt have much else... in my life at the time... but then they all got taken to good homes..

jean: good to know.

Greed: ahh! -squirms as his water breaks-

Roy: won't be long now. -puts on rubber gloves-

Maes: ! NO TIME TO WORRY ABOUT ANIMALS RIGHT NOW!

Doro: .. - takes the pups and kisses them placing them in the play room-

Kain: .. jean maes.. wash your hands.. - snaps gloves on his hands as well- .. were going to need as many hands available for this.. 6 pups here.

Dobe: -whimpers and yips-

Doro: . shh.. mommas just having your brothers and sisters.. you and gree play nice ok.. - kisses them and rushes back to the bedroom-

Kain: ... alright... jean roy maes.. ed al.. got the blankets?

Maes: . blanket one.. check

Ed: . blanket 2 check

Jean: hot water check

Greed: -pants and breathes- ow...ahh

Roy: Homunculus in labor, check

Kain: . alright.. - grabs a warm wet cloth and cleans up some of the mess- .. someone keep a ear out for the door as well..-waits for when greeds ready-

Greed; -breathes- I...feel one...

Kain: . and i see one.. push!

Greed: errrrrggg! -pushes-

Doro: . - sits behind him and holds his hands-

Kain: . - moves his hands up along the baby as he pushes and helps him getting the first one fairly easily- .. alright.. - cuts the cord and hands it off to maes-

Maes: . - takes the wailing baby and starts to clean it up -

Roy; ...wow...

Greed: doro

Doro: . - smiles i know... - kiss- ... its beautiful...

Maes: .. - cleaning- .. girl..

Greed: -grabs doro's collar- I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!

Jean: 0_0...

Doro: - flails as hes choked-

Roy: damn, those hormones kicked in fast

Doro: . ill let you do what ever you want after this love.. but please.. focus on the pups

Kain: . - sees another one- .. push!..

Greed: arg...-pants- AHH! -pushes-

Kain: .. - manages to get the other baby as it starts to cry and cuts the cord handing it to ed-

Greed: -pants- haaa...haaaa...-opens his legs a bit more- this one has a big head..I can feel it

Kain: .. alright.. just relax and take deep breaths..

Ed: . - finishes cleaning the second pup-... its a girl

Maes: . two girls

Greed: -breathes- girls...-smiles-

Doro: . beautiful girls

Kain: .. - is ready for the third- ... i see it.. easy now... push..

Greed: -pushes again-

Kain: . ahhh ok ... push again .. push!

Doro: . you can do it love.. you can do it

Greed: ahhh! -pushes-

Maes: . where the hell is the doctor..

Kain: . might not be able to make it through the snow.. - takes the baby and cuts the cord- .. thats a boy for sure.. Roy take him!

Roy: got him! -cleans off the yipping baby-

Kain:. three more.. .. - waits- .. relax.. relax... - helps by cleaning him off a bit with a warm cloth-

Doro: .. - looks up at the clock the last three taking forever - ... 3 hours... is everything ok ?

kain: . - frowns- ... i dont know... i dont see any baby on the way... we need marco... this is beyond my knowledge..

doro: .. ill find him - lays greed back on the pillows- .. ill sniff him out.

Greed; -pants, exhausted and in pain-

doro: . ill be back... just hang on.. - kisses him and rushes out into the blizzard like snow to search for the lost doctor-

Greed: no...come back...ahh! -feels another baby coming-

Kain: .. - readies but all he can see is blood- .. damn it... push lightly greed... lightly... i think the pup is stuck

Al: . stuck?

Kain: . caught sideways...

Greed: WHAT?

Kain: . i happens with large litters.. some times.. - doesnt dare mention that they some times lose the pup when that happens-

Maes: . the dog better hurry and find that doctor.. the snow is horrid... doc probably got stuck.. - waits still holding the little girl as he feeds her a bottle of warm milk-

- nearly 30 minutes later a slam of the door comes from down stairs and loud running- ..

Doro: .. - panting and half frozen- . FOUND HIM!

Marco: .. oh dear.. .. so sorry.. my car got caught and i couldnt get out because of the snow and ice.. lets see here.. 3 of 6... and what seems to be wrong.

Kain: . i think one of the pups is stuck sideways.. i cant tell really..

Marco: . right.. - puts on gloves and feels around and presses- .. yes yes.. you would be right.. well lets see here.. greed.. take in a deep breath and hold it.

Doro: . - gets back behind him and nuzzles-

Greed; -pants- doro...-nuzzles him- thank goodness...

doro: . told you i would find him..

Marco: .. - pushes his hand in and feels along the baby moving it to come out head first- .. Alright! PUSH!

Greed; -pushes, yelling as he does-

Marco: . there we are.. - holds the 4th pup and hands him to kain -

- a hour later-

Marco: . cleaning him up as al cleans the last pup- ... very good... all healthy strong pups

Doro: .. - tail wagging like crazy and kisses him- .. greed.. - nuzzles-

Greed: -smiles, body drenched in sweat from the pushing- doro...-kisses him-

Doro: . - kisses him deeply and hugs him - .. there beautiful.. three girls and three boys.

Kain: . - holding one of the boys and looks down at him- .. ready to see them mamma?

Greed: -opens his arms wide-

Kain and the others bring over the pups and lays them each against him-

Greed; look at you all! -smiles wide, tears in his eyes- six little angels...

Maes: . and another trouble maker.. hehe.. just kidding.. - points to the solid black one with a tuff of brown on his bangs-

Greed; Oh dear...are you going to give me hard time bud? -kisses his forehead-

pup: . - yawns and snuggles closer -

Doro: ... oh hell only do it with love.. - kiss- ..so perfect... you did wonderful momma.. - kiss-


	18. Chapter 18

SAYONARA 17

Greed: -smiles and returns the kiss- my wonderful husband

doro: - smiles and nuzzles at him and the pups as he memorizes them by scent-

Greed: -kisses each pup-

pups: .. - whine and paw at greed tiny little claws pressing against him as they whimper mew and sniff at there surroundings since there eyes were not yet open-

Greed: hello my darlings. are you hungry? -picks up the two that were born first and places them near his chest-

pups: . - nudge then start to suckle pressing a bit at him to move the milk-

Doro: .. - distracts the other 4 while the other feed sniffing and licking at them-

Greed: -sighs and relaxes, smiling at the feeding pups-

doro: .. - smiles- ... feeding well.. thats a good sign

Greed: yes, -gently pets his babies-

pups: .. -finish suckling and then start to wiggle around -

Greed: -watches them- you are all so cute -takes the next two for feeding-

Kain: . - looks at them and pets them- so cute

Jean: -smiles and moves one little pup back into the middle of the bed when he tries to wiggle off-

Doro:. - tail wagging as he watches his newborns wiggle around investigating-

Greed: -lays back, letting his children explore, sometimes trying to climb on top of him-

Doro: .. such good pups.. so adventurous.. - catches one as he tumbles off the bed and places him back-

Greed: oh yes, they may be more trouble then gree!

Gree: . - walks in chewing on the plastic of the safety fence dobe walking in with him-

Kain: . so much or the safety fence... ed.. you'll have to make a carbon one for that one..

Greed: -chuckles- come here boys. want to meet your little brothers and sisters?

Dobe: Yip! -runs over and tries to climb on the bed-

Gree: . - spits out the plastic and runs over and uses his claws to climb the bed-

Jean: -picks dobe up and puts him on the bed-

Greed: be gentle now you two.

Gree: . - sniffs at the pups-

Dobe: -sniffs and licks at the pups gently-

Pups: - sniff at the new figures -

Gree: .. - puts a paw on one of the pups noses that comes to close to his face and gets a whine then a lick-

Greed: -chuckles again- ah, these two are done. next two please

Dobe: -cuddles two pups-

Doro: . - hand him the net two pups-

Greed: -places the two pups on his chest-

pup: . - feed happily and make keening sounds-

Greed: -smiles-

Dobe: -sniffs each pup, getting acquainted with them-

Gree; .. - paws at them and sniffs them -

Greed: doro, what should we name all of them?

Doro: . - looks at the three girls and the three boys- .. i.. dont know.. - smiles and thinks-

Greed: hmmm...what to name you? -pets the little ones feeding-

girls: .. - wiggle a bit-

Greed: wiggly little ones, aren't you?

pup: - finish and lick there lips and wiggle there toes

Doro: ... tiana... and serin

Greed: I like it! and the others...

Doro: . - look at the two boys- .. Camen. and... Fluta

Greed: i like those too

Doro: . and the last girl and boy .. your trouble maker and the quiet one

Greed; yes...hmmm..what to call you two? -pets them-

near black one: - gumming at grees tail-

Greed: Oh dear! -chuckles- gree, how do you feel about this?

Gree: . - looks at the pup with a less then loving look and then moves taking his drool tail with him- ..

Greed: -picks gree up- be patient, they're just babies

gree: . - wags his drool tail and grumbles-

Greed: -kisses his nose-

Gree: - licks him back-

Greed: -cuddles- what do you think gree? what should we name them?

gree: .. - barks-

Doro: .. dogeiba

Greed; for the boy or girl?

doro: . boy... girl... hmmm... you name her

Greed: ...I like Ula

doro: . perfect - smiles.. Ula

Greed: -smiles- our perfect babies

Doro: . perfect 8 babies.. - smiles- .. and its good enough for a loooong while..

Greed; indeed.

maes: . at this point we might as well run a day care

Roy: -chuckles- just about

kain: . that would be cute.. - hasnt taken his eyes off the pups a look on longing in his eyes-

Jean: -looks at him-...

Roy: -also looks at him then looks to maes-

Maes: . - looks to the both- ...

Roy: ...kain...do you want a child?

Kain: . - blinks- . huh .. what?

Jean: you want a child don't you?

Kain: . i .. umm... well... maybe a little

Jean: a little?

kain: . yeah.. a little.. - blushing and twiddling is fingers-

Roy: ok, then we'll get a child

Kain: . huh.. but.. ummm

Jean: -smiles and kisses his nose-

Roy: we've thought about it too

Kain: . - blinks- ..

Jean: right maes?

Maes: . its been in my thoughts a few times.. - smiles-

Roy: then we should get a child. a young one. a baby perhaps

Doro:. you guys would make great parents

Greed: yeah, you really would

Roy: thank you -smiles-

Jean: we've had experience with al

-Al and ed look at each other-

Roy: want a little sibling boys?

ed: . what we not good enough for you old folk.. - grins-

Roy: oi, -ruffles his hair- of course you are. you always will be

Ed: . - smiles- ... yeah.. siblings would be nice. - grins-

Roy: -smiles- good.

Kain:. we.. really dont have to... ummm..

Jean: but we all want to, right?

Maes: . yup... - smiles-

Roy: then it's settled!

Maes: . and if its blond and golden eyed and yells about being small we pass on by it agreed?

Ed: HEY!

Roy: -laughs-

Ed; .. - pouts-

Roy: -kisses the top of his head- you know we love you

ed: . some times i wonder.. - smiles-

Roy: ...-lets go of him-

Ed: .. - kisses his cheek- ..

Roy:...ed...we really do love you...

Ed.. i know dad.. i was joking.. - smiles-

Roy: ...-hugs him tightly-

ed: .. dad.. - hugs him back just as tight-

Roy: -whispers very quietly- don't go...

**Ed: Wasn't ever planning to again.. **

Roy: good...

Ed: . - kisses his cheek again and snuggles against him sighing the familiar warmth and scent relaxing him-

Roy: -picks him up and rocks him-

Ed:.. - blinks then smiles and snuggles closer not minding in the least-

Roy: -sits, still holding him-

Maes: .. well.. we have one baby... but perhaps one that doesnt talk back is a good idea too.. - chuckles-

Roy: yes, -smiles- that would be nice

Ed:... - smiles- .. a little sibling.. would be nice.. als great.. but another would be nice too

Roy: -chuckles- yes. we should go to the adoption center and fine maybe a little baby

Kain: . - smiles a little sparkle of hope in his eyes-

Jean: -smiles and kisses him- a baby we can call our own

kain: . - smiles and makes a little excited squee sound-

Roy: -chuckles- you're cute kain

Kain:.. - blushes- ..

Roy: -smiles and nuzzles him-

Maes: . its settled then... tomorrow we go searching for our baby..

Roy: yeah!

Jean: can't wait!

Doro: . - smiles and then kisses at his now napping pups-

Greed: -naps along with the pups, exhausted-

Dobe: -sleeps next to greed-

gree: .. nuzzles up against greeds neck ears flicking as he sleeps-

Doro: . - smiles at his family- .

Greed: -smiling as he sleeps-

Doro: . - curls around them to make sure the pups wont fall and naps

Kain: . we should leave them to rest..

Roy: yeah, they had a long day. -stands, carrying ed-

Jean: come here you -picks al up-

Al: . eep.. - smiles and snuggles against jean-

Maes; . whats wrong kain.. feeling left out.. - picks him up chucking at his squeak-

Roy: -smiles- we all have our cuddle buddies

Maes; ahh but the question is.. who has the best cuddle buddy..

Roy: well...ed's small and likes to burrow so he's a cutie

Jean: al like to lie on top and use you as a pillow so he's a snuggle monster.

Maes: . hmmm true true.. but what can kain do? .. hmmm

Kain: .. - unsure if he should go along with this- ... ummm

Maes: . ahh i know.. hes a burrow snuggle monster!.. admit it!

Roy: damn

Jean: he's two in one

Kain:. - chuckles as hes snuggle huggled- .. ahh! tickles!

Roy: -laughs and tickles him too-

Maes: . and hes super ticklish!

kain: .ahhhh! - squirms around trying to get away-

Al and ed laugh - ..

Jean: -tickles ed- let's see if you're just as ticklish

Ed: ! AHHHH! - falls to the floor and attempts to crawl away to get away from the assault-

Jean: I'm gonna get you! -chases after him-

Ed: . AHHH! - runs around the house-

maes: .. get him jean hes been a bad shrimp!

Ed: .. Dont call me small ill break off your feet and stick them on your head!

Jean: -corners him and catches him- gotcha!'

Ed: ahhhh! noooo!1

Jean: heh heh heh, -smiles evilly- you cannot escape...

Ed: ... - watery eyes-

Jean:...dammit...cutie eyes

ed: .. - sniffles-

Jean: ...oh ok you win!

Ed: YESH!

Maes:.. not with me you dont.. - attacks him-

Ed: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHH! - rolls on the floor-

Roy: -smiles- (thinking) we're all together again...and a new one will join us...and stay with us...forever...

Al: - jumps on jeans back to try and help his brother out-

Kain: . - laughs at everyone-

Jean: ack! I've been caught!

Al: .. - holds on for dear life and clings when jean stand up fully- ...

Jean: hold on bud. -takes his hands and swings him to the front, holding him-

Al: ! - clings- EEp!

Jean: -kisses his forehead-

Al: .. - smiles and kisses him back-

Jean: -nuzzles-

Al: .. - smiles and snuggles him then yawns-

Maes: . uhhh oh... - looks at the clock- .. well.. its been an exciting day

Roy: but now it's time to go to bed

Ed: .. - pouts-

Al: .. - yawns again and clings to jean as he slowly falls asleep-

Jean: -walks upstairs as he carries al to his room-

Al: .. - snuggles as he sleeps-

Jean: -places him in his bed, tucks him in and kisses his cheek- goodnight Al

Roy: -carries ed up and des the same, tucking him in and kissing him goodnight-

Ed: .. mmmm - snuggles down into the bed-

Al: .. - rolls over and puts his arm around mia-

Mia: -mews and nuzzles him as she falls asleep-

Maes and kain kiss there foreheads as well- ...

Roy: -kisses al's forehead-

Jean: -kisses ed's cheek-

Kain: . - smiles and nuzzles them as they close the door- ...

Roy: tomorrow we'll have another forehead to kiss

Jean: -smiles- yeah

Kain:.. squee

Jean: -chuckles- hee hee. so cute

Maes: .. kain... youll be the greatest mom and we.. the greatest dads

Kain: . im the only mom... huh

Jean: roy's half a mom

Roy: so you're not alone. -puts his arm around kain-

Kain:. - smiles and nuzzles-

Roy: -nuzzles back-

Maes: .. to bed now little expecting mothers..

Roy: -chuckles-

Kain: .. i dont think i can sleep

Jean: me neither

Roy: same here

Maes:. then well just lay together until we fall asleep ..

Roy: mmm, sounds good to me

Kain:. - flops back on the bed and stretches-

Roy: -flops down next to him and cuddles-

Jean: -gets in on the other side of kain and nuzzles-

Maes: .. - looks at them and grins and flops long ways over all of them-

Roy: -huggles him-

Jean: yeah, a living blanket

Kain: . - giggles and wiggles under him-

Maes: .. - kisses each of them and lays on the other side of roy and pulls the blanket over them-

Roy: -sighs happily-

Jean: goodnight my loves

Kain: .. good night... love you all

Roy: goodnight everyone. sleep well

Kain: .. - closes his eyes but still awake trying to picture what there child will look like-

Jean: -sleeps, dreaming of a little child that looks like a combination of all four of them-

Roy: -uneasy sleep; dreaming of a smiling baby that grows up in the blink of an eye and leaves the house-

Maes: .. - stays awake and caresses roys cheek and kisses his neck sensing his disturbance-

Roy: -shakes- don't go...-sees ed and al leaving the house and walking into darkness. out of the darkness appears the gate-

Maes: . roy... shhhh

Roy: -begins to sweat- come back...don't leave... -the child that grew up too fast leaves with them. jean, kain, and maes follow the children-

Maes: . roy... - shakes him a little-

Roy: -wakes with a start and grabs his shoulders. eyes wide, panting- don't go...

Maes: . go?.. go where?

Roy: away...beyond...

Maes; . roy... were not leaving you.. - kiss- .. now rest... - holds him close-

Roy: ...-hugs him tightly, small tears in his eye-

Maes: .. shhh.. - hums and rocks him-

Roy: -shakes but soon settles down-

Maes: ..- smiles and kisses his head as he falls asleep

Roy: -sleeps, resting on his shoulder-

- morning-

Maes: . - signs in at the new found families center-

Roy: -looks around the place-

Kain: . - standing with him looking at all the pictures of happy families with there new children- ..

Jean: wow...we'll be on that wall pretty soon

Kain: . - i do hope so... - stays extra close to roy-

Roy: -holds his hand- we will. -smiles-

Kain: . - smiles and squeezes his hand -

Woman: .. the mustang-hughes-havoc-fuery... wow... family?

Jean: -smiles proudly- yes ma'am

Woman: . long name... well.. this way.. well fill out a questionnaire from each of you and see if your what we call parent material... its just a safety survey.. we never really turn anyone away

Roy: right, of course

Woman: . right this way then... - hands them each a clip board- .. now just fill out the survey for me..

survey:

#1: girl or boy?

#2: your sexual orientation?

#3: how many?

Kain: .. umm... when it asks boy or girl...

Woman: ... thats a your interpretation.. is it asking for you. or is it asking for your preference of child.. i cannot tell you.. - smiles-

Roy: -looks it over- #1 -doesn't matter. 2. homosexual. 3. one child; currently have two teenage boys

Maes: . - reads- .. # 1).. im male.. 2) homosexual... 3)... umm 3 ... kain .. jean.. roy..

Jean: # 1. hermaphrodite. 2. well i'm with three other man, so clearly I'm heterosexual. 3. how many what? pickled peppers peter piper picked?

Kain: .. - bites at his pencil- .. umm... #1... im a male.. god i hope its not choosing a kid because i dont care i just..ect #2 homosexual #3... ummm well i would love to have tons of kids.. but... there not like my pet animals so it would be harder.. so .. sadly.. 1 i would have to say.. although having more would be.. Ect ect..

Woman: .. kain.. you dont need to write a essay

Kain: . ohh umm right!.. - hands her the paper that's filled with writing- ..

Woman: . - smiles and glances over everyone's and then looks to jean- ... well.. im not judging what below your belt.. - smiles-

Jean: -grins- actually I thought this question was referring to the kid

Woman: .. - gives him a look of disapproval and takes a clip board and marks a red check-

Maes: . jean..

Jean: oops...

Roy: -sighs- can't you be serious for once?

Kain: ... - really worried now-

woman: . you may wait in that room there and the results will be provided

Jean:...I'm sorry...could I have another survey please? I'll be serious this time

Woman: ... sorry but the surveys are take one only.. after all the first survey shows and tells us what kind of person you are.. its why they are such open ended questions Mr. Havoc... - walks through the doors-

Maes: . just what did you put on the survey jean!

Jean: umm uh...

Roy: well, there goes our chances

Kain: ... - blinks and sighs- ...

Jean:...I'm sorry everyone

Maes: .. well its not over yet... lets just pray they think hes nothing but a dumb joker..

Roy: yes, cuz that's what he is. minus the joker part

Kain: . dont be mean guys... we might be monitored

Roy: well, we'll see

- waits for a while as family after family leave with a child and a choice few dont-

Roy:...-losing confidence-

Kain: .. - worries his hands hopping-

Man: . the mustang- hughes- havoc- fuery family? .. .damn thats a long ass name

Maes; . - looks up and takes a deep breath- ...

Roy: -holds kain's hand-

Jean:...

Maes: . - squeezes jeans hand as they all stand up and walk over-

Man: . - hands them each there surveys back-

Maes: ... - reads- ... would be perfect for a father...

- roys- . would be a great dad seems with two teenagers you just want to relive the baby hood again cant argue with that

-jeans- ... i dont really know what to say about this. im quite saddened to even get one of these from someone trying to get a child. Rejected.

Kain: ... - reads- .. you seem like you have good intentions but you seem very indecisive about things and depends on your lovers to help you through things. A child would need more guidance and with you still seeking that guidance how can you give it to the child. work on that and come back.-

Jean:...-shaking-...r...rejected?

Man: .. im sure you have read and reviewed the surveys... two of you were found to be just fine for a child.. while two of you were not considered well suited... especially one... ehhhemm.. but seen how divided the family is... i cant and due to company policy we cannot release a child into your care.. im sorry

Jean:...I didn't mean this! I was just kidding! She said you never turn anyone away so i just thought...! I'm helping to raise two teenagers already!

Man: . we dont.. often... often .. turn anyone away... but regardless... all surveys even ones seen as pointless.. should always be taken seriously... the board didnt think you were serious about a child.. if your not serious about a survey thats for a child... but your not the only one not well suited... Kain.. hes dependent on all of you and cant make on the spot decisions very well.. what should have been a one sentence if that answer we got a essay... a child cannot depend on a parent that depends on someone else..

Roy: he is not dependent on us! he's strong willed and…

Jean: I'm sorry! Please give me another chance! I'll give my real answers this time!

Man: .. - listens- ... i understand how you both feel.. but the board has made there decision ... im sorry... the secretary will see you out..

Jean:...

Kain: ... - still looking at the survey- '

Roy:...-sighs sadly-...

Jean:...I'm sorry...I messed us up

Maes: ... - sighs- ...

Roy: .-continues to hold kain's hand-

Kain: ... - looking at the survey he filled out the ink on some of it running as his tears hit the paper-

Maes: .. kain... hey...its ok...

Roy: -squeezes his hand- I don't care what any survey says. you have been nothing but a perfect father to ed and al

Kain: ... - nods- ...

Maes: . kain... - takes the survey away and tosses it- ... its ok..

Roy: -kisses his cheek- well try again at another place. -turns to jean with a sharp, harsh, one-eyed glare- and YOU will keep your mouth shut the entire fucking time

Jean:...

Kain: .. its not just him.. it was me too... its ok...

Roy: it was him. if he had actually taken this seriously we would have just made it.

Kain: .. but still my survey would have been the same...

Roy: but we would have had three confidants instead of two. that would have been a better chance

Kain: ... its not that. roy... the survey... it speaks the truth... i am very indecisive.. i do depend on all of you ...

Roy: that's not true!

Kain: ... it is... - sighs and wipes his eyes- ... lets just go home.

Roy: ...ok...-walks home with him-

Maes: .. - puts his arm around jean as they walk out-

Jean: ...-takes his arm off him, walking behind the group-

Roy: let him be maes

Maes: .. - frowns and sighs- ..

Roy; -walks home, arm around kain-

Jean: -head down, shuffling his feet-

Maes: .. - stops and steers jean down a side road- .. jean... i love you... were all upset... but.. we understand.. your the fun loving joker... i didnt even think they would take those things that seriously

Jean:...-doesn't look at him, keeps walking-

Maes: . jean.. - pulls him into a hug- .. well try again some other place...

Jean: -shove shim off lightly- don't...-continues walking-

Maes: . Jean.. please.. listen to me.. - blinks as the rain from the forecast starts up- .. damn it

Jean: go home maes... I need some time alone

Maes: .. - turns him around and kisses him deeply- ... alright.. but please jean... dont be long... we love you .. and you know how kain worries... he wont sleep without you..

Jean:...-continues walking. didn't even respond to the kiss-

- rain starts to fall hard-

Jean: -doesn't seek shelter. walks as slow as he was before-

- sound from a little bit away like crying-

Jean:...-stops-

- sound comes again-

Jean:...-walks in the direction of the sound-

- sound gets louder coming from a dark alley-

Jean:...-walks down the alley-

- crying can be heard now louder as if its from some where in the alley-

Jean:...-opens the trash can-

- dirty newspaper covering a small body and covered in blood and other liquids the crying sound louder-

Jean:...no...it can't be...-picks up the bundle-

very newborn baby wailing the umbilical cord still partly attached bloody and filthy-

Jean:...-pulls his coat up, covering the newborn, holding it close as he runs-

Baby: - having calmed a bit-

Jean: -runs until he reaches home-...-bangs on the door, gently leaves the child still wrapped in newspaper on the doorstep and runs off-

baby: . - starts up its wailing again-

Kain: . - blinks and frowns at the door having jumped at the banging-

Roy: -answers the door-...! OH MY GOD! -takes the baby inside-

baby: . - wailing loudly-

Kain: . - blinks- .. what .. roy? .. - comes over-

Maes: . what the hell was that?

Roy: it's a baby...look, the umbilical cord is still attached...it's a newborn

Kain; ... but.. how did it... why... what..

Maes: .. oh my god..

Roy: ...a desperate mother probably dropped it off here...she didn't want it..-looks-

Maes: .. looks at the baby... why here..

Roy: I don;t know...either she knew this would be a good place for him...or she just didn't want it so she placed it on the first step she found

Kain: ...

doro: heads down and sees them with the baby- .. got the baby from the shelter huh- smiles-

Roy: no...he was on our door step

Doro: . - binks- .. what.. - goes over and sniffs the baby and blinks then looks at all of them then sniffs the baby again- ... he needs to go to a doctors.. needs to get checked out

Roy: ok, we'll go. -holds the baby close-

Kain: . - looks at him wide eyed- ...

Maes: . quick... ill drive.. - runs to the car-

Doro: . - sniffs the baby on there way out and frowns- ...

Roy: -runs to the car, cleaning off the child with a warm washcloth when he's in the car- there there little one. it's ok. you're safe now. you're safe and dry

baby: .. - wiggles around crying having stopped as he gets warmer-

Roy: -holds him close- who would do this to someone as innocent as you?

baby: .. - whimpers and rests against him-

Kain: .. - cant take his eyes off the baby- ...

Roy: ...we're keeping him

Kain: . - blinks- ... we...

Roy: -nods- yes...all four of us...where is jean by the way? shouldn't he have come back by now?

Maes: . he took a walk ... hes pretty upset

doro: . - out and sniffing around searching-

Doro: . - sniffs as he come across a alley and finds jean- .. jean..

Jean: -sitting in the alley, drenched-...go away

Doro: .. no... - walks up to him and sits- ... you found that baby didnt you?

Jean:...so what if I did? It's not like I'm qualified to raise it.

Doro: . ohh knock it off.. is that what this is about.. you know.. pieces of paper dont make the parent.. its the actions and nurturing given to the child that makes the parent...

Jean: -looks at him, glaring, eyes hard- I always play too rough with ed and al. I never show them enough love. I treat them like playthings for my amusement rather than kids. I am not fit to be a parent

Doro: .. if thats true then my the hell do they love you so damn much? ..

Doro: . when al has a nightmare ive noticed you up out of bead before roy even moves.. he hurts himself your getting the first aid kit... and your stories may be a bit confused but that kid laughs his ass off when you act like a goofy idiot dad and act the parts out

Jean:...who do they go to when they're sacred? the other three. who do they ask for comfort when they're sick? the other three. who do they always tell they love them, always hugs and kiss and laugh and smile with? Not me. I'm the last one they go to, if they go to me at all. don't think i haven't noticed and you have to. I haven't done a damn thing for those kids to love me, and it shows. It's as clear as day

Doro: .. - sighs- . jean... they love you... so dont you dare tell me they dont!... act like a fucking grown up...

Jean:...for once, I am. I'm finally opening my eyes. I see all the things I've done wrong with my life. there's no way to change that. i am who I am. now go away, I want to be alone

Doro: . - growls and grabs him by his collar- . . you listen here.. dont you DARE abandon those boys!... dont you DARE abandon your family!...

Jean: -shoves him off- they have three fathers, they'll be fine. in fact, they'll be better than ever: they won't have an idiot like me there to mess things up, to drag them down.

Doro: ... the i tell ed and al what! that yourve become the next hoenhime!

Jean: YES! Tell them that! I'm just as useless as he was!

ed and al: ... - having followed and listening- ...

Doro: .. - sniffs and looks at him- .. why not tell them yourself..

Jean:...why bother? not like they'll care

ed and al: .. ! - knock over a can- ...

Jean: -looks over-...

Ed and al: ... - looking at him- ...

Jean:...-gets up and runs off, away from them-

Ed and al: ... - look down- ...

Jean: -keeps running, tears flowing down his face-

Al: ... he left us...

Ed: ... - swallows and thinks- and just like mom... they... will..

Doro: . no kids.. no.. thats not going to happen..listen…. – talks to them-

XXXxxxXXX

Jean: -keeps running and running. Slips in a slippery puddle and falls hard on the street-...-sobs, shaking-

- arms from two people encircle him and hug tight-

Jean: GET OFF ME! -reacting out of reflex; can't see, eyes too tear filed and wet from the rain-

Ed and Al: . - keep holding on tight- ... dad..

Jean:...I'm not your father

Al: ... dont leave us... - sniffs-

Jean:...you still have roy, maes, and kain...they're your parents

Ed: ... shut up!... why do you have to leave!...if you leave.. then they will die.. just like mom!

Jean:...no they won't...history won't repeat itself

Ed: .. yes it will!... were cursed!.. everyone leaves or dies around us!

Jean:...

Al: ... everyone we've met in the past has died... or leaves us and never wants to see us again...

Jean:...that isn't because you're cursed...you aren't cursed...it's just something that's happened

Al: ... you'll leave... and you'll never come back... - sniffs and clings to him shaking from the cold rain-

Jean:...does that matter?

Al: . YES IT MATTERS!.. we dont want you to go... - sniffs- ... we do love you... were sorry we haven't shown you that enough... we didnt know... - cries and clings to him him- ...

Jean:...it's the other way around...I haven't shown you two enough love...

Ed: ... then... were both guilty... please dont leave.. give us another chance.. please.

Jean:...-hug them both tightly as he sobs-

Ed and al: .. - hug him back shaking-

Jean: I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I've been a horrible parent to you two...I love you both...I love you so much...I just can't show it well

Ed and Al: .. - cling to him and press there faces to his neck- ... love you to da... we really do... dont leave us... please...

Jean: I'm not leaving you. I will NEVER leave you two

Al: ... - clings to him sop and wet as well as ed shaking- ..

Jean: come on. lets get you two home and dry

Al and Ed cling to him not letting him go-

Jean: -holds them as they run-walk home-

Doro: . - watches from the window as greed towels him off- .. ahhh. - towel is removed and his hair goes poof- ...

Greed: -chuckles- that's a good look for you

doro: . - looks in the mirror- i look like a poodle!

Greed: -smiles and kisses him-

doro: - kisses him and nuzzles as he fixes his hair- ... the family is fixed now by the way.. - smiles-

Greed: my miracle worker. -kisses him again-

Doro: . ehhh i try.. - grins as he hears the three come in from the rain- .. a hot bath would be best for all three of you... catch your death out there

Jean: right. -takes the kids into the bathroom-

Ed and al: .. still clinging to jean for warmth as they nuzzle and huggle him

Jean: -starts up the bath, making sure the water is the right temperature-

Ed and Al: ... - undress and jump into the nice warm water-

Jean: -gets in with them-

Ed and Al: -submerge and then snuggle against him to get completely warm again-

Jean; -nuzzles them-

- door opens again-

Kain: .. - holding there new baby boy- ..

Roy: in good health at least. I'm amazed he survived the rain

Kain: . hes a strong one.. - smiles- ... we should let jean name him... - smiles- .. i think that would really cheer him up... it really wasnt his fault... he wouldnt be jean if he wasnt... goofy

Roy: true...I guess i was a bit harsh with him before

Maes: . me too... .. Jean!.. you home love?

Jean:...-sneezes-

Roy: I'll take that as a yes

Kain: . oh deary dear.. - hears two more sneezes- ... double that

Jean: -shakes. even in the water and being hugged by two warm bodies he's still cold-

Roy: great, the kids I can deal with when they're sick, but jean, that's a different story

Maes: .. - walks up and looks in at them- ... three people who walked in the rain... well.. to bed with the three of you.. you can share the bed.. - grabs up some towels-

Jean:...I'm sorry maes...

Maes: . hush.. - kisses him- ... its not your fault at all... common now.. - helps him out of the tub and wraps him in a towel and carries him to bed coming back to ed and al and doing the same-

Jean: -sneezes again-


	19. Chapter 19

SAYONARA 18

Maes: . - lays the boys with jean and covers them with a thick quilt and kisses each of them- ... sick sick..

Jean: -coughs-

Maes: .. ill get you all some medicine... - kisses there foreheads-

Ed and al: . - snuggle up against jean-

Jean: -nuzzles them, feeling very warm-

Al: . - moves and snuggles on top of him while ed burrows-

Jean: -smiles- cuddle buddies...

Doro: .. - telling roy and kain how the baby came to them- .. and so thats how i know how it got there.. jeans scent was all over it

Roy: yet he ran away...

Doro: .. that problem has already been fixed... hes back now... sick.. but back..

Kain: . - rocking the infant- ... ... roy.. he needs to name our baby...

Roy: yeah. lets go get them reacquainted

Kain: . - heads up the stairs to the bedroom-

Maes: . - finally gets ed to take the medicine- ..

Jean: atta boy. -pats his back. coughs, covering his mouth-

Al: . - takes the medicine and snuggles back down-

Maes: . - holds the spoon to jean-

Jean: -keeps his mouth closed, pulling his lips into his mouth-

Maes: .. common jean..

Jean: -shakes his head-

Maes: . do you want to get everyone sick?

Jean:...-opens his mouth-

Maes: . - gives him the medicine-

Kain: . - walks in with roy and a blue bundle-

Roy: hey...

Jean:...I'm sorry...

Kain: .. hush.. - moves over and kisses him- ... who cares what a little piece of paper says... it cant tell if your a good parent or not... your just a goof... - kiss- ..

Jean:...you found the baby

Roy; YOU found the baby. -smiles- you're a hero jean. -sits and rubs his shoulder-

Maes: . - blinks- .. did i miss something? i thought the baby was on the door step?

Kain: . doro told us... jean found him and put him on the door step...

Roy: He saved him

Jean: Him?

Roy: yes, it's a he. but he still needs a name

Kain:. yes... he needs a name... so jean... - puts the baby in jeans arms- .. name him

Jean:...Jordan...

Kain: . Jordan Havoc.. - smiles-

Roy: -smiles- I love it

Maes: .. sounds perfect.. jordan havoc.. - smiles and looks at the little baby-

Jordan: .. - wiggles and yawns-

Jean: ...-smiles- he's cute

Kain: . - smiles- that i have to agree with caresses his little head- they said any longer and he would have died from cold

Roy: -kisses jean's cheek- you really are a hero.

Jean: -hands him to roy- I may get him sick though

Kain: . - kiss- . then i do hope you get well soon... jordan needs to be around hi perfect goofy daddy..

Jean: -half smiles- I'm going to try to be more serious from now on

Kain: . dont.. i like you just the way you are.. - kisses him-

jean: hey, you'll get sick now

Kain: . im fine.. i wasnt out in the rain. silly.. get better jean... same with you boys..

Al and Ed already dead to the world-

Jean: -lays down and snuggles the boys-

Maes: . sleep well.. - turns out the light and shuts the door save for a crack-

Jean: -sleeps-

- few weeks later-

Kain: . - rocking and feeding jordan- .. boy you eat alot dont you..

Roy: he's a hungry boy!

Kain: . i guess so.. - smiles and kisses at him-

Roy: -puts his finger up to his hand- hey little boy.

jordan: .. - wraps his fingers around his -

Roy: -smiles-

Maes: .. good morning.. ohhh look who i see.. i see a wittle jordan.. - grins-

Jordan: .. - goes back to his bottle-

Maes: . hey.. - chuckles-

Roy: -chuckles- sorry maes, he's busy right now

Maes: . i can see that.. glutton.. - chuckles with a smile- .. well well .. look whos finally up... its nearly noon lazy.. - smiles at havoc-

Jean: ...-looks like he hasn't gotten enough sleep. coughs-

Maes: .. - frowns and goes up to him and feels his forehead- .. still burning up.. ed and al are ok now though... hmmm

Jean: -speaks in a raspy voice- so it's just me -coughs-

Maes; . - kisses his forehead- .. yeah .. just you.. must be from all those years of smoking ... - rubs his arms-

Jean: guess so...-coughs again-

Maes: .. common... that stuffy room doesnt help.. - pulls him to the couch and holds him- .

Jean: -coughs violently-

Kain:. - frowns- ..

Maes: . - rubs his back-

Jean: -shakes- why...-cough- why haven't I gotten better?

Maes: . i dont know.. but i think its time for a doctors appointment

Jean: ok...

Maes: . ill take you.. and the boys.. they need a check up as well. - kisses his forehead and lays him on the couch and wraps him in a thick quilt-

Jean: -coughs once again-

Maes: . - the doctors office still holding jean whos having shivering fits- ..

Jean: -can't stop shaking-

Ed and Al: . - snuggling at him too -

nurse- .. Havoc?

Maes: . - picks him up and carries him as they follow her-

Nurse: . - takes his blood pressure and takes a blood sample-

Jean: -tries to hold back his coughing-

nurse: . ohh thats a pretty nasty cough you got there.. the doctor will be in to see you in a moment

Jean: ok...-coughs again, whole body shaking as he coughs-

Maes: . - still holds him and rubs him to try and warm him-

K! and I have an idea for this...you can refuse it if ya like

Jean: ...

Doctor walks in: al rightie, Mr. havoc?

Jean: -coughs-

Doctor: right, that's you, lets see here, -looks at the chart-

Maes: .. - rubs his back and nuzzles-

Doctor: oh...oh dear...

Maes: .. hmmm what?

Ed and al: .. ? - look at the doctor from the other side of jean as they hug him- ..

Doctor: I'm afraid Jean has a very severe case of phomonia

Maes: .. phomonia .. ... its.. treatable... he just needs rest.. and some medication right?

Doctor: I...I'm afraid not. Not in this case.

Jean:...

Maes; . what has to be done?

Doctor: ...-looks at him sadly- there is nothing that can be done at this stage

maes... what.. but.. i.. there has to be something

Doctor:...I'm sorry to tell you this but...because of Jean's smoking habit, his lungs just aren't strong enough. His body can't fight off the infection and medicine cannot help it

Maes: .. - swallows- ...

Doctor: I'm very sorry. truly I am.

Maes:. ill take a prescription for medication anyway... i wont give up..

Doctor: -sighs- there is no medicine I can give you. -whispers so ed and al can't hear, only maes and jean can- his lungs are filled with tar and now, with the infection, they are getting clogged up. he's dying...

Maes: .. - swallows and pulls jean closer and runs his fingers through his hair- ...

Jean:...-clings to him-

Doctor: I am sorry...

Ed and Al: ...? ... da... pa?

jean:...

Doctor: I'll let you tell them -walks out-

Maes: ... da hell be just fine boys... - hugs jean tight- ... just fine..

Jean:...I know it hurts...but we can't lie to them

maes: . im not lying... you'll be just fine

Jean: maes...-looks him in the eyes-

Maes: ... you will.. you'll see..

Jean: ...

Maes:.. common kids.. lets go home.. - picks jean up and carries him out-

Jean:...-whispers- you can't keep this up for long

Maes: ... - sighs and nuzzles him-

Jean:...I'm sorry...it's because I was in the rain too long

Maes: .. hush... - kiss and keeps walking making sure he was fully bundled before walking outside-

Jean:...-shakes-

Maes: .. - sets him in the car and turns the heater on full blast even though it was warm out-

Jean: -continues to shake-

Jean: -shaking because he's crying-

Ed: ... da?

Jean: -sobs, curled up-

Al: .. da... - frowns and hugs him and wipes his tears away and kisses his cheek-

Jean: I'm sorry...I'm so...-coughs-

Ed and Al: ... - continue to hold him and nuzzle-

Jean: -sobs and coughs-

- home-

Maes: . - carries jean inside-

Jean:...-clings to him-

Maes: . - carries him to the living room and sees everyone-

Kain: . hell be ok right?

Jean:...

Kain: . jean?

Jean: ...I...-coughs-

Maes:. just a cold

Jean: maes...-coughs- d...do..-coughs, speaking staggered- don't...lie...-cough-

Roy: ...maes, what's going on?

Maes: . he has phumonia

Roy: ...but that can be treated

Jean:...-shakes his head-

Maes: . doc said... its beyond ... curable.. because of his years as a smoker

Roy: ...so...what can we do?

Jean: nothing

Kain: . so .. you'll just get better on your own..

Jean:...-shakes his head- no...

Roy: ...-looks down, clenches his fists- don't you say it...

Maes: . we wait..

Kain: ... - swallows- ...

Roy: -looks up, crying- don't you dare say it!

Jean: roy...-coughs-

Kain:.. your going to die... arnt you..

Roy: I won't hear it! -puts his hands over his ears-

Jean:...yes

Kain: .. - looks at him unbelieving before hugging him tightly and cries-

Jean: -hugs him back- I' sorry

Roy: -cries, hands over his face-

Maes: ... - feels like hes going to be sick-

Ed and al: ...

Roy; -hugs jean tightly- no...you can't

Maes:... - hears jordan start to cry- ...

Jean: ...he needs us

Roy: we need you

Maes: ... - bites his lip as the cries get louder- ... - looks to jean then the stairs-

Kain: .. - pulls to the stairs but doesn't let jean go-

Jean: ...-manages to get out of their grasp and walk up the stairs-

Jordan: .. - crying as he wiggles in the crib-

Jean: -walks over and picks him up-

jordan: . - crying against him hungry-

Jean: -walks downstairs, holding him, and fixes a bottle-

jordan: .. - stops crying at bit and checks out this new person holding him-

Jean: -brings the bottle to his mouth-

Jordan: .. - suckles the bottle and looks up at him with matching blue eyes-

Jean:...-smiles- hello jordan. do you remember me?

Jordan: . - blinks up at him and gives him a small baby smile-

Jean: you and I have the same eyes. -blinks his eyes-

jordan: .. - sucks at the bottle and blinks back at him -

Jean:...I'm sorry...this may be only of the few times we have together...I was so looking forward to getting to know you

Jordan: .. -finishes the bottle and keeps looking at him- .. aba..

Jean: -places the bottle down, brings him to his shoulder and pats his back-

Roy: -watches him-...

Maes: ..-watches as well and puts a hand on Kains shoulder- ...

Jordan: .. aa guguguguguuuuuuuuuuu ohoh ouououououo.. - makes noises as hes bounced a little-

Jean:...-looks to the others- I have pnemonia because I was in the rain too long...I'm going to die soon...but...if I hadn't been walking around, I would have never found jordan...he would have died...so...it's a sacrifice...I sacrificed my life so he can live...and...I have no regrets. -looks at jordan with a small smile- no...none at all...he's the sweetest baby in the world...he needs to live

Kain: .. still... you should be here for him too... - with all of us...

Jordan: .. abooo... ffh.. - touches jeans face and tries to put him to memory-

Jean:...I can't though...I want to...but...I can't...

Roy: -tears up again-...

Maes: ... youll be fine jean.. just ... be positive...

Jean:...-sighs- denial's the first stage...I must have skipped them all and went straight to acceptance...I guess it's true: those who are infected are better able to handle it then the loved ones

Maes: .. jean... - hugs him tightly and presses his face to his neck- ...

Kain: .. - moves and hugs him tightly as well-

Roy: -hugs him- you're the one who's in denial...don't give up jean...never give up...

Jean:...


	20. Chapter 20

SAYONARA 19

Kain: . thats right jean.. remember all those times i wanted to give up trying to walk because it hurt so much and all those nights i cried myself to sleep because of the swelling and pain... you told me not to give up... why should you.. take your own advice and dont give up till the very end.

Jean: this is different

Kain: .. giving up isnt the answer jean... you give up then you might as well just lay down and die now... i never took you for a quiter jean...

Jean:...

Kain:.. i feel in love with you first...you were always beside me... im sorry to say it but my heart belonged to you first and foremost and it still is... dont leave me without a fight jean

Roy: please, don't leave any of us

Jean:...

Maes: .. ever.

Jean:...-looks down at baby jordan-

Jordan: . - looks up at him with wide blue eyes and giggles and raises his hands at him-

Jean:...-looks like he's going to cry-

Kain: . dont give up.. - caresses his cheek-

Jean:...I'm sorry everyone

Roy: -kisses his cheek-

Maes: . - nuzzles and kisses his other cheek-

Kain:. - leans up and kisses his lips lightly- .. forgiven...

Jean:...

Kain: .. now.. i think there are two little alchemists that need to hear it from there pa that hes going to be just fine

Jean:...No...tell them the truth

Kain: ... - sighs- .. you tell them jean...they need to hear it from you... you have no clue just how much those boys love you

Jean:...ok...

Maes: .. well be there with you.. - kiss- ... common... they need to hear it from there pa

Jean: ok...

Kain: . - takes his arm and they lead him to the boys room-

Ed: . - by the window curled up in the corner looking out it-

Jean: -knocks on the door- ed? al?

Al: .. - looks up from a book and looks at him- . pa..

Jean: I...I need to talk to you two

Al: .. ok pa.. - pats the bed- ... brother..

Ed: ... -just sighs-

Jean: -sits on the bed- ...the doctor said I have pneumonia...-coughs-

Al: ... yeah.. we know... - nuzzles against him and rubs his back-

Jean: there's more...

Al: ... - listens-

Ed: ... - keeps looking out the window- ..

Jean:...because of my smoking habit. my lungs are weak, and full of tar...now, with the pneumonia infecting...I...don't have much longer...

Al: ... not much long with the pneumonia.. thats good..

Ed: ... - bites his lip-

Jean: no Al...not much longer...to live...

Al: .. - blinks- ... what.. but...

Jean: I'm sorry...

Al: . but you cant go... -looks down- ... you promised.

Jean: I'm sorry. these things just happen. we can't control them

Al: ... - sniffs- ... but...

Jean: -hugs him- I'm sorry Al

Al: . - sniffs and clings to him and whimpers swallowing and trying to hold back his cries-

Jean: it's ok if you want to cry

Al: ... - sniffs and then starts to cry-

Jean: -nuzzles him, rubs his back-

Ed: .. - still just looking out the window faced away from them head down-

Jean: edward, -extends his hand-

Ed: .. - shakes his head rubbing his face on his arms to rid of the tears-

Jean: please...

Ed: ... - swallows and sniffs-

Jean: it's ok to cry

Ed: ... i dont want to...

Jean: but I need you

Ed: .. - looks up at him and zooms over to him in seconds and clings-

Jean: -pats his back-

Ed: .. - stays clinging but doesnt cry-

Jean: -kisses his forehead-

Ed: ... - sniffs and swallows the lump in his throat but forces the tears back refusing to cry-

Jean: ed, it's ok...let it out

Ed: ... no...

Jean: -kisses him in between the eyes-

Ed: ... - just bites his lip and tongue-

Jean: Always now that I love you two. -nuzzles them-

Al: . - clings tighter and keeps crying-

Ed: ... - swallows the lump again and feels like hes getting a head ache and stomach ache-

Jean: shh shh, -holds them close-

Ed: .. - closes his eyes- ...

Al: .. - sniffs and his cries turn to hiccups-

Jean: -lays down on the bed with them-

Ed; ... - still doesnt do anything- ...

Al: . - curls up closer to him and whimpers- .. pa..

Jean: -snuggles him- i'm not going anywhere yet

Al: . - nods and snuggles close and closes his eyes-

Jean: -nuzzles-

Kain: . - looks in the room and nods looking at the others-

Roy: -holds jordan- i don't think he told them the whole thing

Maes: ... yeah... and look at ed roy... looks like hes just... i dont know.. really how to describe it..

Roy: it's like his entire world is over

Maes: .. roy.. you think this is like a rerun of the past to him?

Kain: ... Jean... - swallows - . dies.. and then it all just falls apart..

Roy:...no...we can't think like that

Maes: . looks to me like Eds already sealed his thoughts away... that hes already condemned the thought

Roy: hopefully we can change his mind

Kain:. - nods- ..

Ed: ... - just looks at the wall - ...

Jean: -hugs ed tighter-

Ed: .. - doesnt react but closes his eyes-

Jean: ed, don't worry. everything will be ok

Ed: ... - doesnt believe him but doenst say anything pretending to be asleep -

Jean:...it won't be like back then

Ed: ...

Jean: believe me

Ed: ... what ever..

Jean:...-sighs-

Ed: ... i have t go study for the alchemy exam.. - gets up and walks out-

Jean:...ed...

Ed: . - walks past the other three into the study-

Roy: edward...

Ed: . just leave me ... alone..

Roy: ...

Maes: ... - watches him-

Kain: ... - looks down-

Ed: . - shuts the study door and locks it-

Roy: -sighs-

Maes: . well that was pretty dead panned

Roy: we'll talk to him when he's ready

Kain: . - sighs and looks in the room again -

Al: . - huggling jean tightly-

Jean: -hugs him-

Al: . love you pa

Jean: I love you too al

Al: ... - snuggles against him closer-

- two days later-

Roy: -feeds jordan-

Jordan: . - sucking the bottle happily while playing with roys sleeve and buttons-

Al: .. - walks in and gives everyone a kiss on the cheek and snuggles up to jean-

Jean: -laying on the couch, blanket over him- hey there

Al: . - kisses his cheek lightly and nuzzles- .. hey to you.. how you feeling today?

Jean: tired mostly

Al: .. -nods and nuzzles and kneels by him and lays his head on jeans chest to listen to his lungs-

Jean: -breathes, staggered-

Al: . - frowns- .. better then yesterday

jean: really?

Al: . mmhm! - smiles- sounds less rattley.

Jean:...-wonders if al is making it up to sound hopeful-

Al: . - smiles and lays his head back down listening again-

Maes: . ha.. watch it. youll be just fine and then i can shove it in that doctors face.. condemning my husband will he.. humf

Jean:...-coughs violently, trying to hold it back-

Al: . - jumps a bit and helps turn him on his side and holds up the cloth for him- ..

Jean: -coughs-

Al: . - rubs his back - .. its ok.. get that stuff out pa

Jean: -coughs, looks at his hand-...-cleans it off with a tissue then tosses it out-

Al: .. at least its coming out!.. that means the meds are working! - smiles-

Jean:...-doesn't want to tell him it was blood-

al: . - smiles and scoots himself up on the couch with him and snuggles- .. glad your getting better pa..

Jean: ...al...it's not what you think

Al: ... sure it is.. the medication is working and you'll be ok and no one has to worry anymore!

Jean: No...it's getting worse al

Al: .. but... it sounds fine

Jean: -shakes his head-

Al: .. - looks down- ...

Jean: I'm sorry

Al: . its ok.. its not your fault... these things happen..

Jean: -kisses his forehead- we will meet again

Al: ... yeah..

Jordan: . AHHHHH!

Roy: ah, baby boy wants attention. -puts him down in a baby play pen for a bit-

Jordan: .. - wiggles around and plays with a noise maker toy-

Roy: -looks down at him- having fun? -smiles-

Jordan: . AGmmbbaabh.. pbbbtt

Roy: -picks him up-

Jordan: . - wiggles and laughs-

Al: .. - snuggles closer to jean-

Maes: . - smiles a bit then looks to the study door- ... - sighs-

Roy: ...never even speaks to us

Jean: ...you don't think he's...?

Roy:...-hands jordan to maes and bangs on the door- edward, open up

- no answer-

Roy: Ed!

- still no answer-

Maes: . - hands jordan to kain and moves to start picking the lock-

Roy: oh god, not again

Maes: . - opens the door to a room a complete disaster with photos- .. someone's gotten into my photo collections.. hmm.. - sees ed at the desk head down-

Roy: -walks in-...-looks around-

Ed: . - dead asleep at the desk a large photo album next to him with pictures hes still pasting in it-

Roy: I don't see any signs of a human transmutation at least

Maes: . looks like he was studying then... found my photos..

Roy: -nods-

Ed: .. - still dead asleep at the desk-

Roy: -picks him up-

Ed; ... - groans -...

Roy: -carries him up the stairs-

Ed: ... - mumbles- ...

Roy: -places him gently on the couch with al and jean-

Al: . - blinks- .. hmm...

Ed: .. - mumbles and shifts around-

Roy: I'll let him rest with his pa

Al: . - smiles and looks at ed- ...

Ed: .. - dark circles and puffy red eyes - shifts again and burrows himself against jean-

Jean: -hugs him- you've been keeping it all in, huh ed?

Ed: ... - mmmhmmmm... - stays deep asleep and nuzzles-

Maes: .. its a start

Jean: please, no more of this. I want to see you...while I still have the chance

Ed: ... - shifts a bit and cracks his blood shot eyes open- .. hehhhh?

Jean: -smiles- hey. -kisses his forehead-

Ed: ... mmm... pa...

Jean: hello ed. I've missed you

Ed: ... - blinks a bit and snuggles closer- .. pa...

Jean: -snuggles him-

Maes: . - smiles-

Kain: . ahh jordan.. not the hair.. ow ow ow ow ow!

Roy: uh oh, grabbing stage. -picks up the rattle and shakes it-

Jordan: .. - goes after the rattle and giggles-

Kain: . hehe.. there we go.. haha.. no more pulling hair silly..

Roy: that's better. no pulling on da's hair

Jordan: .. - shakes the rattle and giggles then tries to figure out where the rattle is coming from- ..

Roy: -smiles- curious huh? just like your brothers

Jordan: .. - shakes the rattle again and laughs-

Kain: . - smiles and kisses at him- .. so cute.

Roy: -kisses the top of his head-

Maes: .. - leans down and kisses at jean and brushes his bangs back-

Jean: -looks up at him-

Maes: ... - smiles down at him and kisses him again-

Jean: -smiles-

Maes: ... love you jean... our golden one.. - pulls the blanket up over all three of them- .. rest now love

Jean: -rests-

Maes: .. -walks to the others- .. hes getting weaker..

Roy: ...I know...

Kain: . - rocks jordan- ... - silent knowing we was loosing the one he gave his heart to years ago-

Roy: ...I had hoped that...it would all pass...

Maes: ... yeah.. me too... - sighs-

Kain: ... - thinking- .. its my fault.. because i wanted a child and ... - sighs-

Roy: No kain, don't say that at all

Kain: ...

Roy: these things just...happen...

Kain: .. right

Roy: -hugs him- it isn't your fault. it's no one's fault

Kain: ... i cant lose him... im sorry to say this.. but... i loved him first... hes everything to me..

Roy: We understand. we love him too

Kain: ... no.. its more then that.. hes .. my other half.. i love both of you to death i do... but... its more with him i guess... he was my first..

Roy: right, of course. -rubs his back-

Kain: . - sighs- . sorry... - plays with Jordan-

Roy: don't say you're sorry

Kain: ... - sighs- ... hes really going to be gone.. isnt he..

Roy: in physical form, yes

kain: ...

Roy: but he'll be in our hearts and memories

Kain: ... right...

Roy: kain...

Kain: ... just take me a while...

Roy: ok

Maes: . - sighs and nods- ...

- few days later-

Kain: . - wiping off jeans forehead- ..

Jean: -pants hard, coughing in between-

Kain: ... tries to make him as comfortable as he can-

Jean: -looks at him- kain...

Kain: . - looks at him- ... youll be ok...

Jean: ...my love...always by my side...-coughs-

Kain: ... - smiles- .. of course.. - holds his hand with there rings when they got married just the two of them- .. till death do us part... .remember our vows... that it would be beyond that..

Jean: yes...and where are roy and..-coughs- maes?

Kain: ... putting jordan down for a nap..and getting the boys calmed down..

Jean: -coughs- right...don't want to scare them. -voice is raspy-

Kain: . yeah... you'll be ok... - wipes jeans forehead again-

Jean: -tries to muffle a particularly bad cough-

Kain: . - rubs lightly at his chest -

Jean: -coughs, small flecks of blood coming out-

Kain: . - cleans them off with a wet cloth-.. shhhh.. your ok..

Jean:...-holds his hand- I love you Kain

Kain: .. i love you too... - smiles- ...

jean: -weakly smiles-

Kain: .. - hears roy and maes coming in- ...

Roy: how is he?

Kain: ... - swallows- .. hes just fine..

Roy: ...kain...I know it's hard

Kain: ... yeah... - pats at jeans forehead again-

Maes; .. - comes up along the other side with roy opposite of kain-

Jean: hey there...-smiles, still weak- we're all here...

Roy; -brushes his bangs back-...-has been holding his sadness and fear in-

Kain: ... - just holds jeans hand

Jean: -breathes heavily-

Maes: .. - kneels next to him and kisses him- ..

Jean: -returns the kiss-...-moments later shakes as he coughs harshly-

Kain: . ! jean... - holds his hand tightly fear in his eyes-

Jean: -coughing slows down but doesn't cease-

Kain: jean.. - tires to help him- .

Jean: -looks at them all, eyes teary from both coughing and sadness-

Roy: ...-seems to be thinking-...-suddenly- THE STONE!

Kain: . - jumps and looks at him- ... ?

Roy: Al has the stone inside him!

Maes: ... your right...

Roy: -smiles wide, tears in his eyes- All this time we worried for nothing! We have the power within our very hands!

Kain: .. - blinks- ... really... we can do something?

Roy: It has to work!

Jean: No...

Roy: Jean! don't you start! it will work!

Jean: -coughs- no...

Maes: . jean.. why?

Roy: there's no reason you should say no to this!

Jean: risking...al's...life...

Roy: I DON'T CARE!

Maes: .. !

Kain: ... - closes his eyes- .. no roy...

Roy: ...-suddenly realizes what he just said-...-slowly brings his hand to his mouth-...-shakes-...-breaks down and sobs loudly-

Maes: . - catches him and hugs him- .. its ok... it was just desperation... it makes you think dark thoughts... - rocks him and rubs his back-

Roy: what's wrong with me? he's my son! I can't...-sobs-

Maes: .. shhhh its ok... desperation... you did the same thing with ed..shhh..

Kain: ... - eyes still closed tears falling down his cheeks onto jeans hand he was holding in a vice grip-

Jean: roy...don't blame yourself...-coughs-

Maes: ... - forces roy to let go- .. shhh... its ok.. now go back to jean.. - pushes him lightly-

Roy: ...-hugs jean- I'm sorry...

jean: I...understand...

Maes: . - takes his hand again- ... were all here with you...

Jean: good...I'm glad...i don't know...what..I'd do...without...all...of...you... -voice growing weaker-

Maes: .. dont know what were going to do with you jean... all of us are to serious for our own good..

Jean: -smiles a bit and chuckles, then coughs-

Kain: .. - rubbing jeans fingers lightly and just looks at him- ... jean.. i..

Jean: -looks at him- ...you were the first one I fell in love with...thank you...for choosing me...-smiles-

Kain: ... - blinks and shakes his head- ... thank you for giving me a chance.. - swallows-

Jean: my sweet kain...always so kind...so generous

Kain: ... - sniffs- .. jean...

Jean: -looks to maes and roy- maes...you're just as much a goof as I am...but always so caring...my strong maes

Maes: . - smiles and squeezes his hand-

Jean: -looks at roy- Roy...my colonel...my friend...you've always been so loyal...my dear roy...

Roy: ...-hugs him as he cries silently into his shoulder-

Kain: ... - swallows- .. jean... please..

Jean: I just wanted to let you all know...how much I love you...

Maes: . we love you to .. so much jean...

Roy: we always will...forever

Jean: -smiles-...-coughs again-

Kain: .. jean... please dont go...

Jean: I'm...-coughs- sorry...

Roy: -clings to him- don't...don't...

Kain: . jean... please...

Maes:.. - puts a hand on roys shoulder as he holds tight to jeans hand- ... its ok jean... you dont have to be in pain anymore..

Jean: -coughs- ...tell the kids...I love them...just as much...as I love you all...-seems to look off into space-...-takes in a deep breath, sounding clear-...-slowly lets it out as his eyes close-

Kain: . jean.. - swallows and squeezes his hand- .. jean.. - eyes go wide a bit- ...

Roy: ...-hugs jean tightly-

Maes: .. - closes his eyes- ..

Kain: ... - frozen and doesnt let go of jean hand even as the skin starts to go cold- ...

Roy: ...no...no...-shaking-

Maes: ... - head down saying a silent prayer-

Roy: No! -cries-


	21. Chapter 21

SAYONARA 20

Kain: ... -hears the baby start to cry but cant seem to move- ...

Roy: -still clinging to jean-

Maes: ... - looks up and goes to tend to jordan-

Kain: ... just keeping looking on with out any reaction completely blank faced-

Roy: -sobbing, still holding him tightly-

Greed: -resting with his children, hears the faint cries-...it's happened...

Doro: .. - blinks and looks up a moment and sniffs-

-pups start to whine a little and wiggle around-

Greed: they seem to know some things wrong too. -brings two pups up to feed-

-Pups two at a time wiggle around and then suckle-

Doro: . yes... they have the keen sense of knowing death... - ears fold back and whimpers-...

Greed: -pets the pups-

Dobe: -whimpers in his sleep-

Gree: .. - opens his eyes a little and then crawls over and flops on top of his sibling and yawns-

Doro: .. - smiles a bit and nuzzles them- ... some ones going to be a very protective big brother..

Dobe: -calms a little-

Greed: -smiles- that's my boy

Maes: . - walks in- .. ..

Doro: . we know... go back to your mates...

Greed: they need you

Maes: .. - holding Jordan and nods leaving-

Greed: we'll comfort them as well, when the time is right

Doro: . - nods- .. there like family... - nuzzles the pups- ..

- few hours later- ..

Kain: ... hasnt moved from the chair in jeans room even though the bed was freshly made and jean was gone- ..

Roy: -laying on the bed, silent-...

Maes: ... - walks in and swallows- ... roy... kain...

Roy; ...

Maes: . - sighs- ... roy... i need some help... please..

Roy: ...I can't...

Maes: .. why not?

Roy: I just can't...

Maes: ... so what about the kids? ... just going to lay there and not help them.. they need you guys too

Roy:...

Maes: .. - sighs- .. Kain... can you bathe Jordan... he got a bit messy.. im stll cleaning the food mess.

Kain: ...

Maes: . - waits a few more moments and sighs aggravated a bit-... fine... - leaves-

Roy:...-gets up and goes to ed and al's room-

Ed and Al: ... - asleep still as it was early in the morning-

Roy:...-goes to ed and brushes his hair back does the same with al-

Ed: .. - shifts around a bit and groans- ... - yawns and curls up more -

Roy: -whispers, not sure if they'll wake up- boys...

Al: ... - cuddling mia- ... mmmhmm..

Roy: -a little louder- boys...

Al: .. - shifts a bit and yawns and stretches-

Roy: -shakes them gently-

al: . - cracks his eyes open- ... hmmmmm ? ... dad?

Ed: . - grumbles and pulls the blankets and pillow over his head-

Roy: edward, wake up

Ed: .. mmmhmm awake..

Roy: ...boys...-takes a deep breath-

Al: .. - looks at him rubbing his eyes-

Ed: ... - from under the covers- .. hes dead isnt he.

Roy: ...yes...

Al: ... - looks down- ...

Ed: .. - stays curled up-

Roy: ...-hugs al, taking him out of his bed then hugs ed-

Al: ... - starts to cry-

Roy: -also starts to cry, holding him close-

Ed: ... - lays against him but doesnt react- ...

Roy: -cries-

Al: .. - nuzzles close to him and cries harder-

Roy: -shaking a bit as he cries-

Ed: .. when's the funeral?

Roy:...soon

Ed: .. - nods- . ill help..

Roy: -nuzzles him- my boy

Ed: ... - sighs- ..

Roy: if you want to cry it's ok

Ed: .. i dont want to...

Roy: ed...

Ed: . just leave it.. i dont want to so stop trying to make me..

Roy: ...

Al: . brother... - sighs-

Roy: ed, please don't hold your feelings in. that hurts more

Ed: . ill hold it until the funeral..

Roy: ...

Al: ... - nods- ...

Roy: -nuzzles al-

Al: . - nuzzles him back- ... well be ok right daddy?

Roy: ...

Al: ... - kisses his cheek- ...

Roy: ...-kisses his cheek- yeah...w...we'll be ok...

Al: .. - nuzzles and snuggles-

Roy: -nuzzles him and ed-

Ed: .. - clings and snuggles back-

Roy: -snuggles them-

Maes: . - looks in and smiles lightly- ...

Roy: -eyes closed as he holds his sons-

maes: .. - walks in and holding jordan in one arm hugs them with the other-

Roy: -looks up-..

Maes: . - kisses him- ... well all be ok...

Roy: ...you're so strong maes...how do you do it?

Maes: ... trust me... im hurting just as much... i just.. know i have to hold it back until later... im focusing everything on all of you...

Roy: ...-reaches a hand toward him-

MaeS: . - takes his hand and kisses it then kisses him and each of the boys foreheads- ..

Al: ... -snuggles closer and looks at jordan- ... he looks like pa.. huh

Roy: ...-looks at jordan-

Jordan: .. - wiggles around his poofy gravity defying blondie hair sticking up in all directions and his spikey fringe then opens his bright sky blue eyes-... pppbbb

Roy; ...-silent tears fall from his eye-

Jordan: ... - blinks up at them- ... ahhh ahaha!

Roy: -cries again-

Maes: .. roy... - frowns-

Roy: he does...he looks just like him

Maes: ... - looks at jordan- .. you going to hold that against the baby...

Roy:...no

Maes: .. - smiles- .. good... -hands him jordan- ..

Roy: -holds him, looking at him-

Jordan: .. ahhhaaaahh.. - laughs and wiggles-

Roy: ...he doesn't even know one of his fathers is no longer here...

Maes: .. hes to young roy... but we wont ever hide anything from him... he will grow up knowing about jean..

Roy: -nods- he may begin to notice after some time

Maes: .. yes... well show him pictures.. take him... to see jean all the time.. hell always know

Roy: yes...he'll know the one who saved him

Maes: . always.. - smiles-

Ed: .. well tell them about him as well

Roy: good boys

Al: . - smiles- .. and hell have lots of playmates with the puppies

Roy: yes, he will

Maes: . - smiles- everything will be fine... jean will look after him from above as well... just like he did here with us

Roy:...right...

Maes: . - kisses him and nuzzles- .. well all be fine roy... well always miss him .. but .. hell always be here with us..

Roy:...yeah...

Maes: . - kiss- we still have one more person so cheer up a bit

Roy: ...-nods and slowly gets up-

Ed and Al: . - take jordan to play with him for a little bit-

Roy: -walks to the room-

Maes: . - follows him in and shuts the door lightly- ...

Kain: ... - twisting his wedding ring from his marriage with jean-

Roy: -sits beside him-

Maes: .. - sits on kains other side- .. kain..

Roy: -puts his arm around him-

Kain: ... -still doesnt react to anything- ... - twists the ring and fingers the name engravings-

Maes: .. - puts an arm around his waist- .. kain... well be ok..

Roy: he's in a better place now

Kain: ... - looks down again at the ring- ...

Roy: he's still with us in memory

Kain: .. - nods- ..

Roy: -hugs him and kisses his cheek-

Kain: ... - sighs-

Maes: . - looks to roy and mouths- ... nothings working with him

Roy: ...we miss him just as much kain

Kain: ... yeah... i know...

Roy: ...we can't give up...he wouldn't want us to

Kain: . i just.. want to be alone for a while..

Roy:...-looks to maes-

Maes: ... you shouldnt be alone kain...

Kain: ... i dont feel much for company.

Roy: but we need you

Kain: ... - sighs- ... i cant right now..

Roy:...kain...

Kain: . - sighs- .. im sorry...

Roy: it's ok. we understand

Maes: ... we understand kain... well be here when you need us

Roy: -kisses him-

Kain: ... - looks down pulling away a bit- ...

Maes: ...

Roy: ...

Kain: .. im sorry... i need to go some place..

Maes: .. where?

Kain: ... someplace... quiet... i just need to think about things..

Roy: ok. take all the time you need

Kain: ... the funeral is in a week right... ill be back for it.. - stands and goes to there room-

Maes: .. back for it... wait.. your actually leaving?

Roy: kain, you can't leave that long!

Kain: . im sorry.. i have too... - starts to pack up some needed items-

Roy: ...all on your own?

Kain: . im going some place jean showed me a few years back..

Maes: . where?

Kain: .. some place.. i cant tell you ...

Roy: ...

Kain: . - finishes- ... im sorry again... i just have to go ... they should know..

Roy: they?

Kain: .. his parents

Roy:...I've never met them

Kain: .. i know... i have... it should be me that tell them...

Roy: ...ok...

Maes: .. be careful.. - kisses his cheek-

Roy: come home soon. -kisses his other cheek-

Kain: . i will... tell the kids ill see them later... - leaves-

Roy:...ok

Maes: .. - watches him go and sighs- ... to much for him... - sighs-

Roy: yeah...his first love...

Maes: ... i can understand.. - sighs-

Roy: so can I

Roy:...-secretly hurting and panicking inside- (thinking) they're all leaving...

Maes: ... i know what your thinking... he just needs time... hell be back... after speaking with jeans parents.. im sure they will help him too.

Roy:...r...right...

Maes: . and i dont plan on leaving... you or this family... - takes his hand and kisses the wedding ring-

Roy: ...

Maes: . i mean it.. - kiss-

Roy:...-nods-

-walking up a dirt path in the country-

Kain: .. .- slowly makes his way up to the steps of the cabin like house-

Mother: -fixing dinner-

Father: -in his chair, reading the newspaper-

Kain: .. - looks at the house and gulps- ...

Dolly: . - looks up then barks at the window-

Father: -looks up- what is it girl? visitors? -slowly gets up from his chair- erg, damn knee...

Kain: .. - looks at the house then looks down then goes to turn around-

Man: -opens the door- well well, look who's here. -smiles-

Mother; -calls- who's at the door?

Man: the little mouse

Woman: Oh kain! -voice sounds cheerful as she runs to the doorway-

Kain: ...hello Mr. and ..

Man: oi, not more with this mr. and mrs. havoc business. since ya married our son we're mom and dad.

Woman: he's the mom I'm the dad.

Man: o' course

Kain: .. - doesnt laugh at the joke- ... right..

Man:...-frowns-

Woman: kain...what's wrong? -goes to him-

Kain: ... i... it... its... - swallows and looks down-

Woman: -hugs him- it's ok, you can tell us. come in dear, -leads him into the house-

Kain: ... - walks in and looks around- ...

Woman: take a seat. -leads him to the couch-

man: -gets back in his chair. pets dolly as she comes up, tail wagging as she sees kain-

Kain: ... - doesnt pet her and only looks at the floor un able to look them in the eye- ...

Woman:...-pets his back-

man: ...it's about jean, isn't it?

Kain: .. - swallows and nods-

Woman:...he hasn't written or called us in a while...what's happened?

Kain: .. hes... hes... he got sick...

Woman: ...I see...with what?

Kain: . pneumonia...

Woman:...how long has he had it?

Kain: ... its.. over now...

Woman:...

Man:...

Kain: ... im sorry...

Woman:...-holds him, rubbing his back-

Man:...-eyes closed, hand under his chin-...

Kain: .. its all my fault... he was out in that storm because i wanted a baby.. i was selfish... and when we tired he was just... being himself and... they denied us ... it was just... he was out there so long... and he found a baby...

Woman: shh shh, hush now. it's not your fault. -hugs him, tears in her eyes-

Kain: .. yes it is.. he got sick because we were cruel to him for being his normal goofy self... and ... we couldnt do anything... he died yesterday...

Woman:...kain, you have to stop thinking like that. it was never your fault. I'm sure you were there the whole time, holding his hand. -as she speaks, tears roll down her face-

Kain: ... its not the same... hes never coming back... and its my fault... if i hadnt wanted a baby... and never had gone looking then...

Woman: Kain you stop that right now!

Kain: ...- looks down- ...

Woman: this was NOT your fault. these things just happen. you can't blame yourself. he wouldn't have wanted you to

Kain: ... - twists his ring-

Woman: -kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly-

Man:...-crying silent tears-

Kain: .. im sorry... im so sorry..

Woman: It's not your fault, it isn't anyone's fault.

Kain: ... - looks at the father and then down again- .. i should go... i just... thought you should know... there having the funeral in a week..

Man: no, -opens his eyes, red from crying- please, stay

Woman: I'll fix up another plate for you

Dolly: -whining, sensing something's wrong-

Kain: ... im sorry.. i really.. dont feel very hungry... thank you anyway..

Woman: at least stay the night. we know you've traveled a long way

Man: -pats dolly-

Kain: .. im sure there's a inn.. closer in town...

Woman: don't waste your money, please, stay here

Man: we only charge $10 a night

Kain: ... heh... - smiles ever so slightly- ... why are you being so nice to me... why not kick me out.. say you hate me... he was your son... and...

Woman: and you are our son as well.

Man: why would we hate ya?

Kain: ... i... because... i... i dont know...

Man: look here: we can never hate ya little mouse. stop blamin' yaself.

Woman: we will always love you

Kain: ... - swallows the large lump in his throat- ...

Man: -gets up, wincing as his knee hurts again. sits on the couch next to kain and kisses his cheek-

Kain: . - blinks at that and looks down squeezing his hands to fists as little wet dots fall on to them-

Woman: it's ok to cry

Kain: ... - sniffs- .. hes really gone... isnt he...

Man:...no, not really

Woman: still here. -puts her hand to kain's heart-

Kain: ... - blinks at that then just breaks down-

-both hold him close-

Kain: . - sobs hard and curls in on himself-

Man: -gently pats his back-

Dolly: -licks at his tears-

Kain: ... - sniffs and wipes his eyes still leaning against them-

Woman: there there. let it all out

Kain: .. - keeps crying until its just hiccups -

Woman: -nuzzles him-

Man: -continues to pat his back-

Kain: .. - swallows and closes his eyes-

Man: -basically letting him sit on his lap-

Woman: -still holding onto him-

Kain: ..mmmhm.. - emotionally and mentally exhausted-

Man: shh. rest now lil' mouse.

Kain: .. - closes his eyes and relaxing-

Woman: -rubs his back-...-looks to her husband-...

Man:...-nods-

Woman: -hugs him, somewhat squishing kain. silently cries into his shoulder-

Man: -holds her, hand on her back, as he cries as well-

Kain: .. - keeps sleeping against them and sighs-

Man: -slowly stands, whispering to his wife- I got him mari, never mind ma leg. -carries him up the stairs to the room he and jean would share when visiting-

Kain: . - curls up a bit closer and mumbles- ... jean... im sorry...

Man: hush now, ain't your fault. -lays down with him-

Kain: .. - moves around and curls into a tiny ball against him -

Man: -rubs his back and pulls the covers over him-

Dolly: -bounds up the stairs and nuzzles next to kain-

Kain: .. - sleeps deeply whimpering every now and then-

Man: -rests next to him, but not sleeping-

Kain: .. mmm.. jean... - presses closer and relaxes at the familiar smell of smoke-

Man: ...I miss him too...

Kain: .. - opens his eyes a bit- ... it hurts...

Man: I know...but our pain can't stop us

Kain: .. i know... it just hurts to know... that ill never ... anything again...

Man:...in physical form, yes...but not memory...not spiritual

Kain: .. its just.. not the same... its so hard...

Man: I know kain, I know. -pats his shoulder- it is hard. but, he wouldn't want us to just give up. to just lay down, feel sorry for ourselves and let the world pass us by. we have to stand up again

Kain: . how... im not a strong like he was... or roy.. or maes... and either of you...

Man: you're stronger than you think

Kain: .. how? ... because right now i feel like i dont know.. i cant describe it..

Man: like not being able to walk

Kain: ... - blinks and looks down- ... i forgot. - smiles a bit and relaxes- .. can i stay here... for a while.. even.. after the funeral...

Man: o' course. the whole family can stay here; roy, maes, ed, al, and that new baby our son rescued.

Kain: ... your... grandson... Jordan.. Havoc..

Man: -smiles- I like it. jean picked the name didn't he?

Kain: . - nods- .. but we all chose the last name

man: suits him

Kain: . we thought so too... looks just like his daddy

Man: does he now?

Kain: ... yeah... every inch of him...

Man: -smiles- then I bet he's the cutest baby in the world

Kain: . yeah.. he is...

Man: I look forward ta meetin' him

Kain: . - nods as his eyes start to close again the cig smoke smell lulling him to sleep-

Man: sleep, -rubs his shoulders-

Kain: . - moves a bit and curls up under his chin and falls into a deep sleep- ...

Man: -nuzzles him, also falling asleep-

Woman: -looks at and lightly touches the pictures of jean growing up-...

- final picture being of kain and jean with kain in the wheel chair from the first visit then onward to others of kain attempting to walk and finally a wedding picture with kain standing on his own-

Woman: -lightly smiles- we raised you right jean...you made so many people happy...taught a man how to walk again...and saved a life...we're so proud of you

- few days later-

Kain: .. -outside helping with the garden-

Woman: -picking vegetables while dolly runs around-

Kain: .. -works on the hard work to plow the garden. pushes the plow again panting-

Man: -also plowing- if it's too much ya can rest kain

Kain: . no its fine ive got this.. - pushes again- .. you sure you should be doing this with your knee..

Man: I'm fine. doesn't hurt all the time. will proa'ly be killin' me tomorrow mornin' but if I can still do this, I'll keep it up

Kain: . you really should rest it... let it heal properly..

Man: eh, got no healin' ta do. it'll only stay the same if not get worse. it's what happens when ya get old. ya just accept it and do what you can 'stead of thinkin' what ya can't

Kain: .. - thinks about this- ... i might have something that can help actually... if you come to the kitchen in a few minutes ill have it ready...

man: ya really don't have ta. weak knees have been in my family fer years

Kain: ... trust me.. this will help... - pushes the plow all the way to the end and leans on it for a few minutes panting then heads to the kitchen-

Mother: .. he hasnt been eating well.. has no meat on those bones and hes already a vegetarian.. no fat in any of that.

Man: yeah, -leans against the plow- we better make sure he eats tonight. give him thirds on his plate

Mother: . if he even gets past the first...

Man: I'll make 'im. No matter how used to me that kid is, I can still get him with my "scare eye"

Mother: .. dont scare the poor mouse away carl..

Man: Oh I won't, I won't. it's jus ma old technique for getting kids to eat their veggies. remember: jeany would try to hide his in his napkin or feed 'em ta dolly. but once I gave him that stare, it was all it took

Mother: . - smiles at the memory- .. yes.. i do remember.. - hears the sound of glass breaking in the house- .. Kain.. you ok?

man: -runs in. picks kain up and lays him on the couch- marianne! he's out cold

Maria: .. ! - runs in and grabs a cold cloth and put it on kains forehead- ... Carl.. call the doctor..

Carl: -already on the phone-

- little while later-

Doctor: . just over worked.. tired.. not sleeping well.. and obviously not eating well.. mental stress... all of the above...

Carl: -nods- figured

Doctor: .. hell be just fine... - hears kain shift- .. and hes already waking up... make sure he sleeps well tonight and eats... he has to do that.. if he doesnt eat then you give him one of those vitamin and protein shakes i brought..

Carl: will do. thank ya doc

Doc: .. and im sorry about jean.. he was a good boy... - nods and leaves-

Marie: ... - escorts the doctor to the door-

Kain: .. - sits up after a few minutes and holds his head-

Carl: hey there little boy

Kain: . - looks up at him- .. im sorry... again..

Carl: Oh you stop. just promise us you'll eat and sleep

Kain: .. ill try...

Maria: . everything on your plate tonight kain.. no excuses

Kain: . yes... umm.. mom...

Maria: .. !... - smiles-

Carl: -smiles- thata boy

Kain: . - smiles a bit and his stomach growls loudly- ... ummm..

Carl: Marianne! let's have a feast! the boy needs it

Marie:.. you dont have ta yell you know .. honestly.. beast of a man i married..

Kain: .. - smiles- ... thats dad for you..

Man: can't help it. -hits his chest a little-


	22. Chapter 22

**SAYONARA 21**

Maria: .. humf.. - eye roll and walks off to the kitchen-

Kain: .. - smiles a bit then sighs again- ... its hard to sleep... i just keep waking up..

Carl: -holds him on his lap- i have trouble sleeping too. once yer tummy's full you'll be sleepin' like a baby

Kain: ... yeah... i hope so... -leans in to him- ... promise you'll stop smoking?

Carl: ...yeah, I promise. been tryin' ta quit but...-sighs- it's just something to help me relax now

Kain: ... it kills...

Carl: ...ok, I'll quit

Kain: . - smiles and hugs him- .. thanks dad..

Carl: -smiles- yer welcome son. -hugs back-

- dinner time-

Kain: ... - eats his salad plate while maria and carl attack the ham- ..

Carl: 40 years, and I'm never tired of your cooking Marianne

Maria: . well you better not be i have at least another 40 years left in me - smiles proudly-

Carl: -smiles back- I can't wait for them

Maria: . - chuckles and kisses his cheek- ..

Kain: .. - smiles at the happy family and closes his eyes thinking-

Carl: -kisses her then looks at kain-

Kain: ... - eyes still closed looking like hes falling asleep but really in deep thought-

Carl: kain?

Kain: ... hmm? - snaps out of his thoughts of flash backs from his childhood during the war-

Carl: hey, you all right there?

Kain: . yes.. sorry.. was just.. thinking...

Carl: -takes his hand- want to talk about it?

Kain: .. i just.. started remembering more from my past... when i was a kid... its still blurry.. but... the sounds... it was before the war... a small stream ... my mother and father i think... my sister and baby. brother... then it just shifts to night time and there's fire and loud explosions and gun fire.

Carl: ...-gets up from his seat and hugs kain-

Kain: ... it was war but.. i just... black uniforms... and bright blue... - blinks a few times- ... dad... were you ever part of the military?

Carl:...I was drafted, never joined

Kain: ... who was the other man ... - stands up and goes to the hallway and looks at the picture there- .. whos that.. in the photo dressed in the military uniform from around 30 years ago the older man there.

Maria: . - looks at it- .. thats carls father... hes been gone for a few years now...

Carl: now he joined by choice. -stands and walks to the picture- we've always been a farmin' family, but he chose the military life as a sort of side job. only worked in artillery

Kain: ... i remember him...

Maria: .. him? ...

Maria: . but Kain youve never met him.. he died before we met you

Carl: ...the war...

Kain: . he was there... he took me from my family... i remember it... saying something about .. hell take me to someplace better..

Carl: ...he never mentioned saving a child...

Kain: .. who said he saved me... - closes his eyes- .. he shot my mother..

Carl:...

Maria: ... carl...

Carl: ...-sighs- damn...thought you were better than that pop

Kain: .. i remember.. i was under the stairs with my sister and baby brother... he shot her... and more soldiers came... they found us... took us... they killed my baby brother by leaving him in the burning house and shot my sister because she wouldnt stop screaming... dad... i dont know.. i guess he died too...

Carl: ...

Maria: ... carl... he never said anything about it...

Carl:...might 've been ashamed...or...erg...-puts a hand to his forehead- goddamit

Kain: ... im sorry... i shouldnt say things like this... i just... it all came back..

Carl: no, it's good that you told us...-looks at the picture-

- picture- . older man grinning with a triumphant smirk holding a neat polished gun-

Carl: ...-picks up the photo and smashes it on the ground-

Kain: . - jumps- !

Carl: -steps on it, crushing the glass-

Kain: ... - blinks and swallows never seeing him ever react this way and backs up- ..

Carl: ...come on, there's still dinner on the table, don't want it ta get cold. -walks back, sound of glass still crunching under his feet-

Kain: ... - swallows and kneels as he starts to clean up the mess-

Maria: . kain.. leave it

Carl: Leave it kain, I'll take care of that

Kain: . its ok... so someone doesnt get cut..

Carl: you could cut yourself, I've got stronger hands, they don't bleed 'nymore

Kain: ..- pulls out the old photograph and lays it aside to keep safe and keeps cleaning the bigger pieces from the floor- ... really its fine.. i can do it

Carl: -puts his arm around his shoulder and leads him to the dining room-

Kain: .. - blinks and fidgets-

Carl: -sits him back in his seat- eat boy, I can see yer ribs through yer skin. -spoons mashed potatoes onto his plate-

Kain: . - blinks and nods as he starts to eat again although slowly-

Maria: ... - puts her hand over carls as she takes a seat-

Carl: ...-eats-

- night-

Kain: .. - staring up at the ceiling-

-smell of smoke comes from outside-

Kain: . - blinks and sniffs- .. hmm? ... smoke? .. a fire? - gets up-

Carl: -standing next to what seems to be a small leaf fire-

Kain: .. - blinks and walks out the small back door- ... ? umm..

Carl: -turns around- shouldn't you be asleep young man?

Kain: .. smelled smoke... came to see where it was coming from..

Carl: jus' burnin' leaves. you sprinkle the ashes over the soil helps the veggies grow.

Dolly: -chases the sparks from the flames-

Kain: .. but its .. 2 am...

Carl: couldn't sleep

Kain: ... im sorry... about what i said earlier... you shouldnt hate him... he was still your father... dogs of the military... i dont know.. maybe he didnt want to .. but had to follow orders... just like roy

Carl: ...

Kain: . Roy had to kill two doctors in the Ishval war... because they were healing our enemies as well. the furher told him to kill them... they had a little girl at home... and they were just doing what doctors do... help any that need it...

Carl;...but he was forced...didn't want to

Kain: . maybe your father did the same... i cant remember well.. you cant judge him by my screwed up memories

Carl: ...but I can judge him through my own...

Kain: ... ? what do you mean?

Carl: he came home from the war with the biggest grin on his face. "we won", he said. I saw other fathers, uncles, brothers and sons return to their families looking beaten, tired, and full of guilt. like they went through hell. but my pa looked like he'd won some boxing match. so damn proud...

Kain: .. he liked to fight ...

Carl: -nods- and had this stupid "superiority of amstresians complex"

Dolly: -nips at what looks to be a burnt piece of paper that flies out of the fire-

Carl: don't eat that girl, you'll burn yer tongue

Kain: . you burned his picture... why?...

Carl: ...can't look at that thing anymore...never could actually

-a few more pieces of paper fly out-

Kain: ... im sorry... - sighs tired but cant sleep-

Carl: get back in bed kain. you need sleep

Kain: .. - sighs and nods- .. so do you .. dad...

Carl: I will soon, gotta stay till this goes out first then collect the ashes. -lightly kicks at a bucket near his feet-

Kain: . ill wait with you... - sits on the grass and watches the flames-

Carl: ...-goes inside and returns with a blanket and puts it over kain-

Kain: .. - looks up at him and snuggles into the blanket and leans against his leg even as his eyes start to droop-

Carl: -picks him up and carries him into the house-

Kain: ... - shifts and snuggles-

Carl: -lays him down on his bed-

Kain: ... - opens his eyes again- ...

Carl: -tucks him in- goodnight son. -kisses his forehead-

Kain:... night - yawns and shifts a bit-

Carl: -rubs his shoulder a few times before he goes back outside as the fire slowly dies-

- funeral-

Kain: .. - walks with jeans parents to the burial site-

Carl: -walks, using a cane-

Maria: . - walks with them to the front row-

Roy: -standing by the coffin-...

Maes: .. - arm around him and turn to see kain- .. Kain!. your back!

Roy: -turns and hugs kain-

Kain: . - hugs him back- ... roy... maes..

Roy: we missed you

Kain: . missed you too... - nuzzles back at maes then looks at the coffin- ... jean..

Roy:...-holds kain's hand-

Maes: ... - holds his other hand - .. we've said our good byes kain... go on..

Roy: -pats his hand-

Kain: . - swallows- .. good byes... right...

Roy:...

Kain: . - swallows and walks up to the still open coffin and looks in biting his lip- ... jean...

Roy:...-looks to the two new people kain arrived with-

Maria: .. you both must be Roy and Maes.

Roy: yes...and you're...jean's parents

Carl: -nods- yes sir

Maes: . nice to finally meet you .. Mr. and Mrs. Havoc..

Carl: -frowns- hush now city slicker

Roy: ...-thinking- uh oh, what did we do wrong?

Maes: . - swallows- ... im sorry... -looks to roy- ... im so sorry... - backs up and lets them pass-

Carl: you outta be. -goes over to him and hugs him-

Roy: !

Carl: my name is dad, got that?

Maes: !.. - blinks then swallows- .. yes... sir.. umm... dad..

Maria: . and im mom.. - gives roys cheeks a nice pat-

Roy: ...n...nice to meet you...mom

carl: that's better. -pats maes' back-

Maes: .. - smiles a bit- ..

Kain: ... - leaning against jean and mumbling things-

Carl: -lets go then hugs roy-

Maes: . - smiles as he gets the cheek pat and hugs Maria- ...

Roy: -hugs him back-

Kain: .. - leans down and kisses jean one last time as tears fall down his cheeks-

Carl: -lets go of roy then walks to the coffin-

Kain: . - sniffs as he cries head laying on jeans chest- ...

Maria: .. .- pats maes's cheeks once more and follows carl-

Carl: ...-looks down at the body-

Kain: .. - sniffs and clutches at him- ...

Maria: .. - puts her hands on kains shoulders- ..

Carl: ...-brushes back jean's hair-

Kain: . - sniffs and looks up at them kissing jean once more caressing his cheek and lets Roy and Maes move him away-

Carl: ...-tears fall from his cheeks- you were a good boy Jean, through and through. I'm glad to have called you my son

Maria: ... - wipes at her eyes- ... oh my poor baby...

Carl: you lived a good life. made a lot of people happy, saved lives...so proud of you

Maria: .. - sniffs and nit picks at jean then kisses his forehead- .. my baby...

carl: -kisses his cheek- my baby boy...

Maria: ... - caresses his cheek- ... we love you so much...

Carl: always will. save us a good place in heaven will ya?

Maria: ... - kisses his forehead again and brushes back the forever poofy fringe-

Carl: -pats his shoulder than stands-

Maria: .. - leans against him and wipes at her tears-

Military soldiers: .. - close the coffin and move to lift it and carry it up to the military burial grounds-

Carl: -tears still streaming down his face-

Kain: ... mom... dad... - watches as they lower the coffin into the ground as the gunners give the 21 gun salute-

Carl: -bows his head in respect-

Maria: ... - leans against carl-

Kain and maes salute-

Roy: -salutes-

- after the funeral everyone disperses-

Kain: .. - kneels next to the grave and lays down his extra flowers-

carl: -traces the name over the gravestone-...

Roy: -picks jordan up out of his stroller when he gets fussy-

Kain: ... dad...

Jordan: .-wails having been startled by the gun fire-

Roy: shh shhh, there there baby. -bounces him and pats his back-

Carl: there. his name is in my hands forever

Kain: ... huh?

Jordan: . - keeps crying crocodile tears flowing down his face-

Roy: shhhhhh, -rocks him-

Carl: I can remember the feel of everything I've touched on these hands. they're all imprinted into memory. now I have my son's name

Kain: ... - hugs him tightly-

Maes: .. - tries to help roy calm jordan down- ... whats wrong with him..

Roy: he was scared by the guns

Kain: . - looks up at him and takes the wailing baby and walks to carl and maria- ... this wailing little thing is Jordan..

Carl: ...about how old is he?

Kain: .. only about...a month now.. docs said he was a new born abandoned.. jean found him in a trash can with the cord still.

Carl: ...bought a month...seems old enough for this...-gently tosses him about half a foot in the air and catches him-

Jordan: . - stops his crying and blinks at this and looks at this new person then starts to laugh and giggle-

Carl: -smiles- there we go. -rocks him-

Jordan: - looks at him with sky blue eyes wide and gurgle laughs-

Maria: .. ohhhh what an adorable little baby... yes you are

Carl: he does look just like him. -kisses his cheek-

Jordan: . ahhhhh HAHAaa! - claps his hands and gurgles his hands touching carls face and nose- .. ahhgoo..

Carl: ababa? -baby talks to him-

Roy: ...-smiles-

Maria: .. oh ill be knitting up a storm again..

Maes: . - smiles- .. your grandson... Jordan Havoc..

Kain: .. - smiles- ..

Carl: jordan...really does suit him. -tosses him up in the air again-

Jordan: . - laughs manically- AHHahahah! - makes drool bubbles-

Carl: -smiles. looks at roy, maes and kain- the thing ya gotta know about kids is that ya shouldn't be afraid to play rough. sure, he;s small, but tossin' him up is fun fer him. kids love that kinda stuff

Maes: .. oh.. right... we still new at this... well need all the help we can get..

Jordan: .. ahhhmmmmmmhmm.. - snuggles against carl for a nap- ... aaboo..

Carl: -nods- we'll supply all our knowledge

Maria: .. ohh so precious... looks like hes taken to you carl.. - smiles-

Carl: -smiles- he knows his grandpa. he knows is grandpa doesn't he? -speaking in a slightly high pitched baby voice as he snuggles jordan-

Jordan: .. ahhhh - coos and snuggles-

Carl: well aren't you sweeter than a fresh picked peach? -shifts his arms so the baby is more comfortable-

Jordan: - tiny hand clutches at his shirt-

Carl: -brushes his thumb over his tiny cheek-

Maria: .. - brushes back his fluffy hair and smiles- ...

Carl: -lets him sleep in his arms-

Dolly: -playing with ryle close to them-

Kain: .. - smiles and looks at all of them- ... every year... well meet back here... - kneels next to jeans grave- ... and share our lives with you jean...

Carl: I like that idea

Maria: .. sounds perfect...

Jordan: .. - fast asleep curled up happily-

Carl: -sways, somewhat rocking the baby-

Maes: .. hes a natural... - chuckles-

Carl: got the experience

Roy: would you like to meet your other grandkids? I'm afraid they're too big to hold

Carl; eh, I'll hold 'em anyway

Kain: .. i doubt there to big to hold.. - smiles-

Maes: . they went home a little bit ago with some family friends. they just couldnt handle another funeral..

carl: I see...

Kain: ... come... lets go home... and rest a bit... - follows them all-

- home-

Ed and Al: ... - looking through some pictures- ...

Roy: -walks in-

Ed and Al: .. - look up- ...

Maes: ... - smiles a little at them-

Kain: . mom... dad.. this is Edward and Alphonse..

Carl: ...-looks down at the boys-

Al: ... umm... h.. hello sir...

Ed: ... - nods and goes back to the photos-


	23. Chapter 23

**SAYONARA 22**

Carl: Oi, none of this sir stuff, ya hear?

Al: ... umm uhh... umm... then.. umm.. mr... umm... ?

Carl: Not mister either

Al: . oh umm... - swallows-

Carl: -bends down and looks him in the eyes-...the name...is grandpa

Al: . - blinks- .. huh.. Grandpa?... -looks at his parents- .. huh?

Kain:. Al.. Ed.. this is Carl and Marie Havoc... there jeans mom and dad.. and... your grandparents.. - smiles-

Carl: -sits down on the couch with the two-

Al: ... - curious and tilts his head a bit eager to get to know them-

Ed: ... - knees drawn up still looking at the pictures-

Maria: . - smiles and sits on al's other side-

Al: .. - blinks and looks at her too- ... so a grandpa and grandma?

Maes: . . yup... - smiles-

Carl: -picks al up and sits him on his lap-

Al: .. - squeaks an blinks and smiles looking at him- .. ah... - starts asking questions like crazy-

Carl: -smiles and answers them all-

Maria: .. Edward? ...

Ed: ... - face still in the book-

Kain: . hes... umm... - whispers to carl- .. much more difficult... he doenst trust easily... and today was possibly a huge wake up call for him... from his past..

Carl:...-nods- I'll give him all the time he needs

Kain: . - nods-could be a while... he doesnt take to new people very well...

Carl: all right, that's fine.

Kain: .. - smiles and hugs him from behind still not really tall enough-

Carl: -pats his hand- my son...-looks to al- my grandson's a little mouse too. -kisses his cheek-

Al: .. - squeaks and giggles-

Maria: .. - smiles and pinches his cheek lightly- .. and look at his beautiful golden brown hair.. - ruffles it-

Carl: little blonde grandsons

Maria: . lots of blond around - smiles-

Carl: -smiles- cute

Maes: .. ed... wont you say hello?

Ed: .. hi... - dead panned-

Carl: ...-nods- hi -same deadpan expression-

Ed: ... - blinks and looks up at him with a frown-

Carl: -frowns back-

Ed: .. - really frowns and humfs-

Carl: -humpfs-

Ed: . stop copying me

Carl: I'm not copying you

Ed: . yes you were.. - frowns-

Carl: I was not

Ed: . were too!

Carl: was not

Ed: . were too!

Carl: Was not.

ed: . grrrr!

Carl: -growls right back at him-

Ed: THERE YOU DID IT AGAIN!

Carl: Did what?

Ed: COPIED ME!

Carl: I did not. You threatened me with that growl so I had to retaliate. it's primal.

Ed: .. - hands in fists and teeth grinding against each other as the infamous elric temper comes out-

Roy: Uh oh...

Carl: seems I've awakened the animal in 'im

Ed: .. - growls his hands sparking blue-

Maria: .. oh my

Al: .. - frowns- .. brother knock it off... your the one being a pain... what have they done to you..

Ed: .. - gives him a glare and storms off-

Carl: leas' I got his attention now

Maes: .. you could put that one way...

Maria: . ohhh Carl... you ohh.. - pinches his nose- ... what am i going to do with you..

Carl: same thing you've been doin' all these years

Maria: ... shove a whole ham down your throat to distract you?

Carl: Yes please

Maria: . - eye roll- .. is anyone else a vegetarian aside from Kain?

Roy: Not really. we've all basically adapted into the lifestyle though

Maria: ... some one has been corrupting the meat eaters

Roy: Oh no, we will eat it occasionally, only kain won't

Kain: . - blushes and ducks his head-

Jordan: ... - gives a cry because he wants attention-

Kain: . - blinks and rocks him- .. yes yes we know your here you attention seeker.. - nuzzles-

Carl: -chuckles-

jordan: . - wiggles around and coos and makes baby talk-

Kain: ohhh jordan... i missed you.. - nuzzles and rocks him-

Roy: he missed you too.

Kain:.. - nuzzles and kisses his little nose- ..

Roy: I think he's becoming aware that we're missing someone

Kain: ... - nuzzles- ... your papa jean little one.. - kiss-

Roy: ...we'll let him know when he's older

kain: . yeah... - nuzzles and rocks him-

Jordan: ... - tries to eat is toes-

Roy: -smiles- yummy toes?

Jordan: pbbbtbbaaa

Roy: -chuckles-

Maes: ... - ruffles his blonde hair making it static up and poof like a pom pom-

Carl: looking more and more like him

Kain: ... - smiles and hugs him close- ...

Maria: .. well.. i say we all have dinner..

Carl: i like the sound of that. -stands, carrying al-

Al: .. -giggles and snuggles close-

- a few pups run out and tackle each other-

Maria: . Oh .. - stops almost stepping on them- .. ohhh how cute..

pups: . - look up at the new people and start sniffing at them-

Carl: well well, look at them all. ryle's?

Roy: no, we have house guests actually...

Maria: . ohhh so cute.. what breed?

Roy: ...er...

Greed: Oi, where did you all run of to? -appears-

Doro: . - walks out dog ears and tail showing and looks at the new guests and the pups- .. there sniffing the new guests.

Carl:...

Roy:...uh...we have some explaining to do

Doro: . - nuzzles at his pups-

Maria: . are .. those real?.. - pulls on the ears and then the tail-

Doro: .YIP! MADAM! i assure you they are indeed attached to my body..

Greed:...-nervous-

Carl; Oh I see. you're one of them key-mare-uh thingas, right?

Doro: . chimera.. yes.. i was mixed with a dog

Carl: I can see that

Doro: .. and judging my your smell.. your related to jean.. my condolences... these are my children.. and .. my mate... greed.. - looks up at him-

Carl: ...-looks at greed-

Greed: ...-gulps-

Carl: congratulations. -smiles-

Doro: .. - smiles- .. thank you.. our latest littler of 6 is upstairs taking there nap.. which is where these two should be... - gives the pups a look-

Gree: . - wagging his tail from marias arms-

Dobe: -ears go down and whimpers at his father's look-

Doro: .. to bed with you.. - noses his butt as he hops off-

Dobe: -hops up the stairs-

Doro: . gree.. common you little imp..

Gree: . - wiggles and is let down then play growls and jumps around-

Greed: come on little boy. -picks him up- naptime

Greed: .. whimpers and pouts-

Greed: -nuzzles him- you can play later

Gree: .. yips and wiggles and lets himself be carried-

Greed: -carries him up to the bed-

doro: . it was nice meeting you.. again.. our condolences... and sorry for my mate... hes never been easily accepted... and we worry for our pups and the state..

Carl: -nods- thank you.

Doro: . - bows and walks off-

Carl: -looks to the others- you've got such a lovely family, and kind friends

Kain: .. - smiles- .. yeah.. -puts jordan in his high chair- ... ok so whos been feeing him the meat? - gives Maes and roy a look-

Roy: -whistles-

Carl: oi, rookie parents. babies can't even eat solids until 'bout 6 months

Maes: .. ummm.. uhhh...

Carl: pure formula for him. not until even cow's milk till 6 months

Kain: .. exactly... - sighs- one week and your already needing help.. - gets out a bottle and starts to fill it-

Maes: . he he seemed to like it and we mashed it up good..

Jordan: ... .pppbbbbbbtt

Maes: . hey not that was uncalled for mister.

Jordan: . bbaaaapppffnnnth

Maes: . hey hey.. do you see me insulting you pom pom hair..

Jordan: .. -blows drool bubbles-

Roy: -laughs-

Maria: . - chuckles-

Carl: atta boy! you tell 'im jordan!

maria: .. carl..

jordan: .. baaah abbbooo pllbbit!

Maes: .. now that was so not true you little imp!

Roy: ... maes.. your talking to a 1 month old

Maes: . - turns around- ohh hush.. i know insults when i hear them.. dont be fooled by the baby face.

Jordan: .. - pulls the dagger from Maes belt on the back- ... ohhhh..

Maes: . - reaches behind him and take it back- .. i saw that you

Carl: uh oh, grabbing phase

Maes: yeah... we have to make sure nothing is left out.. military family.. lots of weapons..

Carl: ...right. keep 'em locked up

Maes: . -nods and frowns seeing that another dagger is missing- .huh?

Jordan: . - sucking on the non sharp end-

Maes; JORDAN!

Roy: -grabs it from him and replaces it with a pacifier- No!

jordan: . - blinks and pulls out another- .

Maes: . how the hell!.. - checks his belt- .. little imp stole 5 off me!

maria: . - chuckles- .. hell do that.. if he gets one.. hell get more

Carl: seems ta like 'em cuz they're shiny

Kain:.. - lifts jordan and finds that he was sitting on them-

Maria: . kids are amazed by shiny objects because they think its different.. its why they go after earrings necklaces bracelets rings ect.

Maes:. - takes back his daggers- .. dagger are bad jordan.. no touchy.. until your older and ill teach you

Kain: . - feeds jordan his bottle-

Jordan: . - suckles the milk greedily-

Roy: always a hungry boy

Carl: he's growin'. he needs it

Kain: . why do i have a feeling you will tower over me like everyone else?

Roy: I wouldn't be surprised

Kain: .. now.. about that dinner... - gives a small smile. It would always hurt that jean was gone for good but with maes roy and the others it wouldnt hurt as much-

- few weeks later-

Al: . - running away from Carl- AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed: .. - starts to climb up a tree-

Carl: -making monsters noises as he chases them-

Greed: -sits on the grass as the pups romp around him-

Maes: . - chuckles- ...

Doro: . - taking a sun bathing nap tail swishing back and forth the dark brown tail showing some white strands-

Gree: . - chases after carl barking-

Greed: -chuckles- oh gree

Carl: -grabs al- gotcha!

Al: . ahhh! ahaha! grampa!

Carl: hee hee! -grins and kisses his cheeks-

Al: . - smiles and snuggles back-

Ed: . -still climbing the tree-

Carl: now I just gotta get the shrimp

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIP THAT CANT EVEN TOUCH AN ANT ON THE ANKLE!

Carl: -laughs-

Ed: . WOAH! - branch snaps and he falls-

Carl -puts al down quickly then catches ed-

Ed: .. - lands in his arms-

Carl: whew. scared me half to death boy

Ed: .. - looks up at him and snuggles-

Carl: -snuggles back-

Kain:. Edward.. are you alright?

Ed: . yeah.. grandpa got me

Roy: -breathes- oh thank god

Maes: .. wheew..

Doro: . - stretches and arches his back popping as he yawns and lays on his other side-

Greed: -rubs his shoulder-

Doro: . - smiles and watches there 8 pups run around the yard playing-

Dobe: -plays with the little ones gently-

Gree: .. - watches dobe play and spots a grass hopper and hops after it-

dobe: -rolls down a small hill-

Gree: . abandons the grass hopper and runs after his brother and yips-

Doro: . - smiles and sighs- .. ever watchful... - curls back up ears twitching-

Greed: such a good brother

Dobe: -yips and plays with him-

Gree: . -runs around with him-

Doro: .. - smiles and closes his eyes nuzzling at greeds leg-

Greed: -smiles down at him-

Doro: . - reaches up and caresses his cheek- . love you

Greed: love you too. -leans down and kisses him-

Doro: .. mmmmmm.. - returns the kiss happily and caresses him-

Greed: -nuzzles-

Doro: .. - smiles and keeps kissing him-

Greed; -basically laying on top of him as he makes out with him-

Doro: .. - spreads his legs and wraps his arms around him as they make out not realizing the position there in-

Greed: mmmm, -moans-

Doro: .. - moans loudly and shoves his tongue into his mouth as his hands run up and down his body-

Maria: ... - looks at them and rolls her eyes-

Carl: oi, children are watching

Greed; -pulls away quickly- !

Doro: .. - blinks- . ahh.. ehehee.. sorry.. got caught in the moment..

Maes: . we know.. thats how come we have a ton of pups in our yard

Greed; -blushes-

Carl: I've been meanin' ta ask ya, now tell if i'm too forward, but which one of ya is the "mother"?

Doro: . - looks to greed and nuzzles him-

Carl: huh, really?

Greed: -blushes more-

A rich looking car dives bye then backs up and a window is rolled down- .. puppies.. lots of them... Driver!

driver: parks and opens the door for her- .. yes young miss.

Girl in all her poffy gloden curled hair and make up and fancy dress. puppies.. I want them Name your price!

Doro: . - cracks his eyes open at that and looks at the girl- ... ?

Greed: sorry little girl, they're not for sale

Girl: . .of course they are.. everything is always sale.. now give them to me.. -snaps her fingers and the driver pulls out a check book-.. how about 500 for the whole lot.. seems thats what there worth.

Doro: .. - growls-

Greed: I'm sorry, but I would not sell these pups for all the money in the world

Girl: .. - frowns her cheeks puffing out- ... yes you will.. do you have any clue who i am.. im the daughter of the highest dignitary in Drachma! you should feel honored to even have me in your presence low life

Doro: . - ears and tail hidden but growls more as the pups sense his anger and run over to them-

Greed: -puts his hand on doro's shoulder- I don't care who you are, I am not selling you these pups

Girl: . yes you will.. or.. you can go to jail for denying me my wants.. peace in ametris is because my father is happy.. but when im not happy daddys not happy and when daddys not happy... people get hurt..

Greed; really now? he's start a war because his daughter didn't get a puppy she could easily buy at the expensive pet store down the street? they have purebreds there too, these are mutts

Girl: .. dont question me you low life.. i see something and i want it.. and i want these puppies.. now you can either hand them over or they will just be taken!

Pups: . - whimper and huddle against there parents-

Greed: I refuse!

Doro: . - growls and nudges him and his pups back into the house-

Maria: . so rude.. honestly i really do miss our country home.. no city miscreants there. - frowns-

Carl: yeah, good ol' family values. no spoilt brats

Girl: . my father will hear of this.. ill have those mutts.. - humfs and gets back in the car- GET DADDY ON THE PHONE NOW YOU LAZY USLESS DRIVER!

Carl: -shakes his head- daddy seems ta have substitutes toys for hugs

Kain: ... oh dear... what do we do?..- looks up hearing a call- .. huh... hey.. zolf.. frank!

Al: .- looks up quickly and smiles- ..

Frank: hello all! -waves-

Al: .. FANK ZOLF! - runs to them and jumps at them-

Frank: ah ha ha, hello al! -smiles at him-

Al: . - smiles and hugs him tight- .. thought you left all of us... havent seen you in so long.. ..

Zolf: . naaa. just some rehabilitation for my leg.. - winks- .. been busy

Frank: we needed rest

Al: . - smiles and hugs them- .. glad your both ok... i didnt know what happened to you..

Frank: you saw us at the funeral, remember?

Al: ... actually... i didnt see you... was a bit... to focused on... pa... - looks down- ..

Frank: it's ok. i'm sorry

Al: . its ok... he wouldnt want us to be sad.. besides hes never really gone.. - smiles-

Frank: -half smiles-

zolf: . - smiles and ruffles his hair- ... well then.. someones grown more.. - smiles-

Al: . well i am going to be 18 soon..

Frank: no longer a kid. you'll be entering adult territory

Al: .. yup!- grins and runs off-

Zolf: . - whispers to frank- .. and ohh so legal..

Frank: -smacks him- stop that! we can't think like that!

Zolf: . oww.. sorry.. you mentioned it first by the way..

Frank:...-face turns red and turns away- I'm not happy about it...

Zolf: .. - shrugs- .. hey.. he is cute.. i mean.. just look at him...

Frank:...-shakes his head- it's wrong, it's wrong

Zolf: .. - pats his back- i think its cute.. - nuzzles-

Frank:...stop it zolf. we shouldn't think of him as anything but a...a "son", if anything

Zolf: . ok ok... - sighs- .. im just saying... its not really wrong... we just let him choose and come to us.. not the other way around..

Frank: that's not going to happen. Al sees us as his other family, he calls us Unca and Uncu: his uncles, not lovers

Zolf: .. funny... not how he greeted us a second ago.. - smiles and walks up to the group-

Frank: hello everyone.

Roy: hi frank, hi zolf

Zolf: hello group.. - gives roy a hug- ...

Al: . - smiles and watches them-

Roy: -hugs him back- feeling better?

Zolf: . much better.. after some pins and screws put in my knee and such then they removed all but one so not to bad really

Roy: good to know. -smiles- glad you're better

Carl: think ya could recommend somethin' like that fer me? got a pain in my knee that would let up

Frank:...-blinks- (thinking) did they find a larger version of jean?

Zolf: .. - looks at the man- ... umm.. hello. . and umm maybe.. i got my knee shot out though so..

Carl: ah, I see. glad ya got it fixed. dunno if mine can be the same way

Marriane: -shakes her head- carl you old fool they have no idea who you are! I'm sorry, my husband has no manners. I'm Marrianne Havoc and this is carl, the fool I married

Zolf: .. ahhh i see.. haha.. well we almost thought not only did they have a mini jean but some how got his older and much larger twin.. hehe

Kain: . dad.. i said i could help with you knee..

Carl: hush now. ain't nothing ta help it

Frank: pleased to meet you two

Kain: . - sighs- ... - mumbles- ... wish he would trust me... - thinks. but then again... i dont blame him for not wanting too..-

Carl: I've tried every remedy under the sun. it's internal. nothin' does it. I jus' gotta learn ta live with it

Al: . grampa.. maybe you should let da try...

Ed: .. - knows what kains thinking- .. yeah.. hes a miracle worker...

Kain: ... - thinking. no im not if i was then... - sighs-

carl: all right. -looks to kain- little angel, do your magic

Kain:. - blinks at the angel comment and blushes a bit and stands- .. this way.. - heads for the kitchen-

Carl: -stands, wincing and takes his cane-

Kain:.. - crushes up a red stone and puts it in water watching it evaporate and the water become clear again- ...

Carl: what was that? a red stone? wait...you ain't usin' one of them...phil=os-Ofers stones are ya?

Kain: .. - didnt know he was behind him- .. umm.. i.. uh... - swallows-

Carl: ain't that illegal?

Kain: .. umm.. greed.. he has to have them... but in small dosages .. they can help heal... but... not .. for those on the death bed... - looks down- .. we tried...

Carl: ...-walks over and pats his back- I'm sure you did all you could. I'm sure...he died...happily

Kain: . i can only hope.. umm.. - hands him the drink- ... it will help.. if not fully heal any ailments.. fully

Carl:...all right. -shrugs and drinks-

Kain: . - watches him and smiles hoping it would would heal him fully like greed told him it would-

Carl: -takes a seat and waits-

Kain: ... - leans against the counter and hopes he didnt screw up again-

Carl: ...-starts coughing-

Kain: ! - blinks - Dad!.. - starts to freak out- ..

Carl: ugh, damn, went down the wrong pipe. -coughs a bit as he pats his chest-

Kain: ... - takes a deep breath- ..

Carl: -breathes- ah, that's better

Kain: .. dad? ...

Carl: hmm? -looks at him-

Kain: . you ok? . - worried look on his face-

Carl: fine. actually, -stands, laying his cane against the wall- better than ever

Kain: .. - blinks and looks him- .. really? .. honestly?

Carl: yup! -grins- I should have trusted you in the beginning. Guess I'm just a stubborn old man

Kain: . - smiles- .. only some times..

Carl: nah, all the time. -hugs him- thank you son

Kain: . - smiles and hugs him back tightly and nuzzles close- ..

Carl: my little angel

Kain: .. - smiles and nuzzles closer- dad...

Carl; -nuzzles- I love you Kain

kain: .. .love you too dad... - smiles and nuzzles- ... it doesnt hurt as much ... when im with you and mom... - closes his eyes-

Carl: good. visit us any time. -picks him up- we'll have a whole bowl o' fried cauliflower waitn' fer ya

Kain: . - smiles and clings to him- ... dad... -lays his head on his shoulder- ... i wish i could just stay with you both... i never had real mom or dad...

Carl: ...-thinking-

Kain: . - nuzzles- ..

Carl: ...(thinking) I'll talk with marianne about it

Kain: .. - snuggles closer- ... i should go to maes and roy see if they need help with anything... - doesnt let go even with the statement-

Carl: let me take you to them. -carries him outside-

marianne: well well, looks like your knee's all better. -smiles-

Kain: . - blinks and smiles at them- .. yup .. all weaknesses and ailments are gone.. i think

Maes: . ahhh thats where our other small fry went to.. - takes kain and snuggles him giving him kisses and nuzzles-

Kain: . - smiles and kisses him back pressing his forehead to maes's-

Roy: -snuggles and kisses kain-

Carl: marianne, can I talk with ya fer a moment?

Marie: . hmm.. sure.. - hands jordan back to ed and gets up- .. what is it carl?

carl: listen...I've been thinkin'...maybe we should move here, so we're closer to the kids

marie: . .closer.. in the city?

Carl: yeah. try and find a house close to this family

Marie: ... carl... i dont know.. were so used to the country life... we wouldnt know the first thing about city slickers..

Carl: but we got city slickers to show us around

Maria: .. what brought this on dear?

Carl: kain needs us

Maria: . oh i see... he asked you didnt he?... - sighs- .. i just... carl... jean grew up in that old house..

Carl:...I know...but now a new family can move in there and make their own memories

Maria: ... - frowns and sighs a bit uncomfortable about letting another family go and tear up all the memories- ... your right... well have to pack up everything.. find a nice place.. well have to close down shop and hope its just as successful here..

Carl: marriane, I'm not trying to force you. -puts a hand on her shoulder- it's just a suggestion. what do you want?

Maria: ... i think your right.. Kain needs us.. and well be closer to our grand kids.. and instead of kain leaving the whole family to come for comfort he can just walk to us...

Carl: ...you love that house as much as I do don't ya?

Maria: .. yes... loved it when we first moved into it as a married young couple... and everything..

Maes: - over hears and keeps listening-

Carl: do you want to stay there?

Maria: .. im sorry im a selfish old woman.. but yes.. i would love to be closer to the family but i just.. can leave that house..

Maes: .. - walks out- .. then you wont have to... the city doenst hold much for us anymore... and that house we have now.. theres a room we cant even go near anymore.. its locked and useless... we all need a fresh new start...

Carl: what" you sayin' move to the country?

Maes: . hey... i may not be able to ride a horse talk like all ye ol folk but i sure cun try now.. - smiles-

Maria:... that was a horrible butchering of our accent kiddo

Maes: .. sorry .. ill try harder- smiles-

Carl: -shakes his head- oi, please stay close to us. they'd eat you alive if you tried that accent out there.

Maes: . i think that was the plan to stay close to the both of you.. - smiles- ..

marie: ... - kisses his cheek- .. welcome you all with open arms we will you city boys.

Carl: -pats maes' back- we'll help ya find a good place

Maes: . that would be great. a nice place for the kids. and i think greed and crew of pups will come along..

Maria: . that would be lovely.. lots of open space for them and no spoiled bratty rich girls to try and buy off there babies

Carl: god no. just the local neighborhood kids who like ta play with 'em

Maes: . they and greed and doro will love that.. well make plans right away. I know Roy will go for it.. and im sure so will Kain. He love you both so much. he really sees you both as his parents...

Carl: -smiles- and we see you all as our sons

Maes: . - smiles and gives them a hug- .. when you get home send us a few lines of some good houses will ya.. well be backing for a end of the month moving - smiles-

Marie: . well be waiting - kisses his cheek-

- few days later-

Al: . .- lounging back against frank and zolfs legs while he reads a book- .. were moving? when?

Maes: . in one month.. were moving to the country.. a wide open area lots of place to run around and enjoy life.. prefect for the kids and the pups. yes greed doro youll come with us.. if you want

Greed; hmm, sounds interesting...

Roy: it will be near grandma and grandpa

Doro: . the open lands huh.. not a place that greeds used to .. bars lots of people parties... rough areas... looks like youll be trading in your leathers for plaid shirts and overalls

Kain: .. well be close to mom and dad.. - smiles- sounds perfect.. huh jordan

Jordan: . - sucking on kains glasses he stole- . baahahh booo

Roy: hey silly boy. what do you think you're doing? -takes kain;s glasses from him-

Kain: . hindering my vision.. - smiles and nuzzles-

Al: .. - looks both a bit sad and happy that they are moving as he looks up at frank and Zolf then leans heavier against there legs-

Frank:...-blushes a bit, looks away- make sure you write to us often

al: ... i will crawls up on to there laps and nuzzles-

Frank:...

Ed: .. - thinks. envy... whoo boy... -

Maes: . im getting mixed feelings here... kids... whats wrong?

Ed: .. ummmm well...

Al: ... ummmm... - blushes a little-

Maes: . ohhh.. girlfriends and crushes.. huh...

Al: . - grows brighter red- ..

Ed: . WHAT NO!.. i .. umm.. humf.. - crosses his arms-

Roy: -smirks- really now? -bends down to ed's level- want me to ask envy id he can come with us?

Ed: ! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OU... i mean.. ummm i .. - blushes beat red-

Roy: that you two were dating? yeah I kinda knew.

Ed: ... hes got a job and wrath.. ill let him know...

Al: .. - swallows-

Envy: -appears in the window- yeah but I hate my job.

Ed: . - jumps and puts a hand to his chest-

Envy: hee hee, sorry to scare you chibi.

Ed: DONT CALL ME CHIBI!

Al: .. - glad all attention is off him and sighs-

Maes: . and what about you al..

Al: . ummmmm... uhhh

Roy: who's your sweetheart?

Frank: -thinking- good, he has a girl or boyfriend. good...

Al: .. - blushing- .. they... dont know yet..

Maes: .. they? .. more then one.. woah..

Roy: following in our footsteps, i approve!

al: . ehehehe.. - thinking . would you approve if i told you who i liked though... -

Maes: . so .. who are they.. boy or girl?

Al: . umm.. boys..

Roy: still in our footsteps!

Maes: . and who are they al?

Al: . ummm... - swallows and presses himself further into the couch between his two secret crushes-

Frank:...-thinking- no...it couldn;t be...

Roy; it's ok al, you can tell us

Zolf: .. - looks at frank and gives him the same looks- ...

Al: .. no i cant... they and you would hate me... and you would hate them..

Maes: .. huh? .. - confused-

Roy: what are you talking about?

Al: .. trust me.. best i just not say anything..

Roy: ...Al...-gives him a look-

Al: .. - doesnt look him in the eyes but pressed closer to the two behind him-

Roy:...-realizes-...-grabs al's hand, pulling him away form them harshly. looks at zolf and frank- you two...get the fuck out of my house!

Zolf: . - blinks and jumps- .. huh? ...

Roy: Get out! -starts putting on his gloves- and you better run fast...-growls-

Al: . dad.. stop.. - winces and tugs on his arm-

Roy: Now I see what's going on: you've been molesting him all this time!

Zolf:.. what.. no!.. we just found out this.. info now..

Al: . dad.. stop .. - tugs harder-

Roy: don;t fucking lie to me! -snaps his fingers-

Frank: -yelps and pulls his feet up as the flames lick at the couch then die out-

zolf: .. hey!.. chill it flamey.. it wasnt us ... perhaps you should be more looking at him... you cant blame us for feelings he feels..

Frank: zolf, stop. we can;t keep this facade up any longer.

Zolf: ... - blinks-

Frank: it's true, we've touched him a few times. we feel awful about it. seems al's developed a...oh what's the word...it's affection towards molesters, i can't think of it...

Zolf: . - gives him a look- .. the fuck.. frank..

Frank: we can't hide it any longer and you know it zolf. look, it was never anything big, just a touch here and there. it stopped after the first two weeks, but yes, we are still guilty

Roy:...was there...?

Frank: no, no, he's still a virgin. and no, we never made him touch us

Zolf: . hes lying about that.. Frank... the hell.. thanks.. now our only friends and family thinks were just child molesters.. Get this mustang.. yes we love the kid yes we had those feelings and we know its wrong but i and he never touched the kid and never told him.. what ever feelings al feels were on his own... i need a drink.. - storms out-

Frank: -shakes his head- he's in denial. I promise, we will never go near al again. restraining order of at least 500 feet. -gets up and follows zolf-

Roy: -snaps his fingers, lightly burning fank's bottom-

Frank: ! -yelps-

Roy: now we're even

Al: .. dad.. let go.. - tugs-

Roy:...-picks al up and hugs him-

Al: ... - frowns and looks to the door -

Roy: al, I know you have conflicting feelings right now

Al: ... they lied... why does everything they or anyone says about me have to piss you off so much.. they lied and you couldnt even tell..

Roy: ...al...

Al: .. just let me go.. your hurting my arm!

Roy: ...-realizes his tight grip and lets go-

al: . - pulls his arm away and rubs the red wrist- ..

Roy; I'm sorry...-goes to get ice for his wrist-

Al: .. - just leaves the room-

Zolf: .. - knocking back a beer- ..

Frank: I had to zolf. -has an ice pack on his butt-

Zolf: . humf... what ever.. - knocks back another and tosses the bottle at the wall watching it smash- .. ANOTHER

Frank: -sighs and gets him another beer- please try to understand

zolf: . - starts to drink- .. only thing i understand is that now those that actually liked me think im some kind of child molester!... NO THANKS TO YOU BASTARD!

Frank: it's all for the best. it was a mistake to think that we could be with him

Zolf: .. dont talk to me.. - growls hands sparking- .. its not just about the kid you ass hole..

Frank: I know that. i tried to down play it as best as I could.

Zolf: . oh yeah.. sure.. hey.. mustang.. we touched the kid a few times the first two weeks. we felt soooo guilty but still we molested him.. YEAH GREAT DOWN PLAY! - growls and blows up the bottle in his hand-

Frank:...ok, so I messed up...-sighs-

Zolf: . no shit.. just dont talk to me.. hell.. im getting a motel for the night..

Frank:...fine

Zolf: ... humf.. - knocks back a few more-

Frank:...-tries to sit but it hurts too much. winces and continues standing-

Zolf: . you asked for it... - glares at him- ..

Frank: ...I know I did

Zolf: .. - grabs three more beers-

Frank:...just don't drive to a motel. walk

Zolf:.. just fuck off- growls-

Frank:...-leaves the room, knowing when he's not wanted around-

Al: .. - in his room half sleeping cradling his wrist close as it still hurt-

Roy: -knocks then walks in with an ice pack-

Al: . -laying on his bed -

Roy: -puts the ice on his wrist-

Al: .. - turns away from him- ..

Roy: al, i know this is hard

al:.. no what pisses me off is that you actually believed them...

Roy: archer promised me it will be an honestly-only policy when we finally reconciled. why would he break that?

Al: ... if you have to ask that.. then my dad isnt as smart as i thought..

Roy:...-sighs- what they did to you is not love, it's wrong. immoral, illegal

Al: . they never touched me in anyway like that! Im not a idiot.. I know what it is and im pretty damn sure they never did! i wish pa was here.. at least he had some common sense..

Roy:...

Al: .. i dont care what you say... i know the truth and it wont stop me from seeing them... so just go away

Roy: -frowns- you are not allowed to even go near them ever again

Al: . i dont care... ill see them when i want to .. im 18 years old..

Roy; You still live under our roof so you will follow our rules. you will never see them again. do you understand me Alphonse?

Al: . then maybe i dont want to live here anymore... you can all move but im not following..

Roy: Don't you dare Al!

Al: .. minds already made up.. im 18 i have free reign to do what i want as part of the law now..

Roy: but we can still claim you as a dependant because you don't have a job.

Al: . then ill get one.. just leave me alone..

Roy: not in enough time. -stands- you're going to live with us, and you will never go near those sick bastards again

Al: .. - mumbles- .. thats what you think..

Roy: -walks out, closing the door-

Al: .. - throws the ice pack at the door-

Roy: ...-walks off- (speaks to himself) what do we do jean? al's convinced they love him...

- next morning-

Maes: . - packing with the others and sees al come down the stairs with some papers in his hand- .. Al.. shouldnt you be packing?

al: . im busy looking for a job.. - walks out-

Roy:...-sighs- al please. I've already gotten the papers signed. you belong to us until 6 months from now.

Al: .. - glares at him- ... beg all you want.. im not leaving the city. - leaves with a slam of the door-

Roy: Al! -follows him-

Al: .. - keeps walking arm full of applications he printed out last night-

Roy: get back here al! you're legally obligated to stay with us!

Al: . - ignores him and walks to the work district and looks at the first paper hes filled out-

Roy: you're breaking the law right now!

Al: . done it before .. like i care

Roy: -frowns and runs so he's standing in front of him-

Al:... - glares at him-

Roy: al, don't make me do this...-starts to put on his gloves-

Al: ... - frowns- .. gonna burn me..

Roy: not you

Al: ... - glares-

Roy: come back to the house and pack

al: .. no.. i told you im not leaving..

Roy: and I'm telling you that you have to stay with us

Al: . tell me all you want.. doesnt mean im going to listen.

Roy: -frowns- that's it. -snaps his fingers, turning the papers into ashes-

Al: . i have alot more then that... - doesnt seem phased and keeps walking-

Roy: -growls, picks al up, swinging him over his shoulder and walks back to the house-

Al: . - kicks and hits his back- .. let me GO!

Roy: No. you still belong to us

Al: . WELL MAYBE I DONT WANT TO BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE!

Roy: you will do as I say! I am your father!

Al: .. - struggles-

Roy: -carries him home-

Al: .. - glares as they walk back into the house-

Jason: .. ahhh booboo..

Al: .. shut up..

Roy: Al! how can you talk like that?

Al: . i learned it from you! - storms up stairs and slams his door-

Jordan: . - starts crying-

Roy: -sighs and picks jordan up- shh shh, big brother isn't angry at you

jordan: .. - sniffles and clings to him nuzzling and coos again-

Roy: -nuzzles-

jordan: ... aahh goo... - nuzzles closer happily-

Roy: my baby boy. -kisses his forehead-

-two days before move day-

Maes: . - looks at all the boxes and smiles- .. Al.. we need your boxes!

Al: . - head phones on not a things packed-

Roy; al, -sighs- honestly...

Al: ... - turns up the music-

Roy: -unplugs the headphones-

Al: .. - turns away from him tossing the things aside-

Roy: al, we're leaving now. why aren't you packed?

Al: . told you im not leaving.. thought you would have gotten the picture by now

Roy: you have nowhere to stay, no money to pay for a motel

Al: .. i have friends and i know people..

Roy: ...you better not mean "them"

Al: .. think what you want

Roy:...why are you being so difficult about this?

Al: ... because.. i hate judgmental families...

Roy: ...there's a good therapist where we're moving. she can help with these feelings you have

al: .. humf.. i dont need a stupid therapist..

Roy: trust me, she has good credentials. you'll like her

Al: ... was she on your list before maes...

Roy: -frowns- first of all, no. second, stop talking to us like that

Al: .. what ever

Roy: please al. we just want to help you.

Al: .. i told you i dont need nor do i want it..

Roy: ...al...talk to us. what really happened. what happened between you and them. I want the truth

Al: . i already told you the truth but you dont believe me because i need a therapist.

Roy: please, just tell us. let us know how you're feeling

Al:.. im pissed off.. there..

Roy: why?

Al: .. you know why.. just leave me alone... pack this shit if you want and take it with you... im not going with it

Roy: al, tell us now. we'll listen. what did they do to you? I want to hear it from your mouth.

Al: .. nothing..

Roy:...is this true?

Al: .. i told you..

Roy:...that's all I needed to hear. -hugs him-

Al: . - shoves him off and walks to the other side of the room-

Roy: Go to them Al.

Al: .. - looks at him- ...

Roy: -nods- go

Al: ... why...

Roy: because you love them

Al: ... they dont want me...

Roy: you can always try. let them know we're no against it

Al: .. liar... just leave me alone... roy..

Roy:...all right, I get it. not your father anymore. fine, then get out. you're no longer a part of this family

Al: ...

Roy: what are you waiting for? get out. go the ones you truly love

Mia: . mew - paws at als leg-

Roy: I know zolf's allergic. we'll take care of mia

Al:... ... - grabs his jacket and leaves-

Roy: ...-starts packing al's suitcases-

Mia: .. Mrow.. mrow.. - jumps up at the window and paws at it watching all walks down the side walk- .. mew!.. meeeew!

Roy: -zips up the suitcase and carries it down the stairs-

Maes: .. - packing up the truck that will take there things to there new home-

Roy: let's wait a bit. I have a feeling al will come back soon

Maes: ... hmmm... yeah... - waits with them on the porch everything packed up as greed assists with bring als room stuff down-

Greed: -carries the heaviest suitcase-

Roy: now there are two outcomes: frank turns al away because he's afraid to be close to him. or...al stays

Ed: . - gets mia in her pet carrier-

Maes: ... your letting it come down to this huh..

Roy: yes. he didn't let me say i was sorry I didn't believe him. but...i suppose that's how it is. ...another one leaves...

Maes: . roy... enough of this...hes a teen... rebellious... it was bound to happen... hell snap out of it...

Roy: ...they all leave...

Kain: ... roy...

Ed: ... we have all left at some point huh... but we always come back... pa cant... but hes still with us.. he didnt want to go away..

Roy:...al does...he called me roy...can't see me as his father anymore...don't think he ever could

Maes: . Roy mustang.. enough!.. stop all this self pity.. youve had it ever sense jean died.. enough

Roy:...

Maes: .. tomorrow we leave... lets go inside

Roy: ...-stands and walks inside-

Greed: making me carry down a suitcase for nothing? gee thanks

Maes: .. its in the truck isnt it.. - pats his back- ... common.. everyone needs sleep.. we have a long trip tomorrow. the drivers will take the truck and meet us there and well take the train

Greed; right. -walks back into the house-

- next day after noon-

Maes: . alright group.. all aboard... - hands them each there ticket and then hands roy his holding on to two himself-

Roy: ...-looks around for al-

Maes: . - looks as well and sighs as the train whistle blows- ..

Ed: .. - sticking his head out the window- ... dad?

Roy: ...-gets on the train-

Maes: ... -waits until the last minute when the train steam starts to pick up and the train whistles a second time then gets on and sits next to roy and puts a arm around him-

Kain: .. - sits across from him and takes his hand-

Roy: ...I've lost him

Maes: .. - hugs him tight-

- train starts to move as it gives two loud whistles-

Al: . - running as fast as he can having seen the note on the door and sees the steam and smoke from the train and runs faster- .

-train starts to move faster-

Roy:...i'll try to write...not like he'll read the letters...maybe I shouldn't even write to him

Al: .. - panting by then as he gets on to the third plat form and runs- DAD! - tries to call over the whistles and sounds of the train-

Maes: ... common... we all didnt sleep well last night... and we got up extra early this morning... lets all sleep... and you should write.. - closes the window shade on there car and leans back and hugs them all-

Al: . - panting and stops running as the train picks up to much speed - ...

Roy: I'm not tired

Maes: ... - kiss and runs his fingers through his hair then just close your eyes-

Roy:...-closes his eye and rests his head on maes' shoulder-

Maes: . - nuzzles and looks at kain who is leaned back jordan in his arms with ed leaning against him and then to greed and doro each of them with there pups in there arms-

al: .. - watches as the train speeds off its smoke trail soon the only thing he can see-

- at the new house 4 days later-

Maes: .. - finishes putting the last thing up- .. looks great huh guys!

Kain: .. defiantly a nice country house.. plenty of room now for all these kids

All the pups run around the house and then out the back door yipping and playing-

Greed: -chuckles- still so excited!

Doro: . well they have a new place to explore haha.. there noses must be going insane

Greed: yeah, -smiles- I'm glad we moved here

Doro: . so am i.. they can live in peace now.. - kisses him and nuzzles as he heads out to keep an eye on the pups-

Jordan: . - bouncing in his bouncy swing-

Roy: -crouches down and smiles- you like the new house too, don't you?

Jordan: .. hhh goo.. - blows drooly bubbles and bounces some more-

Kain: . - smiles as he looks at the large back yard then to there very lovely neighbors - .. hi mom.. dad.. hehe.. good morning

Carl: morning all. how ya getting along today?

Kain: . better.. everything's un packed.. so now its just a fun day. - smile-

Carl: great. nice ta have some relaxin' time

Kain: . yeah.. - walks over- .. roys needed a bit of it.. since al didnt come along..

Carl: ...haven't heard from him since?

Roy:...-shakes his head-

Kain: . no... didnt part on very good terms..

Carl: so I heard...look, he's in that transition from teen to adult. give 'im time. he's jus' tryin' ta find himself

Kain: . yeah.. its just.. we think something happened between zolf, frank and him a while back..

Carl: but it wasn't nothing bad right?

Roy: as far as we know...-sighs- damn, we don't even know. I'm not sure who to believe anymore

Kain: ... a day or two after you left frank jumped and admitted that they had touched al a few times.. and Al claims he loves them... its just a mess

Carl: oi, sounds it. well, the way I see it, is that you believe the one who cries. I mean really cries. not the one who's makin' a spectacle of himself, but the one who looks like it hurts to even close his eyes

Kain: . believe that one... well i wouldnt say there was crying that we know of.. but al gave one hell of a show... - explains what he means-

Carl: -listens-

Kain: . - finishes- .. and so then we got on the train waiting until the last minute and left..

Carl: ...-looks to roy-

Roy: ...-looking down-

Kain: ... - sighs- .. als with them now as far as we know.. and thats that

Carl: ...I know the feelin'. do you know how many times jean said to me, "You're not my father!" and "Stay out of my life Carl!" ? shoot, if I had a dollar fer every time he said it I could buy myself a horse

Kain: . - blinks and looks behind him at said horses- ...?

Carl: well, another horse

Kain: .. yeah.. its just .. al has never acted like that before... you've seen him... a mouse.. like me

Carl: uh huh. and jean was the kindest kid ya'd ever meet. yet once he reached that age...boy...-shakes his head-

Kain: ... yeah... well send them a letter... see how there doing..

Roy; don't expect a response

kain: . cant hurt to try... - heads to the house to start writing a letter-

Roy: ...

Carl: now I'm with you roy, he may not respond to the first letter. my be too afraid, or ashamed, or still angry. but, you never know

- pups run and then circle and go through there legs chasing each other-

Carl: ack! it's a puppy attack!

Pups: . - jump up at him and knock him over and dog pile him-

Carl: ahhh! I surrender!

Maria: . - laughs and takes a picture- .. now thats one to show the girls haha

Carl: ha ha! -pets the pups-

pups: - tails wag and licks at his face and hands-

Doro: . - smiles from his place on the porch with greed and barks-

Greed: ok kids, that's enough torturing Uncle Carl

Pups: . - jump off him except Gree who holds on to his sleeve and play growls and shakes his head back and forth-

Carl: oh boy, the trouble maker

gree: . - growls and keeps hanging on even as carl stands up-

Carl: -plucks him from his sleeve, tearing it a bit-

Gree: . - shakes his head with the little bit of fabric in his mouth and growls at it-

Doro: . GREE!.. - standing there and tapping his foot-

Gree: .. - swallows and drops the fabric ears back- ..

Greed: what have we told you about tearing up shirts?

Gree: . - tail between his legs and ears back and whimpers as he gets as low to the ground as he can-

Doro: . gree.. look at the shirt.. look .. you made a rip in it.. what do you have to say for your self?

Gree: . - whimpers and shakes then whimpers more as he wets himself-

Carl: well, he said it all right.

Greed: oh gree. -picks him up-

Gree: .. - whimpers and pees again tail still between his legs-

doro: . ohh boy... a wetting complex..

Greed: -quickly gets a paper towel and cleans him off-

Carl: does he wet the bed as well?

Doro: . yes.. all the time.. he pees when excited.. scared... everything.. he pees on the pad too.. but..hes always peeing..

Carl: hmmmm...no jeany did the same thing. the best thing ya can do is let him know it's ok, and not punish him or make a scene. it'll stop eventually. at least, with humans

Doro: .. heh... its just hard sometimes.. we dont want the other pups to think its ok to wet on the floor or anything.. Dobe doesnt have the problem he sleeps all the way through.. unless his brother pees the bed.. or on him..

Carl: ah. perhaps...training pants?

Doro: .. hmmm that could work... - nods-

Gree: . - after hes clean and put down runs and then pees again and whimpers-

Doro: . - face palm-

Greed: what did he drink today?

doro: .. i havent a clue... i think training pants are a best bet right now... ill head off to that store i saw a few days ago and get him some.

Gree: . - runs off again to play with his siblings-

Doro: . greed.. did you have a wetting problem as a child...

Greed: been so long ago I can't even remember

Carl: that's a yes

doro: . - chuckles- .. well then its hereditary..

Greed: guess so. well, we won't make a scene out of it next time it happens

Doro: . - nods and sees gree with his legs crossed again- .. oh boy.. ill go to the store now..

Greed: good idea

Doro: . it was some kind of general store .. just up the street some.. hope its open..

Carl: it ain't.

Greed: how do you know?

Carl: I'm not there

Doro: . huh? ... wait.. oh thats the havoc general store.

Carl: yessir. finest one around. course I dont; wanna toot my own horn


	24. Chapter 24

SAYONARA 23

Doro: ... hehe... well i say if its got what everyone needs then it would be. GREE NOT ON YOUR BROTHERS... - face palm-...

Dobe: -yips and runs away from gree-

Greed: -snatches gree up-

Carl: wants 'em all for himself! -laughs- I see, "they're my brothers and sisters!"

Gree: .. - whimpers tail between his legs-

Doro: ... now they all need a bath .. and you... stop this peeing on everything... whats gotten into you.. didnt do this so much at the other house... territory marking... whooo boy..

Greed: -sighs- it's ok gree. just try to stop doing it, ok?

Doro: ... i hate to make it a dog joke but would you mind taking a walk with me carl...

Carl: sure thing.

Doro: . and gree youll be coming along...

Other pups: . Yip and whine wanting to go on the walk as well-

Doro:.. nope.. you all can stay here.. or.. i can let you get peed on..

Pups: ... - look to gree then run off to play-

Doro: .. that just saved you and me from inanity carl.. hehe

Carl: -chuckles and takes his cane for their walk-

Doro: .. - notices this and walks with him getting gree his little harness and leash as they go- ... i thought kain helped your knee?

Carl: he did, but it's startin' ta wear off a bit. and it's nice to have this ta walk with

doro: . ahh i see... you know..heh. Kains a real mouse isnt he... i swear he was one in a past life.. or hes crossed with one and we just dont know

Carl: -smiles- yeah. a sweet little mouse.

Doro: .. hes clingy... anyone in the military was hardly able to get near him... hell i come in the room and he would be gone in seconds for the first two weeks..

Carl: shy guy. but jean got through to him

Doro: .. jean was the only one i noticed ever. mostly didnt give the guy a choice... well... i take that back.. call me a spy if you will but i know everything on how they finally got together... Kains a brave little guy when he wants to be... saved jean.. a few times.. death was knocking on jean a looong way back... no offense..

Carl: really? the smoking habit huh?

Doro: .. nope... no one really knew about the smoking thing.. but Kain was adamant about getting him to stop. stealing hiding and flushing those things so many times... hehe.. but did you know it took them 5 years to get together?

Carl: really now?

Doro: . yup... 5 years... and during that time. Kain was pining after him so much but believed he never had a chance... Jean would go on dates... and well.. hehe.. get dumped all the time female dates. no... kain and jean would share a flat at times during missions. one of them was where Kain was assigned to be a guard to jean during the humans stuffers serial killer problem.

Carl: right, i heard about that...-shudders- my poor boy...

Doro: .. wasnt pretty...

Carl: damn, only in the city...

Doro: . no .. it wasnt... they went after young blondies... blue eyes... odd colored eyes.. you know the exotic pretty types... little did jean know .. the last girl he dated was the one doing all this and she was targeting him...

Carl: ugh, he never even noticed? -shakes his head- never was a bright one

Doro: . was a pretty oblivious one... you know how he got away from her that night? .. youll never guess

Carl: how?

doro: .. Kain... part of his duty came along... i guess she said something to him or it was bothersome to watch his secret crush with this woman he started drinking every drink brought to the table until yeah... she went on and one about how ... ugg... fags were disgusting and he was one of them and blah blah blah... jean ... told her off.. took kain home.. to his home..

carl: atta boy! I did raise him right!

Doro: .. yep... also kain doing that saved his life... she was all in preparation to get him out of there drunk and to her creation stuffing studio...

Carl: -smiles- I'll have to thank him.

Doro: . but she eventually did get him...

Carl:...

Kain and Jean walking home from HQ... neither saw it coming... kain kept walking didnt notice a thing until he couldnt smell the cig smoke anymore... and then as you know freaks out... 10 days they looked and kain didnt sleep a wink running on coffee and searching every tiny detail

Carl: ...dammit jean why didn't you ever tell us this? stupid boy!

Doro: didnt think it was necessary maybe... i dont know... but... ed and al were taken too... we all were looking finally kain hit something. all of the kids got icecream or were seen with icecream.. it was on that street that jean disappeared and where ed and al did as well. and were most of the kids went missing... we found them hung like fresh meat in a slaughter house... little cut here lines drawn on them..

Carl: ...-shakes- damn...

Doro: . sorry is this bothering you? ... i should.. stop... gree common.. yes.. the flowers are pretty.. - smiles-

Carl: no, it's good that you're telling me

Doro: . -nods- ... i figured someone should... well... 10 days is usually the time when someone goes missing is found stuffed... and.. well.. we got there just in time for jean... kain really... small guy is so useful... was able to squeeze himself through the tiny basement window grill and turn her into a running murderer... and the others caught her and her sister and brother and kain was taking care of the boys and jean getting them medical blankets.

Carl: ...I'll have to thank him

Doro: ... - nods- .. after that.. took two more years before jean asked him out... and thats how ryle came... when kain was injured and couldn't walk... Almost died in a apartment fire jean got there and they started really living together..

Carl: damn. they went through all that?

Doro: .. yup... then three years later... maes and roy come into there lives.. - goes on telling him about the court issue then on to the short days before jeans death with the baby-

carl: -listens-

Doro: ... and thats that... here we are now..

Carl: ...-sighs- such a life...

Doro: .. The best 6 years of Kans life really... 6 years with jean...

Carl: -smiles-

Doro:. to short.. but.. at least he had time..

Carl: -nods- even a short amount of time is precious

Doro: . -nods and they get to the store- ... i remember perfectly the things kain said to himself after jean died and he was alone in that room... he wanted to die.. he just wanting everything to end. he honestly just couldn't take it anymore... its how he came to both of you. he figured it was time to tell you of his sins... he still blames himself.. i dont think he ever wont...

Carl:...kid takes everything on his shoulders and never lets anyone know

Doro: .. yeah... he figures he has to... never had a real family and had to look out for himself far to long... he may be roy and meas's lover. but.. he still doesnt let them in fully... jean sometimes was in the dark as well...

Carl:...he's been hurt all his life, it will take time.

Doro: . or hell always be like that... i dont think anything will change that part of him... really

Gree: . - runs up and sits on the shops porch and yips-

carl: ...-sighs-

Doro: .. sorry... someone needed to tell this...no one wanted to.. so... i decided too

Carl: -nods- thank you dorochett

Doro: . just doro.. - smiles and picks gree up- .. alright you... time for some training pants to keep you from peeing all over the place. - nuzzles-

carl: right, let's see here. -picks up the smallest pair of training pants he can find- we can always make smaller

Doro: . you make them? ... - puts gree on the counter-

Gree: . - sniffs at the new thing and tilts his head-

carl: yup! most o' the stuff in here is homemade. wanna try these on gree?

Gree: .. - blinks and sniffs at them then looks up at him

Doro: . common gree.. - holds him up to get the training pants on-

Carl: -puts them on, tightening the straps so they fit- a bit bulky

Gree: . - blinks and is let down and waddles around- ... - shakes his butt- ...

Doro: .. cute though.. hehe

Carl: -chuckles- may make 'im feel self conscious though, unless we give all the kids training pants

Doro: .. hmmm.. yeah.. your right... the smaller ones are to young but they all go on the pad... grees just the hard one.. always has been since he was a baby... birth everything

carl: runs in the family. I'd say tell the others not to make fun of him and explain why gree needs it

Doro: . yeah.. alright pup... you can take that off when you stop peeing all over people and things... understand. im not punishing you.. this will help you. and the carpet.. - nuzzles him-

Carl: it's for your own good -pats his head-

Gree: . - yips and runs around the shop and sniffs at everything-

Doro: . i think he approves.

Carl: -smiles- good. just ta make it a bit easier perhaps a treat?

Gree: . - head snaps up at the mention of a treat and yips lieke crazy and paws at his leg- YIP YIP YIP!

carl: -laughs-

Doro: . magic words..

Carl: Ok ok. pick out anything you like

Gree: . -looks around and finds the puppy section and runs to it and looks at everything with wide eyes tail wagging quickly-

Doro: .. you just be came his favorite uncle.

Carl: -smiles-

Gree: . - comes back with a stuffed black doggie squeak toy- ...

doro: . hey there.. did you find something that looks like you huh.. - squeaks it-

Gree: ! - runs around and yips and takes it and squeaks it and runs around again-

Doro: . - laughs-

Carl: all right. it's yours

Doro: .gree.. what do you say..

Gree: .. - runs up to carl and paws at his leg-

carl: Ok, we got everything? good. i'll start making some smaller training pants

Doro: .. - smiles- .. thank you carl... really... - pucks gree up who is holding his new toy and squeaking it-

Carl: o' course. -starts walking out-

Doro: . - walks with him back to the house and looks over by the river- .. hmmmm? ... kain?

Kain: . - sitting by the river looking to be laying in the shade of a tree asleep-

Carl: relaxin' -walks toward him-

Kain: ... - fast asleep snuggled in a jacket far to big for him-

Carl: ...jean's jacket. -crouches down-

Kain: ... - curled up in it faced pressed against the sleeves and neck part of it-

Carl: -pats his shoulder-

Kain: .. mmmmmmhmm? .. - shoots up startled- . huh!

Carl: sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya

Kain: ... oh... dad... its ok... - rubs his eyes -

carl: ...listen...doro told me about all you and jean went through

Kain: .. huh... oh... its nothing..

Carl: Now you listen here young man because I'm only going to tell you this once

Kain: .. - blinks and looks at him-

Carl: You saved jean so many times and were always kind to him. i'm sure he was grateful for you, but was too stupid to notice how right for him you were for five years. He loved you more than anything. every time he spoke of you to us his eyes went off into this dreamy sort of look, sort of like the look people tell me I get when i talk of marianne. You are an angel on earth kain havoc, but that doesn't mean you're super human. you can't save everything, as much as you want. you were there for jean in his last hour, that's all he needed. the person he loved to be by his side.

Kain: ... -sniffs-... i could have done more... found a bigger stone... something..

Carl: There are just some things we cannot due. we can't change the past, we can't prevent the sun from coming up in the morning, and, as much as we can try to hold it back, we cannot stop death. But we can still learn and make right what happened because of our past mistakes. we can enjoy the sun in the sky, no matter how hot it gets. and we can be with our loved ones even past death

Kain: ... - swallows- ... - sighs- ... sorry dad... i just... dont see it that way... most of this... i just dont care... it could be the most beautiful things... i just... .. its why i came here... i had to get away from everyone before i brought them down with me..

Carl: you never brought them down. you brought them up. made them happy, safe. kain, I know your life has been hard, full of heartbreak and sadness. yet you still managed to bring happiness to the people you care about and those that care about you. that's why they love you

Kain: ... i make them happy... i want to be happy... i want to be able to smile for real... to wake up and feel like i actually woke up for something worth it... i used to have that... but it died.. 2 months ago..

carl: ...so the others mean nothing to you?

Kain: .no.. i mean.. i.. thats not what i meant... - swallows- ... i just... - bites his lip-

Carl: I know you hurt, but you have no idea how much you are hurting them.

Kain: ... !... - looks up at him and tears come to his eyes again- .. im hurting them...

Carl: shh shh, -puts a hand on his shoulder- you didn't know. you're hurting more than them, I can see that

Kain: ... im hurting them... just like i hurt him... i was so damn selfish... they wouldn't let us... and now i still cant be happy... and im hurting them... ... why.. why cant i be happy... i always hurt people...

Carl: -hugs him- you have never hurt anyone. I'm sorry I said it

Kain: . no your right... i hurt everyone ... i even hurt you and ma... i shouldn't be here... i should never have even tried to be happy..

carl: please kain don't. we love you. stay with us. you'll hurt them more if you leave

Kain:... stay.. until what.. i become more selfish and kill someone else..

carl: You never killed him!

Kain: . - covers his ears- .. Thats how i feel! i was happy but wanted more! i was selfish!... and then ... then.. - gasps and tires to breathe-

Carl: Kain? -pats his back-

Kain: ... - hyperventilating-

Carl: -picks him up and rushes him into the house-

Maria: .. - helping roy with some cookies and sees him rush in-.. what in the world

carl: he's hyperventilating!

Roy: -grabs a paper bag-

Kain: .. - gasping and choking-

Roy: -puts the bag to kain's mouth-

Kain: .. - breathing in and out and gets under control- ...

Roy; -pats his back-

Kain: ... - breathing normally again- ...

Roy: -breathes- thank god. -hugs kain-

Kain: .. - flinches - ...

roy: are you ok?

Kain: ... im fine...

Maria: . - pulls carl out- .. what in the world was that all about?

Carl: I said something i shouldn't have

Maria: ... oh .. just what would that be?

Carl: told him he was hurting those he loved

Maria:... CARL!

Carl: -flinches-

Maria: . ohh if i had my rolling pin right now.. or a frying pan... - sighs-

Carl: I know I know. I couldn't think of anyway else to say it

Maria: ... what do you mean?... how is kain hurting them.. they seem happy enough to me

Carl: he keeps saying he should leave, that he killed jean, that he's not loved

Maria: ... - sighs- ..

Carl: i messed up

Maria:.. no.. your probly right... he just... i dont know... i dont know what to do with him...

Carl: -sighs- neither do I

carl: we can give him all the love in the world, give him time to get close to us, but it doesn't help

Maria: ... carl... how would you be if i wasnt there?

Carl: a wreck, simply put

Carl: ... -smiles and kisses his cheek- .. and what if to say you still had the grand kids and son/daughter in laws ect as well as and this better not happen.. 2 other lovers... that came later in the game so to speak... what you would still act like..

Carl: ...I'd still be crushed...

maria: ... kains not meaning to hurt anyone.. he thinks hes hiding it ... ive seen him smiling and laughing... but... its fake isnt it?

Carl: ...it might have always been fake

Maria: ... what do you mean always? even with jean?

Carl: -nods-

Maria: ... but then...

Carl:...he's scared to let anyone close

Maria: .. he let jean close... but... now... he has roy and maes.. and look at him..

Kain:.. -shaking ever so slightly and flinching at roys touches-

Carl: but jean was his first. he feels he was selfish. selfish for wanting more lovers, selfish for wanting a baby

Roy: ...-wondering if he's hurting kain-

Kain: ... - still shaking but doesnt pull away other then slight flinching-

Roy; ...-lets go-

Kain: ... - stops flinching but the ever so slight shaking don't stop-

Roy: ...-pats his shoulder-

Kain: ... - gulps- ..

Maria: . - looks to carl- ...

Roy: kain...did I hurt you at all?

Carl:...time...time heals all wounds

Kain: .. no.. i.. i . just.. i.. - stutters-

Roy: ...no, I understand, it's my fault

Kain: ... - looks up at him then bites his lip and runs-

Roy: ...

carl: too many idiots in the house, includin' me!

Maria: .. oh hush carl... -kisses his cheek- hes just hurting - blinks hearing the pitter patter of rain-

Carl: -gets an umbrella- you comin' roy?

Maria: .. - hands roy his coat- ...

Roy:...

Carl: stop feelin' sorry fer yourself! it ain't yer fault fer nothin'! now come on, we need to find yer husband and my son

Maria: .. - pushes at roy- .. go..

Kain: .. - just running not even caring that its turned into a down pour and looks around picks a direction and keeps running-

Carl: kain! -calls for him as he runs-

Kain: .. - runs until hes at the steep hill jean showed him as there special place- ... YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!

Roy: Kain! –feet splash through puddles-

Kain:... but you lied... but its not your fault... its mine... i never should have let you in jean... never should have let anyone in... - pulls out his gun and looks at it take all but one bullet out and dropping them on the ground- ...

Dolly and ryle run up along with roy and carl and sniff around heading in a direction barking-

Carl: damn, rain's too think i can't see nothin'!

Kain: .. - raises the gun then jumps the gun firing off as dolly grabs at his arm to rip the gun from his hand-

Ryle: . -barking loudly-

Carl: the hell was that? -runs-

Roy: -follows-

Kain: .. - pulling at his sleeve from dolly- .. LET GO DOLLY!

Ryle: . - barking and pulling on his pant leg-

Roy: Kain! -runs up the hill-

Kain: .. - pulls back harder getting his sleeve free from dolly but looses his footing with ryle and falls back rolling down the steep hill and hitting the bottom-

Ryle: . - barking and whimpering walking back and forth at the edge trying to find a way down-

Roy: KAIN!

Ryle: . - finds a small path and runs up to kain and nudges him with a whimper-

Roy: -runs down, tripping a few times- oh god oh god oh god!

Carl: -watches him, not strong enough to get down-

Dolly: .. - whimpers and looks down as well

Ryle: . nudges at kains hand licking at it and whimpers-

Roy: -picks kain up and carries him-

Kain: -limp as a rag doll scratches and bruising starting to form-

Ryle: . - tugs and helps roy get back up the steep hill-

Roy; he's hurt badly...

Carl: I know the fastest way to the hospital . come on, -runs off-

- hospital-

Doctor: ... you can see him now... i dont think hell respond.. but be gentle and quiet... fractures and broken bones... some minor head trauma... seemed the main hit was a whack to the back of his head

Roy: -nods- thank you doctor

Doctor: ... - nods and lets them in-

Roy: -walks in- kain?

Kain: ... - head bandaged tightly as well as splints and a neck brace seemly asleep-

Roy: ...-takes a seat next to the bed-

Kain: ... - breaths along with the beeping next to him- ...

Roy: ...-takes kain's hand-

Kain: ... - limp-

Maria: . - runs in with maes- .. carl!

Carl;...

Roy: -kisses kain's hand-

Maes: .. - runs in and sits next to roy and puts his hand over theirs- ... hell be ok roy... hell be ok

Roy: ...-continues to hold kain's hand-

Maria:. carl... what happened.. - hand over her mouth-

Carl: ...fell off a cliff...but...we heard a gunshot...

Roy:...-looks like he's going to cry-

Maes: .. - puts his other arm around roy and kisses his cheek- .. hell be ok... hell be just fine...

Maria: . you dont think he was trying to..

Carl:...yes...I think he was...

Maria: . - covers her mouth and hugs him- .. carl..

Carl: ...it's too much for him...

Maria: ... hell be ok carl... i swear... they said he had bite wounds on his leg and arm... dolly and ryle were out there..

Carl: yeah...they saved him...

Maria: .. good dogs... ill give them a big treat when i get home... oh kain... please be ok..

Carl: my boy...

**-in the area between life and death- **

Kain: .. - wandering the bight area looking at all the white around him- ... ?

-a figure clad in white appears before him-

Kain: . - blinks- ... ? ...

-figure walks toward him and embraces him-

Kain: ... - blinks and looks up under the hood- .. jean...

Jean: -smiles- my kain...-kisses him-

Kain: .. - hugs him tight and nuzzles against him- .. jean... jean..

Jean: oh how I've missed you

Kain: . - tears of happiness fall down his cheeks- ... i found you.. i finally found you!

Jean: I've always been with you, you and everyone else

Kain: ... - snuggles closer-

Jean: I've been watching over all of you. but you are unhappy...

Kain: .. i need you jean... its my fault... its all my fault..

Jean: please, stop saying that. -puts his hands on the sides of his face- it was never your fault kain.

Kain: .. but.. if i wasnt so selfish..

Jean: it was not selfish. if anything, it was selfless. you wanted to take in a child that didn't have a loving family. and we all wanted a child

Kain: .. but...

Jean: -puts a finger to his lips- you couldn't have known what would happen. you couldn't have prevented it.

Kain: .. - sniffs and hugs him tighter- ... i miss you so much...

jean: i missed you too. but I'm in your memories, your heart. we will meet again, in heaven. that day is not today.

Kain: .. - shakes his head- .. no.. you cant leave again...

Jean: I'm sorry...I didn't want to leave...

Kain: .. let me come with you... jean...

Jean: but what about maes and roy? what about ed al and jordan? what about mom and dad? what about all your friends?

Kain: ... - sniffs and clings to him- ... why.. why did you have to go... i was finally starting to be happy..

Jean: I'm sorry. i couldn't stop it

Kain: . - sniffs- ... you really have to go dont you...

Jean: I'm sorry. please forgive me

Kain: .. always... - nuzzles- .. can... can i have a kiss .. good bye... until... next time... when i can really stay... with you.. and everyone else?

Jean: only if you make me a few promises

Kain: ... ?

Jean: promise me you will appreciate the loved ones you have know. promise me you will stop blaming yourself. promise me that you will listen, really listen, when someone tells you they love you.

Kain: ... - smiles and nods- ... i promise... i will... jordan.. he looks just like you... and i love him... i love al... ed... roy... maes... i just never thought i loved you enough... can you forgive me?

Jean: -smiles- I already have. My love...please be happy..Kain -kisses him-

Kain: .. I will... i love you jean... - kisses him back then feels like hes falling-

-10 days later

Kain: .. - shifts a bit and makes a groan sound-

Maria: . - fixing the sheets and looks up at carl- .. Carl!.. hes waking up..

Carl: He's waking up! -runs up the stairs-

Maria: . - looks up at him as he runs in - ... he just moved and was groaning a second ago

Kain: ... - frowns and shifts again with a light groan- ... oww..

Carl: Kain!

-everyone else rushes up the stairs having heard carl yell-

Kain: - groans and starts to open his eyes blinking a few times his vision still blurry..

Maes: .. - carefully puts his glasses on - .. kain..

Roy: -hugs him- oh my god!

Kain: AHHHH!

Roy: -nuzzles- kain! -smiling as he cries tears of joy-

Kain: .. - blinks a few times and smiles and nuzzles back- ... roy..

Roy: -smiles- we've missed you

Kain: .. -smiles and nuzzles- .. missed you too...

Maes: ... - kisses his cheek and nuzzles -

Kain: .. - smiles wider and nuzzles back- .. im ok. now... really... jean set me straight..

Roy: Jean? you saw him?

Kain: . yeah... - smiles- ... he made me see how stupid i was being..

Roy: you weren't being stupid

Carl: I was the stupid one

Kain: . i was.. i wasnt seeing what i had in front of me the whole time... i was pushing away the things that mattered most to me...

Roy: we weren't helping

Kain: . no.. you were trying and i wasnt listening.. i shut you all out... i let my past take control of my life... not anymore... i know.. well see jean again when the time comes... id like to try again... if youll let me..

Roy: -smiles- of course. we love you kain

Carl: always will love you son. -pats his shoulder-

Maes: . - kisses him- .. always...

Kain: . - smiles a real smile this time

Maria: . ohhhhh snuggles him-

Kain: . ahhh ma.. ma... cant breathe... ahh.. ow.. ow.. ow.. ow.. love you too ma!

Carl: -chuckles- marianne, we just got him back, don't kill him with hugs

Roy: -picks jordan up who he had placed on the floor- look jordan, da da's awake!

Kain: . - smiles and takes the baby- .. hey there buddy... - nuzzles and kisses him getting giggles- ..

Roy: -kisses kain-

Kain: . - smiles and kisses him back with a nuzzle- .. i love you roy.. maes..

Maes: . love you too kain.

Roy: love you so much

Kain: .. love you too roy.. - smiles and lays back cradling jordan-

Roy: -smiles, nuzzling them both-

Kain: . - smiles and starts to close his eyes-

Roy: do you need to rest?

Kain: . yeah... im home...

Roy: -grins. nuzzles down beside him-

Kain: . - smiles and lays his head against roy-

Maes: . - smiles- ...

Maria: . - looks to carl- .. all better..

Carl: -breathes and smiles- thank goodness

Kain: .. - looks at him and smiles-

Carl: don't go scarin' us like that again young man

Kain: . i wont dad.. - smiles- .. i promise

Carl: good. -kisses his forehead-

Kain: . - smiles and nuzzles-

Carl: rest now. get your strength back up

Kain: . - smiles and nods closing his eyes-

Roy: -sleeps next to him as jordan babbles to himself-

Maes: . - leans against the head board watching over them-

carl: -smiles at them all-

Maria: . all perfect again

Carl: -whispers- almost. we haven't heard from Al yet

Maria: . i hope the boy is doing fine hes so young

Carl: so do I. Little mouse he is.

Maria: ... hope he answers the letter

-central-

Zolf: . -gets the mail- .. bill bill bill..letter from kain.. bi... letter from kain?

Frank: huh? a letter from kain?

Zolf: . yeah... - tosses it over his shoulder-.. probly another one of those. hey we moved so now you cant come hear our son you sicko letters.. humf..

Frank:... -sighs- we never should have had those thoughts toward him

Zolf: .. they were not wrong.. hell we never even went toward the kid like that. and he.. admits..

Frank: ...no matter anymore. we'll never see him or them again. and it's all my fault

Zolf: . - sighs- .. mine too i guess. - sits down- ... but they moved to the country.. -sighs and looks at another letter- .. another one... ? .. this was written a month ago... oi.. frank... the post office is forgetting again...

Frank: I'll let them know.

Zolf: .. 6 in total.. this one is most recent.. hate mail? ... hmmm.. - picks up the one he threw and puts them all in order and opens them and starts to read- ... - gets to the last one- .. frank... ummm

Frank: what? are they even harsher than you thought? I wouldn't be surprised

Zolf: .. no... there asking how al is doing..

Frank:...what?

Zolf: . yeah... see.. - shows him the letter-

Frank: -read-...they think he's with us...

Zolf: . - sees another and reads it- .. and we got an apology for your flame broiled ass from flamey..

Frank:...-puts his head in his hands. mumbles- I'm an idiot

Zolf: .. they really think hes with us.. - starts to write a letter back then seals it and goes out side for the post man to send it-

**-country- **

Kain: . - taking it easy as he rocks jordan and feeds him humming-

Roy: -sits next to him as he watches ed and envy play with wrath and the pups, babysitting for greed and doro as they shop in town-

Maes: . - smiles and looks at kain-

Kain: .. whos the cutest baby in the world.. hmm.. who.. you.. - pokes his nose -

Roy: -chuckles- he is indeed.

Kain: . - smiles and kisses his nose and gets a gurge laugh- .. ohh getting so big... my little jordan.. - nuzzles-

Roy: he's already mastered rolling over. he'll be starting to crawl soon.

Kain: .. oh dear... - nuzzles- ... baby on a roll. hehe. - smiles and laughs tickling and kissing him-

Roy: -smiles, happy to see kain happy-

Maes: .- smiles and looks to roy and grins keeping his mouth shut as carl sneaks up behind-

Jordan: . - giggling and sees carl- .. Ahhhhahah!

Carl: ah darn jordan ya gave me away!

Kain: .hahaha.. good job jordan!

Jordan: . aboogooo.. - blows bubbles-

Carl: -pops some of the bubbles-

Jordan: .. ahhahaha!

Roy; done with your shift carl?

Carl: yep, marianne's watching over it now

Kain:. good.. because your grandson is getting ready to crawl and its all your fault..

Carl: me? now what did I do?

Kain: .. teaching him how to crawl.. honestly dad.. - smiles and nuzzles jordan- .. here.. you can go to grandpa for a while.. - hands him over as he stands up and pops his back and neck- .. i gotta get the mail..

Carl: now don't you listen to your daddy jordan. we need you crawling as soon as possible so we can get you runnin' and walkin' sooner!

Kain: DAD!

Roy: aww, but that would mean he'd grow up faster!

Carl: huh, got a point there...ok jordan, no crawling until you're at least a year old

Jordan: . - doesnt listen and is on the floor and gets on his hands and knees and wiggle crawls-

Kain: . - walks in- .. AHHH! MAES CAMERA! CRAWLING!

Jordan: . - falls face first- ... - lip wibble-

Kain: .. aww.. common jordan.. common.. try again..

Roy: -kisses his cheek- you hurting little guy?

Jordan: . - wiggles his butt back up and crawls- .. baa baa baa baa.. boo.

Maes: . - snapping pictures-

Roy: Oh my...-tears in his eye as he smiles a little- look at him

Carl: there ya go!

Jordan: .. - sits and sucks on his toes-

Kain: . - lifts him up and tosses him in the air lightly getting laughs from him- .. thats my big boy.. - hands him back to carl for some grampa snuggles and looks through the mail- .. got a letter back from frank and zolf!

Roy: really? -zips to him-

carl: 'bout time.

Kain:. - blinks at roy and bops him on the nose with the letter- .. personal space love.

Roy: right right, sorry

Kain: . - kisses him and nuzzles- .. love you

Roy: love you too. now please open that letter

Kain: . - smiles and opens the letter and reads it his smile turning into a frown- ... we need to go back to central..

Roy: what's wrong? what's happened? how is al?

Kain: . - hands him the letter- .. they dont know what we are talking about. The said Al left with us.

Maes: . what!.. but.. wha.. the hell

Roy: oh my god he never even went to them!

Kain: ... means hes just wandering the city all this time!

Roy: ! -panicking- oh god oh god oh god!

Kain: . roy.. calm down.. calm down.. well find him..

Roy: -panting- train...central...now

Kain: .ok ok... dad.. can you come with.. i dont know if Al will listen to us..

Carl: -nods- sure thing.

Kain: . thanks dad.. common.. Maes.. - heads out to the car with Roy-

Roy: -gets in the car-

Carl: -hands jordan off to ed and follows them-

Ed: .. Please find my brother Grandpa...

Carl: -nods- yes sir

Ed: .. - smiles and hugs him letting him go then looks to envy- ... they will find him.. right?

Envy: yes, they will

Ed: . - smiles and nuzzles jordan- .. i hope so

Doro: . - walking with Greed when they see the car and wave- .. hey!

Roy: hey, going to catch a train and find al byeee!

Greed: Ok have fun! -waves-

Doro: . - blinks- .. umm.. ok... - chuckles- .. couldnt wait .. - smiles- ..

Greed: hey, if it were one of my kids, I wouldn;t even take the train. I'd run

Doro: . - smiles and kisses him- .. yes i know you would.. i would be following as well.. farther behind and possibly half dead by the time i get there though haha

Greed: -returns the kiss-

Doro: . - takes his hand and nuzzles- ..

- central-

zolf: . - fixing some lunch the kitchen window open-

Frank: -making lemonade, adding the sugar-

Zolf: .. - sighs- ...

Maes: - at the window- HEY!

Zolf: AHHH! - whacks him with a frying pan-!

Frank: ! ZOLF!

Carl: that's one way to greet someone

Roy: -rushes to maes' aid-

Zolf: WHO THE HELL DOES IT AT THE WINDOW!

Maes: . ow... - rubs his head-

Kain: . you ok maes? ...

Maes: . yeah.. im fine.. - rubs his head-

Kain: .. Zolf.. Frank.. we got your letter..

Zolf: . yeah.. we got yours.. all at once a week ago.. our mailing has been slacking... so i thought al went with you guys

Roy: we thought he was with you,

Frank: oh dear...he's alone in the city..

Zolf: . no we sent him back home when he came to us that night

Maes:. so hes some where in the city.. - sighs-

Roy: sent him home?

Frank:...we told him...we're more than half his age...old enough to be his fathers...that it wasn't right, even if he is of legal age...

Zolf: . i mean.. yeah.. we both do love him like that.. but we always kept it secret.. we had no idea he grew feelings like that.

Frank: I thought maybe if we stayed away from him the feelings would go away...for all of us

Zolf: .. and really... we havent seen him since..

Roy:...come with us. we'll find him together

Zolf: ... you sure about that..

Roy; positive

Zolf: . - looks to frank-

Frank: ...we'll help look for him...

Zolf: .. - nods- ... well help..

Roy: thank you

Kain:. Thank you.. .Dad and i will take south side..

Roy: maes and I west

Frank: then we'll take north

carl: if we still can't find him, we'll all go to east

Maes: . lets just pray hes not there.

Roy: -nods- god I hope not. all right, move out!

-they all disperse-

Kain: . - looks around with a picture in hand and asks- .. have you see this boy.. hes 18 years old...about 5 foot 5... just a kid

People: .. no.. never seen him..

olderman: . hmmm oh that Al boy.. yes yes.. lives on the Berk street..

Carl: thank ya kindly sir

olderman: .. yer welcome.. have a good day now.. hope you find him.

Carl: such a nice man. all right, lets go get my grandson

Kain: . Some people here really are nice..

Carl: good to know. glad that not everyone's lost their morals to city life

Kain: . -smiles- Berk street... last known place... common.. - calls the phone- .. Roy.. Berk street is the last know place.. man called al my name!

Roy: great! we'll be right there!

Kain: . Lets go dad! - runs-

Carl: -runs-

Few teens hanging out at the house drinking-

Carl: don't suppose those boys will listen to an old geezer like me

Kain: ... hmmm... possibly not...

Kids: .. see a sexy lady go by- Hey baby. - cat calls-

Kain: . defiantly not..

Carl: nope. course, they all look underage. we can get roy to how his pocket watch and tell them he'll arrest them all for underage drinking if they don't tell us where al is

Kain; . .yeah...

Roy: -walks up- sounds like a plan to me

Kids: . - whistles- ... sexy what about a time with me ehh hahaha

Maes: . hey kain... - grabs him and drags him off- Carl.. ill need some assistance..

Carl: got it! -follows-

Roy: -walks up to the boys- excuse me, I'm looking for a boy named Al. can you tell me where he is? -trying the nice way first-

Kid: ... get off our block old man!

Roy: -shows him his pocket watch-

Kid: .. ohhhhh im scared... a watch.. soooooo scary

Roy: a state alchemist's watch

Kid: . yeah so... what do we care?

Roy: ever heard of the flame alchemist?

kid: . yeah.. old loser...

Maes: . so carl.. meet.. Kaiyla

Kain:. you have got.. to be kidding me

Carl: hmmm, a daughter might be nice

Roy: loser huh?

Maes: . you look lovely...

Kain: . dad!

Carl: well you do. I think those boys are gonna get a run for their money

Kain: . - sighs and fixes the wig- ..

Carl: go get 'em tiger

Maes: . - makes sure its clipped in perfectly and takes off his glasses and nods- .. perfect..

Kain:.. oi.. - walks in the high heels and the dress- .. you owe me..

Maes: . ah ah.. sweet voice..

Kain: . oi... - keeps walking-

Kids: . - blinks- .. well well well.. lookie here boys.. another looker-

Kain: . - keeps walking with the hips a bit-

Kid: - whistle and howl- .. show us some booty baby

Maes: . hes good at this

Kain: .. - in his girlyest and sweetest voice.- .. you cant afford me kiddos

Carl: we didn't tell him ta act like a hooker...

Roy:...-holds back his laugher-

Kids: .. wanna give us a try..

Kain: . no.. sorry.. im looking for someone different.. a little younger.. He goes by the name.. Alphonse.. or al if you will

Kid: AL! that whimp!. hahahhah! damn.. he hasnt been around here for weeks!.. dumb kid.. we just kicked him out as fast as we could.. was useless

Roy: ...which way did he go?

kid: .. you with this guy babe?

Kain: . me with him.. i dont do old people..

Maes: . - chokes-

Roy: -thinking- I'm so going to cock tease you for that

Kid: .. hahaha!.

Kain:. so where is my man.. and then i might give you something to look at.

kid: .. last place he was at was the bakery on 1st

roy: -thinking- thank god, somewhere safe

Kain: .- walks off-

Kid: HEY BABE!

Roy: uh oh...

Kain: . oh.. right.. - takes off his wig and tosses off his high heels- dont call me babe..

Roy: -smirks- hee, -walks away from the boys-

Kids: HOLY SHIT HES A MAN!

Kid: HAHAH DUDE YOU WERE HITTING ON A GUY HAHAHAAH!

Roy: -laughs-

Kain: . .- walks back over to maes and carl- my real clothes.. now

Roy; I kinda like you like this

Kain: . yeah.. no.. think again..

Roy: maybe a mini skirt...

kain: . - looks at him- .. ill think about that..

Roy: -grins-

Carl: Oi, save it for the bedroom boys

Maes: . - chuckles-

Kain: . - gets back in the car and redresses-

Roy: bakery on 1st street.

Kain: .. yup... - wipes off the face make up but forgets the lipstick-

Roy: -kisses him-

Kain:. - blinks-

Maes: . - takes his turn- .. ahhh nothing like a good woman

Kain: - crosses his arm and humfs-

Roy: -chuckles- oh come on, you know we're just teasing

Kain: .. heh.. - smiles and wipes off the lipstick- .. lets go..

Roy: -nods-

Kain: .. common.. lets go loves..

carl: comin'. -follows them as they walk-

old bakery-

Kain:.. -looks at it- .

Roy; looks like he'd like this place

Kain: . its old.. run down... - walks in- .. -looks around- .. but.. looks brand new inside-

Roy: wow, it does!

Carl: the little mouse must have worked his magic

Maes: . yeah it does..

Roy: Al! where are you?

old woman: . ohh you looking for al.

Roy: oh, sorry..yes ma'am

Old woman: . i havent seen al for about 3 days now.. had a few punks come in and steal a good load of money.. al redid the place but this wont bring in the supplies needed to bake you see. its a lost cause but the boy thought he could help.. excellent baker i might add

Roy: three days...

Woman: . yes.. al went after those punks...

Roy: ...which way did he go?

Woman:. well the punks went to the east is all i know

Roy; east...thank you very much ma'am

woman: . i do hope al is ok.. poor boy ran after those punks... tell him not to worry about this place.. but to go home to that family he talks about..

Carl: that would be us

Woman: . ohhh good.. please do take the boy home...

Carl: we will. thank ya kindly for tellin' us where he went ma'am

Woman: . your welcome hun.

Kain: . the east... what we feared.. and he ran after robbers

Roy: and may be trapped some way or another...

Kain:. or... hurt..

Roy: or...

Carl; we can't think about that. now come on boys, let's go

Maes:. lets go boys..

Roy: -nods and runs-

Carl: -follows-

-east site-

Carl: damn, this place is the embodiment of disgust

Kain:. yeah... its were several of my foster homes were.. trust me i know.. - gets a call-

Roy: -waits, eagerly

Kain: - answers- ..

Zolf: . we got tabs that al was in east.. were there now searching

Roy: we're here too

Zolf: . really.. were trying to find the place.. some punks said they dumped him in some alley on 405th.

Roy: that's pretty close to us.

Carl: onward men!

Zolf: .. yeah were on our way.. gotta find the kid.. the way they said it.. puts ice in my gut.. - shuts the phone off and runs-

Roy: oh god...-runs-

Zolf: . - runs down another ally- .. i swear if those punks lied .. ill blow them up!

Frank: if they're hurting al I'll shoot them all!

-everyone eventually meets up at the same place-

Zolf:. - looks at them all- . i have been up and down all the allys on this side.. nothing

Roy: maybe he's in a building

Zolf: . no. no.. these punks they are sadly smarter then that..

Maes; ..

kain: ...

Zolf: .. they said dumped...-thinks hard then it comes to him- . DUMPSTERS!

Roy: ! -runs to the dumpster and opens all of them-

Kain: ill check the next allys! - runs-

Zolf: -runs to another and checks them all digging in some places-

Frank: -looks all around, even in trash cans-

carl: -helps roy up as he gets into the dumpsters-

Zolf: . - sees one on his end at the far back and sees a strip of red cloth- ... als jacket... ! GUYS I THINK I FOUND HIM! - runs to the dumpster and flips it open- .. oh god..

Roy: what? what? -fears the worst-

-everyone rushes over-

Zolf: .. - lifts al out of the dumpster- ... hes alive... but needs help..

Roy: oh my baby! -takes him in his arms-

al: .. uhh... -looks at all of them- ... dad...

Roy; hello al...-tears in his eyes-

Carl: missed you little mouse

Al: . uhhhhh i just... tired.. to help...

Roy: shhh, don't talk. it's ok. everything's ok now.

Frank: we need to go to the hospital, he may be dehydrated

Al: ... - groans and curls up-

Roy: -carries al as they walk to the hospital-

-hospital a little while later-

Doctor: . well.. he checks out.. aside from being dehydrated and a bit of roughing up.. nothing a good meal and some rest wont cure

Carl: thank ya doctor

doctor: . your welcome. Now take him on home.. hes all yours..

Al: .. - sitting on the hospital bed as the nurse removes the Iv from his arm-

carl: -first to walk in- hey lil' mouse. how you feelin'?

Al: ... ok i guess..

Carl: -hugs him gently- thank god you're alive

Al: . - smiles and nuzzles against him- .. im sorry... i just... dad wouldnt listen... doesnt matter... they didnt want me anyway... zolf and frank that is..

Carl: oh hush. yer dad's an idiot and those two are more love sick than a school girl with a valentine

Al: .. no... dads not a idiot... he was right.. i just... its wrong isnt it... there right... there old enough to be my parents...

Carl: sure, if had you when they were 15

Al: .. - looks at him- ... its still wrong isnt it

Carl: I wouldn't say it is

Al: .. you mean that? i would have thought you would be with dad on this..

Carl: absolutely not. now I may have an old fashioned lifestyle, but my mind, views and opinions are completely open. I say there really isn't a limit to love. I suppose, there is a point, but some things are just pointless to stop.

Al: . really? .. so you dont think its bad for me .. to .. want to be with them?

Carl: -shakes his head- not at all

Al: . -smiles- .. they wont ... they told me to go home..

Zolf: . - listening all this from the one way window with the others- ..

Kain: ... - looks to maes-

Al: .. and there right.. i should just go home... i shouldnt have treated da.. paw or dad like that..

Carl: Now now, don't be so hard on yerself. it's just that age. I understand what yer feelin'

Frank: -listening-...

Al: ... yeah i guess... i just.. ed has always gotten who and what he wants.. he got envy.. and hes 900 or more years old... i guess i was a bit put out thinking he was on dads special list...

Carl: now see here, your father loves you both equally. he nearly had five heart attacks searching for you. the whole time at our house I'd catch him crying or lookin' out the window staring at nothin'. he loves you more then you know

Al: . i know.. i just.. i dunno what i was thinking... i was just... mad i guess.. and im sorry for it... and i mean it when i told them about frank and zolf... i did.. .it wasnt just recent... it started after they finally showed there true selves when i was taken from the family the first time... after i got out of the hospital... and .. dont tell dad.. but.. a few good kicks and punches cant bring me down easy.. neither can a near double ruptured set of kidneys.

Carl: ...-hugs him-

Al: . - smiles and nuzzles-

Roy; -also listening-...

Frank: ...-looks at him-

Zolf: ... - gulps- .. just kill us now...

Roy: yeah, I no longer have regrets for burning your ass. we're even

zolf: .. ehehhehe..

Roy: -lightly torches zolf's-

Zolf: YELP!

Roy: Even

Zolf: .. - rubs his ass- .. even... doubt full... i mean on our side... we still ..yeah...

Al: ... can i go home now.. i think its best...

Carl: of course

Roy: i say it's even.

Al: . - nods and hops down from the table -

Zolf: .. - looks to frank- ... we let the kid go home.. right..

Frank: ...-nods-

Roy: you're coming with us too.

Frank: huh?

Roy: I said, you are coming with us

Zolf: . ahhh roy.. thanks but no thanks.. were really not ... we shouldnt..

Roy: you listen here I know for a fact that my son is in love with you two, and likewise you two are in love with him.

Zolf: . but its wrong roy! think about its like.. like.. you dating edward

Roy: that's different! I love him like a son, nothing more, nothing less

Zolf: .. - sighs- ..

Roy: Look, do you want to be with my son or not?

Zolf: .. - looks to frank- ...

Frank: ...-looks to him-

Zolf: ... yes... but... gods i feel perverted... im 31 and franks almost 32.

Frank:...-closes his eyes, appears to be thinking-

Zolf: ... - thinks- ... we do love him roy... more then you know..

Roy: then...

Frank: but we can't

Zolf: ... sorry... he needs someone his age...

Roy: ...-nods- right.

Zolf: .. give it some time.. hell forget about all this.. and will find some cute girl or guy in the country

Roy: ok. will you two still visit?

Frank: it's best if we don't. letters may even be too much...-clenching his fists-

Zolf: .. yeah... but.. if you vist.. you know.. with out the kids.. well catch up..

Roy: ...is this what you really want?

Frank: ...-walks away from them-

Zolf: .. no... but its the best thing.. for him... see ya around.. - leaves-

Frank: -keeps walking-...-pace picks up until he's practically running-

Zolf: . Frank wait up for me.. - runs to catch up to him-

Frank: -stops once he's outside. leans against the wall, covering his face with his hand-

Zolf: .. frank... - leans his head against his shoulder and nuzzles-

Frank;...zolf...what's wrong with me? -takes his hand away, showing he;'s crying- I'm so SICK! -slams his fist into the wall-

Zolf: .. - holds his bleeding knuckles- .. if you are.. then so am i... but... we've dealt with it... hell forget about us... common.. lets go home.

Frank: -shakes as he sobs- I keep trying to tell myself it's wrong...but I can't stop thinking about him...I do want to be with him...

Zolf: .. frank.. its best we dont.. hes 18... common.. - puts a arm around his shoulders as they walk away wiping away his own tears-

Frank: -sniffs and cries-

al: . - walks out of the room with carl and yawns-

Roy: ...-nervous, still thinks al hates him-

Carl: lookie here. I caught a mousie

Al: .. - smiles and yawns again and looks to roy- .. dad... im sorry.

Roy: ...I'm roy

Al: .. - stops smiling and looks down-... right...

Carl; -frowns- still an idiot. -hands al to him-

al: eep!.. - blinks and looks up at him then down-

Roy: ...I'm sorry...I never let you tell your side of the story...I'm sorry I was an idiot

Al: .. i never gave you the chance to ... - hugs him- .. im sorry daddy.

Roy: ...-hugs him tightly-


	25. Chapter 25

SAYONARA 24

Al: . - nuzzles and smiles clinging to him-

Roy: -closes his eye and smiles-

Kain: . - smiles- welcome back Al. We all missed you..

Maes: . very much - kisses his cheek-

Roy: -kisses al's other cheek-

Kain: .. - chuckles and just hugs him- ... getting to tall on me here.. boy i feel how ed feels with the short complex.

Roy: hee hee, -chuckles- oh dear. ed's gonna be mad when he finds out

Al: . - giggles-

Carl: well, we got our mouse boys. let's head on home

Al: .. - looks around for a minute and follows-

Roy: ...actually...we have to make a quick stop first

Al: . huh..?

Roy: it's very important, come on. -walks off-

Kain: . - smiles holding maes's hand as they walk and looks back at carl- .. common dad.. - smiles-

Carl: I'm comin'. -follows-

Kain:.. dad keeps looking at everything we go past.. i think hes liking the city.. - chuckles-

Carl: hey, all this new fangled stuff is pretty interestin'.

Kain: .. perhaps ill show you around town before we leave back for home.

Carl: that might be nice

Kain: - smiles- .. just no hitting on the pretty girls dad

Carl: why kain! how could ya ever think that? The only gal for me is sweet marianne, no one else!

Kain: . - smiles- .. i know.. just teasing..

Carl: -ruffles his hair-

Kain: . - squeak chuckles-

Zolf: .. - fixing up some tea and hands a cup to Frank and sits next to him-

Frank: ...-silent-

Zolf: . - nuzzles up against him-

Frank: ...why zolf...why I am so damn sick that I want to be with a child?

Zolf: .. frank... your not... hes not really a child anymore..

Frank: he was when we met him...and we're twice his age

Zolf: .. were only .. 31 and 32.. yeesh... make me feel old

Frank: and makes me feel sick..twisted..perverted..god, every bad word!

Zolf: .. Frank... stop it... your over analyzing it. so just drop it.. ok

Frank:...

Zolf: . - goes to the kitchen and fixes himself more tea- ...

Frank:...-whispers- yet I still have these feelings for him...

Zolf: .. so do i... so do i...

Frank:...

-a knock is heard on the door-

Zolf: . i got it... - opens the door- .. we dont want any... huh

Roy: no more playing around you two

Zolf: ... - sighs- .. roy.. nows not a good time for this..

Roy: shut it crimson.

Zolf: . - sighs- ...

Frank: roy...

Roy: all I want is for my children to be happy. coincidentally, I want my friends to be happy too. and I know for a fact that right now neither party is happy because they are apart.

Zolf: ... - sighs and rubs at his temples- ..

Roy: I completely approve of this relationship, and I don't think it's wrong at all. Sure, you're older than him, but so what? you love him...don't you?

Zolf: ... what... if i said.. no.

Roy: ...then I'd know you were lying

Zolf: ... i dont know what to do roy... hes only 18.. were 31 and 32... we were hopping to keep this a secret.. not have him... have the same feelings.

Roy: well he does. so what will you do about it? stay away from him and be miserable because you can't be with the one you love and have him be miserable as well?

Zolf: ... tell him its wrong roy... for this... tell him nothing good will come of it..

Roy: really? nothing good will happen? nothing? sharing love with someone is nothing good? happiness is nothing good?

Zolf: ...come in... - walks back into the house- ... sorry frank.. cant get rid of this flame.

Frank: I can see that.

Roy: oi, this merry-go-round has to stop!

Zolf: then just leave!...

Roy:...-sighs- fine...but just know you're making a young man very, very sad. -starts to walk out-

Frank: ...-whispers- wait...

Zolf: .. - looks at frank- ...

Frank: zolf...

Zolf: ... - sighs- ... what do you want Frank... ill go with what ever you decide..

Frank:...only if you approve

Zolf: ... - nods-

Frank: ...-looks to roy- we want to be with him

Roy: -nods- finally

Zolf: .. - yeah..

Al: .. - sitting with the others in the car and looks at the house- ... why are we here?

Carl: we're here ta solve yer love life

Al; ... what love life...

Carl: the one with those two nice young men

Al: ... thats non existent.. can we just go home

Carl: hush now. you just wait

Al: . - sighs- ..

Roy: ok, then it's agreed. you'll come and live in the country with us

Zolf: ... the county life... what do you say frank.. we two city boys in the country?

Frank: I think we could manage it

Zolf: . alright... well come with you

Roy: good. -smiles- because we already brought your train tickets

Frank: -half smiles- mustang...

Zolf: ... he knew we would say yes... i hate him for that

Roy: -smirks- better get packing you two

Zolf: . yeah yeah.. - stretches well be ready in two days.. the truck will meet us with all our things in 4 days

Roy; good. now, before that, I think a reconciliation is in order. -nods to carl in the car-

carl: -nods back and opens the door- go on al

Al: ... - blinks- . huh?

Carl: go on

Al: .. - gets up and heads for the house-

Roy: -steps back from the doorway, allowing al to go through-

Al: .. - looks up at him- .. ?

Roy: -smiles at him and nods-

Al: .. - timidly walks in and peeks into the living room- ..

Frank: Hello Al.

Al: . umm.. h.. hi..

Zolf: ... well.. come on in...

Frank: -opens his arms wide-

Al: ... - blinks then smiles and runs to hug him-

Zolf: .. - smiles-

Frank: -smiles- I love you Al.

Al: .. - smiles- .. really?

Zolf: .. yeah... guess the cuteness won... - ruffles his head-

Frank: we just couldn't resist. -bends down and kisses him-

Al: ! .. - smiles and nuzzles-

Frank: -nuzzles back- your turn zolf

Zolf: .. ahh.. umm.. - smiles a bit and kneels- .. hey..

Al: ... - blushes a bit at all the attention-

Frank: -nuzzles al-

Roy: ...-smiles- you all look cute

Zolf: .. not the words i normally would associate with..

Roy: well I think so

Al: .. - snuggles up to them-

Zolf: . - smiles and nuzzles al and kisses at him-

al: . - giggles-

Frank: -kisses al's cheeks-

Al: . - giggles and nuzzles back and kisses back-

Frank: -kisses him again with a smile-

Zolf: ... guess we really do have to move now huh

Al: ... - blinks- .?

Frank: we're going to move to the country to be near you

Al: . - blinks- .. really

Frank: really

Al: . - smiles and hugs them tight-

Zolf: . - ruffles his head- .. well need some help packing... think we could borrow him roy?

Roy: sure, he's yours now.

Frank: ...-thinking-...-tries to hide his blush-

Al: .. - smiles- ill help!

Zolf: .. well bring him home safe roy... and... thank you

Roy: -nods- you're welcome. -kisses the top of al's head- see you later

Al: ... bye dad.. ill be home soon.. - smiles- .. finally

Frank: -smiles-

Roy: -waves and walks back to the car-

Al: . - waves and smiles-

Kain: .. hes happy.. - smiles as roy gets back in and kisses his cheek-

Carl; you did a good thing there boy

Roy: -smiles- I just want my son to be happy

Maes: . he is.. very happy.. - kiss- .. and so are our friends. lets go home now..

Roy: -nods-

carl: we all need some resting from our wild trip in the city

Kain: .. - hehe.. yeah... - yawns-

Roy: -puts his arm around him-

Kain: . - smiles and leans against him and nuzzles- .. lets get home... see if the kids have killed the others yet

Roy; -chuckles-

Maes: .. boy... i hope not.. hehe..

Carl: they may have 'em under their control, but not killed 'em

Kain: . hehe.. yeah... - smiles and snuggles closer closing his eyes-

Maes: .. someone's exhausted... and should have still been resting..

Roy: -leans against maes and kain-

Maes: .. - smiles and rubs there backs and nuzzles them- .. rest up...

Roy: you too

Maes: . ill rest on the train... now common... - turns on the car and drives off-

Al: .. - watches them go and smiles- .. hehe!

Frank: -hugs al from behind-

Al: .. - smiles and looks up at him and leans back-

Frank: -nuzzles-

Al: .. - giggles and nuzzles back then kisses his cheek-

Frank: you're so cute

Al: . - smiles and kisses him again-

Zolf: .. - smiles and picks him up and nuzzles- .. our little al..

Frank: all ours. -smiles-...-blushes a bit when he thinks of something-

Zolf: . frank thinking dirty thoughts..

Al: .. huh? .. - blushes-

Frank: N...no!

Zolf: . liar.. - smiles and snuggles al- .. so what to do with you

Frank: packing first

Zolf: ... hmmm i dunno.. - grins and snuggles al -

Frank: zolf...we've just admitted our feelings...give it some time...just a bit

Zolf: . yeah yeah. i know.. im just playing with him...calm down frankie... - nuzzles and kisses al-

Frank: -half smiles-

Zolf: . alright... packing time.. - puts al down with a last kiss- .. common now.. lets get this stuff packed so we can moooove

Frank: -heads upstairs

Zolf: . follows him with al-

Al: . - starts to make boxes and folding the things from the closets carefully-

Frank: -folds the clothes-

- few hours later around 11 pm-

Zolf: . Frank you seen al? . i lost him in all the boxes?

Frank: uh oh, I think we packed him too! -opens a few boxes-

Al: .. - in the bedroom laying in the middle of a sea of boxes head pillowed on some jackets he was packing before he nodded off-

Frank: ah! found him! -smiles- cute

Zolf: . - comes in and smiles then looks at the clock- .. wonder when he fell asleep .. its almost 11:30 pm... poor kid... been working hard on the bedroom.. and look... he left out a set of pjs for us and managed to get everything else save the bathroom and bed... wow..

Zolf: .. you get him ready for bed.. ill get the boxes to the truck.. - grabs a few boxes and heads out-

Frank: all right. -tucks al in-

Al: .. - shifts around and snuggles at the pillow-

Frank: -smiles and kisses his nose-

Al: . - shifts a bit and blinks up at him- ... frank..

Frank: hey sleepy head

Al: .. sorry.. didnt mean to fall asleep.. - snuggles-

Frank: oh it's fine. you worked really hard

Al: . - smiles and kisses him - ..

Zolf: .. - finishes packing up all the boxes and heads back up- ... hellooooo

Frank: hey, he just woke up

Zolf: . oh he did hmm... gooood.. - grins and walks over-

Al: . - blinks and giggles when hes kissed to death-

Frank: -keeps kissing him on his lips, cheeks and neck-

Al: .. mmmmm.. - wiggles and smiles kissing him back-


	26. Chapter 26

SAYONARA 25

Frank: -basically on top of al, making out with him-

Al: ... mmhmmm... - kissing him back and moaning his fingers holing onto his arms-

frank: mmmm, moans and lightly brushes his tongue along his lips-

al: ... - opens his mouth a blush on his face-

Frank: -gently lets his tongue slide in-

Al: .. mmhmmmm... - kisses him open mouthed-

Zolf: .. - grins and attacks als neck and pulls the hair tie from his long blonde hair-

Frank: -rubs al's shoulders-

Al: . - moans and wiggles around-

Frank: -pulls away from him, looking into his eyes-

Al: .. - panting lips reddish and swollen from the kissing a blush on his face eyes half lidded- ..

Frank: ...oh gods Al...you're so...beautiful...

Al: . - blushes more-

Zolf: .. hmmmm isnt he though... absolutely gorgeous... and all ours.

Frank: yes...all ours...

Al: ... - wiggles around and smiles a bit

Frank:...-looks to zolf-

Zolf: .. gods... this is insane.. - grins-

Frank:...-looks to al-

Al: - blinks - ?

Frank: ...al...are we moving too fast for you?

Al:... i dont think so.. - nuzzles-

Frank:...should we...continue with this..or stop?

Al: i dont mind .. feels good

Frank:...then...we'll make you feel very good

Zolf:. yes.. very very good.. - nuzzles and kisses at his neck-

Frank: -slowly starts to take off al's clothes-

Zolf: .. - nips and kisses at all the new exposed flesh as he tosses the clothing to the side and gets to the pants undoing them and pulls them off boxers and all-

Al: . - shivers at the cool air and gets goose bumps- ..

Frank: -looks him up and down-...so beautiful

Zolf: .. frank.. why didnt we make our move years ago... umm besides the fact that back then hew WAS to young. heheh

Frank: -gives him a look- well, now he's perfectly legal, -smirks-

Zolf: . mmmm ohhh yes.. - grins-

Frank: so we should take full advantage of that

Zolf: .. ohh yes.. – grins wider-

Al: .. - blushes brightly and squirms- ..

Frank: now now, just relax, we'll be gentle. you can tell us to stop at any time.

Al:... - hands at the side of his head palms up blushing and nods-

Zolf: ... - nuzzles against the soft flesh- ... damn frank... look at him... so fucking perfect

Frank: indeed...untouched, pale skin...-kisses and nips at al's neck-

Al: .. -mewls lightly and squirms-

Zolf: . - runs his hands all over als skin and moves up and pokes at a light pink nipple- ..

Al: . mhmm.. - reacts and mewls-

Frank: and so sensitive. -licks along the middle of his chest-

Al: . - arches up against the touch and moans-

Frank: -licks over his chest and nips at his collar bone-

Zolf: . - moves and kisses along his stomach and rubs at his thighs-

Frank: -gently sucks and nibbles his nipples-

Al: .. - moans louder and squirms- .. ahh... - closes his hands and grips at the sheets-

Frank: -moves lower down his body-

Zolf: .. - kisses along the inside of his thigh and nips the sensitive skin then nuzzles at frank when he joins him- ... mmmm so sensitive

Frank: very...I wonder if we can find another sensitive part...-kisses the tip of al's member-

Al: . - cries out loudly and is stopped from bucking up by zolfs hand on his hip-

Frank: ah yes, good reaction here. -licks along his length, top and underside and swirling around he tip-

Al: .. - squirms and pants moaning loudly-

Zolf: . ohhh.. frank.. i think we have a screamer.. - chuckles and keeps holding al down before joining frank and his treat-

Frank: -sucks lightly on the tip- we really shouldn't tease him like this

Zolf: .. who says were teasing.. were making him feel good right?... -grins and lifts up and kisses frank then licks his lips- .. mmm.. with just a hint of al.. hehe

Frank: hee, yum. -licks his lips-

Al: .. - panting shaking lightly from all the sensations and cracks his eyes open to look at them-

Frank: -nuzzles his neck- you really are sweet al

Al: .. mmmm.. - nuzzles back at him and moves into a kiss moving his arms and pulling at him-

Frank: mmm! -wraps his arms around him-

Zolf: .. ohhh look at that.. hmm... - moves around with frank and pulls on his clothing intent to get the ball rolling-

Frank: -strips-

Al: .. - doesnt even notice hes to busy making out with him-

Frank: -continues to kiss him then pulls away-

Al: . - panting yet again and nuzzles at him-

zolf: - smirks and tosses his own clothing off the bed- ...

Frank: -removes his last article of clothing-

Al: . - blinks then noticing and blushes bright red-

Frank: ...too soon?

Al: . no.. its not that.. just.. never... you know.. seen.. umm..

Zolf: .. never seen another man.. much less two?

Al: . - nods-

Frank: ...what do you think?

Al: ... i like... - smiles and nuzzles and sits up a little- ..

Zolf: .. hmmm.. - gets an idea and slinks behind al quickly and pulls him against him- .. hello little al..

Frank: heh, -nuzzles al's neck again and moves close to him-

Al: .. - smiles and nuzzles back- ..

Zolf: . - runs his hands over als body making them spark a bit-

Al: ! - swallows- .. umm

Zolf: . sorry.. one thing about that.. is they just do that .. there attached to my emotions... im excited.. so .. so are they... but.. they cant activate.. until i put them together..

al: . ahh.. good to know

Frank: and I think it feels good

Zolf: . - runs the sparking hands over his skin-

Al: .. - shivers at the painless tingles and squirms-

Zolf: . and he likes it too

Frank: -smiles-

Zolf: .. hey frank... while you played on top i got a nice look below... - shifts a bit and pulls al closer resting als legs over his own thighs so they are spread open-

al: ! - blushes brighter red -

Frank: -smiles as he looks al over and rubs inside his thighs-

Al: . - blushes bright red and squirms his legs spread wide to the point that his virgin entrance was on full view and swallows-

Zolf: . i noticed just how pale pink it was frank... this ones going to be so tight and just.. amazing.. - kisses at als neck and nibbles-

Frank: indeed...but who should go first?

Zolf: .. - hand moves down lower on al and pokes at his entrance and grins at how tight- .. hmmm... go for it frank... then it will be your turn to hold him open for me.. hmmm

Frank: I like the sound of that. -gets a bottle of lube from the night stand and covers his fingers with it-

Al: . - panting and squirms a bit and holds onto zolfs arms as his hands run up and down his body to calm him-

Frank: shhh, relax, I'll take it slowly. we can stop at anytime, I won't mind.

Al: .. ok...

Zolf: . - moves a bit and holds al tight making sure he was well spread and tips als head back to kiss him-

Frank: -gently inserts one finger- gods, it is tight

Al: .. mmhmm!.. - moans and keeps kissing zolf whimpering as his fingers play over his nipples and his other hand strokes him-

Frank: -adds another finger. uses his other hand to play with al's balls, squeezing gently-

Al: .. - squirms at this new feeling off being stretched down there- .. ahh...

Frank: -scissors and presses in deeper, finding his spot-

Al: . AHHH!

Zolf: . well well.. theres his spot frank... - nips and kisses at als neck and strokes him faster-

Frank: I'll be sure to hit it every time. -adds a third finger-

Al: .. - mmmm.. - panting and squirms- . ahh..

Zolf: .. hmm.. i think hes ready for you frankie.. - grins and kisses al pulling him into another make out session-

Frank: ok, -pours some lube onto his erection-

Zolf: . - keeps up his kissing and spreads als legs a bit more and lifts him -

Frank: -puts his hands on al's hips. presses the tip to his entrance-

Al: .. - blinks and squirms- .

Frank; relax...ready?

Al: .. - nods and lays back against Zolf - ...

Frank: ok...-gently enters him-

Al: .. aHH!.. - winces a bit and grips onto zolfs arms - ...ehhh..

Zolf: . shhh.. shh.. relax... - rubs at his lower stomach- .. relax... you ok?

Al: ... - nods-

Frank: It will hurt for a bit. -starts to thrust, slowly-

Al: .. ahh.. ahh.. - panting and mewling- .. ahhh.. ahh..

Zolf: .. feeling good now huh... - kiss and starts to play with his body- .. ahh yes al.. youll love it.. yes.. - strokes him in time with franks thrusts- ... gods... - shifts al so that hes laying down and lays next to him and gets on his knees and kisses Frank as he thrusts- .. damn... so sexy..

Frank: mmm! -moans, thrusting a bit faster-

Al: . ahhh! - grips at the sheets -

Zolf: . al... i need some attention too.. - kisses him and lays down so he can reach- ... ill suck if you do.. - grins-

Frank: what if I stroke you?

Zolf: ... yeah.. your right.. this might be a bit to much for al.. yet.. - kisses al lightly and caresses his face- .. well.. love.. get to the stroking.. im dying here.

Frank: heh, -smirks and grabs him, squeezing as he strokes fast- gods al...you're so tight...-pants- you feel so good around me...

Al: . - moans and squirms around- . ahhh.. i.. im so full.

Frank: mmmm...ahhh..-moans loudly. hits al's pleasure zone again and again-

Al: .. - nearly screams each time as he grabs onto Frank and moans loudly-

Frank: ahhh oh gods al!...Al...Al...-strokes zolf faster, and goes deeper inside al-

Al: .. ahhh! right there! right there! - arches and moans as he comes-

Frank: -arches his back- AL! -comes deep inside him-

Al: AHHH!.. - flops down on the bed and moans panting-

Zolf: .. - smiles and kisses him- .. my turn frank...

Frank: let him rest for a moment. then he's all yours for the taking

Frank: -pants- god...so good...

Zolf: .. - looks al over and grins as he nuzzles against him and licks at some one the cum on his stomach- .. ready for me al... - kiss and thrusts inside moaning- .. gods... he is tight..

Frank: -smiles and lays next to al, running his hand along his side-

Al: .. - arches and moans again his body hyper sensitive and gets hard again in seconds - .. ahhh!

Frank: -kisses his neck and strokes him-

Al: .. ahh.. - arches with each thrust and moans loudly and squirms- .. ahhh gods!..

Zolf: .. ill be quick al... i cant hold back long anyway.. - thrusts hard and fast nailing his spot every time-

Al: AHHH! - scratches at the sheets and in a few minutes is coming a second time flopping boneless on the bed- ...

Zolf: .. - panting-.. gods...-pulls out and kisses als forehead- ...hmmm.. hehe.. frank... he blacked out.

Frank: -smiles- sex coma

Zolf: . -chuckles and lays next to al and brushes his hair back as the boy continues to pant- ...

Frank: -lays on the other side and snuggles him-

Al: .. - stays asleep completely worn out -

Frank: -eyes close as he rests- love you...both of you

Zolf: . love you both too.. - pulls up the quilt and covers them with it-

- next day- ..

Al: . - winces as he walks with them to the train- .. ow...

Frank: you ok?

Zolf: . he just seriously fucked by us last night.. bet hes sore..

Al: . just a little..

Frank: aww, we're sorry, -picks him up-

Al: .. - squeaks then snuggles up to him and curls up- ... mmmmhmmmm

Frank: -nuzzles, holding al as he carries a suitcase-

Zolf: . carries the other two and looks at there tickets- .. says station 6...

Frank: right, ok, -looks for it-

Al: . there it is. - points to the blue platform-

Zolf: . good eye al.. -heads over to it just as his phone rings- .. hmm.. - looks at it- . ahh its roy.. here al..

Al: . - smiles and takes the phone- .. HI DAD!

Roy: Hi Al!

Al: . were at the train station now..

Roy: Good! do you see us? we're here too

Al: . huh?.. you... - looks around- ..

Zolf: . al?

Al: . dad said they were all here too.. - hears barking and looks up at the rail near the drop off and see the puppies all barking-

Zolf: . ahh there they are.

Frank: there's the calling card!

Al: - waves a beaming smile on his face-

Ed: - zooms down the stairs- AL IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Al: EEP! - squirms out of Franks arms and limp runs- BROTHER! AHHHHH SAVE ME!

Roy: Uh oh, Ed! -chases after them-

Ed: . - im gonna kill you so hard Al! MAKING ME WORRY LIKE THAT! THATS IT IM GONNA PUT A TRACKING CHIP IN YOUR ASS!

Al: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Doro: . heh.. - looks at gree-..

Gree: . - sees the running and starts to pull- ..

Doro: . gree gree.. no. no AHHH!- all the pups pull and he gets dragged along the platform-

Maes: - laughs his ass off-

Greed: ! -chases after doro-

Doro: . - not letting go of the 8 leashes as the half homunuclus pups use said strength and drag him all over the plat form- AHHHHHHHH! - BANG! - hits a pillar-

Greed: ! -goes to him-

Pups: - get free and start running all over-

Greed: get back here! -chases them-

pups barking and running around pulling at peoples pants or dresses-

Doro: . - falls back and hits the ground- .. koala..

Greed: -apologizes to everyone- I'm sorry I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry

Man: . GET OFF YOU FILTHY MUTT! - kicks dobe- .

Gree: .. -growls- .. BARK BARK BARK BARK! - runs at him and bites him on the leg-

Man: AHHHHHH!

Greed: ! I'm sorry sir!

Man: . GET THOSE ANIMALS UNDER CONTROL!

Gree: . - growling and bites his other leg and barks at him then goes up and pisses on his shoes-

Man: AHHH! - trips and falls landing on his back- .oohhh

Gree: -barks and all the pups come over and piss on him-

Greed: ! -snatches up all the pups-

Dobe: -whimpers, still hurting from the kick-

Gree: . - nuzzles at him-

Doro: ... - wobbles over- .. koala.

Greed: oh dear...-kisses doro's head-

Doro: .. its official.. you hold 4.. i hold 4.. and we get a chain one for gree...

Greed: and we have a stern talk with them at home

Gree: . - nuzzle and licks at dobe -

doro: . yeah.. but first.. - turns into his dog form and goes up to the man- . never kick my pups again.. - pisses on his head-

Greed; -half smiles-

Doro: . - turns back- .. do as i say not as i do kids..

Greed: and NEVER run away from us like that again

Pups: . - whimper and bodies shake tails between there legs- .

Gree: . - whimpers and crosses his legs the others following suit-

Doro: .. uhhhohhh..

Greed; ! -holds all of them away from him- at least gree has his diaper on

pups: - pee and whimper-

Gree: . - blinks then wags his tail all dry-

Dobe: -cries, scared and ashamed-

Greed: -sighs-...

Envy: Cleanup on platform 3!

Doro: . its ok guys... uncle carl has something to help.. - pets them-

Greed: -carries the pups back to the group-

Ed: . - whacks al on the head repeatedly- STUPID STUPID STUPID!

Al: OW OW OW OW BROTHER STOP IT OW!

Roy: ed stop that!

Ed: .. you gonna be a idiot again AL!

Al: .. you so mean brother.. - teary face- ...

Roy: edward stop that!

Ed: . fine.. still dont do that again!

Al: .. !

Zolf: . ohhh dont worry little pipsqueak.. he wont.. - picks al up and snuggles-

Ed: ...! - jaw drop- WHA! THE HELL!

Roy: ok ed, I know we need to explain this...

Ed: DAMN STRAIGH! AL! HELL BLOW YOU SKY HIGH! DO YOU RECAL THE LAST THING HE SNUGGLED LIKE THAT!.. no not the car.. that was a fire cracker...

Al: ... - blinks and points to Frank and then himself- .. umm as far as i know.. snuggling as been going on and i nor him have gone to the moon.. chill brother.. - pats his head and grins at being taller-

Ed: .. - blinks- HEY! YOU GREW! NO FAIR!

Roy: oh dear...

Ed: HOW DID YOU GROW! STOP IT! YOUR LITTLE BROTHER NOT BIG BROTHER! - jumps on him to try and push him down-

Al: OWW! BROTHER STOP! HELP!

Roy: ED! -picks ed up-

Al: ... - rubs his head and retreats back to frank and zolf- .. thanks a lot guys.. no help..

Frank: we can comfort you. -kisses him-

Al: . - smiles and kisses him back- .. that will do for now. - nuzzles-

Frank: we're sorry.

Al: . - smiles and kisses him - . forgiven.

Frank: -smiles-

Roy: -holds ed, rocking him like a baby, calming him down-

Ed: .. - pouting- .. why.. do i .. have to . be.. so... so... .. small..

Roy: it's just nature. besides, you're cute this way

envy: agreed!

Ed: . not helping... everyone's bigger!-pouty face-

Roy: it's not always fun being big. you hit your head on a lot of things, and nobody think's you're cute. and you always, always, always hear, "how's the weather up there?"

Ed: ... -blinks- .. hmmmmmm. - jumps down- HEY AL! HOWS THE WEATHER UP THERE?

al: . - blinks- .. huh... umm.. - looks up-.. looks pretty

Ed: ! SCREW IT!

Zolf: . - hahaha!

Frank: -half smiles-

Maes: . - shakes his head - .. alright group.. lets head home..

Roy: yes, let's. no more of this crazy city life

Greed: -carries the pups onto the train-

Frank: -carries a few suitcases-

Doro: . - starts handing some of the bags to the train hand to load up- .. is that everything guys?

Roy: looks like it

Doro: . - alright.. hey. im gonna get a drink.. al wanna come with?

Al: . yeah.. frank zolf want anything?

Frank: I think I'm good. tell you what, i'll buy you a drink to make up for not saving you

Al: .. hmmm... ok! smiles- .. but it has to be a drink and a kiss deal.. - nuzzles-

Frank: ok, -smiles and nuzzles back-

Al: ... - holds his hand out for the yin then takes off-

Doro: . - over by the vending machines getting a drink-

Al: . - gets his drink and sees a stand with some honey buns- .. ohh.. - looks at them and smiles- .. CLARA!

old woman: . Al! ohhh they found you .. are you alright?

Al: . im just fine.. everything's great..

Clara: . thats good dear gets to talking with him-

Doro: . al.. you have 5 minutes ok.. - heads back to the train-

Frank: -looks out the window at him-

Roy; -looks- who's that woman he's talking to?

Al: . ok doro..

Al: . - laughs with her and thinks a moment then pulls out a pen and paper and starts writing down something's.- here this is that recipe for those pastries i made clara. there all yours now.. anyone can make them if they follow this to a T

Clara: .. ohh no al.. you shouldnt.. ill do just fine dear

Al:. i couldnt get the money back for you clara... please.. a parting gift for taking me in..

Clara: ... alright.. but.. only if i can put your name on the front stating that its not baked with my own personal recipe.

Al: .. - nods- .. sounds fair -smiles-

- train gives two whistles and starts to move-

Al: .. lauging again -

Clara: .. umm dear.. isnt that your train leaving station?

Al: . huh.. AHHHH! thank you bye clara! - makes a run for it- !

Roy: -waiting by the door, ready to catch him-

Al: .. - runs and jumps from the plat form- !

Roy: -grabs him- gotcha!

Al:. wheew.. almost missed the train .. again

Roy: never again. -snuggles him-

Al: . - smiles and nuzzles back- daddy... - walks with him back to the two rooms and goes into his, zolf and franks- .. almost .. missed the train.. again..

Frank; don't scare us like that again.

Al: . sorry... - snuggles up against him and sips at the bubblegum flavored ramune-

Frank: it's ok. -rubs his knee-

Al: . - smiles and takes a sip them kisses him sharing-

Frank: -sips-

Al: .. bubble gum!..

Zolf: .. heh.. kids favorite

Al: . - pouts- ..

Al: .. -smiles and nuzzles-

Frank: -smiles-

Al: . - keeps sipping the drink- .. ohhh i got some of these too. hope thats ok.. - pulls out the honey buns-

Frank: ooh, looks yummy!

Zolf: . dont mind if i do.. - takes one and takes a bite- .. mmmm! these are normal honey buns!

Frank: -shares with him- mmmm, it's good!

Al: ... thanks.. clara used my recipe i left on the counter i gave her more. just to help out..

Zolf: you.. you .. can cook gourmet food?

Al: .. well .. umm.. alchemy isnt that far off from cooking really.. besides when your on the go you have to cook a lot and we always had plenty of money to buy new books and such.. i just carried them in my suit of armor.. all of them should be at the house in the boxes now. - smiles-

Frank: -grins- our little chef

Zolf: .. damn.. you just surprise us every day al.

Frank: -kisses al on the lips-

Al: . - smiles and kisses him back happily- ... ill make a nice meal for everyone.

Frank: so sweet.

Roy: I did miss your cookies

Envy: Me too!

Al: . ill make plenty for everyone when we get home!

Envy: hooray!

Al: . - smiles- .. looks to greed and gets up in his face- .. your running out... arnt you..

Greed: heh?

Al: .. - pulls out a white hair-

Doro: . hehe.. hes got good eyes

al: . ehh.. well take care of that later.. - sits back down and sips the ramune- .. bubble gum.. yuuum

Ed: . that stuff tastes like crap..

Al: . says the one that doesnt drink his milk

Ed: THAT STUFF IS CRAP TOO!

Al: .. - siiiiip-

Roy; oi...jordan better not get into any of these brother fights

Greed: i didn't even notice I had the white hair

Doro: .. feeling your age.. - kiss and nuzzles -

Gree: . - snuggling his black stuffed puppy as he naps-

Greed: a bit...-looks down at the pups and smiles-

all the pups fast asleep against him ears flicking lightly-

Greed: -pets them-

Dobe: -rolls on his back and wiggles his legs, yipping lightly-

Doro: . - scratches his tummy-

Dobe: -makes a happy puppy sound and wiggles-

Doro: . - smiles and picks him up and kisses his little nose placing him back down with his brother- .. all 8... hmm.. a little far from 99 .. well need.. lets see.. 101-8=93-2 =91.. ha.. 91 one more and well be like that Dalmatian family... so well need 1 more then them .. 92 left to go greed

Greed: ...-looks to him with an expression that clearly reads, "NO"-

Doro: .. - laughs-

Greed: I'm serious doro. it was enough to push out two, and then six. we're good. trust me, we're good

doro: . i know.. - kiss- . i know it was hard on your body.. im just kidding.. besides.. these guys gotta make it through devils nest school..

Ed: . one will at least pass with flying colors.. gree.. the imp from cute hell

Greed: -chuckles- true

Maes: .. so.. who else besides me wants to make a one day stop in dublith?

Ed and al look at each other- NOOOOOO NOT TEACHER!

Al: . please dad.. no shell kill us!

Ed: .. tell me about it.. and.. and..

Al: ... were already stopping arnt we?

Maes: . YUP!

Ed: .. were gonna die al.. were gonna die

Al: .. well... we'll .. just avoided that sector.. ohh i know.. im going to the mansion!

Ed: . dantes mansion? ... why?

al: . its far from teacher on the other side of the lake

Maes: . we already called them.. told them you and al coming

Ed and Al: PA!

Roy: oh dear, did we mess up?

Frank: zolf and I will protect you Al

Envy: and I'll protect you Ed! -hugs ed-

Ed and Al: - look at them- ... trust me.. you can try.. and will fail

Zolf: .. hey now..

Envy: you never know

Ed and Al: . were gonna die..

- dublith-

Ed and al: .. - slowly get off the train-

Roy: don't be so scared boys. we talked to her, everything's fine

Ed and AL: ... really..

Isumi: . - walks up to them-

Roy: ah, Mrs. Curtis. Hello!

Isumi: .. boys...

Ed and Al: .. hello teacher..

isumi: - beats them senseless- STUPID DUMB ASS BOYS!

ed and al: AHHHHHHHH!

Zolf: . ohhh.. now i get it

Frank: ! Please ma'am stop!

Envy: they didn't do anything!

isumi: . COMMON I TRAIN YOU AND YOU BECOME THIS SLOW! WHERES THE FIRE! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

al: . - jumps and dodges the strikes- !

Izumi: BETTER FASTER! - attacks even faster-

Al: . - starts blocking and skids and hits a wall-

Izumi: -punches ed into another wall- USLESS! I TRAIN YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOUVE BECOME! THE MILITARY MADE BALLARINAS OUT OF YOU!

Al: .. - jumps up with Ed and pincer attacks only to kick each other and hit the ground-

Izumi: . - ducked in a crouch- .. that was pathetic

Al and Ed: - twitch-

Roy; ...oops...

Izumi: .. anyway.. welcome to dublith.. and for some of you.. - glares at greed then looks down at yipping-

pups: . - tail wagging and yips-

Greed: -if he were a dog, his ears would go down-

Izumi: .. AWWWW PUPPIES! - grabs them up and snuggles them-

Greed: ...

Dobe: -yips and snuggles-

;Izumi: .. awww arnt you all just little cuties yes you are.. yes yes yes.. im going to feed you and snuggle you and get you all nice and plump yes yes..

Ed: . or kill them with the cooking-

Izumi: - steps on his back multiple times- WHAT WAS THAT YOU PINT SIZED ATOMIC MIDGET!

Envy: ! -gets down and hugs ed-

Ed: .. owww ieeee...

Envy: -helps ed up- I'm sorry

Ed: ... thanks paw... were gonna die..

Roy: uhhhhh...-wonders how izumi will react if he tells her how he lost his eye-

Izumi: ... -looks at al then pats his head- .. well at least you have your body back.. so at least you boys did one thing right.. now.. whats new.. - sees the puppies running rampant- SETTLE DOWN!

pups - skid to a stop- ..

Izumi: . ATTENTION! LINE UP AND SIT!

pups: ! - line up by age and birth and sit-

Izumi: .. now.. off to the house..

Doro: .. heh the pups listen to that instantly

Greed: damn! we need lessons from her!

Doro: . no we dont.. thats like serious dog training and i dont like it one bit.. - growls-

Izumi: . you got a problem?

Doro: . yeah.. dont treat my kids like war mongrels..

Izumi: ... - blink- .. kids? ..

Doro: . yes.. my pups...

Izumi: . someone's confused.. animals.. humans... different.. alot..

Doro: . - shows his ears and tail- .. ever heard of chimaeras lady?

Izumi: . - walks around him- . hmmmmm.. interesting.. yes.. actually i have.. i have three at the house already..

Greed: really?

Izumi: . yes... a bull.. snake.. and a lizard

Greed: -gasps- Roa, Marta and Bido!

Izumi: . oh you know them?

Doro: . damn yes we do.. its our old crew!

Izumi: . found them wandering the city after they said there bar went under during the bad season.. they live with me now..

Greed: ! -excited-

Al: . - standing with Frank and Zolf again-

Izumi: . now lets see.. YOU! Zolf J kimblee.. the crimson alchemist... hmmm ive heard alot about you.. psycho

Zolf: . oi...

Al: . - giggles-

Frank: Not anymore ma'am. completely reformed!

Izumi: ... - looks at him int he face- .. hmmm... nope.. still a psycho.. LETS GO! you pups MARCH!

Doro: -GROWLS-

Izumi: . sorry habit.. especially with three others..

Doro: . - barks and picks up his pups and nuzzles them- .. dont listen to her kids.. - licks there heads-

- izumis place-

Izumi: BIDO ROA.. marta dear.. FRONT AND CENTER!

Bido: AIIIIIIIEEEE! - falls from the roof- .. ooof.. umm.. yes maam! SIR CAPTIAN MISTRESS OF DEATH AND BEAUTY OF THE WHOLE WORLD YOU YELLED!

Roa: . - walks out from back with Sig-

Marta: .. -looks up from the store front-

Izumi: .. just.. how beautiful am i bido?

Bido: THE MOST GORGEOUS AND STRONGEST BEING IN ALLL THE LANDS EVEN FARTHER THEN THAT OF AMESTRIS!

Izumi: .. hmmm.. good your getting better at groveling..

Bido: .. wheew..

Greed; EVERYONE!

Bido: .. - blinks and jump and looks behind him- GREED! - jumps and knocks him down doing flips and hits the other building then crawls all over him- ITS REALLY GREED GUYS! AND DORO! HAHAH!

Greed: -laughs and hugs them-

Roa: . heh.. where have you two been?

Marta: . lost track of you all after the last attack in central.. i know we went our own ways but still.. and... wow.. 6 new puppies i see. been busy

Bido: . hey.. look its Al.. hey.. you got taller.. hehe.. bigger then your midget brother now..

ED: WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU DAMN LIZARD!

Roy: calm down ed, calm down

Bido: . oh hes here too. and.. ! ITS ZOLF! AHHHHHH -grabs his tail and runs- HES GONNA BLOW ME UP!

Marta: ... - glares at zolf hand near her daggers-

Al: . - flails- .. uhhhh no no no.. marta.. hes a good guy now.. heheheh...

Marta: .. - frowns- .. Al...

Al: . no really i mean. it.. he. uhhh.. doesnt do the whole.. ummm.. boom thing any more. ehhehehe..

Marta: . well.. if you say so.. Bido.. Al gives him the clear.. your tail is safe.

Bido: .. HA! LIKE ILL BELIVE IT!

Al: .. oi.. - face palm-

Ed: .. hey teacher.. is the old mansion still standing?

Izumi: . hmm.. yes.. why? .. going to go snooping...

Ed: . heh... not for anything like that.. but you know me.. i love stuff like that.. and in there has to be a treasure trove of knowledge

Izumi:... yes... there still all there.. as well as the catacombs.. just.. be careful.. ive seen whats in there.. journals on what shes done ect.. its not pretty..

Al: . hmmm journals on all her creations?

Izumi: . yes.. bones litter the place in the catacombs..

sig: . we've been meaning to go down there and destroy the whole thing..

Izumi:. destroy the bones.. not like any of those hell creatures exist anymore..

Ed and al: . ummm.. - looks to envy and greed- .. actually..

Izumi: . anyway.. enough talk.. just be sure your back in time for dinner.. now SCRAM!

Ed and Al: YES TEACHER SCRAMMING IS HAPPENING NOW!

Greed: -still hugging his team mates-

Marta: . - hugs him back and kisses his cheek- .. looking good still.. great to see you again greed.. missed you .. trouble maker..

Roa: . - pats his back-

Bido: . - climbs on his shoulders- .. yeah.. the bar just wasnt the same without ya.. even if it was... kinda .. sorta rebuilt..

Greed: at least you all are safe. I've missed you so much

Marta: . missed you too greed.. but.. now we know where we are.. so.. we can keep in contact.. we just.. lost you... and with out doros nose.. we couldnt find ya

Bido: . - snuggles his back- BUT YOUR BACK NOW! and look at these kids!- jumps down and looks at all 8 pups as they come to sniff at him-

Greed: -chuckles- yeah, doro and I have been...busy...

Doro: . - smiles proudly-

Marta: . i can see that. pissed on any hydrants lately?

Doro: THAT WAS ONCE!

Dobe: -sniffs at them all and yips. recognizes their scents-

Marta: . hey there.. remember me you little cutie - picks him up and nuzzles- .. i know you .. dobe..

Gree: . - sniffs and bites bidos tail-

Bido: ! AHHH i found gree.. - looks at his tail and gets him off- .. yeah.. how can anyone forget you..

Gree: . YIP!

Greed: he's the troublemaker of the team

Roa: . and 6 new faces to get to know

other pups smile and wag there tails-

Greed: -names the pups-Tiana, Serin, Camen, Fluta, Dogeiba and Ula

Roa: .. well arnt they just the cutest - picks them up- ... well then.. come on inside..

Ed and Al: . were gonna go check the mansion..

Envy: I'm coming too

Roy; be safe

Ed: . we will

Al: .. - looks to frank and Zolf- .. ill be back in a while if you dont want to come along..

Frank: maybe we should

Zolf: . yeah.. - nods- .. were coming to al.. sounds interesting

Frank: I just want to make sure you're safe

Al: . - smiles and giggles- ..

Envy: all right, onward!

Al:.. - takes both frank and zolfs hands as the walk and hums a little tune- .. wonder what well find

Ed: . not a clue.. but some good reading material would be nice.. something.. on the grand arcanimum or something about the gate in general.. or.. - goes on and on-

Al: .. thats my brother.. - chuckles-

Envy: -smiles and listens-

-mansion-

Al: . - looks at the center of the room- .. brother.. isnt this where you and greed fought?

Ed: . yeah... the circle drained him of all his powers- .. made him mortal.. - look up at the ceiling-

Al: .. thats why he needs the blood all the time..

Zolf: .. blood?

Al: . huh.. ohh.. yeah

Frank: Blood?

Ed: . hehe.. didnt tell them about that huh

Al: . - frowns- .. not yet... when i was brought back it was with the true philosophers stone. and well.. when i was made human again.. it stayed with me.. the philosophers stone is inside me.. constantly regenerating... my blood is pure red water so to speak

Zolf: ... WHAT!

Frank:...

Ed:. yup.. - looking at all the books- .. thing is we dont want to even try removing it.. it could kill him ..

Al: . brother... could have left that out..

Ed: . heh.. never withhold information al..

Al: . - eye roll-

Frank: so...Greed...drinks... your blood?

Al: . yeah... bites down.. and drinks to replenish his energy and live

Frank: ...like a vampire...

Al: .. yeah kinda.. but if i dont hell die.. i gave him permission.. a few years ago

Ed: . WHERE THE HELL IS THE SECRET PASSAGE TO THE CATACOMBS!

Al: . brother. umm.. i think were standing on it

Ed: . ehh.. - looks down-! a giant transmutation circle!

Al:.. its really secret alright.. if the furniture was still around it would be really hard to see

Ed: . hehehe.. - claps his hands-

Al: ! BROTHER WAIT!- flash of light and they all fall- WOAHH!

Frank: !

Envy: Wheee!

Zolf: AH! - grabs al and braces for the hit but ends up stopping floating inches off the ground- .. wow..

Al: . - touches the ground and looks around at all the tunnels- .. wow.. thats one way to do it..

Ed: . heh.. see.. it worked..

Al:.. reckless brother..

Ed: . it worked.. so dont be so serious al.

Al:.. im only serious because its CREEPY DOWN HERE!..

Ed: .. ehhh you live with them and you think this is creepy?

Al:. uncalled for ed.. uncalled for.. - follows him- ..

Zolf:. - follows- .. you remember any of this .. palmtree?

Envy: no...I've never seen this...

Zolf: . al.. be careful.. - holds up his lighter-

Al: .. i will.. - looks at a coffin- .. ! - turns to look at them- .. coffin.. hehehe... - crreeaaak -

Skeleton falls out and onto al-

AL: AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Frank: -yanks the skeleton off al and hugs him-

Al: . - clings- ! what the hell..

Zolf: . - brushes off the plaque- .. fredie... marluni..

Envy: -points to the skeleton- I found Fortunado!

Ed: .. yeah.. very funny envy... but.. thats one.. of.. - walks into a room and lights up the while area- .. of thousands..

Al: .. ! she... made this many?

Ed: . or more.. given all these tunnels

Frank: yikes...-shakes-

Envy: yeah...my mom was fucked up

Zolf: .. - hugs them both-

Ed: . she wasnt you mom... your mom was a woman form 1000 years ago.. she was a monster..

Envy: oh yeah. sorry, I'm just used to it

Al: .. brother.. all of these names.. are women.. ... these are all the bodies she took...

Ed: . in 1000 years... wow... well... maybe with teacher.. they can all finally get a proper burial..

Al: .. ha.. yeah.. - jumps as a bat flies from one of the pits- .. hehe.. creeeeepy...

Ed: . al.. you zolf and frank got that way.. envy and i .. will go this way.

Al: you gotta be kidding me!

Envy: Ooh a bat! I will name him George!

Zolf:. and they said i was insane?

Ed: . dont worry.. you got them to protect you right? .. common envy.. get george and lets go.. - heads down another tunnel-

Al: . well yes.. but.. and.. hes gone... like every other time.. - looks at the tunnel- .. and.. its covered.. in cobwebs and darkness and ... ehehehe.

Frank: don't worry al. nothing can hurt you down here...-thining- i hope...

Zolf: . common.. well be on either side of you.. k

Al: . yeah.. ok... - starts walking holding up the light and looks around- ... we came for books.. we find skeletons..

Frank: -nods, a bit creeped out by all of this-

Al: .. - comes to a new room- ... ? ... hmmm well finally.. books!

Frank: oh good.

Zolf: . yeah.. better then more of that back there..

al: . - pulls out the books and looks at them- .. - secret door opens up-.. ehhh.. more?

Frank: oh god not more...

Al: .. - looks in and sees 7 coffins- ...

Frank: ugh...more...

Al: .. all but three coffins bones are dust- ...

Zolf: ... al? you ok?

Ed: . - searching another room when he hears Al scream for him-

Al: ED! I THINK I FOUND SOMEHTING! BIG!

Ed: . - skids into the room- WHO WHAT WHAT?

Frank: Al what's going on?

Al: . Tell me.. what this all look like ed.. 7 coffins.. 7 what..

Ed: . - looks at it all and then at the way they look to have been tortured- the sins..

Al: .. these.. are.. the homunculus!

Frank: woah!

Zolf: .. so we just found.. envys bones too?

Al: . well.. thats a kids.. thats wrath.. the ones here attached to the chains over this pot of looks like oil.. is greed.. and.. the others.. dust because we killed them..

Ed: . - swallows- .. our.. mothers bones..

al: . sloth..

Frank:...

Ed: . i say.. we just.. choose a differen.. envy.. you ok?

Envy:...-frozen-...I...can't...be...around...my remains...

Ed: .. - blinks and goes to him and helps him move by pushing him out - .. you ok now?

Al: . Ed.. i say we leave now..

Ed: . no way al.. look what were finding!

Al: . brother you might be ok with all this.. but this .. stuff. ... life is great.. this is digging more then we want

Envy: -pants as he regains his breath-

George: -flies above him-

-george is just kinda there, but I have a joke for him at the end-

Envy: . then what al.. think about those bones dont move.. were never found.. wrath.. Greed.. Envy . they would be destroyed when teacher tears this place down..

Al: ... - sighs- .. still... alright.. well keep looking.. but not to much farther.. well get the others later.. and well do a full on search.

Ed: . deal.. a little farther.

Frank: we'll help

Al: .. thanks.. ill need it.. and some therapy after this.. - heads off to another tunnel-

Ed: . - pulls envy along with him-

Ed: ... think about it envy.. we found you bones! - smiles-

Envy: yeah, great. I just can't go near 'em

Ed: . but.. we can keep them safe.. - hugs him- .. then .. i wont lose you.

Envy: -smiles and hugs him-

Ed: . common.. this way.. - head down another tunnel-

- new room- ..

Ed: . hmm? .. - walks in and something cracks under his foot- . huh.. - moves back and sees a little tiny set of bones- .. what the...

Frank: ! Oh god did she kill babies?

Envy: I wouldn't be surprised

Ed: . no.. there not human bones..

Al: . - looks closer- .. they look .. like.. lizards.

Envy:...

Ed: .. lizards... strange.. - keeps walking and sees a lab- .. well well.. what do we have here?

AL: .. a mad lab.. - looks inside one of the tubes and blinks then looks at more- .. ummm.. ed... how many envys are there?

Ed: . duh al.. one..

Al:. i dont know about that anymore..

Frank: what?

Envy: -blinks-

Zolf: .. - looks at what als looking at and picks one of the tubes up- .. she was making more..

Envy: ..clones...

Al: . imperfect ones.. - looks all around the pit- .. or.. a training ground to find the strongest..

Ed: . - looks in the pit at all the bones- .. set them all free in here.. come back after a while and see whos still alive.

Envy:...and I won...

Ed: .. thank the gates for that too... but... i dont know... you were the original.. but.. she wanted an army... wanted more.. she was trying to copy you with other souls.. she was making all these same kind of homunculus and wanted them to be just like you.. but.. couldnt... there can only be one.

Envy: ...unless...

Ed: . unless what? .. you think there are some alive down here?

Envy: -nods-

Frank: !

Zolf: . then they will eat us.. lets go

Al: .. but.. what if there just babies.. scared..

Ed: .. hmmm.. well none in the pit.. save dead ones..

Zolf:. the test tubes are dead..

Envy: they can't be babies. it's been years

Ed: .. envy... say that again.

( its been years-)

Envy: it's been years

Ed: ... then.. how do the dead one son the top here look brand new?

Al: . they should.. be bones by now.. with the rats.

Ed: .. thats right.. someone's been here making new ones.

Al: .. teacher wouldnt.. would she?

Ed: . no.. she made that mistake with wrath .. she would never again... no.. this is someone that had insight with dante.. unless shes still alive

Al:. no.. no way.. gluttony killed her.. and then wrath killed him..

Envy:...

ed: . then whos making them..

Al: .. maybe.. no one.. or .. the answer is down another one of these tunnels..

Zolf: . hears a scratching sound- .. hmmm? .. hey.. look.. theres two more

wormes: .- biting and clawing at each other ripping chunks off and flop over after a moment as if just dying randomly-

Al: .. well the pit is right.. but.. the reason there are so many is none are living ..

Ed: . that way.. there coming from the tube down there from that tunnel.. lets go...

Al: . ed.. i think.. its time for reinforcements..

Ed: . to late for that al... - walks -

Al: . so not a good idea.. not a good idea at all!

Frank: I agree with al

Envy: My brethren!

Zolf: . ed.. we should go back..

Ed:. then you guys go back.. - keeps going-

Al: ... damn it ed.. - runs after him- .

Al:.. - finds ed in a red water room with a machine- ...

Ed: . look.. that one makes the bodies. .. the worm bodies.. that one injects them with red water... and that one gives them a stone.. see.. look at them all.. and from there.. they are released into the pit.. two at a time

Envy:...-shudders-

Al: .. mass production.. - watches as two more wormies are released and on a screan watch them fight and kill each other- .. neither of them are winning

Ed: ... equal powers... one isnt weaker then the other now.. the machine.. fixed the problem.. and now.. its just making killers. that kill each other..

Al: . because.. there's no place.. left to go for them.. there stuck

Zolf: .. hmmm.. she must have used alchemy to create millions of bodies.. and now.. is just a manufacturing line

Envy: ...but...

- two more wormies are made and one misses getting in the pit and scurries along the floor-

Envy: ...-plucks him up-

Wormie: . - looks at him and blinks-

Envy: ...-pets his head-

Wormie: . -squeaks then goes ridged and grabs its head and flops over red liquid coming from its mouth-

Ed: ... - frowns- .. they cant .. live... longer then a few minutes..

Envy: !

Ed: ... - puts a hand on his shoulder-

Zolf: . but why.. they have a stone right?

Envy:...we have to stop this...I hate knowing they only live to die

Ed: . - nods and kisses his cheek taking the little worm and lays him down next to some other bones and tries to catch two more that are put in the pit- ..

Zolf: . - looks at the machine- ... strange.. its been years.. and wouldnt the stones.. have run out by now?

Al: . a machine .. making stones? .. but.. how.. it needs.. humans souls

Envy:...-has a look of horror on his face-

Ed: .. envy?

Envy:...humans...from here...

Ed: .. shes been using and harvesting humans from dublith.. ?

Zolf: . - looks in the machine and sees where the stone is supposed to be inserted- .. hmmm.. HEY! i found the problem!

Al: . what..

Zolf: . - tries to reach but cant- .. a stone.. is jamming the injection area

Al: . - looks and reaches in and pulls it out making the machine make a noise and a wormie is brought through and a stone is given to it and it and another is put in the pit and they really fight it out-

Wormie: . - attack and bites into the other and killls it and starts to eat-

Al: . ummm... ok .. stop! - jams the machine again..

other wormie- hisses and starts to climb up the pit wanting another attacker-

Zolf: .. sorry little guy.. but.. - claps his hands and grabs him then tosses him back down as a snap like a fire cracker goes off- ..

Al:.. .. - frowns- .. ok .. well that answers why.. umm... none of them got stronger..

Frank: but how do we stop them? how do we stop this machine?

Ed: . destroy it..

Al: . - nods- ..

Zolf: . you got it..

Al: . zolf .. you take care of all the bodies.. ill deal with the red water

Ed: . ill deal with the stones..

Ed:. - winces as two more wormies are sent to death- ...

Envy: I'll protect george

Frank: you do that

Zolf: . - cracks his knuckles- . ok.. here we go..

Al: . - pulls some wires out of the red water machine-

Machine: . makes a buzzing sound then shut off- .

Ed: . - reaches into the machine and yanks hard on a large wire making is spark and the machine smoke- .. umm.. - claps his hands and makes the whole thing jam up and shut down- ... the end of that.. AHH hey! - shakes his sleeve- AHH GET IT OUT!

Al: . brother?

Ed: . i got one in my shirt!

Envy: ! -tries to yank it off-

George: -flies around-

Wormie: . - squeaks pathetically and clings sucking some blood-

Ed: .. the hell.. huh..

Wormie tiny no bigger then your thumb baby sucking on his neck for some blood-

Envy: another blood sucker. should we just kill this one and put him out of his misery?

Ed: .. wait... - watches as the worm just keeps sucking and keeps

living- ... how long has it been now al?

Al: . about.. 5 minutes.. wait.. its living...

Ed: . al.. get me a stone.. a big one..

Al: .. ummm ok..

Ed: . not form the machine.. think you can make me one?

Frank: wait...your blood

Al: . - blinks- .. ohhh.. i get it.. the stones in the machine are tainted!.. mines pure because no one died to make it!.. umm.. frank.. can i borrow your pocket knife please..

Frank:...ok...-hands it to him-

Al: . - opens the knife and makes a cut in his palm and lets it drip to make a pool in his other one and watches a nice sized stone forms- .. here.

Ed:. - takes it and puts it up to the little wormies face- . hey... i got something better then blood..

Wormie: .. - blinks and looks at it and crawls over and sniffs at it then looks at him-

Ed: . go on little one.. take it..

Wormie: .. - takes it and starts to eat it-

Frank: he likes it

Envy:...ed...why are we keeping him alive?

Ed: ... what.. dont you like him? ... - pets his little head and gets a squeak-

Envy:...he's bred to be a killer

Ed: ... no... the souls in those stones are what make them go mad.. he smelled the philosophers stone in my blood from my gate travels.. didnt you?

Wormie: . - squeak and wiggles along his shoulders and nuzzles-

Envy: ...-gently pets the worm-

Wormie: . - crawls up into his hands and up his arm and nuzzles against him- . squeak

Al:. hehe. i think he thinks you both are his momma and papa

Envy:...-smiles- he is kinda cute

Wormie: . - moves around and settles pressed against envys neck under his long hair and curls his tail around himself with a yawn-

Envy: tee hee, he's really cute!

Ed: .. the only survivor since you envy... common.. lets get out of here.. ive seen enough hell

Frank: same here

Zolf: . - snuggles al- .. and al here will have to have trauma therapy!

Al: .. yeah i will!.

Ed: .. right right.. - takes envys hand and keeps an eye on the little wormie- ... cute.

wormie: .. - makes little squeak sounds as he sleeps-

Frank: -walks with al out of the catacombs-

Envy: bye bye george! -waves as they leave the darkness-

George: -now in human form, waves back-

Al: . ! - turns and thinks he saw that- ... ! IM OUT OF HERE! - runs up the steps-

Frank: wha? -follows him-

Zolf:. al!.. - runs after him-

Al: . - up at the very top and panting-

Frank: finally, out of there!

Al: . i smell like the dead.. bath is needed..

Zolf: . - grins and looks to frank-

Frank: -smirks-

Ed: .. - looks at the little wormie now in the light- .. awww.. he looks like a mini you envy..

Envy: -smiles- he does

Ed: . - holding the little thing in his palm- .. he so small..

Envy: he must be a baby

Ed: . yeah.. a teeny tiny baby.. wormie

Envy: our baby...

Ed: . -looks at him and smiles- .. yeah... ours..

Wormie: . - makes a squeak yawn and curls up a bit more curling his legs up under him so hes a round little ball-

Envy: awwwwww! we should name him

Ed: .. Charlie..

Envy: ...my name...-smiles-

Frank: Charlie Jr.

Ed: . yeah.. Charlie jr.. - smiles-

Charlie: . - yawns again and lays there looking at them-

Envy: -pets his head- sleep little guy

Charlie: . - snuggles back down closing his eyes and falls asleep-

Envy: -smiles. looks to ed- back to izumi's house?

Ed: . yeah.. gotta show him to his grand parents

Izumi: . - fixing dinner when the door opens- .. there finally back..

Roy: oh thank god! i thought something had happened!

Ed: . well.. it kinda did.. - smiles-

Roy: what? what happened?

Ed: . you became a grandpa.

Roy: ...-looks like he's about to faint

Ed:.. hehehe.. say hello to Charlie.. jr

Roy:...

Charlie: . - blinks his eyes open from his nap and looks at roy from eds hand-... ?

Roy:...please tell you didn't actually give birth to that thing

Ed: .. thing? ... hes a baby..

Roy: a baby what? mutant worm?

Ed: ... - frowns- ... his name is charlie..

Charlie: . - squeaks-

Roy: you actually named this...this...god I don't even know! what IS it?

Ed: ... dad... its the same thing envy turns into . its what he was born as with a homunculus...

Roy: are you serious?

Ed: .. yes.. - looks at him then back to charlie-

Envy:...

Roy: ugh, that thing is creepy

Ed: .. - bites his lip and swallows- .. -he hadnt tolled anyone but he wasnt feeling well and marcoh checked him out before they moved.. he has a wormie of his own growing inside him-

Roy: why would you even keep it?

Ed: ... so i should have let it die even though its innocent..

Roy:...you don't know it's innocent

Envy:...-looks like he's going to cry-

Ed:... - bites his lip and holds charlie close- .. fine.. dont like him.. dont be anything to him.. but hes my baby.. - kisses the little worm and takes him up the stairs to the guest room-

Envy: -follows-

Roy; ...-sighs-

Ed: . - up stairs laying on the bed watching charlie wiggle around-

Envy:...he'll come around

Ed: ... no... hes never been so ... against something before.. his reaction... it was immediate..

Charlie: . - squeaking at things and nuzzles against the soft blankets-

Envy:...i think he's just not used to something new. -wiggles his fingers in front of charlie-

Charlie: . - goes after the fingers and squeaks-

Envy: -half smiles-

Ed: . - sighs and picks him up and nuzzles him and kisses him- .. my little wormie baby..

Envy: our wormie baby

Ed: . - smiles and kisses him snuggling close to him and puts charlie on the pillow between them- sleep little one

Charlie: . - curls up in his ball and falls asleep-

Envy: -lays next to him-

- few days later-

Ed: .. - looking at some medical files he brought and sticks them back in the bag and looks at charlie sleeping on a pillow by the window sun bathing-

Envy: -walks over to him- hello love. watcha doin'?

Ed: . just reading things and watching the wormie- smiles-

envy: -smiles back-


	27. Chapter 27

SAYONARA 26

Ed: .. hes just down for his nap.. - reaches over and rubs his little back smiling when he gives a little squeak-

Envy: awwww!

Ed: . thats what i did

Envy: hee hee! -nuzzles ed-

Ed: . - smiles and nuzzles him back- we dont have any support from dad... hes.. adamant that its some kind of lizard like rat..

Envy:...give him time

Ed: ... - thinking- .. how much more time... in 5 months the other one will be here.. thank god its small .. it wont show... for another month..

Envy: -kisses ed's cheek-

Roy: -walks out to them- Ed...

ed: ... hmm? .. -

Roy: ...I...I want to apologize for what I said...

Ed: ... im not the one you should apologize to... - looks at charlie-

Roy: ...-crouches down- I'm sorry Charlie. I should have given you a chance

Charlie: .. - blinks his eyes open and looks up at him then stretches-

Roy: ...I guess...he is kinda cute...

Charlie: .. ppffbit

Roy: ...-half smiles-

Charlie: .. - looks up at him and stands up on his back legs and looks at him form side to side tail flicking and tilts his head to the side and over balances and flips over- .. ppfbt.. squeak..

Ed: ... - chuckles-

Roy: -chuckles- cute..

Ed: .. - smiles and puts his hands on his belly-

Envy: are you hungry ed?

Roy: -reaches out and pets charlie-

Charlie: . - scurries up his arm and on top of his head-

Ed: . hmm? .. - jumps- . no.. no.. i just.. leaning back and resting thats all

Roy: -chuckles again- Guess I really am a grandpa. -pets charlie-

Envy: -kisses ed's nose- (thinking) tonight...yeah...tonight I'll pop the question

Charlie: .. - messes up roys hair as he makes a rats nest and burrows-

Ed: .. hahaha.. nice style dad

Roy: I think I could pull it off

Kain:.. -looks at him when he comes in and smiles- .. and what is this new style?

Roy: it's called the wormie-baby-snuggling-on-top-of-my-head look.

Kain: . good title.. - smiles - .. awww hes asleep again..

Ed: . hes a baby.. he sleeps alot.. hes wanted to get to know dad.. but.. well.. until today..

Roy: I really am sorry. I just reacted without thinking. I didn't look closely at him or really think about what I was saying. I think I was still in my worry phase from when you were at the mansion

Ed: ... i guess... its just... if thats the reaction to him.. then... ummm...

Kain: . then what?

Roy: I'm sorry. I can see now he's a little cutie

Ed: ... just... a little?

Kain: . well i think hes adorable.. - smiles-

Roy; -plucks charlie from his head- he's very cute. -turns him on his back and tickles his tummy with his finger-

Charlie: . - wiggles around then chomps down on said finger teethless-

Kain: . hehehe...

Ed: .. - smiles and looks at the folder under his book- ...

Roy: -smiles- aww

Ed: ... - ummm.. - looking at the folder then at everyone else hopping them dont see it-

Ed: .. - picks up the folder and book- . umm.. well... i need a nap.. ! WOAH!

Pups: - runs in rolling and running between and under his feet-

Ed: . - falls folder and ultrasound photos and medical files fluttering around- .. oww..

Envy: -picks up the photos-...

Greed: oh dear, not again!

Ed: .. greed.. im gonna get them dog houses if they keep this up.. - crosses his arms from the floor and looks up at him-

Greed: they're just pups!

Kain: . - reading a medical file on edward-

Ed: . im joking.. but seriously.. help me up

Roy: -looking at a doctors appointment sheet-...

Envy: ed...what is this? -points to the picture-

Ed: . - dusting himself off- huh? ..! - gulps- . umm.. uhh.. n.. nothing.

Roy: you saw dr. marcoh? for what?

Envy:...that...looked like...

Ed: . nothing just a stomach ache!

Ed: -grabs the ultrasounds and picks up the papers-

Kain:.. those are ultra sounds and this says a baby?

Ed: . TYPO! - grabs it-

Roy: ...what would "baby" be a typo of?

Ed: .. ummm.. i dunno!.. - re organizes the papers and more photos fall out- .. shit..

Envy:...ed...are...are you pregnant?

Ed: ...

Roy: tell the truth

Ed: ... maybe... a little

Roy: How can you be a little pregnant? It's either all or not! You can't have half a baby!

Ed: . well.. its a baby... to me... ummm... - looks at charlie-

Charlie: . - squeaks-

Roy: ...so you are pregnant...

Envy:...

Ed: . umm... yeah..

Roy:...why didn't you tell us?

Ed: .. well... i was.. then.. things came up and...

Kain: . and izumi was kicking you around!

Ed: .. kids fine... made sure of that... its why i was being slow.

Roy:...

Envy:...

Ed: ...its ok.. i mean.. no more wormies.. i have a scheduled.. umm.. abortion...

Envy: NO!

Ed: . !

Roy: How...how can you do that?

Envy: it's a living creature!

Roy: You told me yesterday that Charlie was an innocent, and he is. Now you want to kill an innocent?

Envy: -puts his hands on ed's shoulders- and it's OUR baby!

Ed: ... - looks down- .. i just... thought that... it was just made yesterday.. i .. i didnt want him to get pushed away like charlie.. i wanted him to be accepted... and... i wasnt thinking ... im sorry.

Roy: ed, I said I was sorry. i've accepted charlie completely.

Envy: please...please don't get rid of it

Ed: .. - smiles- ... then ill cancel... i dont think i could actually go through with it anyway... you know..

Envy: -hugs him tightly-

Roy: -also hugs him-

Kain: . ill go tell everyone the news! - runs out-

Ed: .. - smiles and snuggles and hugs them-

Charlie:- squished- SQEAK!

Roy: oops, sorry little guy. -smiles-

Envy: -looks at ed with tears in his eyes- we're going to have a baby...

Ed: ... - smiles- .. well.. yeah.. we have one.. but.. umm... were having another...

Charlie: .. - crawls up on roys shoulder to escape squishes-

Envy:...a worm..

ed: .. yeah its a worm

Envy: ...-smiles wide and kisses him-

Ed: .. marcoh said he would have a human form when he got older most likely..

Roy: either way, it will be adorable

Envy: and i love it. -smiles-

Ed: .. - smiles and rubs his tummy-

Envy: -rubs his tummy as well. leans down and talk to his tummy- hi baby! I'm your dad!

Roy: well, this is one way to find out your son is sexually active

Ed: .. ehehehe.. yeah your taking this pretty well dad.. no flame broiled envy.. im amazed

Roy: you are of legal age, and in a good relationship with a good person. I'm fine with it. -smiles-

Envy: -smiles back-

Roy: although I may have to torch his hair a little

Envy: o_o !

Ed: ... naaa. i like it.. - kiss-

Envy: -kisses him back and hugs him- we're gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!

Ed: .. technically. you were with charlie... what is he chop wormie?

Charlie: . Pfffbit!

Envy: oh you know what I mean! -picks up charlie and snuggles him- I love you too!

Charlie: . - squeaks and suction cups himself to envys face-

Envy: -chuckles-

Ed: .. - smiles and pulls him off with a pop- ...

Envy: are you gonna be a good big brother charlie?

Charlie: .. pphibit - wiggles-

Envy: I'll take that as a yes

Ed: . - smiles and snuggles him-... perfect.. - smiles-

Envy: -nuzzles ed- our perfect family

Ed: . - smiles and kisses him- ..

Envy: -returns the kiss- though, I know something, that would make this even more perfect -runs to his room-

Ed: . - blinks- ... great hes going to get in his waiter outfit because he knows i like that.. - giggles-

Envy: -returns with a little black box-

Ed: . - blinks- .. huh?

Envy: -gets down on one knee and opens the box- Edward Elric, will you marry me?

Ed: ... !... - blinks-

Envy: -smiles- well?

Maes: ... epic expression... - snaps a picture-

Ed: ... - blink blink blink-

Charlie: . - looks at him and crawls up his face- ..

Ed: . - blinks and pulls him off- ... wha.. i.. i.. wha.. omg! Omg!

Al: . - watching- ... never seen him this illiterate before...

Gree: . - pads up and bites eds leg-

Ed: EOOWWCH! - snaps out of it- .. did .. you ask me.. to.. marry.. - slowly smiles-

Envy: -nods- uh huh!

Ed: .. - smiles and tackles him over and kisses him- .. hell yes! - sticks his hand out and catches charlie and puts him down on the floor gently as he continues his make out session-

Envy: mmm! -wraps his arms around him-

everyone: - claps and cheers-

Al: .. hehe.. its about time..

Zolf: .. - looks up at him as al was on his back- ..

Roy: congrats. -smiles- awww..my boys are growing up too soon!

Al: . - smiles- ..

Zolf: . now just our turn.. but.. well be waiting for a bit.. we need to fully get used to this..

Al:. awww dont you love me?

Zolf: .. of course we do.. but you never know.. maybe a hot sexy younger boy may come along and . MMGMMMHfMHM...

Al: . - shoves whats left of his lolly pop in Zolfs mouth-

Frank: -laughs-

Zolf: .. - gives him a look- ..

Al: .. i do love bubble gum

Zolf: . - pulls the pop out and gags-

Frank: hey, you asked for it

Zolf: ..

Al: . - leans over and kisses him upside down-

Frank: -smiles- you know, I don't think we should wait.

Zolf: . no.. i think we should..

Frank:...ok...if you're sure

Zolf: . oh yeah.. im positive.

Zolf:. you remember what i told you about them right frank

Frank: Oh, right...

Al: ... what?

Frank: well...zolf's parents are...

Zolf: . just take ed alchemic inanity my insanity and up it by 70% and thats my parents

Al: ... thats a lot of inanity..

Zolf: . bingo..

Frank: so it's best if we take this slowly

Zolf: the key with them is you dont just throw something in there face or mass destruction happens.. you lead it on easy like.

Frank: -nods-


	28. Chapter 28

SAYONARA 27

Al: . ahh i see.. well.. we can wait and such .. i have no problem with that..

Zolf:. really you dont mine little one?

Al: . nope! sounds like a plan.. besides.. i gotta grow a little more.. hehe

Frank: -chuckles-

Al: . well .. anyway.. looks like we have a wedding -smiles- . OH AM I THE BEST MAN!

Envy: well of course!

Ed: ... and we have the little ring boy already.. - kisses at charlie-

Envy: -smiles- and we'll have the girl pups as our flower girls

Ed: PERFECT! awww.

Doro: . sounds good.. oh dear.. dresses and tuxs

Greed: hoo boy...we'll have to keep them in plastic bubbles before the ceremony to make sure they don't get dirty

Doro: . hehe.. good luck with that..

Greed: we can always try

Doro: . hmm.. now where to get them in there size.

Maes: . ohh i know some one.. - smiles-

Doro: . maria?

Maes: . ohhh yeah.. you know it..

Roy: good ol' mom

Kain: . - smiles- .. dad will hate the suit and tie. - giggles-

Roy: Oh I'm sure he'll make an exception for his grandsons wedding. in fact, let's call them and tell them the good news!

Kain: ! YES! - runs to the phone- . oh.. umm. mrs. Curtis may we use your phone to call home maam?

Izumi: .. Kain.. stop with the formalities.. go for it

Kain: - smiles and starts to dial and waits-

-phone rings-

carl: -holding jordan- I'll get it! -answers- hel...jordan, no no, don't pull the cord...hello? havoc residence

Kain: . hello dad.. is Jordan being good?

Carl: Good as gold and better! though he is a grabber...ah, there goes another button...-baby laughter is heard- yes it is funny, isn't it! -kisses sounds are heard along with a squealing baby-

Kain: . hehe.. im sorry ill fix the buttons.. we have great news for you and mom

Carl: marianne, kain has news fer us!

Maria: . really!.. - comes in from the kitchen- .. really now.. - picks up the other phone- .. yes dear?

Kain: .. theres going to be a wedding!

Carl: well now this is good news! whos' getting hitched?

Kain: . Envy and Edward

Carl: good for them! best ta do it while yer young. means ya got more years a head of ya

Kain: . and something else!

Carl: what, more?

Maria: . - making plans already-

Kain: yup.. congratulations.. your a great-grandfather and mom your a great grandmother

Carl: say what now?

Kain: . yup.. Great Grandparents..two babies on the way!

carl: Two?

Maria: ! TWO!

Carl: so who's knocked up?

Kain: .ummmmm yeah and Edward

Carl: edward? ...ah, the gate, I see

Kain: . yes well.. umm youll see them when we get home in two days!

Carl: we look forward to it!

Kain: . huggles and kisses to jordan from all of us..

Carl: oh of course. -kisses jordan's cheeks-

Jordan: - giggles loudly and laughs-

Kain: .. well see you in a few days.. bye.. - hangs up-..

Carl: Bye, we love you

Maria: ... - slowly puts the phone down- ..

Carl: well well, great grandparents already

Maria: AHHH! I NEED TO TELL THE GIRLS! TEA TIMES EARLY CARL! GET THE TABLE OUT! OHHHHHH GREAT GRAND BABIES! AHHH!- runs around the house-

Carl; hoo boy...

Kain: . so shes possibly making plans already haha

Roy: I wouldn't doubt that. -smiles-

Kain: .. ohhh i could hear the ideas running... -smiles-

Maes: . Ed.. envy.. you have our blessing.. - smiles-

Ed: . - smiles and hugs them- . thank you!

Kain:. ohh! .. you should go make a prayer... for jeans blessing. - smiles-

Envy: we will

Ed: . - nods- .. yes.. - smiles and takes envys hand- .. dad.. can you watch your grandson?

Roy; of course I will

Ed: . - hand him charlie with a smile-

Roy: -smiles at Charlie and kisses the top of his head- hi cutie

Charlie: . - squeaks and rolls over and wiggles-

Roy: awww, -sits in a chair and plays with him-

Charlie: . - wiggles and bats at his fingers-

Ed: . - heads out of the house to a small prayer area izumi made to pray for guidance years ago-

Envy: -walks out with him-

ed: -bows-

Envy: -bows his head- jean..please allow us your blessing

Ed: .. please.. pa... for the kids... for us...

Izumi: . - blinks and looks as the wind chimes go crazy- ... hmmm

Envy: -shivers- did it get colder?

ed:...-looks up and around them- ... ?

Envy: ...! -nearly jumps-

Ed: .. - blinks- .. huh?

Envy: ...I...feel a hand on my shoulder...

Ed: .. - looks to him and blinks seeing the light invisible hand impression- ... pa...

Jean: -smiles- hello ed...I've missed you...

Ed: .. - smiles some tears in his eyes and moves forward hand out- ..

Jean: -hugs him-

Ed: . - hugs him tight- .. pa... - smiles and nuzzles against him- .. i miss you too

Jean: -nuzzles- I'm glad you are happy. -smiles- and a baby on the way

Ed: ... yeah... charlie.. hes our baby too... is.. do you like him?

Jean: I love him

ed: . - smiles wide and nuzzles- .. im glad.. ... i miss you pa... Kain was really torn... and i... - sighs and closes his eyes nuzzling closer then blinks at something feathery soft- ..

Jean: -wraps his wings around him- shhh...i've been watching over you. I talked to Kain

Ed: you did.. is that why hes happy now?.. i was scared... that everyone was going to leave... - nuzzles and touches the wings lightly-

Jean: roy was scared too...but luckily dad set him straight. -chuckles- good ol' dad

Ed: ... - smiles- ... Pa... i love you.. you'll be there when its our time .. right?

Jean: -nods- of course I will

Ed: . - nuzzles and hugs him tighter- .. please help charlie and the baby... there different... please... watch over them when we cant..

Jean: I will, but I can only do so much.

Ed: . thats all i ask.. - smiles and kisses his cheek- ... pa... do... do we have you blessing?

Jean: Yes. You have my blessing

Ed: - hugs him just as he hears a squeak from behind them as charlie has made his way over-

Roy: he wanted to see his daddy. -doesn't see jean-

Ed: ... - looks to jean then to roy- ... ummm..

Roy; hmmm? ed, what's wrong?

Envy:...

**Ed**: . cant you .. see... ?umm... - takes charlie-

Charlie: ..- Squeaking and tilts his head at jean-

Roy: see what?

Ed: .. you .. cant see.. him... can you.. - looks to jean-

Jean: just a moment...-makes himself visible-

Roy: !

Ed: .. ahhh .. now you can.. - smiles and hugs jean again- ...

Charlie- .. _ gasps-

Envy: -picks charlie up-

Roy:...jean...-slowly walks toward him-

Jean: -smiles and opens his arms- roy...

Maes: .. - helping greed and doro gather the pups-

Roy:...-hugs him tightly-

Greed: oi, get over here you kids!

Gree: . - runs out of the house-

Maes: . get back here!.. - stops- !...

Roy; -cries a little- oh jean...-smiles-

Jean: -looks to maes with a smile-

Kain: .. - from the second floor deck smiles and watches- ... always with us jean... always with us..

ed: . - moves back a bit to let maes come forward-

Maes: .. - caresses jeans cheek and looks him over- .. jean...

Jean: Maes...I've missed you...all of you

Maes: . and we you. so terribly.. - hugs him and blinks at the wings and touches them-

Roy: -nuzzles jean- we think about you every day

Maes: .. every day... do you see everything.. the kids.. as they grow? .. do you see everything?

Jean: I see it all. The happiness, the sadness, everything

Maes: . i wish we could share it all with you

Jean: but you do. you don't know it, but you do

Maes: ... we do? .. how?

Jean: By living

Maes: .. - smiles- .. yeah.. - kisses him and nuzzles-

Jean: -returns the kiss then kisses roy-

Roy: -smiles-

Maes: ... - caresses and touches jeans hair committing it to memory again- .. so soft.. like before..

jean: oh don't lie. it was always a scraggly mess

Maes: . a mess yes.. but a soft golden mess. - kiss-

Jean: -kisses him again and snuggles roy-

Maes: . - we love you... and we will live for you and let you have the experiences with us.. - kiss-

Jean: Good. I look forward to seeing what the years will bring

Maes: . - kiss- ... thank you jean... love you... - lets him go-

Jean: I love you too maes.

Roy: I know you didn't want to leave us jean. and I am glad we shared the time we did, no matter how short it was. I love you

Jean: I love you too roy. -kisses him again, deeply-

Maes: . - smiles and pulls roy back- ... see you next time jean...

Kain: . - watches from the balcony and leans on it- ... jean..

Jean: I have a few more people to say goodbye to. Goodbye...-disappears. appears next to kain-

Kain: . - blinks and sees that jeans disappeared and nods standing up and backs into something warm and solid- .. ?

Jean: -hugs him from behind- hello kain

Kain: . - smiles and puts his hands on jeans- .. jean...

Jean: -smiles and nuzzles him-

Kain: . - smiles and nuzzles back- ... oh jean... -kisses him- ...

Jean: -returns the kiss-

Kain: . i love you... - caresses his face and plays with his puff of hair-

jean: -smiles, leaning his forehead against kain's-

Kain: . - smiles and holds onto his face and has there noses close to each other- .. i remember.. the last time we did this.. we danced all over the living room.. - chuckles-

Jean: I still remember that day. it is a good memory

Kain: ... - smiles and puts his arms around his neck- .. a very good memory... i do plan to do this in the clouds next.. - smiles-

Jean: as much as I can't wait for this, I hope it doesn't come too soon

Kain: . yeah.. i got to much to do.. hope you can wait and take a very late rain check..

Jean: -smiles- I can

Kain: . good... because i have to be there for my grand kids... weddings... jason i have so much... once its all done.. then ill take that dance on the clouds..

Jean: so romantic...-runs his fingers through his hair-

Kain: . - smiles and presses close to him and kisses him again-

Jean: -kisses him, wrapping his wings around him-

Kain: .. mmmmmm so warm ... - arms around his neck and kisses him for all he was worth- ... i love you jean..

jean: I love you too Kain

Kain: . - smiles and feels jean grow cold- .. time for you to go back huh

Jean: not until I say goodbye to al. and I think I'll pay my parents a call

Kain: . yes.. - kiss- .. i love you... see you later...

Jean: Goodbye...-disappears-

Kain: .. - smiles and picks up the pure white feather from the ground and smiles heading back into the house-

Al: . - by the lake with frank and zolf and smiles-

Frank: -leans against al with a smile-

Al: . hehe.. - smiles and kisses him and nuzzles-

Zolf:. - head in als lap as hes fed grapes- .. ahh the life..

Al: .. heh.. - eats a grape -

Frank: -sighs happily-

Jean: -slowly appears behind them-

Zolf: .. hmmmmmmhmmmm... grape

Al: . - gives him a grape and a kiss-

Frank: hmmm, that seems nice. may I have a grape kiss please?

Al: . - smiles and feeds him a grape the kisses him-

Frank: -smiles- yum

Al: . - giggles- ... - blinks and looks around- .. ?

Frank: what is it al?

Al: .. someone... - turns and gasps-

Jean: I hate to break up this romantic moment, but may I hug my son for a moment?

Zolf: . - sits up eyes wide-

Frank: !

Al:. - runs and nearly tackles jean over-

Jean: -chuckles and hugs him-

Al: . pa.. but.. h... - sees the wings- OHHH! - touches them and pets- .. pretty!

Jean: -chuckles again- you're so cute al

Al: . - smiles and snuggles him- .. pa... - nuzzles-

Jean: I've missed you al

Al: . - smiles and snuggles him- . i missed you too pa... - kisses his cheek and nuzzles-

Jean: -kisses his cheek-

Al: . - i love you pa...

Jean: I love you too Al. I'm glad to see that you're happy

Al: ... - nuzzles- .. i am happy... i miss you .. - kisses his cheek again and nuzzles-

Zolf: . hes.. alive.?

Frank: no...look at his wings

Jean: -nuzzles-

Zolf: . wings.. angel?

Frank: yes...

Al: . - smiles and nuzzles again then lets him go- .. love you pa... best get to gramma and grandpa!

Jean: -smiles- yes, -looks to frank and zolf- take care of my son, won;t you?

Frank: we will...we promise...

Zolf: . never a second thought.. - smiles-

Jean: -nods- goodbye...-disappears-

Al: . - smiles and heads back and hugs them- ... pa..

Maria: . - fixing a pie-

carl: -puts jordan down in his crib for a nap-

Jordan: .. - yawns and curls up -

Carl: -rubs the baby's shoulder and hums a lullaby-

Jordan: .. - slowly falls asleep-

Carl: -smiles- my little grandson...and now I'm going to get two great grandbabies

jordan: .. ahhh... -fast asleep-

carl: -tucks him in then walks to the kitchen. sneaks up on marianne and hugs her from behind-

Maria: . ! .. ohh hello .. and no.. you cant steal any.. - smiles- .. well. maybe one.. - holds up a strawberry-

Carl: -bites it with a smile-

Maria: . - smiles and kisses him- ..

Carl: -kisses her back-

Maria: .. - chuckles and turns and kisses him again- ... its nice having a baby in the house again.

Carl: it is. makes me feel young again, and since he looks so much like our boy, brings back good memories

Maria: . yes... feels like our jeany is here.. for real

Carl: it does.

jean: -slowly starts to appear in the next room-

Maria: .. - puts the pie in the oven- .. lets go rest in the other room.. - turns on the buzzer-

Carl: all right. -takes her hand-

Maria: . - smiles and walks into the other room - ! ...

Jean: Hi mom, hi dad

carl: ...

Maria: .. - faints-

Jean: ! eep! mom!

Carl: way to go son.

Maria: ...

Jean: -goes to her side and packs her cheek-

Carl: -bends down to her side-

Maria: ... -comes to- ... carl... im seeing ghosts..

Carl: No. you're seeing angels

Maria: . - looks at jean- . MY JEANY! - grabs him and puts him in a death grip-

Jean: ack! mom!

Maria: . - snuggles- .. ohhh my baby.. now look at these wings are you washing behind them look your molting.

Jean: -rolls his eyes- ma...

Carl: -hugs jean- listen to your mother son

Maria: . ohhhh my baby is back.. ohhhh- snuggles and kisses at him and then starts fussing with his hair-

Jean: -chuckles-

carl: we really missed you Jeany. -crying-

Maria: .. ohhh ohh and im making your favorite pie!.. - sniffs and kisses at him as she pushes the brush through his hair and makes it poof up worse then before-

Jean: aw gee ma. -kisses her cheek-

Marie: . - hugs him tight again- . my little baby boy..

Carl: -kisses jean's cheek-

Maria: come!.. - pulls him to the dinner table- Lunch ! oh yes lunch! you havent been eating enough! - rushes to the kitchen-

jean: I have to!

carl: skinny as a rail. -shakes his head-

Maria: . - gets out all the meat that are jeans favorites and checks on the pie nodding and then gets to cooking more-

Jean: -smiles- man, I missed you guys

Carl: -hugs him again-

Maria:. - ohhhh we missed you too baby!.. now.. tell us all about it! - rushes back in and piles up the plates- AND EAT EAT EAT! no baby of mine is going to be a rail!

Jean: Ok ok, I'll eat. but I'm afraid I can't give out much information about heaven, that's classified

Carl: no matter. always did like surprises m'self

Maria: .. ohhhh i see.. well thats fine.. - hugs and kisses him- ..

Jean: -smiles and eats- mmmmmm, boy I missed your cooking

Maria: . - smiles teary eyed and holds him close from behind then frowns and starts to groom his feathers -

Jean: -chuckles-

Carl: -just looks at jean with a smile, happy to see his son again-

Maria: .. our baby.. - a bunch of feathers hit the floor- .. honestly molting and just look at all these beautiful feathers underneath!

Jean: it's just that season

Carl: angels go through molting seasons?

Jean: yup, can ya believe it?

Maria: .. cant all be perfect.. - finishes and smiles at the shimmering feathers- .. ohhhhhh so pretty my baby boy has the most beautiful wings in all of heaven!

Jean: -chuckles-

Carl: you may laugh, but I bet you she's right, and anyone that says otherwise is lyin'

Maria: .. - fusses over his hair again and just cradles him- .. my precious baby..

Jean: -leans against her-

carl: -hugs him again-

Maria: ... - kisses and caresses-

Jean: -smiles and nuzzles them-

carl: my baby boy...my little baby boy...so grown up now

Maria: . - nuzzles him and pulls him closer- ...

Maria: ... - hears the ding for the pie- ... .ohh

Jean: yeah pie!

Carl; -chuckles- there's the jean I know

Maria: . - kisses him again and jumps up handing jean to carl and runs for the pie-

Carl: -picks jean up and cuddles him like a baby-

Maria: . - runs back with pie- .. eat as much as you want baby!

jean: -looks at it hungrily-

Maria: . - pushes it to him- .. go on baby.. its all yours.. - smiles-

Jean: -digs in, basically eating the whole pie-

Maria: . - smiles and takes a napkin and cleans off his face every now and then-

Carl: -shakes his head- still eats like an animal

Maria: . ohhh cant you see the poor baby is starved... needed some plumping up from his momma yes he did.. - kiss-

Jean: ahhh, -sits back, pie gone. pats his belly-

Maria: .. - cleans off his face then kisses him- .. did my baby like that?

Jean: mmm, very much so. thank you mom

Maria: . - kisses him - .. any time baby.. any time.

Jean: I wish it were easier to come down to earth...

carl: hush now, it's good to see you now

Maria: . - nuzzles- .. dont push your self to come down here.. im sure heavens gates will allow you to come when you are most needed... to help ones you love... like you did for kain.. -kiss-

Jean: -smiles-

Carl: -kisses jean's cheek-

Maria: ... - smiles then hears a baby cry- .. ohh.. jordans up..you should see him!

jean: i plan to

Jordan: . - crying his head off and wiggling in the crib-

Maria: .. - ohh my hes in a hissy fit.. poor thing

Jean: -flies over to him-

Jordan: . - wailing large crocodile tears falling down his cheeks-

Maria: . ohh. deary me.. well your not wet or anything.. and pappy just fed you.. so whats wrong sun shine.. - rocks him- .. shhh..

Jordan: . - keeps up his crying-

Jean: may I hold him?

Maria: . of course.. - hands him to jean-

Jean: -holds jordan close and looks at him with a smile- look at you...you look a lot like me

Jordan: . - stops his crying and looks up at him-

Maria: .. ahhh you just wanted daddy ..

Jean: -rocks him- i've been watching over you. i can't wait to watch you grow up

Carl: don't say that! he'll be a baby forever!

Maria: . ohhhh carl... big ol teddy bear... hes gotta grow big and strong just like his daddy now you know..

Jordan: .. - blinks at jean and reaches up and squeak laughs-

Jean: -chuckles- you're so cute!

Maria: ... and hes here all because of our baby...

Carl: you did a wonderful thing jeany. -pats his shoulder- I'm so proud of you

Jean: -smiles- thanks dad

Maria: .. so proud...

Jordan: . - wiggles and snuggles up against jean and clings to his shirt- .. mmmmhmmm

jean: -snuggles him-

jordan: . - goes back to sleep settled and feeling safe-

Jean: he'll grow up to be a good kid. I can tell

Carl: so can I. just like his dad

Maria: . just .. exactly like his daddy

Carl: I was talking about Maes

Jean: -half smiles- dad...

Maria: . ohh or Kain.. kains a good boy..

Carl: Roy ain't so bad either.

Maria: . oh yes defiantly roy... hell be a true man.. - smiles-

Carl: -nods-

Jean: gee thanks dad, mom

Maria: . but.. no one can have a heart of gold more then jean..

Carl: you got that right.

Maria: . - smiles and picks up a camera- .. wonder if i can get a picture.. - moves and snaps a photo of jean holding his baby boy-

Jean: you can try

MAria: . - looks at the camera and pulls out the Polaroid and smiles- .. ahhh there we go.. - - shows him- .. no wings but thats fine

Carl: I see light behind him though

Maria: . hes a angel... its only right.. - smiles-

Carl: -hugs jean again-

Maria: . - smiles and kisses his cheek- .. youll have to go soon hmm.. big busy angel work

jean: yeah.

carl: well, it was good to see you again jean. very, very good

Maria: . it was a wonderful day to see my baby again...

carl: one of the best days of my life

Maria: . - nods and kisses him all over his face- .. now.. you be good... and keep those wings in check.. you hear.. only the best for my precious baby

Jean: ok mom

Carl: I love you Jean. I'm glad to have called you my son.

Jean: I love you too Dad. I love you mom.

Maria: . i love you to baby... jordan say good bye... ohh.. awww fast asleep..

jean: -hands him to marianne and then kisses jordan's forehead- love you little guy...-slowly disappears-

carl: ...-tears come to his eyes but he smiles-

Maria: . - leans against him- .. hell be back.. hell be back

Carl: yes...and we will be with him again someday...

Maria: . well not for quite a few more years. im still a young woman.. thank you.. - lays jordan back in his crib and smiles walking off-

Carl: yes you are. still as beautiful too

Maria: . ohhhh such a charmer,.

carl: -smiles and walks with her-


End file.
